Diario de una Bolsa de Patatas
by PhoenixKim
Summary: Se suponía que sería bastante simple: dejar su isla y cumplir la promesa que había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Pero entonces un Rey de mar lo arruinó todo… y el viejo y ese estúpido fénix también. Marco/OC
1. ¿Por qué la bolsa de patatas?

Lo aclaró, NO ES MI HISTORIA, ES UNA TRADUCCION, la historia original pertenece a "Nothing new in this world" y se llama "Diary of a Potato Bag". Hasta este momento se encuentra incompleta, pero se las presento a quienes no la conocen. Cambié algunas expresiones y conserve otras que perderían su significado al traducirlas al español, el caso más importante es el apodo de la protagonista: "Girlie", que sería algo así como nena, muchacha, niña, chiquilla, etc. queda a gusto personal como quieran interpretarlo.

No pretendo plagiar a nadie, más que nada es para dar a conocer esta increíble historia que creo que merece perdurar y no quedar en el olvido.

Denle una oportunidad , y disfrútenla.

 _One piece es de oda sensei y la canción de Kate Micucci_

* * *

 _Este es mi primer diario._

 _Sé que puede sonar raro considerando que ya tengo 19 años. Pero contrariamente a la mayoría de las chicas, cuando son niñas y luego como adolescentes, nunca sentí la necesidad de escribir un diario. ¿Porque te preguntaras? Bueno, la primera razón es que nunca estuve muy interesada en el tema principal de cualquier buen diario: chicos._

 _No, eso sonó mal. Estoy interesada en chicos—en hombres ahora considerando mi edad— ¡por supuesto!, pero solo diré que durante mis primeros años de adolescencia tenía cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparme (problemas familiares, todos tenemos algunos). Entonces me encerré en algunos estudios oscuros que será mejor no escribir en un diario, aun pensando que podría preocuparme de mi vida sentimental más tarde. Que da pasó a mi siguiente razón para no escribir un diario antes: Simplemente no tenía tiempo._

 _¿Entonces por qué comenzar un diario ahora? Bueno eso también es bastante simple en realidad: tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y es la única cosa que puedo hacer para distraerme de mi muerte inminente. Pero tal vez debería explicarme desde el principio…_

 _Mi nombre es Kim Grey. Soy nativa de la Isla Flowa, un pequeño trozo de roca perdida en el medio del Gran Line donde he pasado toda mi vida. He sido criada en parte por mi padre, ex científico que se hizo cargo de mi educación académica, pero sobre todo por sus dos padres, mis abuelitos, quienes prefirieron enseñarme otras cosas menos convencionales (como el póker por ejemplo). Mi padre murió cuando tenía 12 años y seguí viviendo con mis dos lunáticos abuelos hasta que murieron hace unos tres meses. Después de eso, pase los siguientes pares de meses encerrada en mi habitación revolcándome en la autocompasión, hasta que me di cuenta que tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer con mi vida: mantener la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre de que algún día seguiría sus pasos y lograría su sueño. Así que empaque mis cosas, vendí el resto y una semana después, navegue y nunca mire atrás._

 _Eso fue hace tres días._

 _Ahora, todavía estoy en mi bote en algún lugar del Grand Line, pero ¿dónde exactamente? No tengo ni idea._

 _Había pensado que leer sobre navegación en libros sería suficiente para navegar por mi cuenta- después de todo, ¿que podría salir mal si ya tenía un log pose? Bueno, quizás debería haberlo pensado más cuidadosamente, porque obviamente, muchas cosas podían salir mal: estoy completamente perdida, no hay absolutamente ninguna nave o isla en cualquier lugar a la vista y no tengo suficiente comida para durar una semana (mi lindo y pequeño bote no podía sostener mucha)_

 _Apuesto que ahora puedes ver lo que quise decir cuando escribí "muerte inminente"._

 _Dejando solo un último punto por explicar, en realidad: ¿Por qué la bolsa de patatas?_

 _Bueno, primero porque ahora mismo, estoy con un humor de perros y no siento como si pudiera decir nada cercano a un cumplido para mí misma. Después de todo, si soy lo bastante tonta para perderme tres días después de comenzar la aventura de mi vida, este diario debe tener un nombre que refleje eso._

 _En segundo lugar, porque cada vez que pienso sobre mi situación actual tengo esta imagen que aparece en mi mente. ¿Sabes cómo las bolsas de patatas son cargadas alrededor y no deciden a qué lugar ir o que sucede con ellas? Bueno, es un poco la impresión que tengo ahora cuando pienso en mí: las olas, las corrientes y los vientos me llevan o empujan donde les da la gana y no tengo absolutamente nada que decir al respecto._

…

 _¿No?, ¿no puedes imaginarlo? Supongo que es solo cosa mía entonces._

 _Aunque no es que me vea como una bolsa de patatas—me veo lo suficientemente humana-muchas gracias._

 _En realidad soy pequeña y delgada… la gente siempre tiende a pensar que soy más joven de lo que realmente soy… incluso algunos extranjeros que vinieron a nuestra isla una vez pensaron que era un niño gracias a mi cabello corto… pero no estoy escribiendo este diario para quejarme de mi cuerpo—odio la autocompasión- ¡escribo para quejarme de mi situación actual y de lo furiosa que estoy conmigo misma! ¡El viaje que cambiaría mi vida apenas ha comenzado y mira donde estoy ahora! ¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera? ¿Y mis abuelos? ¡Nunca me dejarían en paz!_

 _Casi puedo oírlos:_

 _Abuelo: Bueno, ¡Mírate! ¡Estabas tan decidida cuando te fuiste de Flowa y ve como estas ahora!_

 _Abuela: ¡Estas tan roja! ¡Podrías competir con los tomates de nuestro jardín! ¡Deberías intentar jugar póker contra nosotros viéndote de esa manera!_

 _-Si, tal vez por una vez hubieras ganado…_

 _-¡Porque pasaríamos todo el tiempo riéndonos!_

 _¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¿Qué eran viejos, agradables y lindos abuelos que nunca se burlarían de mí en una situación desesperada? Déjame decirte algo: le enseñaron a su única nieta póker (y otras cosas), ¿de verdad crees que dudarían un segundo en burlarse de dicha nieta cuando humillarla en juegos de cartas era parte de su rutina diaria? No, en serio, puedo imaginarlos, riendo tan fuerte que estarían llorando…_

…

 _Hablando de lágrimas, mis pies están mojados._

 _Bueno, ¿mira eso? ¡Hay agua en mi bote!_

* * *

Kim cogió un poco de agua con un bol y lo arrojó por la borda sin entusiasmo. Había estado atrapada en su pequeño bote durante diez días ya y para evitar que se hundiera había pasado la mitad de esos diez días recogiendo agua y arrojándola al mar. El resultado: apenas había dormido, sus reservas de alimentos estaban bajas y tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo (aunque al principio unos capris y una camiseta sin mangas se veían como una buena vestimenta para viajar…)

Kim cerró los ojos los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de ahuyentar la imagen de sus abuelos riendo tan fuerte que estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin aliento y con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas… Si, de haber estado allí en el bote con ella sin duda esa habría sido su reacción, después de todo eran extraños, locos y solitarios viejos. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ellos.

Así que cogió un poco de agua y la tiró por la borda. Y luego repitió el proceso de nuevo y de nuevo. Y otra vez.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente a un ritmo desigual como las salpicaduras de agua. Cada segundo se sentía como una hora entera y Kim sintió que sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse por sí solos mientras que sus movimientos de lanzamientos se volvían automáticos y lentos. Pronto se detuvo, dejando el bol a un lado por completo. La falta de sueño y comida le había dejado exhausta y mantenerse despierta se había convertido en una batalla- una batalla que estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

Cuando empezó a cabecear, negó con la cabeza con energía para tratar de volver a sus sentidos. ¡No! ¡No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente! ¡Tenía que luchar!

…..

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Lentamente, sus ojos viajaron alrededor del bote examinando las pocas cosas que había traído con ella y pensando que sería más apto para mantenerla despierta. Sus ojos se posaron en su ukelele, que por lo general había considerado una forma eficiente y agradable para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se estremeció, casi rechazando la simple idea de tocar el pequeño instrumento: había pasado tanto tiempo tocando esa cosa durante los últimos 10 días que en este momento que no quería más que arrojarlo lejos, sin importar cuando lo amaba. Pero realmente no tenía otras opciones, ¿verdad? Suspiro con resignación y tomó el ukelele con una mueca, afinándolo distraídamente mientras pensaba en las canciones que aún no tocaba hoy.

Su abuelo le había enseñado a tocar este instrumento tradicional de Flowa desde que había cumplido los 5 años, como era costumbre en todos los niños de la isla y ahora que pasaba los 19, era una músico decente. Conocía las canciones tradicionales de la isla, así como un buen número de composiciones se su abuelo – una de esas canciones fue la que comenzó a tocar sin pensar.

Y era irónico cuan inadecuada era la canción para su situación actual… se río sin humor y canto con una voz cruda y áspera por la falta de agua.

 _Soy feliz, tú eres feliz_

 _Seamos felices juntos_

 _Cuando el clima este lluvioso o soleado_

 _Siempre seré tu conejito dulce y divertido_

 _Tengo suerte, tú tienes suerte_

 _Seamos afortunados juntos_

 _Si esta nublado o ventoso_

 _Voy a estar ahí para decir "Hey, vamos, tómalo con calma"_

 _¿Y no es lindo lo que hace el tener amigos?_

 _¿Y no es lindo tener un cielo tan azul?_

 _¿Y no es lindo decir te amo y? –_

Ella dejó de tocar bruscamente cuando el sonido de salpicaduras débiles se oyeron a la distancia y miró a su alrededor, con el corazón latiendo rápido. ¿Tal vez había un barco de algún tipo cerca? ¿Tal vez se salvaría? ¿Tal vez no moriría de hambre en este maldito bote sórdido?

Pero al mirar a su alrededor y no ver ni siquiera un barco, sintió la decepción y resignación pesando sobre ella.

Kim dejó colgar su cabeza con derrota y soltó un gemido desesperado ¿Cómo era posible que en diez días no haya visto absolutamente ninguna nave? ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña? ¡Estaba en el Grand line por el amor de Dios! ¿No se supone que estaba llena hasta el borde con piratas y marines desde la ejecución de Gold Roger unos cuantos años antes, en el inicio de la nueva era? Es cierto que odiaba ambas facciones con pasión, pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperada que hubiera aceptado cualquier ayuda.

Otro sonido de salpicaduras distantes llamó su atención y volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero con más cautela esta vez. Nada sorprendente, sin embargo: los mares estaban tan tranquilos como lo habían estado durante los últimos diez días. ¿Tal vez estaba teniendo alucinaciones? después de todo, estaba completamente deshidratada y lo más probable con insolación, entonces las alucinaciones eran una opción.

¡Splash!

Kim se encogió de hombros y volvió a su canción con su ukelele, sin molestarse en cantar esta vez.

¡Splash!

Frunció el ceño y tocó los acordes más fuertes. Esta alucinación era persistente…

¡Splash!

Espera… ¿no estaba ese sonido acercándose?

¡SPLASH!

Sin duda cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero las alucinaciones no hacían eso. ¿Verdad?

Kim dejó de tocar y levantó la cabeza, tratando de mantener la mente fría y no elevar demasiado sus esperanzas esta vez. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente vio el origen del sonido, toda precaución fue arrojada al viento y de repente sintió ganas de gritar de alegría. Se puso de pie, tan emocionada ahora que toda su hambre, sed y cansancio fueron olvidados inmediatamente.

¡Era un delfín!

¿Por qué estaba tan eufórica al ver un delfín, preguntaras? Bueno, querido lector, tienes todo el derecho a hacer esa pregunta. Pero es una historia bastante larga, así que vamos a decir que los habitantes de Flowa favorecen a los delfines más que cualquier otro animal, gracias a una antigua leyenda sobre los primeros habitantes de la isla, los sobrevivientes de un naufragio que fueron salvados por delfines que los llevaron a la isla. Con esta leyenda en mente, Kim ahora esperaba que este delfín podía… bueno… salvarla ya que no había ningún humano alrededor.

"¡Hey!" ella llamó tan fuerte como pudo, agitando los brazos en el aire – ukelele todavía en la mano – para captar su atención "¡Ven aquí, amigo!, ¡Ven aquí!"

Ella apenas contuvo un chillido de alegría extática cuando el delfín efectivamente cambio su curso para dirigirse hacia su bote. Por primera vez en varios días, una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminó su rostro: ¡finalmente las cosas estaban mejorando!

"¡Eso es amigo! ¡Ven aquí!" Kim animó aplaudiendo con las manos en sus muslos como lo hubiera hecho con un perro "¡Ven aquí! Ven… aquí…"

Su voz se quebró al darse cuenta de que el delfín era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado en un principio- muy, muy grande- y mientras se acercaba, se iba haciendo… bueno… más grande…. Mucho más grande. Al principio su tamaño parecía como el de un gran tiburón y Kim frunció el ceño ligeramente: un delfín tan grande era extraño, pero no imposible. Luego se hizo más grande hasta que su tamaño era más cercano a una Orca y Kim dejo de animar al delfín por completo. Dos segundos después, había crecido sin duda más grande que una ballena azul y la cara de Kim se puso pálida a pesar de sus quemaduras y su bronceado natural.

Entonces la verdad la golpeó: acababa de llamar a un Rey de mar para que viniera y se la comiera.

Paralizada tanto de miedo y conmoción, acunó su ukelele contra el pecho y observó con los ojos abiertos como el ridículamente enorme Rey de mar se acercaba a ella. De repente, una muerte lenta y pacífica por hambre no sonaba tan mal en comparación con el destino designado para ella ahora…

Kim gritó tan fuerte como pudo, francamente aterrorizada, cuando el Rey de Mar saltó fuera del agua y se dispuso a lanzarse sobre ella en su bote para engullirla de un solo golpe. Se aferró a su ukelele para salvar su vida, incapaz de cerrar los ojos o incluso apartarlos, y observo con terror mezclado con una especie de curiosa resignación como el monstruo saltaba en el aire hasta que casi estaba encima de ella, escondiendo el sol.

Cuando la enorme sombra-equivalente a un enorme monstruo- cayó sobre ella y toda esperanza parecía perdida, un hombre apareció de repente entre ella y el Rey de mar, golpeó a la bestia de gran tamaño y la envió volando en el aire lejos de su presa temblorosa, antes de aterrizar en el bote junto a la pequeña mujer Flowan. Sin perder el ritmo se volvió hacia ella y la agarró bruscamente.

"¡Sujétate fuerte, girlie!" –grito mientras la tiro junto con él al suelo, con su cuerpo mucho más grande cubriéndola.

El Rey de mar se estrelló en el océano y el impacto de su cuerpo con el agua levantó enormes olas que llegaron hasta la pequeña embarcación. Durante unos minutos el océano pareció convertirse en una auténtica tormenta y el bote casi fue tragado al menos una docena de veces por el violento oleaje. Gracias a una especie de milagro, sin embargo, mantuvo a sus ocupantes relativamente seguros y secos hasta que las aguas del Grand Line volvieron a su apariencia de calma y fueron capaces de mantenerse en pie sin caerse.

Cuando todo terminó, el hombre se puso de pie, tirando de una temblorosa Kim con él con su brazo.

"¡BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Su risa rugiente casi ensordeció a la joven Flowan después de largos días que había pasado en silencio. "¡Ese fue un gran ejercicio después de comer!" Kim se le quedó mirando, obviamente sin darse cuenta de que había sucedido.

Él había golpeado un delfín gigante. ¿Y se reía de eso llamándolo un "buen ejercicio"? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla, con su capa blanca ondeando de manera espectacular en el viento – que convenientemente había recogido en ese mismo momento- y reveló un traje negro cruzado con un botón sobre la camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo oscuro. Kim se sintió tensa cuando finalmente se dio cuenta quien era su salvador: un oficial de marina.

Sin darse cuenta de su posición defensiva, el desconocido se rio un poco más y alborotó su propio cabello, negro con mechones grises en las sienes. Cuando él la miró, sonrió ampliamente, la alegre (y un poco torpe) expresión no suavizaba sus rasgos afilados y las cejas fruncidas.

"¡Bueno, girlie! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Estás bien?"

Kim asintió en silencio y la risa en pleno auge del hombre explotó de nuevo, sorprendiéndola. Aunque ella no veía que era tan divertido, no parecía estar riéndose de ella por lo que no pensó en eso mucho tiempo. En cambio, se concentró en un detalle que le molestaba: ese hombre le resultaba familiar, estaba segura de haber visto su cara antes en alguna parte….

"¿Quién eres?" –preguntó finalmente.

"Vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp" el hombre respondió con su característica gran sonrisa "¿Y tú?"

"Grey. Kim"

El vicealmirante levantó una ceja ante el nombre y sus ojos se agudizaron brevemente, pero tan pronto como Kim captó la mirada ya había desaparecido y el hombre estaba sonriendo de nuevo, dejándola con la certeza de que se había imaginado esa expresión fugaz. Dio una breve segunda mirada sobre ella hacia su bote con pequeños y afilados ojos.

"Parece que el Rey de mar no era tu único problema, ¿no?" rugió y se echó a reír de nuevo. Para fomentar su punto, salpico con uno de sus pies en el agua que aumentaba poco a poco desde la parte inferior de la embarcación.

"Bueno…" Kim murmuro, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. Normalmente no habría tenido ningún problema en responder ese tipo de comentario, pero de repente fue como si su cerebro no funcionara. A medida que la adrenalina era drenada gradualmente de su sistema, podía sentir desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies el agotamiento sacudiéndola de nuevo con toda su fuerza.

"¡Vicealmirante, señor!" un hombre gritó de repente de lejos.

Kim se dio vuelta para encontrar una enorme embarcación marina que se elevaba sobre su propio bote a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Tragó mientras observaba a las docenas de hombres con uniformes blancos que corrían en la cubierta de la nave, las grandes velas blancas que se movían con fuerza por el viento y sobre todo, la bandera con la insignia del Cuerpo de Marines.

"¡SMOKER!" Garp de repente ladró en dirección a su barco "¡TRAIGAN UN BOTE AQUÍ! ¡Y QUIERO DIEZ VOLUNTARIOS EN OTRO BOTE PARA IR A BUSCAR EL REY DE MAR Y TRAER DE VUELTA LA CARNE A BORDO DEL BUQUE!" Los gemidos de los reclutas podían oírse débilmente mientras los marines a bordo del buque oyeron la última orden. "¡NO SE QUEJEN O LOS ELIGIRÉ YO MISMO!" los marines instantáneamente empezaron a correr por la cubierta para ejecutar las ordenes y Garp dirigió toda su atención a Kim junto a él, mientras esperaban los botes. "¿Y de dónde vienes, girlie?" el vice almirante pregunto entonces.

"Isla Flowan" la joven respondió distraídamente. De repente no se sentía muy bien: se dirigía a la luz, todo a su alrededor parecía balancearse cada vez más, la falta de alimentos le hacía sentir náuseas y le dolía la garganta -al principio por falta de agua- ahora más después de gritar. Cautelosamente se sentó en un banco y torpemente puso su ukelele en su estuche.

"Sabes, no te ves tan bien" el hombre de pelo gris frunció el ceño y finalmente bajo su voz un poquito.

¡Eso tenía que ser el eufemismo del año! Kim bufó ligeramente, pero como hizo que su cabeza palpitara, gimió débilmente y agarró su cráneo entre sus manos.

"¿Qué te pasó, girlie?" pregunto Garp, frunciendo el ceño aún más mientras miraba por encima de su forma encorvada. Kim levanto la cabeza y lo miró aturdida. Frunció el ceño unos segundos y lentamente proceso lo que había oído para tratar de encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Finalmente decidió la respuesta más simple, rápida y menos propensa a dañar su cabeza:

"Me perdí" murmuro.

Garp asintió bruscamente y Kim sólo podía pensar vagamente en lo extraño que era que no se burlara de ella. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar mucho en ello: un bote de remos con seis marines al interior había llegado finalmente hacia ellos.

"¡Tu vienes a nuestro barco!" Garp decidió y se dirigió a los hombres en el bote.

"¡SMOKER! ¡HINA!" ¡Tan pronto como lleguemos llévenla a la enfermería!"

Dos jóvenes adolescentes en el bote, un niño y una niña momentáneamente soltaron sus remos y saludaron al vicealmirante "¡Si, señor!"

Finalmente entendiendo lo que Garp había dicho, Kim sintió la aprehensión llenarla y maldijo en voz baja: ¡se metía cada vez en situaciones peores que las anteriores! ¿Ella en una nave marina? No, ¡no! ¡Mala idea! ¡Muy mala idea!

Trato de ponerse de pie y rechazar la ayuda del vicealmirante, pero perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayó por la borda- Garp la agarró del brazo y la estabilizó.

"¡Wow! ¡Cuidado, girlie!" dijo con una cara seria.

"No, no necesito-" Kim sacudió la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de los mareos "-¡tu ayuda!, ¡Vete!"

Garp se echó a reír, pero no contestó y siguió observando como sus hombres maniobraban más cerca de ellos. Cuando el bote finalmente llego, saltó, llevando a Kim con él como si no pesara nada. Dos hombres de uniformes blancos saltaron en el bote de Kim y tomaron los remos para llevarlo de vuelta a la nave marina también. "¡VUELVAN A LA NAVE!" Garp ordenó con su voz ensordecedora.

""No… no… " Kim gimió mientras observaba la embarcación marina cada vez más cerca "Esto es una pesadilla…"

Finalmente, el cansancio, estrés, hambre, sol, miedo… todo se hizo demasiado para sopórtalo y perdió el conocimiento. Lo último que vio fueron las miradas curiosas de los dos adolescentes de uniforme blanco y luego todo se volvió negro.


	2. Patata Quemada

_One piece pertenece a oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag a_ " _Nothing new in this world"_

* * *

 _Querido diario (si no me equivoco esta es la fórmula habitual, ¿no?)_

 _Sorprendentemente, estoy viva._

 _Ahora solo espero volver a mi bote. No me importa si es pequeño. No me importa si ya no tengo comida. Ni siquiera me importan las quemaduras de sol. Simplemente fui transportada de una situación desesperada a una más problemática._

 _Bueno, es cierto que no tengo que preocuparme más sobre la navegación, pero ¡de verdad! ¡Este lugar es peligroso para mí! Gracias a Dios que no vieron mis libros y notas porque las escondí muy en el fondo de mi bolso, pero si llegaran a encontrarlas… Todo está codificado, así que espero que no lo noten… o tal vez encontraron esto sospechoso y trataron de decodificar y cuando lo hagan… No, no debería pensar eso._

…

 _¡Y ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo acerca de estas cosas en un maldito diario que cualquiera puede leer por el amor de Roger!_

 **(Furiosamente garabatea sobre todo lo que había escrito hasta el punto que ya no es legible)**

 _Querido diario (correcto, ya que ésta es la fórmula habitual lo usaré en esta segunda entrada)_

 _Sorprendentemente, todavía estoy viva._

 _Ahora solo quiero volver a mi bote. No importa si es pequeño. No importa si ya no tengo comida. Ni siquiera importan las malditas quemaduras de sol. La situación en que estoy ahora es incluso más problemática de la que estaba anteriormente._

 _Bueno, es verdad que no tengo que preocuparme más por navegar, PERO tengo otras cosas más preocupantes ahora. ¡Y no, no voy a escribir sobre ellas en un diario que cualquiera pueda leer! Aunque supongo que puedo escribir sobre mi principal problema…_

 _Muy bien, aquí viene: mi principal problema ahora es deberle mi vida al vice-almirante Monkey D. Garp… ¡Esto es simplemente genial! ¡Una deuda de vida a un viejo completamente loco! Porque una deuda de vida es un asunto muy serio en la isla Flowa: no importa cuánto te tome, no importa cuánto cueste, debes encontrar una manera de pagarla. Pero lo peor es que ni siquiera es solo una deuda de vida-porque el viejo me salvo dos veces (primero del rey de mar y segundo de hambre)-. Así que más o menos descarta dejar esta nave abandonada por Roger cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla._

 _Así que tengo que quedarme aquí con los marines, a quienes odio con pasión. La única cosa que odio tanto como el cuerpo de marines son los piratas._

 _Hablando sobre piratas, no podía quedar atascada en una nave marina promedio, ¡noooooo! ¡Estoy atascada en la más peligrosa! ¿Por qué? Es muy simple en realidad._

 _Primero, porque Garp simplemente está loco. Su fuerza esta fuera de este mundo y ni siquiera se da cuenta de esto – ¡lo he visto arrojar a uno de sus hombre contra la pared con un simple golpe en el hombro! ¡Y eso se supone que es un gesto amistoso! Por no mencionar que nunca usa las puertas- no creo que me gustaría saber la razón para esto…_

 _Segundo. Porque esta nave está especializada en la caza de los piratas más buscados del Grand Line (o quizás, más que una cuestión de especialización, solo esté relacionado con el hecho de que el viejo simplemente está loco, de hecho creo que no fui lo suficientemente clara en esa parte). Primero, Garp y su tripulación persiguieron a Roger por años, acorralándolo un par de veces: así fue como el viejo adquirió la reputación de un despiadado oficial de marina, y de manera accesoria la razón de porque fue promovido al alto grado de Vicealmirante – He oído que se le ofreció el título de almirante muchas veces pero sistemáticamente las rechazó- Se podría pensar que a causa del arresto y ejecución de Roger se habrían detenido y comenzado a actuar como marines normales, pero en su lugar encontraron otro objetivo tan peligroso como el anterior._

 _Edward Newgate, también conocido como Barbablanca. Y compañía._

 _No estoy bromeando querido diario. Realmente van detrás de Barbablanca ahora. El pirata más poderoso del mundo, el único hombre vivo que logro terminar una pelea con Roger en un empate. Por no hablar de todos sus locos comandantes con habilidades ridículamente poderosas que obtienen de sus frutas del diablo._

 _Así que supongo que puedes imaginar la clase de lunáticos que viven en este barco solo por el perfil de los piratas que están cazando. Garp, ya te hable sobre él. El médico, Ernest Wilde, es un sádico que golpea a cualquier hombre herido que termina en su enfermería (Lo sé, ¿verdad?). Incluso los dos niños que conocí ayer, Smoker y Hina, son demasiado sedientos de sangre para marinos de catorce años._

 _Supongo que debería sentirme agradecida de estar todavía postrada en esta cama y no conocer al resto de la tripulación aun…_

 _Pienso (o escribo) sobre esto ahora, que si quiero salir viva de esto, la mejor solución es tragarme mi orgullo como nativa Flowan, olvidarme sobre la deuda de vida y largarme de aquí tan pronto como amarremos en el próximo puerto. Pero entonces ¿qué?, aún tengo una promesa que cumplir y para hacerlo tengo que viajar. Lo que significa que tendría que comprar un barco nuevo, pero con mis inexistentes habilidades de navegación inevitablemente me perdería en un par de días y puede que no sea tan afortunada como en esta ocasión (aunque todo es cosa de relatividad y no creo que "suerte" sea realmente la palabra apropiada)_

 _Entonces, sí. Quizás debería quedarme por un tiempo. Después de todo, supongo que hay una razón por la que han sobrevivido cazando piratas peligrosos durante tanto tiempo ¿no?, talvez no será tan peligroso si me quedo con ellos, ¿no?_

…

 _Urgh. Sí, claro…_

* * *

Kim se despertó en un lugar que nunca había visto en su vida. Es cierto, su mente estaba confusa después de dormir pero aun podía decir que esa cama y en general esa habitación, eran completamente ajenos a ella. En realidad, estaba tan confundida que necesito un tiempo para recordar por qué ya no estaba en su propio bote…

Y luego todo volvió: varada en medio del Grand Line, el hambre, la insolación y finalmente haber sido salvada justo antes de ser comida por un delfín gigante rey de mar.

Bueno… ¡Que semana!, ¿eh? ¡Decir que las cosas no salieron exactamente según lo planeado sería un eufemismo!

¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Paredes de madera desnudas, pequeñas ventanas redondas aquí y allá, sábanas blancas cubriendo las camas … y la gran insignia de la marina pintada en azul en la pared frente a ella. Correcto. Nave marina - lo más probable la nave de Garp entonces.

Con este punto muy importante aclarado, Kim se sentó lentamente y dio otra mirada a su alrededor para ver si alguien más estaba ahí. Pero no, era la única persona presente en la enfermería. Ni siquiera un médico a la vista. Suspiró y se apoyó pesadamente contra el cabecero de la cama, preguntándose qué debería hacer. No era del tipo de persona que soportara permanecer en un solo lugar sin hacer nada. ¡Siempre odio holgazanear! Y cuando los minutos pasaban, las ganas de encontrar algo para distraerse crecieron volviéndose muy difíciles de ignorar…

Pero no había nada con lo que pudiera distraerse, solo sus pensamiento – que fueron tomando un camino que no le gustaba tampoco- había sobrevivido milagrosamente a un encuentro con un rey de mar y por suerte ya no estaba en ningún peligro… Bueno, no estaba en peligro inmediato, pues había una buena razón por la que odiaba a los marines

Sintió que se helaba la sangre cuando una idea muy preocupante de repente apareció en su mente. ¿Qué pasa si revisaron sus cosas? ¿Si habían visto sus libros y sus notas? Estaban codificados, por lo que no podían entender de qué se trataban, a menos que le diera curiosidad y decidieran tratar de descifrarlos… pero entonces, de nuevo, no se suponía que los libros de cocina se vieran sospechosos… pero otra vez, que tal si…

Kim palideció considerablemente ante la idea. "Oh, Roger…" murmuró.

¡Hora de irse y tratar de salvar su vida antes de que descubrieran quien era en realidad!

La joven se apresuró tirando las cubiertas lejos y de inmediato hizo una mueca: llevaba una bata blanca de hospital que apenas cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Esto en si mismo era bastante malo, considerando cuanto le aterrorizaba siempre la ropa corta, pero aun peor era su bronceado. Al vivir en una isla pequeña, había crecido cerca del mar y había ido casi todos los días de buceo con sus abuelos, por lo que siempre había sido bastante bronceada… pero esto… apenas contuvo el estremecimiento.

Sus muslos y la parte superior de sus pantorrillas estaban, como era usual, bronceadas (nada fuera de lo común para una mujer Flowan, en realidad) pero la mitad inferior de sus pantorrillas... ¡estaban casi negras! Y lo más humillante de todo: incluso había una marca muy definida del borde de sus capris y del tejido de sus sandalias….

¡Podría haber llorado de pura vergüenza!

No es que fuera vanidosa. Pero como nativa Flowan pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cerca del mar, por lo tanto ese estúpido bronceado era realmente humillante. Oh, y también tenía la marca de su camiseta sin mangas en los brazos.

Kim negó con la cabeza y se tragó las lágrimas con valentía: ¡ahora no era el momento para estar preocupándose por su bronceado! ¡Tenía que salvar sus cosas primero! Así que equilibro sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama, reprimiendo una mueca por el dolor que se disparó en sus músculos ya adoloridos. ¿Por qué estaba adolorida en todas partes? No es que hubiera tensado mucho su cuerpo en los últimos diez días en su sórdido barco.

"¿Ya despertamos?" una baja y aburrida voz murmuró.

La cabeza de Kim se disparó y se encontró frente a un hombre alto con una bata blanca – el médico, sin duda. Tenía el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo baja y su rostro estaba congelado en una expresión muy severa, con el ceño y la boca fruncida.

La joven Flowan solo se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para no oírlo entrar en la habitación.

"Debes ser más dura de lo que pensaba, incluso para una chica tan escuálida" el doctor dijo finalmente, al ver que ella no parecía querer abrir la boca pronto. "Descansa, girlie. Has estado inconsciente por cinco días y no debes levantarte tan pronto"

"¿Cinco días?" Kim repitió pálida, si los marines querían revisar sus cosas, habían tenido tiempo suficiente.

"Sí, cinco días" espetó el hombre. Se acercó a su cama en un par de zancadas y puso una de sus grandes manos en su hombro, obligándola a descansar no muy amablemente. "Tuviste un caso muy malo de insolación y deshidratación. Con toda honestidad, es un milagro que incluso sobrevivieras. ¿Qué estás pensando de todos modos? ¿Un bote? ¿En mitad del verano?"

Kim sintió que su rostro se calienta. Dicho de esa forma, sonaba bastante estúpido. "Soy nueva en todo esto de viajar…" se defendió a medias.

El hombre resoplo pero no comento nada más. En su lugar rápidamente comenzó a examinarla, controlando su ritmo cardiaco, temperatura y todo tipo de cosas de las que ella no tenía idea, tomando notas y completando archivos… todo a la vez que le enviaba miradas asesinas.

Kim hizo lo mejor para no estremecerse bajo sus helados ojos azules. Tenía un montón de preguntas que le gustaría hacer pero en realidad no parecía estar de humor para eso. Aunque no creía que podría confrontarlo de todas maneras, nunca había sido muy valiente para comenzar y tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podría hacerle si siquiera abría la boca. Así que se conformó con darle cortas miradas de aspecto inocente- esperando que no se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué?" dijo al final el doctor, frunciendo mas oscuramente el ceño.

Eso resuelve toda la cuestión de mi sigilo…. Kim pensó con ironía. Tragó y convocó el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos "Umm.. me preguntaba… sobre mis cosas…" susurró.

"Están todas aquí" el médico de pelo negro asintió bruscamente hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. Kim no podía dejar de suspirar cuando vio las dos maletas que contenían todas sus mundanas posesiones. "¡El imbécil quería dejarlas en tu bote, pero mande a que las pusieran en la enfermería… ese idiota ni siquiera pensó que sucedería si llovía!"

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron un poco. El doctor (¿malhumorado y hostil doctor?) ¿Hizo que trajeran sus cosas aquí con ella? Eso era muy considerado de su parte. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo...

Envalentonada por ese pensamiento, no dudo en preguntar: "¿El… imbécil?"

"Si" asintió con amargura. "El imbécil de quien debo tomar mis órdenes. Vice-almirante Garp, el idiota más grande de la historia"

"Oh…" Kim dijo en voz baja. Estaba atrapada en el barco de un tonto vice-almirante… genial… "Y… perdone pero, ¿quién es usted?"

"Ernest Wilde, médico jefe. Pero todo el mundo me llama Doc."

"Oh, está bien" Kim asintió. A juzgar por su tono de voz, ya se estaba enojando con sus preguntas. No estaba acostumbrada a una actitud tan fría: viviendo de una isla pequeña donde todos se conocían, pensaba que era normal para la gente ser amables (o sino agradables) uno con el otro. La única cosa que mantendría era la cortesía básica "Bueno, soy Kim Grey. Es agradable conocerte. Y gracias por salvarme la vida"

Sus ojos azules claros por un instante detuvieron el barrido sobre sus notas y se fijó en su cara. Asintió brevemente y volvió a su trabajo, silencioso como siempre, pero a pesar de su brusco comportamiento Kim no pudo dejar de notar el ligero ablandamiento de su rostro—tan pequeño que fácilmente podría haber pasado desapercibido.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Ernest Wilde pregunto de repente, abandonando sus notas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Err…" Kim vaciló, tomándose unos segundos para poner real atención a su propio cuerpo y menos al extraño doctor. "Bueno, mis músculos están adoloridos en todas partes y me duele un poco la cabeza… y tengo sed y hambre… pero nada demasiado malo"

"¿No te sientes enferma? ¿Cómo si tuvieras fiebre? ¿Vértigo?"

"No, para nada"

El doctor marine frunció los labios, la expresión de su cara decía que a su pesar estaba impresionado.

"Soy rápida para sanar" Kim se encogió de hombros y esperaba que dejara las cosas así.

"Muy bien" se despidió con un gesto brusco "Voy a pedirle al cocinero traer algo de comida aquí mientras le informo al idiota. Quédate aquí y no te muevas de esa cama"

Le dio a la joven una última mirada larga y significativa que prometía el infierno si ella no obedecía. Kim tragó con inquietud y asintió con la cabeza tan rápido como pudo. El doctor gruño y segundos más tardes había dejado la enfermería.

* * *

Después de despertar la primera vez, Kim de manera efectiva fue secuestrada en la enfermería por Doc Wilde (como había llegado a llamarlo). No es que lo estuviera haciendo por maldad, imagínate. Él simplemente había entendido rápido que ella no era la clase de persona a quien le gustaba quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo – el que la encontrará fuera de su cama después de haber hablado con Garp no tenía nada que ver con eso, por supuesto.

Así que Kim ocupaba sus días con su ukelele de vez en cuando, tratando de no poner demasiado nervioso a Doc Wilde la mayor parte del tiempo, y por lo demás durmiendo más de lo que consideraba estrictamente necesario. Había intentado decirle que no necesitaba mucho sueño pero Wilde era inflexible al respecto y la había forzado tomar una o dos pastillas para dormir cuando encontraba que estaba demasiado "rebelde" o "hiperactiva" para su gusto.

Sin embargo, después de tres días de descanso intensivo, finalmente cedió a las drogas y ahora incluso le dejaba caminar alrededor de la enfermería. Así es como había conocido oficialmente a Smoker y Hina. Los dos aprendices (¿niños?) de la nave. Habían irrumpido en la enfermería en la mañana de su tercer día consiente en la nave de Garp, un malhumorado Ernest Wilde – de tan mal humor que ni siquiera hecho un vistazo a su paciente Flowa – llegó primero, casi rompiendo la puerta mientras la estrellaba para abrirla, seguido no muy lejos por un adolescente ensangrentado que estaba apoyado en mayor parte en una niña de pelo rosa de la misma edad, tambaleándose detrás del doctor.

Sentada en la cama con su ukelele olvidado en su regazo, Kim miraba con curiosidad a los dos adolescentes que discutían.

"Te dije que Garp haría eso si continuabas presumiendo" la adolescente de pelo rosa suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba a su amigo en la cama.

"Sí, sí, me lo dijiste" su amigo se quejó a sus espaldas cuando lanzaba una mirada asesina a la almohada antes de dejarse caer en ella.

"¡Y deberías haberla escuchado, idiota!" Doc Wilde se rompió y alejó a la chica "¡Tú fuera! ¡Gracias a tu estúpido amigo tengo mucho trabajo por delante!"

"¡No hay problema, Doc!" la chica le lanzó una brillante mirada, no disuadida en absoluto por su mal humor y en consecuencia, impresionando a Kim considerablemente. "Cuide de él, ¿de acuerdo?"

Wilde la fulminó con la mirada y señalo con el dedo índice autoritario hacia la puerta "¡Fuera, niña tonta!"

Dicha niña sólo se rió y saltó a la distancia mientras el doctor cerró todas las cortinas alrededor de la cama del niño. Se congeló cuando notó a Kim mirándola desde donde estaba sentada en su cama y después de un par de segundos dedicados a mirarla confundida, su rostro se ilumino.

"¡Oh! ¡Eres la chica que iba a ser comida por el rey de mar!" exclamó y rebotó alegremente hacia la cama de Kim. Le tendió una pequeña mano con una sonrisa brillante. "¡Hola! ¡Soy Hina!"

"Kim, ¿Cómo estás?" la nativa Flowan dijo formalmente, demasiado aturdida por el soleado carácter de la adolescente para conseguir algo más apropiado. Se dieron la mano.

"¡Es bueno verte mucho mejor!" Hina continuó con la misma sonrisa "cuando te encontramos una semana atrás realmente te veías al borde de la muerte… ¡por no mencionar esas horribles quemaduras! Debes tener marcas en la ropa, ¿no? Si quieres puedo traerte una crema que utilizo para las quemaduras de sol, ¡en una semana todas esas marcas desagradables no serán más que un mal recuerdo!"

"Oh, gracias" Kim dijo en voz baja. Generalmente se hubiera reprendido a si misma por tal flagrante muestra de falta de elocuencia, pero en ese momento todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse al flujo ininterrumpido y rápido de palabras de Hina.

"¡Genial! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que haya otra chica en esta nave! No hay muchas mujeres en el cuerpo de marines, ¿sabes? Y en la nave de Vicealmirante son la única, ¿raro, verdad? O quizás no es tan raro. EL vicealmirante es realmente raro después de todo y las pocas mujeres de la infantería de marina por lo general no quieren trabajar con él. ¡Pero yo realmente lo admiró, es mi héroe! ¡Estoy tan contenta de haber conseguido estar en esta nave! Aceptó a Smoker-kun y a mí en esta nave hace dos meses, ¿sabes? ¡Trabajaremos aquí por dos años y entonces podremos entrar en la academia de marines y convertirnos en oficiales! ¡No puedo esperar a tener mi propia tripulación también! ¡O por lo menos mi propia nave como tú! Realmente te admiro, viajando sola… ¿Por qué estabas en mitad del Grand Line por tu cuenta de todos modos?"

Kim apenas resistió el impulso de decirle a la adolescente burbujeante que su sórdido bote difícilmente podría ser llamado un barco, pero afortunadamente decidió jugar a ser agradable. "Gracias" sonrió suavemente y casi cegada por la radiante sonrisa que Hina le envió de vuelta. "Pero no es nada admirable, en realidad. Solo quería ver el mundo y metí la pata bastante mal" como no quería hablar más sobre esa reciente (y que todavía picaba bastante) humillación de sus habilidades de navegación, Kim decidió cambiar de tema "¿Y qué le paso a tu amigo?"

"Oh, es solo lo de costumbre" Hina desestimó con un encogimiento de hombros. "Smoker –kun presumía durante la sesión de entrenamiento y el vicealmirante decidió ponerlo en su lugar"

"¡HINA!" el adolescente rugió desde detrás de las cortinas. "Todavía puedo escucharte y -"

"¡Cállate y quédate quieto estúpido chico!" Wilde lo interrumpió y resonó un rotundo "CLANK" seguido de un gemido fuerte de dolor.

"¡HEY! ¿Estás loco? ¡Todavía estoy herido!"

Hubo otro "CLANK" seguido solamente por quejas de Wilde sobre gilipollas que piensan saber más que otros. Los ojos de Kim se mantuvieron pegados a la cortina blanca, preguntándose con ansiedad si el joven Smoker todavía estaba vivo y lo que el doctor en jefe había hecho con él. Hina solo reía.

"No te preocupes" dijo "Doc es el mejor doctor en la infantería de marina – pienso que es un genio ampliamente incomprendido"

Kim asintió aturdida, decidiendo que no quería saber lo que había sucedido con este Smoker-kun después de todo y que era mejor quedarse fuera de esto. Iba a volverse hasta Hina y hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de esta nave y su tripulación cuando una fuerte explosión de repente voló sobre su cama. Se dejó caer en el suelo, junto a Hina y se acurrucó contra ella, tratando de protegerse de las astillas de maderas que volaban levantando los brazos.

"¡BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!"

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Kim estaba temblando y mirando salvajemente a su alrededor, tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

¿Estaban bajo ataque? ¿Fueron los piratas? Eran-

"No te preocupes" Hina dijo desde donde estaba acurrucada en el suelo junto a ella, completamente imperturbable. "Es solo es vicealmirante Garp"

Para confirmar lo que acababa de decir, el vozarrón de Garp retumbo en toda la enfermería. "¡BIEN, WILDE! ¿COMO LO ESTAN HACIENDO NUESTROS DOS CHIQULLOS LESIONADOS?"

"¡GARP! ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTERLO? ¡TIENES PROHIBIDO VENIR A MI ENFERMERIA A MENOS QUE USES LA MALDITA PUERTA!"

"¡BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!"

Muy lentamente, Hina y Kim se asomaron desde detrás de la cama y miraron a su alrededor para evaluar el desastre. Hina casi parecía sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, pero Kim estaba asombrada – no muy alejada de horrorizada en realidad. Una vez más fue testigo de la ridícula cantidad de fuerza física que poseía Garp: había derribado la pared (aunque era de madera, todavía era una pared) y estaba orgullosamente de pie delante del agujero, con los puños en las caderas y una gran sonrisa tonta iluminando su rostro. Frente a él estaba de pie Ernest Wilde con la cara muy roja, agitando furiosamente un puño delante de la cara del oficial de marina y llamándolo con todo tipo de nombres no muy halagadores.

Ignorando al doctor furioso, Garp tomó una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos y la puso debajo de la nariz de Wilde, quien se congeló en el acto con estupefacción.

"¿Té?" preguntó Garp, su sonrisa aún más grande.

Wilde se desinfló de forma visible, mirando a su comandante en jefe, incrédulo, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la cama donde aún estaba Smoker.

"Y repara la maldita pared" gimió, la frustración se muestra claramente en su tono.

"Correcto" Garp asintió y se volvió hacia el gran agujero. "¡QUIERO TRES HOMBRE REPARANDO LA PARED DE LA ENFERMERIA, MUCHACHOS!" gritó a través del agujero. Kim escucho los gritos lejanos de hombres seguidos pronto de pasos apresurados.

"¡REPARALA TU MISMO IMBECIL!" Wilde gritó al instante, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo y tirando un instrumento medico metálico de aspecto muy pesado y puntiagudo al ajeno vicealmirante.

Cuando los dos hombres comenzaron a discutir (bueno, riendo en el caso de Garp, mientras que el doctor soltaba una sarta de maldiciones que Kim nunca había oído antes), la joven nativa Flowan los miró desconcertadas. Después de un momento, se las arregló para contenerse y se volvió a Hina que estaba de pie junto a ella y que casualmente sacaba el polvo de su uniforme de marine.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Kim tartamudeo.

"Vicealmirante Garp nunca usa las puertas" Hina explicó con una gran sonrisa mientras sacudía su pelo para que las astillas cayeran. "Realmente no sé porque lo hace sin embargo. Cuando le pregunté solo me dijo que usar puertas era aburrido por lo que atravesaba las paredes en su lugar— todo es acerca de la entrada, supongo"

"¡Ah! ¡Girlie! ¡Estas despierta!" Garp de repente exclamó, dirigiéndose a ella con su gran sonrisa característica.

Ernest Wilde se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano, un aspecto muy tensó sustituyó a la ira en su cara. "Por supuesto que esta despierta después del escándalo que hiciste, imbécil" murmuro en baja y agotada voz. Obviamente estaba cerca de su límite…

Kim apenas contuvo una mueca cuando el loco vicealmirante caminó hacia ella. "Quería hablar contigo, girlie" Garp continuó, ignorando al doctor quejándose

"Uh-huh…" Kim asintió aturdida y solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, estupefacta.

¿En qué me he metido?...


	3. Flamante patata nueva

_Querido diario,_

 _Realmente no sé cómo decirlo, ni cómo explicarlo… en realidad, todo sucedió tan rápido que aún no estoy muy segura de nada ¿Cómo me convertí en … un marine?_

 _Sí, diario, soy oficialmente un marine ahora._

 _Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Qué paso con todo mi discurso de odiar a los marines más que nada en este mundo? Bueno, en primer lugar, yo no odio a los marines más que nada en este mundo, ya que odio a los piratas de igual manera. Y segundo, decidí poner mi orgullo a un lado y respetar las enseñanzas de mi abuelo sobre las tradiciones Flowan._

 _Todo sucedió cuando Garp demolió la pared de la enfermería hace una semana. Me explicó que estábamos a dos semanas de la siguiente isla y me preguntó si quería irme tan pronto como mi bote fuera reparado, o si me quedaría con ellos hasta dicha isla por lo que tendría más tiempo para descansar de mi desastrosa… bueno, ya saben que ocurrió de todos modos._

 _Le respondí que quería quedarme por un tiempo mientras aún estaba en deuda con él. Dado que nunca había oído que las deudas de vidas fueran algo tan primordial, lo encontró una idea realmente divertida – aún más cuando le explique cuan serio era el asunto para nosotros los nativos Flowan- tan divertido que se echó a reír y declaró que debería visitar alguna vez esa isla tan extraña. De todos modos, dijo que no le importaban mis extrañas ideas de deudas de vida, pero que no podía dejarme quedar en su barco durante mucho tiempo: era solamente un civil y tendría que salir de aquí tarde o temprano._

 _Así que me dio un par de días para pensar en ello y eso es exactamente lo que hice. Sabía que probablemente necesitaría un tiempo muy largo para pagar mi deuda al vicealmirante, y lo más importante de todo, sabía que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo por mi propia cuenta…_

 _Me tomó dos días para tragarme mi orgullo y reunir el coraje de ir donde él y pedirle que me dejara unirme a su tripulación como marine. En un primer momento su única reacción fue reírse muy fuerte, entonces me dijo que tenía agallas y que le gustaba eso, pero que solo me dejaría unirme a los marines y su tripulación si le probaba una cosa._

 _Y me atacó—y si, es en serio- resulta que quería poner a prueba mi fuerza y habilidades de combate._

 _Yo estaba completamente distraída y recibí uno de sus monstruosos golpes directo en las entrañas. Creo que volé a través de una pared o algo así._

 _De todos modos, nunca había estado tan agradecida por ser Flowan hasta este preciso momento. Nunca hablé mucho de mis abuelos, pero a pesar de que estaban locos, en cierta forma eran bastantes conservadores y me enseñaron todo lo que se les ocurrió sobre el "arte tradicional". Tuvieron más o menos éxito, pero trataron de todas formas: ukelele (que realmente lo disfrutaba) fue impartido por mi abuelo, póker (sí, había una estúpida teoría que decía que ese juego de cartas era en realidad inventado por un hombre de Flowan) me fue enseñado por mis dos abuelos y finalmente las artes marciales, por mi abuela quien "pedagógicamente" me enseño._

 _Sinceramente, no creo que las artes marciales Flowan sean particularmente conocidas fuera de la isla y siempre había pensado que eran completamente inútiles – no era una buena luchadora de todos modos-, pero cuando de repente tuve que enfrentarme con la intención de lucha de un vicealmirante, de repente me di cuenta de que las artes marciales no eran tan estúpidas como había pensado._

 _No es que impidieran que me patearan el trasero._

 _Terminé de vuelta en la enfermería por unos días, teniendo que lidiar con un doc Wilde muy furioso y un Hina demasiado entusiasta: Garp me había aceptado en su tripulación. A pesar de estar bajo la impresión de que mi pelea con él había sido un desastre, había determinado que mi nivel era lo suficientemente bueno para incorporarme directamente como alférez. Vino a verme a la enfermería al día siguiente con una nueva chaqueta blanca etiquetada con la palabra "justicia", una vez más volando la pared de la enfermería en el proceso._

 _Ahora, estoy mis flamantes cuartos con Hina (como los únicos miembros femeninos de la tripulación llegamos a compartir una habitación) y todavía estoy tratando de ordenar mi cabeza en torno a lo sucedido._

 _Sigo pensando que es muy peligroso para mi estar aquí y escondí mis libros y notas lo mejor que pude -a pesar de que Hina no parece ser del tipo de persona que revise mis cosas sin permiso- no hace ningún daño tener cuidado. En cuanto a este diario que podría ser muy comprometedor si alguien lo lee, siempre lo llevo conmigo en un bolsillo oculto de mi bolso._

 _Después de todo, entre la opción tratar de viajar por mi cuenta -y lo más probable morir en cuestión de días- o convertirme en un marine… solo me quede con el menor de los males._

 _Correcto. Esperemos que no me arrepienta._

 _Por lo menos hice amigos: Hina y Smoker son niños muy agradables, y estoy empezando a sospechar que doc Wilde es realidad un gran blando bajo su mal humor exterior (cuando le dije eso, amenazó con ponerme en coma inducido la próxima vez así que no hablaré… entonces, sí, ¡creo que estoy en lo cierto! )_

* * *

"¡Perfectooo!" Kim exclamó, encantada, mientras recogía el dinero de una pequeña pila y lo arrastró hacia ella "¡Estoy en una buena racha!"

A su alrededor, los marines solo pudieron mirar a su nuevo oficial, alférez Kim Grey. Algunos de ellos estaban pensando en cómo parecía tener dos personalidades completamente diferentes: una calmada y amigable -incluso cuando daba órdenes en general era bastante tranquila- y su polo opuesto cuando jugaba póker, excéntrica, fuerte y tan despiadada como el propio vicealmirante Garp.

Ella había estado allí por una semana y era la tercera vez que jugaba al póquer en la cubierta con los otros infantes de marina, un círculo muy conocido de adictos al juego que pasaba varias horas todas las noches jugando y apostando dinero. La primera vez, había jugado solo un par de rondas, lo suficiente para ganar un poco de dinero. La segunda vez, se había quedado más tiempo y se llevó la mitad del dinero de sus adversarios. Y la tercera vez, había estado una hora y ya había vaciado los bolsillos de todos los jugadores.

"¡Guau!" ella se rió en voz alta mientras empujaba sus ganancias en una bolsa grande, sin darse cuenta de los hombres llorando a su alrededor. "¡Nunca imaginé que mi abuelo me enseñara póker tan bien!" ¡Siempre me humillaban cada vez que trataba de jugar contra ellos! Ajajjajjajaj!"

Los adultos se estremecieron a su alrededor y murmuraron entre sí de como ella era imbatible en el póker y que iba en camino de convertirse en la reina del póker de la nave.

Desconocido para ellos, era el hecho que estaba en su primera misión como oficial de marina. Había sido Bogart, la mano derecha de Garp, quien le había pedido encontrar una manera de poner fin a ese círculo de juego, que era según él, era deshonroso y perjudicial para la reputación de la infantería de marina. Así que Kim había decidido unirse al deber y placer: iba a disuadirlos de jugar vaciando sus bolsillos en cada ocasión posible.

Y a juzgar por las caras heridas de los hombres a su alrededor, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pusiera fin a este círculo de póker para siempre—pero con honestidad, ¿cómo podía culparlos cuando eran tan malos en el póker? Nunca había sido una buena jugadora… o sus abuelos y sus amigos eran mucho mejor de los que había pensado…

"¿Este es en verdad todo el dinero que tenían?" Kim preguntó inocentemente a los marines alrededor. Uno de los hombres se echó a llorar mientras los demás asintieron con la cabeza lentamente, una nube oscura de depresión se cernía sobre ellos. "Maldita sea, realmente esperaba poder jugar un poco más…" se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "¡Oh!, ¡bueno! ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces! Asegúrense de encontrar al menos un par de belis hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los marines se separaron respetuosamente para dejarla pasar y Kim no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigía de regreso a la habitación que compartía con Hina.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Hina acostada en su litera y leyendo en silencio. La adolescente volvió la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse y sonrió a la joven.

"¿Jugando póker de nuevo?" Hina se rió y se sentó.

"¡Sip!" Kim asintió y le mostró la bolsa, sacudiéndola un poco para hacer tintinear las monedas. "Creo que mi primera misión va a ser cumplida rápidamente"

Hina rió. "¡Nunca olvidare la cara de Bogart cuando te sentaste con ellos la primera vez y jugaste! No creo que esperará que resolvieras esta misión así, pero sin duda tampoco imaginaba que lo harías tan bien… "

Kim miro a Hina, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa. "¿Quieres decir que me dio una misión que esperaba que no pudiera manejar?"

"Hmmm, no exactamente" Hina negó con la cabeza. "Creo que está poniéndote a prueba a su manera. Conoces al vicealmirante: tiende a actuar temerariamente y Bogart a menudo tiene que recoger los pedazos. Dado que el vicealmirante Garp dejó que te unieras solo por tus habilidades de lucha y determinación, Bogart decidió poner a prueba tus habilidades para mezclarte con el resto de la tripulación"

Kim asintió lentamente y se sentó en su propia litera, justo en frente de Hina.

La joven Flowan ni siquiera dudo en creer lo que Hina le estaba diciendo. Siendo ahora su compañera de habitación y amiga y después de haber hablado bastante con ella, había entendido rápidamente que a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, Hina era en realidad una chica muy inteligente, apasionada con su trabajo como marine y muy buena en leer a la gente a su alrededor.

Pero no solo Hina. Había conocido un montón de diferentes marines en los últimos días- desde que había sido presentada oficialmente a la tripulación como nueva alférez- y la visión que tenia del cuerpo de marines cambió drásticamente. Antes de llegar a esta nave, odiaba a todos los infantes de marina: ahora a regañadientes admitía que la mayoría de los marines que había conocido eran hombres honorables que solamente soñaban con más justicia… Aunque nunca estaría de acuerdo con esos fanáticos que iban predicando sobre justicia absoluta.

Kim negó con la cabeza como si eso le ayudaría a calmar sus frenéticos pensamientos y miro de nuevo a Hina.

"Entonces, ¿cómo crees que lo hice para ser mi primera misión?"- preguntó ella, tratando de no mostrar su ansiedad.

No podía explicar por qué, pero comenzar a ser aceptada por la tripulación de Garp era en realidad muy importante para ella. ¿Quizás porque iba a quedarse con ellos por un largo tiempo hasta que pagara su deuda?

Hina sonrió divertidamente "Déjame pensar en eso…" arrastró las palabras, obviamente disfrutando de ver a su amiga inquieta mientras esperaba una respuesta. Sin embargo, se puso sería muy pronto.

"Con honestidad, creo que todavía es demasiado pronto para decirlo, ya que has estado aquí por unos pocos días. Sin embargo, por lo que he visto, les gustas a los hombres. Todavía no entienden muy bien porque el vicealmirante Garp te eligió y promovió directamente como alférez, pero confían en él y que su decisión es la correcta. Si no te respetan, por lo menos van a respetar su decisión. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que muy pronto les mostrarás porque el vicealmirante te dejo en nuestra nave"

Kim asintió en silencio. Lo que Hina decía tenia perfecto sentido y ella lo había notado por la forma en que los marines actuaban a su alrededor. La mayoría estaban curiosos, un poco preocupados, pero respetuosos, no obstante obedecían sus órdenes cuando tenía que dar alguna.

"Por si sirve de algo, pienso que lo estás haciendo muy bien" Hina finalmente concluyó, dejando caer la fachada grave y volviendo a su brillante sonrisa.

Kim se rió y le lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Gracias, Hina. Sé que no soy muy sociable, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Es cierto que tus habilidades sociales podrían tener algunas mejoras, pero bueno… al menos tienes algo de autoridad natural— ¡eres una chica afortunada!"

La joven Flowan levanto una ceja incrédula. "¿Autoridad natural?" repitió. "¿En serio?"

"Bueno, si" Hina se encogió de hombros y le respondió "Si no la tuvieras el vicealmirante Garp nunca te hubiera convertido en alférez, y sobre todo, tus hombres no te escucharían, ¿verdad?"

Kim puso mala cara ligeramente al pensar en lo que Hina acababa de decirle. "¿Nunca te diste cuenta?"

"He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida estudiando libros" Kim se pellizco los labios y trato de no verse avergonzada – era una nerd- "No es que pusiera mi "autoridad natural" a prueba antes…"

"Come-libros: eso explica sus habilidades sociales" Hina rió de buen humor

Kim simplemente la miro y lanzó una almohada a la cabeza de la adolescente. La chica de pelo rosa la atrapó fácilmente y se rió mucho más.

"¡Gracias! ¡Podría utilizar otra almohada!"

"¡Hey, dámela de vuelta!"

"¡Nop, el que la encuentra se la queda!"

"¡¿Cómo se puede llamar eso "encontrar", idiota?!"

* * *

Kim cogió una toalla y se secó el sudor de la frente, tratando de recuperar su aliento cuando lo hacía. Percibió a Smoker mirándola desde la esquina de sus ojos y alzó una inquisitiva ceja.

"¿Entones, qué piensas?" – preguntó con expectación.

"No está mal" se quejó Smoker mientras masticaba su cigarro. "Pero ten cuidado donde pisas, pierdes velocidad cada vez que pones los pies correctamente y Bogart toma ventaja de eso"

De la misma forma que Kim confiaba en Hina por completo para cualquier cosa de la marina y lo relacionado con ella, confiaba en Smoker para todo aquello relacionado con la lucha. Era un simple aprendiz pero había entrenado con Bogart desde que había entrado en la tripulación de Garp y a pesar de que el nivel de Kim era mejor, se había dado cuenta de que tenía un ojo muy agudo y podía señalar de manera muy precisa los errores que cometía. Su ayuda añadida al entrenamiento diario de dos horas con Bogart, habían logrado que en una semana hiciera algunos progresos.

Hablando de Bogart venia en camino. Smoker y Kim lo saludaron al instante.

"Te manejas bien con el _Bo_ *" su oficial superior asintió con severidad. "Un poco más de entrenamiento y deberías poder ser capaz de mantener tu propia batalla bastante bien"

"Gracias señor" Kim asintió con gratitud

"Aprendiste a manejar un Bo antes, ¿no?"

"Mi abuela era incondicional del Bo" Kim hizo una mueca al recordar las muchas sesiones de entrenamiento con su abuela que terminaban con una inolvidable paliza.

Smoker resopló y le envió una mirada burlona, fácilmente leyendo su expresión "¿Fuiste golpeada por una anciana?"

Kim frunció los labios y lo miró fulminante. Con un golpe rápido de su mano, cogió el cigarro y se lo saco de la boca "¿No eres muy joven para estar fumando este tipo de cosas?"

"¡Hey, devuélvemelo!"

"De ninguna manera, no hasta que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores"

Smoker le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de girar con cara indignada hacia Bogart, con la esperanza de que el hombre se pusiera de su lado en este asunto. Sin embargo, el oficial se encogió de hombros y lo miró con indiferencia.

"Sabes lo que pienso sobre tus apestosos cigarros" dijo sin expresión.

"¡No son apestosos!" Smoker exclamó. "Y yo-"

El resto de su declaración, sin embargo, se perdió cuando la pared de la cocina de repente explotó y piezas de madera volaron por todas partes de la terraza y por la borda. La mayor parte de los marines entrenando en la cubierta al instante se resguardaron, y solo unos pocos pasaron el alboroto permaneciendo donde estaban.

"¡BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Kim tosió un par de veces cuando el humo se disipó rápidamente gracias al viento y se desempolvo la ropa.

Incluyendo su estancia en la enfermería cuando aún no era un marine, había estado en la nave durante dos semanas aproximadamente y -no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse de esto- esto se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en algo usual de Garp… esta inusual entrada de Garp. En vez de tirarse al suelo como lo hubiera hecho las primeras veces, ahora solo se sobresaltaba ligeramente cuando Garp decidió no usar las puertas y demoler la pared.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…" Smoker suspiro junto a ella.

"¡CINCO HOMBRES PARA REPARAR LA PARED!" Garp ordenó con voz demasiado alta.

Todos los marines en torno saludaron al vicealmirante y cinco hombres valientes desaparecieron en la sala de almacenamiento para obtener los tablones y otras herramientas necesarias para reparar los daños. Garp gritó unas cuantas ordenes antes de dirigirse directo hacia Bogart.

"Bogart" dijo, su voz cayendo unos decibeles. Bogart y los dos jóvenes marines junto a él al instante prestaron toda su atención: Garp utilizaba ese tono cuando era algo serio. "Un informe llegó desde la base marina en la isla Kyuka. Como habíamos pensando el Moby Dick está amarrado allí desde hace un par de horas"

"Voy a llamar a los oficiales de inmediato a su oficina, señor" Bogart dijo y saludó al vicealmirante.

Kim miró con atención al severo marine alejarse para advertir a los oficiales. ¿Eso significaba que tenía que ir a la oficina de Garp también? ¿Significaba que tendría que luchar contra los piratas de Barbablanca mañana? ¿Ella? ¿Pelear con piratas?

 _¿Quieren que muera?_

"¡Girlie!" Garp exclamó como si acabara de notarla. "¡No te había visto! Entrenamiento con Bogart, ¿verdad?"

Kim levantó el brazo para saludar al vicealmirante, pero él le dio una palmadita que pretendía ser cariñosa en la espalda, que le hizo caer de plano sobre su rostro. Garp se echó a reír, preguntándole que hacía en el suelo. Por fortuna se salvó de responder gracias a la intervención providencial de Smoker.

"¡Vicealmirante, señor!" exclamó con entusiasmo mientras Kim se puso de pie "¿Eso significa que vamos a luchar contra los piratas de Barbablanca mañana?"

"¡BWAHAHAHHAHA! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que significa, Smoker!" Garp declaró con orgullo. "Y eres un chico muy afortunado: precisamente mañana es tu día de permiso y también el de girlie y Hina, ¿No es genial? ¡Podrás disfrutar del famoso complejo turístico de la isla!"

Tanto Kim y Smoker se quedaron mirándolo, aunque con diferente expresiones en sus rostros. Kim estaba increíblemente aliviada mientras que la mirada de Smoker vaciló entre la ira e indignación.

"¿Día de permiso?" Smoker repitió con indignación "Pero la última vez prometiste-"

Garp simplemente lo ignoró. Saco una rosquilla de uno de sus bolsillos y se la metió en la boca.

"Trescientos sesenta y tres" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La aleatoriedad pura de la declaración, al menos logro dejar a Smoker en silencio, Kim se preguntó que tenía que ver con los piratas…. ¿Era el número de piratas en el Moby Dick o algo así? ¿Cómo se supone que harían frente a tantos piratas cuando había apenas un centenar de marines en la nave de Garp?

"Voy a romper el récord mundial de comer rosquillas" explicó Garp "Sin dormir, sin descansar hasta que coma las novecientas rosquillas, ¡y ese maldito récord será mío! ¡BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

Hubo un pesado silencio y Kim observó con recelo como el joven aprendiz miraba directamente al viejo loco, quien era por completo ajeno a la ira creciente del adolescente, Garp agarró otra rosquilla (con cobertura de chocolate) y masticó felizmente.

"Trescientos sesenta y cuatro" anunció con orgullo.

Algunos de los hombres alrededor de ellos en realidad parecían un poco impresionados por el hecho de que su vicealmirante fuera capaz de comer tantas rosquillas, pero Smoker sólo estaba creciendo más y más furioso por haber sido ignorado.

Kim dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ahora sabiendo que el adolescente iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

"¡ESTÚPIDO VIEJO!" Smoker gritó de repente "¡QUIERO PELEAR! ¡DÉJAME PELEAR YA!"

Pero al contrario que su joven amigo, Kim solo se sintió aliviada de oír que no tendría que hacer frente a los piratas de Barbablanca al día siguiente. Quedarse en el banquillo era lo mejor para ella, porque en realidad no se sentía lista para encarar piratas aún- incluso los de más bajo nivel. El entrenamiento era una cosa, pero una pelea real era algo completamente distinto.

Salió de la cubierta principal con la intención de conseguir más información de los piratas de Barbablanca de doc Wilde, mientras Smoker gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a su superior.

* * *

*Bo: es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera (roble, bambú, etc.).


	4. Puré de patatas

_Querido diario_

… _._

 _¡SABIA QUE DEBERÍA HABERME QUEDADO EN LA CAMA ESTA MAÑANA! ¡LO SABIA!_

* * *

Kim se fijó un bar que parecía bastante tranquilo y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza les indico a los dos adolescentes seguirla. Hina asintió entusiasmada mientras que Smoker solo gimió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de mal humor.

La joven Flowan en realidad sentía un poco de pena por el aprendiz pues compartían el mismo odio intenso por los piratas. Podía imaginar cuanto quería enfrentarse a ellos en una batalla real y probarse a sí mismo, pero aun así sabía perfectamente que era demasiado joven y los piratas de Barbablanca muy peligrosos.

Así que mantendría a Hina y a él (y a ella misma también) lejos de las peleas y dejaría que los otros marines manejaran esto

…..

Pero aun así, a pesar de que su instinto de supervivencia más básico la instaba a enterrarse en un agujero en alguna parte, había una parte de ella -creciendo cada vez más- que se sentía mal con la idea de abandonar a los marines y dejarlos enfrentar a los piratas de Barbablanca solos (sospechaba que era la misma parte de sí misma que de manera sistemática la mantenía inquieta y sin poder quedarse inactiva por mucho tiempo)

En realidad, era muy preocupante la forma en que consideraba a los marines del barco de Garp algo así como buenos camaradas…

"¡Vamos, Smoker!" Hina instó al aprendiz a su lado. Lo agarró del brazo y trató de hacerlo caminar más rápido, pero a pesar de su insistencia el adolescente malhumorado se tomó su tiempo, arrastrando sus pesadas botas de combate ruidosamente por la acera "¡Este bar luce genial! ¡Vamos a pasarla bien!"

"¿Pasarla bien?" el chico bufó. Su tono más oscuro todavía. "¿Cuando todos los demás están luchando?"

"¡Hemos sido apartados por el viejo porque no confía en que seamos capaces de defendernos! ¡Esto es humillante!"

"Bueno, los piratas de Barbablanca son muy peligrosos después de todo…" Hina trató de calmar su temperamento, pero fue en vano.

"¿Y que hay con eso? Me ofrecí como voluntario para unirme a la tripulación del vicealmirante porque esperaba encarar a los peores piratas en estos mares: ¡No quiero ser mimado! ¡He entrenado varias horas cada día y el viejo todavía no me permite luchar! "

"Con el tiempo, Smoker, serás capaz de aplastarle los sesos a los piratas" Hina asintió con severidad. Kim no podía dejar de mirar ni oír a la brillante muchacha utilizando una imagen tan descriptiva. "¡Pero por ahora, sólo vamos a disfrutar de nuestro permiso! ¡Tengo un poco de dinero que he ahorrado en los últimos meses, así que puedo invitarte una bebida!" Kim sonrió y decidió ayudar a Hina a animar a su amigo.

"Ustedes dos no se preocupen por el dinero" dijo con una sonrisa cálida "Por hoy, todo corre por mi cuenta"

Hina se animó al instante, con los ojos brillantes. "¿En serio?" exclamó "¿Podemos ir de compras después?"

"Claro" Kim no podía evitar reírse cuando Hina chilló con deleite.

"¿Cómo puedes pagar por todo eso?" Smoker frunció el ceño "Has sido un alférez apenas una semana, no hay forma de que tengas esa cantidad de dinero"

"No, no es dinero de mi sueldo, aun no me han pagado" explico Kim y sonrió maliciosamente "Pero, ya que Bogart me permite quedarme con lo que gano en mi misión de póker, he vaciado los bolsillos de los muchachos ayer de nuevo… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un capitán tenía un sueldo tan bueno?"

"¿Qué?" Smoker y Hina le dirigieron una mirada en blanco, sin entender su significado.

"Sí" la joven Flowan se encogió de hombros. "Yamakaji oficialmente se rindió ayer después del juego"

Hina se echó a reír mientras Smoker sonrió "¿Tomaste su dinero de nuevo?"

"Sí, es la cuarta vez esta semana. Dijo que no podía sopórtalo más"

Kim sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, dedicada a trabajar en su "misión" por conseguir deshacerse del club de póker de la nave. Les había ganado a todos para desesperación de los marines y su propia sorpresa también. Con toda honestidad, nunca pensó que una día estaría tan agradecida por las humillaciones diarias que sus abuelos le habían infligido durante años de juegos… y tampoco podría haber imaginado nunca que el póker podría servirle en realidad.

"¡Entonces supongo que debo agradecer al viejo Yamakaji por todas la ropa nueva que voy a comprarme hoy!" Hina juntó las manos y sonrió a la aturdida gente a su alrededor (Sus dos amigos y la gente curiosa de la ciudad)

"Pero primero, consigamos algo de beber" dijo Kim

Finalmente estaban en el bar que habían notado un rato atrás y la joven no podía esperar para tener una buena taza de café, pues en realidad sospechaba que el cocinero del barco de Garp preparaba el suyo con agua de mar….

Cuando Hina y Smoker comenzaron a discutir detrás de ella (algo acerca de la cantidad de tiempo que pasarían de compras, Smoker a favor de que fuera lo más corto posible, por supuesto), Kim cogió la manija grande de la puerta de entrada y lentamente la abrió. La pesada pieza de madera tallada crujió audiblemente mientras la empujaba y ella gimió por el esfuerzo.

¿Qué tipo de bar tiene esas puertas tan pesadas? ¿Quieren desalentar a los clientes?

La respuesta en cuanto al tipo de bar que era fue respondida rápidamente y Kim quedo inmóvil en la puerta, sus ojos fijos en los hombres que repletaban la habitación frente a ella. Era obvio que ese tipo de bar daba la bienvenida a tipos fuertes, no a escuálidas oficiales de marina ni aprendices…. Sentados, dispersos en varias mesas en toda la habitación había una docena de piratas, fácilmente reconocibles gracias a sus trajes -¡sin olvidar las armas por supuesto!- y la mayoría de los tatuajes: Piratas de Barbablanca.

Kim permaneció en la entrada, como un ciervo encandilado por faros cuando todos los piratas la miraron con diversos grados de hostilidad escrito en sus rostros. Por el rabillo del ojo, vagamente vio al barman tragando y poco a poco hundirse detrás del mostrador, hasta que solo la mitad superior de su cabeza era visible, su mirada cambiando ansiosamente entre los piratas y la única oficial de marina.

¡Maldito karma! Sabía que quería esconderse de las peleas, ¿pero era una razón para tirarla directo en la boca del lobo?

Kim trato de mantener una apariencia serena cuando evaluó rápidamente la situación: trece piratas muy hostiles, un barman muy asustado que probablemente no intervendría, y Hina junto a Smoker aun discutiendo detrás de ella, completamente ajenos a la situación.

Trece piratas… tal vez podrían luchar contra ellos - después de todo ella y Smoker habían entrenado lo suficiente para eso- y entonces podrían ir a buscar a los oficiales y arrestar a todo el lote.

No parecían miembros muy famosos de la tripulación de Barbablanca de todos modos…. Oh, espera.

Dos piratas se levantaron de sus sillas y voltearon hacia ella plenamente, su postura gritaba que la atacarían si movía un dedo.

Kim los miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sintió su corazón caer al fondo de su estómago. No, ella podía renunciar a la idea de pelear ahora mismo porque frente a esos dos, no había manera de que durará más de dos segundos.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí" uno de los dos sonrió burlonamente.

"¡EEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

Kim cerró la pesada puerta y corrió tan rápido como pudo, agarrando los brazos de Hina y Smoker en el camino y arrastrándolos con ella, lejos del bar.

"¡Espera!" Smoker tropezó mientras trataba de igual la velocidad del Alférez (Kim huyendo era algo para contemplar…) "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡Tenemos que ver al viejo ahora mismo!" Kim respondió.

"¿Qué?" Hina exclamó consternada. "Pero, ¿Qué pasa con las bebidas? ¿Y las compras?"

"¡Las compras después!" ¡Vamos con Garp ahora!

Pudo haberse sentido un poco culpable por dejar la lucha a los otros marines, pero no había absolutamente ninguna manera en que ella luchara con dos comandantes de Barbablanca. Aún más cuando dichos comandantes eran nada más y nada menos que Marco y Thatch.

* * *

Smoker pateó una pequeña piedra en su camino, con las manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Kim se había dado cuenta de que era un indicativo muy bueno de su estado de ánimo: engreído cuando solo enganchaba los pulgares en los bolsillos, enojado cuando sus puños están escondidos en los bolsillos, francamente cabreado cuando dichos puños estaban enterrados hasta el final de las muñecas.

Ahora mismo estaba más allá de ese nivel.

"¡No puedo creer que no nos dijiste que había piratas de Barbablanca en ese bar!" repitió por enésima vez en las últimas cuatro horas.

Kim suspiró y no contestó. Estaba cansada de dar siempre la misma respuesta de todos modos.

Después de escapar de milagro con vida del bar, se había dirigido directamente a la nave de Garp -remolcando a sus dos amigos adolescentes- y habían advertido a todos de la ubicación de los comandantes y los otros piratas. Como buena mano derecha que era el hombre, Bogart había enviado inmediatamente a un equipo, pero como era de esperarse volvieron con las manos vacías. Los piratas se habían ido hace rato.

Al enterarse de que podría haber luchado contra piratas de Barbablanca de no haber estado discutiendo con Hina en lugar de prestar atención, Smoker se había puesto furioso. Pero en lugar de estar enojado consigo mismo, había decidido que sería más constructivo redirigir toda dicha ira hacia cierta nativa Flowan: le había gritado a Kim por un cuarto de hora antes de decidirse por un silencio resentido y acusatorio. Hina, sin embargo, había comprendido de inmediato porque Kim había actuado como lo hizo y estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón con su amiga. En un tácito acuerdo mutuo, ambas hacían lo posible para evitar todos los lugares donde los piratas eran más propensos a ser vistos….

Por supuesto que no ayudaba al mal humor de Smoker.

"Deja de estar malhumorado ya, ¡Smoker!" Hina suspiró. "Kim nos salvó la vida por lo que solo deberías agradecerle"

"¡Ella no salvo nuestras vidas! ¡Me privó de mi única oportunidad de luchar contra los piratas de Barbablanca!"

"Eran comandantes: no teníamos oportunidad y lo sabes"

"¡Eso no es lo importante! ¡Un verdadero marine lucha por la justicia sin importar cuales sean las probabilidades! ¡No importa quienes sean los piratas que estas enfrentando, ni siquiera importa si son malditos usuario de fruta del diablo! ¡Como marines juramos proteger a la gente, no correr como cobardes!"

Kim suspiró profundamente y dejo de escuchar a Hina y Smoker cuando el argumento adquirió intensidad. Él tenía algo de razón, ¿verdad? En realidad era una cobarde… pero no es como si tuviera elección, todavía tenía una promesa muy importante que cumplir y para eso tenía que mantenerse con vida. Si trataba de luchar contra los piratas de Barbablanca no había manera de que fuera a sobrevivir: después de todo, eran comandantes, combatientes extremadamente poderosos que podían enfrentar un centenar de marines al mismo tiempo y todavía escapar sin un solo rasguño. En cuanto a ella, no era más que Kim, una nerd Flowan.

Es cierto que había cambiado mucho en las últimas dos semanas y realmente no odiaba más a los marines (a excepción de los extremistas y su estúpida "justicia absoluta") La infantería de marina había dejado de ser una entidad sin rostro en su mente y ahora, cada vez que pensaba en ellos, imaginaba a sus nuevos amigos, los hombres que había llegado a conocer en la nave de Garp, todos ellos muy buenas personas con ideales honorables. Y para ser honesta consigo misma, se sentía un poco mal por dejarlos enfrentarse al peligro solos, pero ella tenía sus prioridades y su gusto por algunos marines no cambiaba en nada el hecho de que tenía que mantenerse con vida, sin importar como … o por lo menos hasta que cumpliera su promesa.

Pero aún…

¡Ugh! Esto se suponía que era simple: ¡pagar su deuda y seguir feliz con su camino! ¿Cómo consiguió ser tan complicado en tan poco tiempo?

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas de forma bastante grosera cuando una gran explosión sacudió el suelo y la lanzó fuera de balance. Cayó sobre su trasero y dejo escapar un gemido adolorido antes de que Smoker la arrastraba de nuevo a sus pies.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hina jadeó mirando a todas partes ampliamente.

"Yo no— ¡WOAH!"

Los tres se tambalearon cuando otra explosión sacudió toda la calle y una suave luz azul dio un misterioso color a los edificios alrededor. Levantaron la cabeza para ver las llamas azules creciendo hasta tocar el cielo y desaparecer un segundo después.

"¿Llamas azules?" Smoker frunció el ceño confundido. Kim sintió su corazón vacilar. Sabia por las explicaciones de Wilde de ayer, que solo había un hombre en este mundo que podría producir llamas azules.

"Es Marco el Fénix" gimió cuando otra explosión envió a los civiles a su alrededor a un frenético desorden.

"¿Marco el Fénix?" Smoker gritó para que sus amigas pudieran oírlo sobre el ambiente alborotado de civiles aterrorizados, sumado a las repetidas explosiones.

"¡Sí!" Hina exclamó, sus ojos tomando un filo que Kim nunca había visto antes. "¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Él es un usuario de fruta del diablo!"

Cuando otra explosión hizo que los edificios temblaran violentamente, Smoker saltó hacia adelante. "¡Si se trata de un comandante, tenemos que ir! ¡Necesitaran toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir y no está muy lejos de aquí!"

"¡Espera!"

"¡Smoker –kun, no!"

Kim y Hina trataron de llamarlo cuando desapareció entre la multitud pero el adolescente las ignoró. En cuestión de segundos estaba completamente fuera de vista, desapareciendo en la multitud.

La joven Flowan dejo escapar un gruñido enojado al darse cuenta que solo tenía una cosa por hacer: ir tras él. No solo porque era su amigo -y no quería preocuparse de que pudiera resultar herido- más que nada porque sospechaba que la única razón por la que Garp le había dado el día libre era para que pudiera vigilar a los dos adolescentes. No hace falta decir que Garp le daría una paliza si dejaba que algo les sucediera.

"¡Hina! ¡Advierte a los oficiales superiores!" Le gritó a la chica de pelo rosa. "Vamos a necesitar refuerzos muy pronto"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Hina gritó de vuelta.

"¡Sólo ve!"

Sin espera una respuesta, Kim empezó a correr en dirección a las peleas. Las calles de la Isla Kyuka se encontraban sumidas en un caos total y los civiles corrían alrededor gritando como aterradoras banshees. Al ser una pequeña chica escuálida, la mayoría ni siquiera la notaba y casi fue pisoteada una docena de veces, frenando su avance a través de las calles a la pelea.

Cuando Kim finalmente llegó al campo de batalla, le dolía todo el cuerpo y le faltaba el aliento por completo- lo que no era tan malo en realidad- porque ni siquiera tuvo energía para sorprenderse por la escena que adornaba sus ojos. Los marines estaban corriendo hacia todos lados, completamente en pánico y gritando aún más fuerte que los civiles, mientras que en el otro lado de la calle había una alta figura solitaria, cubierta casi en su totalidad con fuego azul y riendo a carcajadas mientras quemaba el trasero de unos marines. En semejante lío Kim ni siquiera podía ver a Smoker… La nativa Flowan rodó los ojos con exasperación. No sería capaz de encontrar a su joven amigo sino había ni siquiera una apariencia de orden aquí. ¡Tenía que encontrar a un oficial y hablar con él! Ahora, ¿dónde había un oficial cuando se necesitaba?

"¡Alférez Grey!" un marine ensangrentado exclamó a su lado, al parecer increíblemente aliviado.

 _Ah, claro, soy un oficial de marina ahora, ¿no?_

Kim miro a su alrededor y suspiró al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, era el único oficial presente. Le dejaba solo una cosa por hacer: organizar a los idiotas, encontrar a Smoker y largarse de ese desastre.

"¡RETROCEDAN!"-gritó en su mejor imitación del tono de orden de Garp. "¡Los que puedan caminar evacuen a los heridos de inmediato, mientras que los que no están malheridos planten barricadas en ambos lados de la calle! ¡Quiero un mensajero enviado al Vicealmirante ahora! ¡Muevan sus traseros rápido!"

El poder de las órdenes era un misterio. Tan pronto como la oyeron, los marines se organizaron como si fuera gracias a algún tipo de magia y en un par de minutos la calle estaba limpia de todos los heridos. Kim no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo- esto no era tan malo. Ahora, a buscar a Smoker….

"Ajá…"

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como escuchó la suave y petulante risa, pues se dio cuenta exactamente en qué tipo de situación se había metido.

 _En algún lugar allá arriba la ironía estaba desternillándose de risa…_

Los marines habían ejecutado sus órdenes tan bien, que antes de que pudiera notarlo, la habían dejado sola en medio de la calle, frente a nada más que Marco el Fénix, primer comandante de la infame tripulación.

Un extraño silencio cayó sobre la calle cuando Marco se acercó a ella, paso a paso, en un tortuoso ritmo pausado. Se detuvo a unos veinte pasos de Kim para poder tomar un buen vistazo de su nuevo oponente (aunque a partir de la expresión de sus ojos Kim no podía dejar de pensar en un niño mirando su juguete nuevo).

Ella hizo todo lo posible para no estremecerse bajo su mirada, y miro alrededor rápidamente, buscando una forma de huir- pero, por supuesto, no había ninguna. ¿De verdad no tenía más opción que luchar con este pirata? ¡Pero ella ni siquiera era un marine real por el amor de Dios!, solo se hizo pasar por uno para pagar una deuda y…. Oh, bueno, suponía que no hacía mucha diferencia para el hombre de pie delante de ella de todos modos.

Los labios de Marco se estiraron en una sonrisa espeluznante. Sumado a sus ojos entrecerrados, el efecto era bastante…

 _¡Por Roger! ¡Es tan escalofriante!_

Kim se estremeció y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un paso atrás. Se recordó a si misma que había enviado a Hina -por no hablar de otros marines al llegar a la escena- a alertar a los altos oficiales de la situación, por lo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran. Ahora la pregunta era si podría mantener al pirata ocupado hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. No, creo que, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿podría mantenerse viva por tanto tiempo?

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Marco dijo en voz baja y burlona, haciendo malabarismos distraídamente con una bola de fuego azul, "¿No es la pequeña Alférez que vi esta mañana?"

"Kim Grey," La nativa Flowan respondió con una sonrisa forzada. "Encantada de conocerte y por favor no me mates"

Él se echó a reír, su risa resonó en toda la calle e hizo a un buen número de marines temblar de terror. "¿Matarte?" ¡No! Eso sería un desperdicio con una cosa linda como tú: ¡Esperaba jugar un poco primero!" Kim frunció el ceño para ocultar su creciente temor y Marco solo sonrió como si pudiese leer sus expresiones y saber lo que estaba pensando. Él definitivamente era un niño pequeño mirando su brillante y nuevo juguete – un malvado niño pequeño. "¿Qué? ¿No es por eso que estas aquí?"

"No en realidad" Kim respondió vacilante y lanzó una mirada resentida a los acobardados marines tras las barricadas. "En realidad no estoy segura que hago aquí…"

"Oh ho ¿Así que no quieres pelear?"

Kim soltó una risa seca (siempre fue así cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada: tendía a reír demasiado). "¡No! No estoy loca ni delirante: todos sabemos que no es como si tuviese una oportunidad en tu contra" vaciló, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de esta situación. "Si te digo la verdad, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de esto, tu sabes, como adultos maduros y responsables que somos" Esto último obviamente le causo mucha gracia.

"Por lo general no soy de los que hablan", sonrío y se puso en cuclillas en el suelo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas de manera relajada, obviamente sin sentirse muy amenazado por los marines alrededor de él. "Pero supongo que podría hacer una excepción por hoy. Después de todo tengo una pregunta para ti"

"¿La tienes?" Kim exclamó, increíblemente aliviada. No podía creer que funciono. ¡Así que tenía una oportunidad de seguir con vida después de todo! "Err… Claro, pregunta"

"¿Porque no trataste de arrestarnos esta mañana en el bar? Nos vistes y ni siquiera trataste de luchar contra nosotros"

"Oh, eso…" Kim tartamudeo. No estaba esperando esa pregunta exacta – la respuesta parecía bastante obvia. "Bueno, en primer lugar, solo soy un Alférez y si no tengo una opción contra ti solo, puedes imaginar que sería contra varios comandantes" Él le dio un sencillo y corto guiño, todavía sonriendo. "En segundo lugar, había niños conmigo y no quería que salieran lesionados, es todo" Kim suspiro; una respuesta larga para una pregunta tan sencilla…

Su sonrisa se suavizo ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. "Eso tiene sentido" admitió.

"¡Genial! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que acordamos en eso!" La joven Flowan exclamó, con ganas de agradar (¿quizás si la encontraba amigable la dejaría ir y no la mataría?)

"Igual que yo" respondió, y su sonrisa volvió con toda su fuerza, solo que esta vez, ya no era tan despreocupada… En realidad Kim pensó que era muy extraño. A su pesar, dio un paso atrás. "¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? "

"Erm… bueno… ¿alguna otra pregunta? Kim tartamudeo, rezando con todas sus fuerzas a que tuviera una.

"¡Nop!" Dijo sin la menor vacilación. "Entonces supongo que el tiempo de conversación término".

"¡Espera!" Pensé que estabas bien con la conversación de adult – EEEEEPPPPP!"

Sin siquiera escucharla, Marco saltó en su dirección, con sus puños listos encendidos en fuego azul. Kim chilló como un ratón asustado y tropezó saliendo fuera del camino. Una explosión trono detrás de ella -en el mismo lugar donde había estado un segundo antes- y trozos de pavimentos y hormigón volaron a su alrededor.

 _¿Él puede destruir pavimento con sus puños desnudos?_ Kim pensó frenéticamente mientras era propulsada por la onda de choque anterior - _pavimento-_ _¿qué clase de monstruo era?_

Kim se estrelló en la tierra en lo que parecían millas de distancias de su posición anterior. Cuando rodó sobre su espalda para ver lo que había sucedido, apenas tuvo tiempo para registrar que Marco ya estaba sobre ella. Una vez más luchando para salir de su camino, agarró su Bo retráctil unido a su cinturón (¡un regalo de Bogart hace unos días, Roger bendiga a ese hombre!) y lo desplegó con un golpe rápido de su mano.

¡Justo a tiempo!

Bloqueo el ataque de Marco y lo obligó a retroceder. Sin perder un segundo, lo atacó, empujando su Bo hacia adelante en un movimiento punzante que el pirata evadió sin mucha dificultad. Negándose a que su fácil evasión la disuadiera, Kim obstinadamente seguía atacándolo – no paso mucho tiempo, sin embargo, antes de que él rompiera su guardia y conectara un potente gancho de izquierda en su mandíbula.

Kim se tambaleo hacia atrás y apretó los dientes obstinadamente, ignorando el dolor. Marco solo la miro con su sonrisa de marca registrada - engreída y burlona al mismo tiempo- mientras trataba de encontrar su aliento. No sabía porque no aprovechaba su ventaja y la atacaba de nuevo, pero agradecía el descanso de todos modos.

Y fue entonces cuando ambos notaron que los marines alrededor estaban animándola.

Marco sonrió "Parece que eres una chica bastante popular, ¿no es así?

"No lo soy" Kim respondió, su voz tensa por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para ignorar el latido doloroso en la mandíbula. Ahora su cara estaba muy roja, tanto de vergüenza e ira. "Solo esperan que dure el tiempo suficiente para que no puedas atacarlos"

Justo cuando había terminado la frase, oyó claramente varios marines gritándole.

"¡Vamos, Alférez Grey!, ¡Tú puedes, reina del póker!"

Furiosa, Kim olvido su pelea por un segundo y se volvió hacia las barricadas, agitando un puño amenazante en esa dirección. "¿QUIEREN CALLARSE COBARDES? ¡NO AYUDAN EN NADA!" De todos los momentos, ¿Por qué tenían que usar ahora su recientemente adquirido y estúpido apodo?

Marco se echó a reír. "Viniendo de marines, debería haberlo sabido" se burló.

Kim apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendida por esa declaración, porque lo siguiente que sabía, es que estaba siendo atacada de nuevo.

 _¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es criticando a los marines cuando es solo un apestoso pirata?_

De repente completamente entusiasmada, Kim desvió su puño en llamas justo a tiempo con su Bo y con la otra punta rápidamente le hizo perder el equilibrio. Marco tropezó y aprovecho su ventaja para lanzar un golpe dirigido a sus pulmones, pero el pirata saltó fuera del camino y con una vuelta hizo un perfecto aterrizaje a unos pies de distancia. Planeando atacarlo mientras estaba de espaldas a ella, Kim corrió hacia él y lanzo una patada circular, girando su cuerpo en el aire para ganar velocidad y poder, pero el pirata se dio vuelta con una velocidad inhumana y bloqueó su pie. Agarró su tobillo y lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba volando en el aire.

Gracias a una especie de milagro (o pura suerte), la alférez Flowan logró aterrizar sobre sus pies y evitar un choque doloroso en el concreto destrozado. Solo tuvo un segundo para sonreír y maravillarse con este pequeño logro antes de que su oponente atacara de nuevo y tener que evadir otro golpe en llamas.

Confundiendo la expresión de su cara, Marco le lanzó una sonrisa mortal. "No te dejes llevar", dijo en voz baja "estoy yendo con calma"

"Yo" Kim interrumpió y apenas evito el puño. "¡Si, lo sé!"

Una gran pieza de concreto ya medio destrozado se derrumbó bajo sus pies, haciéndola tropezar hacia atrás y evitando-aunque de manera bastante estúpida- otro puño llameante.

Marco reprimió una risa, pero no tan rápido para que la nativa Flowan no la captará. Frunció el ceño, consciente de que se estaba burlando de ella y su torpe lucha "Bueno, no eres tan despistada como pensé, entonces ¿no te importaría si nos ponemos un poco más serios?"

Después de eso, el cerebro de Kim apenas tuvo tiempo para registrar un destello azul, un gran "¡BOOM! Y lo siguiente que supo, es que perdió el conocimiento. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba tumbada entre los restos destrozados de un edificio, gravemente desorientada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo (aunque nada parecía estar roto), sus oídos zumbaban y el mundo a su alrededor parecía haberse vuelto loco…. ¿Y era sangre lo que podía sentir, absorbida por su chaqueta de oficial?

Bueno, al menos aún estaba viva, pero su ego había recibido un serio golpe. ¿Cuán débil era para que él se las arreglará para dejarla inconsciente en el segundo en que decidió tomarlo en serio? ¿Y cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada de todas maneras? Había perdido la conciencia por un momento, pero no podía decir con certeza si fueron solo unos segundos o unas horas… por lo que sabía, la pelea había terminado y Marco se había ido hace rato.

Oh, espera, podía oír unos pasos. Se acercaban.

"Bueno, eso fue rápido" Kim escuchó una perezosa voz murmurando – Marco-. "A los otros ahora" Por sus pasos, podía decir que había dado la vuelta y se iba.

Su ceño se profundizo - ¿Cómo se atreve a darle la espalda cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba realmente acabada? Ella no había terminado todavía, ¡maldita sea! ¡Su abuela la había golpeado peor que esto muchas más veces de las que podía recordar! ¡Los peleadores Flowan- no importa si no eran famosos- no renunciaban a una lucha hasta que estaban muertos!

… ¿pero todavía podía moverse?

Mientras trataba de mover sus extremidades, descubrió que, efectivamente, podía levantarse si quería. ¡Perfecto! Había al menos una cosa que su abuela había marcado con eficacia en su cerebro: ¡nunca renuncies a una lucha siempre y cuando puedas dar un buen golpe!

Kim estaba a punto de levantarse pero se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: una vez más, se dejaba llevar por su orgullo. Había luchado con un comandante (por breve que la lucha había sido) y estaba viva para contarlo. ¿No debería parar aquí y considerarse a sí misma afortunada? ¿Dejar que los otros lo manejaran? ¿No debería quedarse donde estaba y esperar a los refuerzos? No podían estar muy lejos después de todo.

Y aun así, la pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza (ya sabes, la misma de siempre) estaba gritando que acababa de ser completamente derrotada por un estúpido pirata y _que tenía que levantarse y probar al mundo que era mejor que esto, ¡demonios!_

Correcto, volver a luchar, probar al mundo que los Flowan son orgullosos, obstinados imbéciles y morir a manos de un pirata. Y ¿qué pasaría entonces con su promesa?

Kim dejo escapar un gemido mientras se debatía entre ambas opciones. Lentamente levanto la cabeza y abrió un poco un ojo para ver a Marco alejándose de ella, su puño iluminado y brillando con fuerza. Mirándolo así, con su pelo rubio de esa manera, lucia como…. bueno… una piña… resopló ruidosamente y se puso de pie, su determinación fue fortalecida por los gritos de los marines no muy lejos: después de todo, ¿una piña no podía ser tan peligrosa? ¿Verdad?

Salió tropezando de las destrozadas piedras del edificio destruido -en las que había estado tirada- justo a tiempo: Marco ya estaba a mitad de camino entre ella y una de las barricadas.

¡Vamos! ¡No podía rendirse! Era una cuestión de orgullo ahora, los Flowan eran orgullosos de nacimiento y ella era más orgullosa que el Flowan promedio. ¡Iba a demostrarle a ese maldito pirata de lo que estaba hecha!

"¡Espera, no hemos terminado todavía!" llamó al comandante.

Hubo un pesado silencio de suspenso cuando el pirata se volvió lentamente hacia ella, con un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro contrariamente inexpresivo.

"¡Alférez Grey!" Los marines irrumpieron en gritos de alegría alrededor. "¡ESTAS VIVA!"

Por un segundo, Kim vio rojo. "SÍ Y NO ES GRACIAS A TI"" gritó furiosa.

Marco sonrió, disfrutando visiblemente el show. "Así que aun estas viva" el solo dijo, contento por una razón mucho más allá de la comprensión de su oponente.

"Si" Kim espetó. No le importada si era un pirata estúpidamente poderoso. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que su orgullo como nativo de Flowan estaba en línea y esto le daba el fuego para levantarse. "Gracias por decir lo obvio"

"El placer es mío", replicó el pirata, ampliando su sonrisa "¿Estas lisa para terminar este show?" y tomo una perezosa posición de combate.

Kim no respondió y se preparó también…. Solo para darse cuenta que había perdido su Bo en algún punto de la pelea. Se miró las manos, miro a su alrededor rápidamente, pero no pudo verlo por ningún sitio. Dejo escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro y dejo sus manos caer a su lado, ahora totalmente irritada.

"Oh genial…" murmuro.

Solo oyó a Marco soltar una breve carcajada y al momento siguiente estaban luchando de nuevo.

A partir de ese momento, la lucha fue más unilateral que nunca. Tan decidida como estaba a defender su honor Flowan, privada de su Bo y fuertemente lesionada, todo lo que Kim podía hacer era evadir los golpes llameantes que Marco le enviaba. Ocasionalmente, de vez en cuando, intentaba dar un puñetazo o una patada aquí y allá, pero sin mucho éxito. No hace falta decir que estaba completamente desalentada, lo único que la mantenía en curso era lo que quedaba de su orgullo herido.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" Kim se quejó amargamente mientras él reía -de nuevo- de otro de sus patéticos intentos de darle un puñetazo.

"¿Es tan obvio?" replicó cuando la envió rodando unos pies de distancia con una patada en el estómago.

Kim gimió de dolor mientras la suela de su sandalia toco duramente un profundo corte que tenía y trató de patearlo con una amplia patada circular. Pero Marco salto fuera del camino y utilizo sus llamas azules para impulsarse aún más alto. Kim resopló cuando los marines a su alrededor dejaron escapar jadeos y exclamaciones de asombro.

Él hizo un aterrizaje impecable en un tejado cercano y miró a la Flowan alférez con aire de suficiencia.

"Presumido" murmuro y sacudió un mechón de su corto pelo castaño de sus ojos, limpiando la sangre de su frente al mismo tiempo.

Si el comandante pirata escuchó su comentario, no dio muestras de reconocerlo.

"Así que eres un alférez, ¿verdad?" Preguntó desde su improvisado pedestal. Sin embargo no espero una respuesta, Kim tenía la impresión de que esta conversación -al igual que la pelea- crecía más unilateral que nunca. "Normalmente toma algo de tiempo llegar a esa posición – un par de años a lo menos—y Garp ha estado persiguiéndonos por algún tiempo hasta ahora"

Saltó de nuevo y Kim corrió hacia delante -aunque "tambalearse "podría ser más apropiado- para encontrarse de frente con él, con los puños listos. Aterrizó con gracia en el suelo y ninguno de sus golpes parecía hacer nada. A pesar de su relajada y descuidada actitud, cada uno de sus puntos vitales se encontraban perfectamente protegidos.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto antes?" pregunto mientras atrapó uno de los puños de Kim y lo sostuvo firmemente en una de sus manos mucho más grandes.

"¿Por qué te importa?" la joven Flowan replicó, lanzando otro golpe (que fue atrapado también).

Kim trato de liberarse de su agarre, pero todos sus esfuerzos solo sirvieron para divertirlo más. Él bajo su mirada hacia ella y ella trato de erguirse a toda su altura, pero esto era completamente inútil: todavía era más alto que ella por una cabeza.

"Yo no diría ´ _que me importé_ ´, le disparó de vuelta. "Solo digamos que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo una niñita como tú, se convirtió en alférez tan rápido"

"¿Niñita?" Kim repitió indignada, alzando la voz un par de octavas.

No había querido demostrarle cuan ofendida estaba por sus palabras, pero la exclamación estaba fuera de su boca antes de darse cuenta de ello. Marco instantáneamente se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que cerró sus ojos completamente—Kim no lo dudo un segundo—esta podría ser probablemente la primera y última oportunidad para infligir daños consecuentes, así que la tomó. Lanzo su pie derecho a toda velocidad y lo golpeó justo en la entrepierna.

Dejo escapar un gemido maravillosamente agudo que sonaba como música para sus oídos y mientras se doblaba dejo ir sus manos para apretarlas en su sección media. Kim lo empujo suavemente con su dedo índice en la frente y cayó hacia atrás, en cuclillas en el suelo, todavía gimiendo de dolor. Ignorando las exclamaciones de compasión procedentes de los marines -había, después de todo, hombres en más del 99% de la audiencia- agarró la pistola atada a su muslo derecho y apunto directo a la cabeza de Marco, esperando a que reuniera su ingenio.

Cuando su dolor disminuyo, se las arregló para sentarse en el suelo y hacer una mueca cómicamente. "Muy bien, me tienes gir- "Se congeló cuando finalmente vio la pistola apuntando directo a él.

… No es que ella fuera una gran tiradora, pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

"Creo que hay una lección que podemos aprender de todo esto" Kim dijo con una voz demasiado dulce, con una falsa sonrisa. Apretó el gatillo para demostrarle que esta lista para disparar si era necesario. "Nunca subestimar a un oponente, no importa lo débil que pueda ser".

"¡Ella ganó!" Un marine grito a la distancia.

"¡Alférez Grey venció a un comandante!" añadió otro.

Pero Kim no les hizo caso, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del pirata de Barbablanca. Algo estaba muy mal. Estaba demasiado relajado, como si estuviera planeando algo. De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que no lo tendría a su merced durante mucho tiempo.

"Así que no vas a dispararme, Girlie? Preguntó Marco, levantando una ceja burlona cuando una peligrosa sonrisa estiro sus labios. "Me tienes a tu merced, entonces ¿porque no me matas?"

Kim rodó sus ojos con exasperación. "¿Qué pasa con los hombre adultos y el llamarme Girlie?" resopló indignada antes de responder su pregunta. "¿Por qué iba a matarte? No soy un enloquecido almirante predicando sobre justicia absoluta. Voy a arrestarte y serás encarcelado."

"¿Ho?" la sonrisa del pirata desapareció y se quedó mirando al Alférez frente a él un poco incrédulo. Encarcelado por cierto. Como comandante, sería enviado directamente a Impel Down y ejecutado como ejemplo, al igual que… Kim suspiro mientras malos recuerdos la asaltaron por un segundo y los metió en el fondo de su mente

"No le deseo Impel Down a nadie" dijo seriamente "Ni siquiera a ti"

La incredulidad se transformó en aturdimiento y el pirata la miro con sus perezosos ojos ensanchados.

"Eres una niñita arruinada" finalmente dijo, todavía mirándola.

Tratando de ocultar la creciente sensación de incomodidad bajo su intensa mirada, Kim espetó.

"Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?" dijo con aspereza, antes de girar la cabeza a las barricadas para ver que estaban haciendo los marines. Suspiró con gravedad al ver que ni siquiera se movían, solo celebraban la "derrota" de Marco el Fénix. "¡PUEDEN TRAER YA LAS ESPOSAS!" les gritó a los hombres más cercanos que pudo detectar.

Los marines se sobresaltaron y dejaron escapar chillidos de niñitas asustadas. Le saludaron antes de limpiar la zona, en busca de lo que había pedido.

"Honestamente…" Kim suspiro profundamente y se volvió a Marco.

El pirata ya no la miraba más, había girado su cabeza para mirar algo a su izquierda. Parecía detectar algo placentero para el porqué de repente sonrió y al mismo tiempo los marines estallaron en gritos de alarma.

"¡Es otro comandante!"

"¡Es Thatch!"

"¡Alférez Grey cuidado!"

Gracias a esta última advertencia, Kim saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evadir un golpe ridículamente poderoso de dicho Thatch, otro comandante de la tripulación de Barbablanca. El golpe del pirata recién llegado pulverizó la acera donde había estado parada segundos antes y envió a todos los marines de vuelta a las barricadas.

Una vez más, Kim se encontró completamente sola frente al enemigo – excepto que esta vez, eran dos contra uno.

"¡Marco, mírate!" Thatch metió las manos en los bolsillos. "¡Tengo la esperanza de que Pops no oiga que fuiste golpeado por una chica tan pequeña!, podrías perder algunos rangos…"

"Cállate, Thatch," replicó el primer comandante, saltando sobre sus pies y quitando el polvo de su ropa.

"Ella gano esta ronda, pero la pelea aun no termina. No interfieras, ella es mía"

"¡Vaya, vaya! El gran fénix encontró un nuevo juguete, ¿no?"

"¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!" ¡Es porque debido a ella mi honor como pirata de Barbablanca está en línea aquí!

Eran dos comandantes y estaban ignorándola por completo. No estaba segura si su magullado y maltratado ego podía aguantar mucho más…

"¿Dejarían de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviese aquí? ¿Qué demonios está MAL con ustedes? ¿Están completamente rodeados de marines y lo único que pueden hacer es pensar en su estúpido orgullo? ¿Son tan engreídos que todos están tan por debajo de ustedes?" Ella no era nadie para hablar de orgullo pero no tenían que saberlo.

Toda la calle se quedó en completo silencio cuando Kim jadeaba para encontrar su aliento. Los dos piratas efectivamente dejaron de hablar y ahora estaban mirándola – al igual que casi todos los seres vivos a un perímetro de dos millas.

 _Quizá he estado en el barco de Garp demasiado tiempo ya…_

"Tienes razón, Girlie" Marco finalmente dijo. "¡Volvamos a nuestra lucha!" Se volvió hacia ella y dio un paso más cerca.

"Lo siento, pero eso no será posible" Thatch intervino y tomo el brazo de su compañero pirata. "Pops quiere salir de la isla tan pronto como sea posible y todos estamos esperándote para marcharnos a la siguiente isla"

"¡Vamos! ¡Solo un par de minutos más!" Marco gimió. Y una vez más Kim recordó la imagen inquietante de un niño pequeño con su brillante juguete nuevo que ansiaba por hacer pedazos.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos hacerlo" Thatch les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

Todo lo que Kim podía hacer era tratar de no tirar la pistola a la distancia en pura frustración.

¿Cómo podrían estar subestimándola hasta el punto de darle la espalda sin vacilar ni un segundo? Marco suspiró y saludo burlón a la marina Flowan.

"¡Hasta la próxima, girlie! ¡Esto no ha terminado!" dijo en lo que sonaba alarmantemente como una promesa. Y entonces se dio vuelta para seguir a Thatch. Kim permaneció congelada en el acto, completamente estupefacta. Eso fue todo, su querido orgullo Flowan estaba muerto.

Pero muy pronto, el asombro fue reemplazado por la ira.

"¡Hey, espera!" Llamó furiosa y levantando su pistola de nuevo. "¡No vas a ninguna parte!"

Y sucedió en un instante. En un momento Thatch estaba parado frente a ella, alejándose casualmente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, entonces Kim parpadeo y él estaba de repente de pie junto a ella, demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando adquirió una postura amenazante sobre ella y chasqueo la lengua con disgusto.

"Las armas son peligrosas, girlie" murmuro y su respiración le hizo cosquillas en la oreja "No deberías jugar con ellas alrededor"

Kim no tuvo tiempo de decir nada: le dio un puñetazo o una patada -realmente no pudo verlo, pero de todas maneras no importaba- y la frágil Alférez voló en el aire para estrellarse contra un edificio al otro lado de la calle. Ahí fue cuando perdió el conocimiento.


	5. Patata Morada

_Querido diario,_

 _¡Estoy VIVA!_

 _¡Apenas podía creerlo cuando desperté! Es un verdadero milagro, va más allá que cualquier cosa que jamás pueda imaginar._

 _En primer lugar, he sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento -no sólo con uno- sino con dos comandantes de la tripulación pirata de Barbablanca. Y tampoco eran comandantes cualesquiera, sino que Marco el Fénix y Thatch el psicópata (su apodo extraoficial que encaja a la perfección con la gran impresión que tuve de él después de verlo dos minutos… aunque el nombre encaja con el tipo anterior también…)_

 _Si te digo la verdad, no soy la única sorprendida de que sobreviví a tal lucha. Prácticamente todos los hombres de la nave tienen sus dudas al respecto y aquellos que no estuvieron ahí, para ayudar en la lucha en sí, simplemente no creen que enfrenté a Marco. Bueno, supongo que si yo misma no hubiera estado ahí, peleando por mi supervivencia, ¡no lo creería tampoco! Ja ja._

 _¡De todos modos! Lo segundo es: casi fui asesinada por Doc Wilde cuando desperté. Estaba furioso conmigo—no, furioso ni siquiera comienza a describirlo, estaba… err… ni siquiera puedo pensar en una palabra para eso. De todas formas, me disculpe por mi comportamiento; le dije que a pesar de todo había salvado a decenas de hombres de morir quemados hasta convertirse en cenizas por cierto pirata comandante, pero solo me golpeó diciendo que era una idiota de todos modos. Finalmente renunció a matarme y se conformó con gritarme durante cerca de dos horas (el mismo tiempo que cambiaba mis vendas y eso tomaba bastante tiempo). Tres semanas atrás quizás hubiera estado dolida por ese regaño cuando realmente no había hecho nada malo, pero durante las últimas dos semanas, he pasado tiempo suficiente con Doc Wilde para entender que la razón por la que siempre es tan cascarrabias es porque odia ver que la gente que le importa resulta herida o peor._

 _Llámame loca si quieres, pero me sentía un poco conmovida de que me gritara. Así que tomé todo al estilo de Hina: sonriendo todo el tiempo._

 _Por extraño que parezca (o se lea….) estoy empezando a sentir – no puedo creer que vaya a escribir esto- como si perteneciera a esta nave. Doc Wilde gritándome tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo es uno de los signos: me considera como parte de la tripulación y así va siendo también para un número cada vez mayor de marines. Desde ayer he recibido la visita de Hina y Smoker por supuesto, pero también del círculo de póker y algunos marines que están directamente bajo mis órdenes._

 _Sí, siento que de alguna manera pertenezco a la infantería de marina y la sensación es extraña… reconfortante de manera extraña . Desde que había perdido a los dos últimos miembros de mi familia me había sentido sola, siempre presionada al saber que la única persona en la que podía confiar era en mí misma. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo confiar en mis compañeros de tripulación, que ya no estoy sola. Por supuesto, no son para nada como mi familia pero es mejor que nada._

 _¿Cuáles son las probabilidades, eh? Pensar que hace tres semanas consideraba a los marines como mis peores enemigos y ahora estoy lista para quedarme con ellos por un rato, e incluso estoy algo feliz por esto._

 _Pero pensándolo bien, quizás no tan estoy segura. Después de todo -como he dicho- solo he estado en este barco apenas dos semanas…¡Es verdad, estoy pensando demasiado en esto! Hice algunos amigos en esta nave y me siento muy feliz por eso, pero eso no cambia mi gran plan: pagar mi deuda, largarme de aquí, cumplir mi promesa y luego… Erm… ¿Y luego qué?_

 _No estoy segura de sí debería seguir adelante sola. Con toda honestidad, debido a la promesa que Marco hizo de encontrarnos de nuevo para "terminar nuestra lucha" -pero honestamente, ¿qué pelea? ¿Podría incluso llamarse una pelea?-, no sé cuánto tiempo más me queda de vida. Desde que he despertado, he pensando que tal vez podría, no sé, ¿quedarme en la enfermería por siempre? Después de todo, Wilde en realidad puede dar miedo y estoy segura de que ningún pirata de Barbablanca, ni siquiera Marco el maldito Fénix, se atrevería a poner un pie aquí._

 _Ugh. Es obvio, ¿no? No hay manera que Doc Wilde me dejaría quedarme aquí… sobreviví a esa pelea gracias a una especie de milagro, pero no soy tan afortunada: la próxima vez definitivamente me va a matar._

 _Oh. Mi. Dios._

 _Le di una patada directo en las joyas de la familia_

 _Le di una patada a Marco el Fénix donde más les duele a los hombres_

 _Lo hice… ¿lo hice? ¡Santa mierda! ¿En que estaba pensando? Se estaba riendo de mí, es cierto, pero no es el primero en hacerlo (debido a mi… mi desafortunada apariencia, mucha gente en mi vida nunca me toma en serio) Debería simplemente haber ignorado mi orgullo y dejarlo ser- y salir corriendo._

 _Pero en su lugar le di una patada. En sus joyas de la familia._

 _Estoy muerta…_

* * *

Kim miró con aire taciturno el periódico en sus manos, mirando los artículos sin realmente registrar los títulos. Doc Wilde le había traído el periódico de la mañana después de haberlo leído, diciéndole que estar media muerta no era una disculpa para no mantenerse al día con lo que estaba sucediendo en el Grand Line. Junto al periódico había una pila de nuevas recompensas emitidas (o aumentadas) que había dejado en su mesita de noche y que, como todo buen marine tenía que saber de memoria.

La enfermería estaba desierta: Doc Wilde estaba en la cocina después de ir a buscar su almuerzo y los otros marines que habían salido heridos durante los combates en la isla Kyuka se había ido (ninguno de ellos había sido golpeado tanto como Kim). Por supuesto, el silencio en el ambiente no hacía nada para ayudar con el estado de ánimo de la joven Flowan y aunque había intentado animarse con su amado ukelele, se había aburrido después de una hora. Ahora el instrumento de madera descansaba sobre su regazo, recibiendo su merecido descanso. Tocar el ukelele no era muy divertido si no había nadie alrededor para cantar contigo de todos modos…

Kim suspiró ruidosamente y dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la enfermería deseando que alguien viniera, cualquiera en realidad – estaba tan aburrida que incluso la visita de Garp sería bienvenida.

Siempre odiaba cuando se aburría, pero desde su pelea con Marco el Psicópata (después de largas reflexiones decidió que este apodo era tan bueno para Thatch como para Marco), despreciaba esto. Porque sin nada que mantuviera su mente ocupada, la pequeña obstinada le hacía volver constantemente a su lucha con el comandante de Barbablanca: analizar todos y cada uno de los segundos de ella, cada golpe, buscando los errores, molesta por sus debilidades… era bastante molesto, tanto más, cuando lo único que debería hacer era olvidarse de ese maldito pirata. Y ahora él la mataría la próxima vez que se encontraran.

"¡Argh!" Kim gimió mientras su mente trajo al frente el recuerdo de su… patada… a Marco el fénix… "No puedo creer que haya hecho eso"

Se estremeció violentamente y trató de reprimir los escenarios de todas las cosas que él podría hacerle como represalia por humillarlo así… aunque gracias a su padre, al menos no tenía que preocuparse de sus llamas, pero su fuerza bruta era más que suficiente para aterrorizarla.

Reprimiendo otro estremecimiento, Kim tomó el periódico con más determinación esta vez. ¡Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para no pensar nada relacionada con los piratas! Rápidamente saltó sobre los artículos hasta que encontró uno que se veía bastante prometedor.

"Una joven ballena espera pacientemente por sus maestros en la entrada del Grand Line" Kim leyó en voz alta con tono aburrido.

El articulo apestaba a sensibilidad y patetismo, no obstante decidió leerlo, incluso su mente retorcida no podía hacer el vínculo entre una ballena y M- espera... ¿No era el nombre del barco de Barbablanca el _Moby Dick_?

"¡Nooooo!" Kim se lamentó profundamente deprimida.

Todo el mundo había decidido unirse en su contra para que no pudiera olvidar por un solo segundo su muerte inminente. Kim envió el periódico volando por la enfermería y tomó el montón de carteles de recompensas con resignación. En ese punto decidió tratar de mantenerse en un humor menos depresivo burlándose de algunos forajidos- algunos piratas realmente tenían trajes ridículos después de todo.

Agarró el primer cartel y miró la foto: Alvida, joven capitana de una tripulación pirata formada recientemente en el East Blue, miraba a la cámara con ojos negros saltones, sus largos y delgados labios distorsionados en una mueca de disgusto mientras blandía lo que parecía ser un bate de béisbol metálico de gran tamaño. "Meh" Kim se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo. La señora era tan fea que burlarse de ella no habría sido divertido. Dobló la recompensa en un avión de papel y lo puso a un lado (haría un pila decente y esperaría por Wilde para echárselos—era un pasatiempo arriesgado, pero como se había dado cuenta, estaba muy aburrida, rayando en la desesperación)

Los minutos pasaron y la pila de aviones de papel a su lado iba creciendo mucho más, cuando finalmente encontró un cartel muy interesante, con un nombre que conocía muy bien…

"Revolucionaria Harriett Bloom" susurró y miró la imagen levantando una ceja con incredulidad. "Bueno, hola…" ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrar precisamente su cartel cuando había estado buscándola durante años?

Había oído mucho sobre ella y sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía su imagen. La miró con avidez comprometiendo cada función en memorizarla.

La mujer lucía joven- de unos treinta años- pero Kim sabía a ciencia cierta que era mayor que eso, actualmente alrededor de unos cuarenta años. Tenía hermosas facciones, suaves y armoniosas, piel impecable como porcelana con nariz pequeña y labios rosados fruncidos graciosamente como pucheros de manera natural. Sus grandes ojos eran azules como los mares cercanos de las islas paradisíacas del Grand Line, donde la nobleza pasaba sus vacaciones, éstos le daban un aire inocente e infantil que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el carácter de la mujer en sí. Exuberante cabello color chocolate enmarcando su delicado rostro pequeño, y -a pesar de que se trataba de una imagen- Kim no tenía duda de lo suave y brillante de debía ser (se preguntó por un momento si era razonable para una activista revolucionaria pasar tanto tiempo en su cuarto de baño) en pocas palabras, Harriett Bloom era una mujer ridículamente hermosa.

Los minutos pasaron y Kim detalló la imagen, entonces el sentimiento de curiosidad y fascinación se convirtió en uno de desprecio e ira. Frunció el ceño ante la despampanante mujer, la revolucionaria que debería encontrar para hacer valer su promesa: en cierto modo, era gracias a ella que estaba metida en este lío… Está bien, nunca había conocido a la mujer en persona por lo que no podía ser su culpa en realidad. Y no sabía mucho sobre ella tampoco, solo había oído anécdotas intrascendentes de vez en cuando durante su infancia. Si quería encontrarla, debería encontrar alguna información mucho más reciente.

La forma más rápida era preguntarle al Doc Wilde sobre ello, el médico era un marine devoto que había guardado en su memoria cada detalle de la vida de los bandidos más peligrosos buscados por el Gobierno. Estando Harriett Bloom más allá de unos buenos quinientos millones, seguramente conocía cada información disponible sobre ella. Pero podría ser peligroso si Wilde comenzaba a sospechar y preguntar porque estaba tan interesante en esa mujer en particular…

Tenía que encontrar una manera más sutil, pero ¿cómo?

Sus ojos se posaron en los aviones de papel a su lado y supo con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer. Las posibilidades de que funcionara no eran tan altas, pero si fracasaba o tenía éxito no levantaría sospechas, así que era perfecto: si no funcionaba todavía podía encontrar otro camino más adelante – no es como si estuviera apurada de todos modos. Sintiéndose muy parecido a un genio diabólico, Kim dobló rápidamente el cartel en un avión riendo maliciosamente todo el tiempo. Era hora de poner en marcha el plan de obtener una charla del Doc Wilde: sonriendo, cogió un avión de papel a su lado y lo lanzó, haciendo ruidos de soplidos mientras lo deslizada de derecha a izquierda en la enfermería.

Doc Wilde no tardó mucho en volver de la cocina con su muy esperado almuerzo. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, fue agraciado con la visión del piso de la enfermería lleno de pequeños aviones y una oficial Flowan riendo ruidosamente.

"¡Hey, doc!" la joven exclamó con una sonrisa brillante.

Demasiado aturdido para replicar, el marine se quedó inmóvil en la puerta y Kim lanzó otro avión de papel: la pequeña cosa voló rápidamente a través de la enfermería y chocó en la frente del médico, cayendo en la bandeja que llevaba y directo en el plato de sopa.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de suspenso cuando Ernest Wilde se quedó mirando el avión de papel empapado. Cuando se giró hacia su paciente, sus ojos disparaban rayos, haciéndola retroceder en su cama con una sonrisa incómoda y forzada.

"Woops…"

Con movimientos deliberados y lentos, el médico puso la bandeja en una mesa cercana y pellizcó el avión de papel entre el pulgar y el índice, lentamente sacándolo del líquido humeante. Con el ceño fruncido, desenrolló lentamente el papel y lo examino cuidadosamente antes de levantar una ceja incrédulo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sosteniendo con cautela. Volvió la cabeza hacia la nativa Flowan que de repente se preguntó si su plan había sido una idea brillante después de todo…

"¿Esta la forma de usar los carteles de recompensa?" dijo arrastrando las palabras con una falsa calma en su voz

Kim tragó con fuerza. Cuando Wilde utilizaba ese tono por lo general significaba que la persona a la que estaba hablando debía elegir sus palabras con mucho cuidado. "Bueno, hice lo que me dijo" dijo rápidamente. "Memorice los nombres, caras y recompensas… pero bueno, algunos de ellos—ella por ejemplo-… no sé exactamente quienes son"

Doc Wilde volvió a mirar la recompensa "Harriett Bloom" se quejó antes de finalmente antes de tirar la recompensa empapada en la papelera con un gruñido "¿No sabes quién es?"

"Bueno, por su título y todo, puedo adivinar que es un revolucionario pero aparte de eso…" Kim dejo la frase sin terminar cuando se encogió de hombros. "Vengo de una isla pequeña, ¿recuerda? Tan pequeña que ni siquiera había una base marina. Nada sucede ahí y no es como si los habitantes estén interesados en particular por quienes son buscados por el Gobierno mundial"

El médico le envió una mirada penetrante, como si evaluara su honestidad antes de relajarse visiblemente: la hostilidad en su aura desapareció y regreso a su habitual humor cascarrabias. Kim retuvo un suspiro de alivio y se relajó en su cama – la primera parte de su plan había funcionado, ahora tenía que poner lo segundo en acción.

"Entonces, ¿Quién es ella de todos modos?" preguntó. Para hacerse ver más indiferente, tomó el ukelele y tocó algunos acordes distraídamente.

Doc Wilde la miró y suspiró profundamente "No puedo creer que tenga que ser yo, quien deba educarte sobre estas cosas tan básicas" gruño y agarró la bandeja de comida, entregándosela.

"Bueno, no me gustaría gastar su precioso tiempo, doc" Kim replicó con una sonrisa descarada. "Si es una problema, voy a preguntarle al vicealmirante y-"

"No seas estúpida" Wilde se rompió y tiró la bandeja en su regazo "Ahora cállate y come tu almuerzo. Voy a explicártelo"

Kim no pudo evitar sonreír y después de acomodar cuidadosamente su ukelele en la mesita de noche empezó a comer con entusiasmo.

"Esto no tomara mucho tiempo de todos modos" el médico gimió cuando agarró la silla y se sentó al lado de su cama. "No se sabe mucho sobre Harriett Bloom. Ha sido una delincuente buscada por el gobierno desde hace casi treinta años y nadie ha sido capaz de arrinconarla o ponerla en peligro. Es un fantasma y muy inteligente en eso, siempre tres pasos por delante de los equipos que la persiguen. Por no hablar de que es una especialista en armas muy peligrosa- extremadamente especializada- en todo lo que pueda explotar" resopló con disgusto y fulminó con la mirada un punto en el espacio, obviamente recordando algo "Nos encontramos con ella hace unos diez años si no me equivoco. Garp por supuesto, como el imbécil impaciente que es trato de arrestarla. Fue una verdadera masacre: la mitad de la tripulación termino en mi enfermería durante una semana"

Kim trago y sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Una mujer sola! ¿había puesto a la tripulación de Garp en tal estado? O los infantes de marina eran aún más patéticos de lo que pensaba o esta Harriett Bloom era al igual que Marco, Garp, Thatch y tales, —un monstruo con un poder completamente fuera de este mundo…

Sin poner atención a su reacción Wilde continúo con sus explicaciones. "Se unió a los revolucionarios cuando era muy joven, cerca de los quince creo. Pero no se quedó en las filas bajas por mucho tiempo, en un par de años se posiciono en el camino de las instancias más altas. Creo que es porque a ellos les encanta la gente que más amenaza a la infantería de marina, y ella redujo a cenizas un buen número de bases y fortalezas. Ahora trabaja de la mano del propio Dragon, se rumorea que es uno de sus asesores de más confianza como el fenómeno travesti, pero yo creo que solo se la coge"

La joven Flowan se atraganto con su cuchara de sopa y empezó a toser. Wilde rodó los ojos y golpeo su espalda un par de veces para ayudarla.

"¿Realmente girlie?" sonrió cuando se calmó "¿Una reacción tan fuerte por un poco de lenguaje?"

Kim se encogió "Esa es una imagen que prefiero no tener cuando estoy comiendo" murmuro temblando visiblemente y frotándose los brazos un par de veces "De todos modos, ¿Qué le hace decir eso?"

"Ella no es como los otros revolucionarios" Wilde explicó, su sonrisa desapareciendo al instante cuando se puso serio. "A lo largo de los años, he examinado todos los actos que hizo, ya sean dirigidos hacia la infantería de marina o no y sus acciones gritan que no es para nada como sus compañeros activistas: no tiene la actitud de alguien empeñado en derrocar al gobierno. Su mentalidad es completamente diferente de Dragon o el travesti, sus objetivos son diferentes. La mayor parte del tiempo parece estar bromeando" Kim asintió lentamente a medida que el medico concluyó sombríamente. "Puede haberse unido a la revolución, pero no hay duda de que sus lealtades van hacia sí misma en primer lugar. Esto solo la hace mucho más volátil y peligrosa"

Bueno, parece una persona maravillosa, Kim pensó sarcásticamente. No puedo esperar a verla por mí misma…

"¿Y que ha estado haciendo recientemente?" preguntó finalmente, tragando lo último de su sopa y secando el recipiente con un poco de pan.

"¿Quién sabe?" Wilde se encogió de hombros sin interés. "Ha estado por lo bajo en los últimos cinco o seis años, sin un rastro real salvo unos pocos avistamientos aquí y allá cada dos años. La última vez que escuchamos acerca de ella fue el año pasado y estaba en el North Blue"

Kim contuvo un suspiró para ocultar su decepción concentrándose en cambio en cortar una manzana y pelarla, sus movimientos deliberadamente lentos y cuidadosos.

De repente se sentía muy desanimada. Cuando había encontrado el cartel de recompensa pensó que finalmente tendría una oportunidad de cumplir su promesa, y que todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas semanas había valido la pena. El hambre, haber negado todo en lo que creía y unirse a la marina voluntariamente, estar entrenando todos los días cuando odiaba pelear y sobre todo casi haber muerto a manos de dos piratas chiflados- uno de los cuales ahora tenía un rencor personal contra ella…

Pero si no había ningún signo de Harriett Bloom ni nadie sabía en donde estaba, entonces ¿cómo se supone que haría realidad el sueño de su padre?

"¡Muy bien!" Wilde exclamó cuando la chica masticaba un trozo de manzana "Eso es todo lo que hay que saber de Harriett Bloom la revolucionaria. Ahora los otros"

Kim levantó la cabeza y lo miró con incredulidad. No iba a revisar todas las recompensas, ¿verdad? No… Oh si lo haría. Kim maldijo cuando el hombre de pelo negro tomo un avión de papel de su cama y lo desdoblaba, frunciendo el ceño ominosamente ante la foto.

"¿Alvida?" murmuro "¿Quién diablos es?" miro la recompensa y resopló "Cuatro millones, patético" Arrugó el papel y lo tiró en la papelera cercana, solo para agarrar otro avión justo después.

Kim miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de esto. ¡Su plan había funcionado demasiado bien! No quería saber nada de los piratas y otros matones que aparecían en los carteles- ¡sus nombres, rostros y recompensas eran más que suficiente! La alférez empujo un pedazo grande de manzana en su boca y mastico con ansiedad, mirando a Wilde con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Gracias a una especie de milagro sin embargo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió un momento y entró una soleada Hina y un melancólico Smoker. La chica de pelo rosa vio que su amiga estaba despierta y corrió hacia ella, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica mayor.

"¡Kim!" exclamó haciendo caso omiso de Wilde que estaba gimoteando acerca de ser cuidadoso con su paciente. "¿Cómo has estado desde ayer?"

"Estoy mucho mejor, gracias" Kim le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida. "¿Cómo están chicos?"

"Oh, bueno, el estado de ánimo en la cubierta no es muy bueno" el aprendiz se sentó en su cama, frente a Wilde y agarró el ukelele pellizcando las cuerdas aleatoriamente "Así que Smoker y yo pensamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo para escapar de la tensión"

"¿No tienen tareas que hacer?" Wilde miró a los dos adolescentes.

"No en realidad" Hina se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse por su tono o sus ojos en lo más mínimo "Ya hemos hecho nuestra rutina, pero ya que el Vicealmirante está encerrado en su oficina y Bogart está tratando de convencerlo de salir, no tenemos más órdenes… El resto de la tripulación esta melancólica de todos modos… "

"Wow" Kim murmuró "¿En verdad están tan deprimidos porque los piratas de Barbablanca escaparon otra vez?" Podía imaginarse porque los hombres estaban melancólicos pero no esperaba eso de Garp.

"Oh, no, ¡no es eso!" Hina rió mientras Smoker resopló detrás de ella y se dejó caer en la cama junto a Kim. "Vicealmirante Garp está molesto porque no fue capaz de romper el récord. Debido a que con todo el incidente con los piratas de Barbablanca tuvo que parar en seiscientas rosquillas o algo. El resto de la tripulación esta de mal humor porque no les gusta ver al vicealmirante tan molesto. Deberías ver la cubierta: es tan silencioso. Es realmente aterrador"

Doc Wilde suspiró pesadamente "¡Qué idiota…!"

Kim los miró, necesitando unos segundos para encontrar las palabras "Oh, está bien" dijo sin expresión "¿Por qué incluso me sorprendo?" de repente se dio cuenta de algo y sintió la incredulidad llenarla, esperando estar equivocada "Espera" dijo, su voz de repente mucho más nítida "¿Es ese estúpido récord la razón de porque los refuerzos que pedí llegaron tres siglos más tarde, mucho después de que Marco y Thatch me patearan el trasero?" Había sabido por Doc Wilde -después de haber despertado- que había sido encontrada por el grupo de Garp unos veinte minutos después de que los dos comandantes habían dejado la escena. Después de que había sido noqueada por Thatch, los marines detrás de las barricadas por fin reaccionaron y trataron de ayudarla, pero los dos piratas los habían dejado inconscientes en apenas unos minutos- Garp había llegado con sus hombres mucho, mucho mas tarde.

Esta vez, Hina palideció bajo el resplandor combinado de Kim y Wilde. "B-Bueno, verás… " tartamudeó, retorciéndose incómodamente. "Vicealmirante Garp es muy obstinado y- y Bogart estaba peleando con otro comandante en el lado opuesto de la ciudad- casi todos los oficiales estaban con él y -"

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Kim explotó sintiéndose de repente muy furiosa e indignada. "¿Casi me muero porque el viejo estaba comiendo rosquillas?"

"Desde luego no me lo dijo cuándo te trajo aquí" Wilde se burló y sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus gafas "Creo que voy a tener una charla con él muy pronto…" se levantó de su silla y salió de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sin prestar atención al médico asesino, Kim puso su rostro entre sus manos, la ira dejándola tan rápido como había llegado, sustituida una vez más por el desaliento (¿Por qué era una montaña rusa emocional en el último tiempo? En realidad era agotador) "Casi muero porque el viejo estaba comiendo rosquillas" murmuró abatida, con voz ahogada en por sus manos "Ahora Marco el maldito primer comandante va a matarme. ¡Roger! ¿Por qué me convertí en un marine?"

Hina trató de sonreír y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda torpemente para consolarla "Ya sabes, las posibilidades de que Marco el Fénix pueda matarte no son tan altas" dijo tratando de sonar esperanzada, pero fallando pues sonaba muy poco convincente "Tu eres algo fuerte ya, si entrenas seguro puedes-"

"No, no puede" Smoker interrumpió, su tono era el mismo de quien afirma lo obvio. "Marco es demasiado fuerte para ella- y un usuario de fruta del diablo. Puede entrenar todo lo que quiera pero nunca será capaz de igualarlo. Estaba ahí y vi todo: sinceramente, es un milagro que incluso se las arreglará para enviarlo a tierra con su…" vaciló por un segundo e hizo una ligera mueca "… patada…"

Hina al instante se echó a reír ante sus palabras, mientras que Kim fulminó con la mirada al aprendiz. Por lo general apreciada su honestidad, pero por el momento, hubiera preferido que permaneciera tranquila.

"¡No podía creerle a mis oídos cuando escuche que pateaste a Marco en sus joyas de la familia!" Hina jadeó, riendo tan fuerte que sus hombros temblaron con espasmos "¡Es la primera vez que oigo de un marine golpear a un pirata de esa manera! ¡Sabes que ya eres famosa en la tripulación por eso!"

Mientras se rió un poco más, Kim miro con tristeza lo que quedaba de su manzana en la bandeja y se la metió en la boca, comiendo con poco entusiasmo.

"Eso es algo que no olvidaré" Smoker asintió. También estaba divertido- hasta el punto de que las esquinas de sus labios se habían levantado.

Tragando la última parte de su manzana, Kim agarró la bandeja de almuerzo ahora vacía y poco a poco, teniendo en cuenta sus lesiones aun dolorosas, volvió la parte superior de su cuerpo para poder inclinarse hacia adelante y poner la bandeja en la mesa junto a ella. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a Smoker mirándola peculiarmente.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto con un poco de cautela.

"Tienes un tatuaje que cubre toda tu espalda" dijo "No das la impresión de ser el tipo de chica de tatuajes"

Kim tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar ninguna emoción en su observación y mantener la calma.

Maldita sea… ¡me había olvidado que estas malditas batas de hospital eran abiertas en la espalda!

"Sí, he tenido la intención de preguntarte por esto desde hace un rato" Hina asintió con un sonrisa "Es muy bonito ¿Qué es?"

"Oh, solo es… una cosa tradicional de mi isla" Kim mintió, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo lo que esperaba que fuera una cara casual "Muchas personas tienen este tipo de tatuado, pero en realidad no significa nada" Eso era una mentira también. Ahora a encontrar un cambio de tema…

"Me pregunto si podría conseguir uno como el tuyo" Hina dijo pensativa, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla en un lindo gesto pensativo "Tal vez un poco más pequeño"

Y entonces fue cuando se desató el infierno. La pared de la enfermería de repente explotó y el humo llenó la habitación cegando a los tres amigos que tosían y trataban de respirar.

Kim apenas estaba sorprendida por la explosión- que era triste decirlo- pues había tenido bastante de este fenómeno durante las últimas semanas.

"Hey, Smoker, Hina" dijo en medio de toses "¿Podrían abrir una ventana?"

"Si, solo un segundo" dijo la voz de su amiga de pelo rosa en algún lugar a su izquierda.

"¡GIRLIE!" una voz demasiado ruidosa retumbo en toda la enfermería. Kim se quedó inmóvil y miró con recelo en la dirección donde la exclamación había salido: él no se había reído primero. Eso no podía ser una buena señal…

"¡POR EL AMOR DE ROGER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" Doc Wilde había interrumpido a Garp antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más.

Cuando el humo comenzó a aclararse, los tres jóvenes marines pudieron ver gradualmente las dos altas figuras paradas en frente del agujero de la pared. "¡Tienes razón Wilde!" Garp dijo, su radiante sonrisa todavía discernible a pesar de la falta de visibilidad "¡Girlie tiene que ser entrenada en serio!"

"¿Qué?" Kim dijo. No podía estar hablando de ella… tal vez estaba hablando de Hina. Exacto. No era ella. Él llamaba a Hina girlie también.

"¡Nunca dije eso, imbécil!" Doc Wilde se quebró y agitó un puño amenazante justo en frente de un vicealmirante que no dejaba de sonreír. "De todos modos todavía esta lesionada, ¡no puedes entrenarla!"

Santo cielo. Realmente están hablando de mí.

"Claro que puedo" Garp replicó con entusiasmo "¡Llegaremos a la siguiente isla en cinco días y Barbablanca seguro estará ahí! ¡Si espera derrotar a Marco, esta es su oportunidad! ¡VAMOS GIRLIE!"

Garp se dirigió hacia el oficial Flowan aterrorizada con pasos largos y ruidosos, sus botas golpeando ominosamente en el suelo. Kim sintió pánico y se deslizo de nuevo en la cama, lo más lejos de él como fuera posible. ¡No! ¡No quería entrenar con ese chiflado! ¡No quería morir todavía!

"¡No espera!" exclamó. "¿Quién dijo que quería vencer a Marco? ¡No quiero volver a verlo de nuevo jamás! ¡No tienen que entrenarme! ¡Estoy bien, lo juro!" pero el gran oficial no estaba escuchándola. La agarró por la cintura y la arrojó sobre su hombro… como un saco de patatas. Oh, la ironía. "¡OOOF! ¡NO ESPERA! ¡BÁJAME, NO QUIERO ENTRENAR CONTIGO!"

"¡CONFÍA EN MI, GIRLIE! ¡CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO, MARCO NO TENDRÁ UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"¡NOOOO! ¡DÉJAME VIEJO LOCO! ¡DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA ENTRENAR! ¡DÉJAME IRRRRRRR!"

Sin escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, Garp salió de la enfermería con la pequeña alférez frenética en su hombro, dirigiéndose directo a la cubierta principal para una improvisada y lamentable sesión de entrenamiento.

Obviamente haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no arrancarse el cabello de frustración, Wilde los siguió en silencio, nubes oscuras tronando sobre su cabeza. Él debería haber sabido- no debía tratar de disuadir a su oficial de hacer algo cuando el estúpido vicealmirante estaba de mal humor - pero iba a mantener un ojo en su paciente para tratar de limitar los daños tanto como fuera humanamente posible.

Hina y Smoker se quedaron en la enfermería en un repentino silencio absoluto, boquiabiertos ante el agujero en la pared a través del cual los dos adultos y su joven amiga Flowan habían desaparecido.

"Pobre Kim…" Hina susurro con simpatía "Por mucho que admiró a nuestro vicealmirante, realmente no me gustaría ser entrenada por él"

Smoker resopló "A este ritmo, ni siquiera necesitara de Marco para morir"

Olvidando rápidamente su preocupación, la aprendiz de pelo rosa sonrió. "¡Vamos a ver! ¡Estoy segura de que será interesante!" Smoker asintió sonriendo y los adolescentes salieron corriendo de la enfermería.


	6. Patata jugando a las encondidas

_Querido diario,_

 _Lo siento si mis entradas se están volviendo un poco repetitivas pero tengo que decir esto: No puedo creer que este viva._

 _Y no, esta vez no tiene nada que ver con el pirata- que-no debe-ser nombrado (En realidad no quiero pensar en él ahora mismo), esto es gracias a… Urgh, ¡no puedo creer que me traumatizara en apenas cinco días!_

 _En este momento estoy escondiéndome en uno de los armarios de escobas en algún lugar en las profundidades de la nave, tratando de hacer que todos los seres vivos en este maldito barco se olviden de mi existencia. Una tarea muy difícil considerando en como Garp ha amenazado a cualquiera que me escondiera de que le haría pasar por el mismo régimen de entrenamiento que a mí- esa es una amenaza que haría acobardarse hasta el hombre más valiente, no lo dudo._

 _De todas formas, he pasado los últimos tres días jugando al escondite con un loco vicealmirante. El viejo esta tan entusiasmado con mi entrenamiento que insiste en que peleemos durante todo el día._

 _De alguna manera, piensa que golpeándome constantemente le permitirá convertirme en un serio rival para M_ _ **\- (garabatos en lo último escrito y solo queda una mancha de tinta negra en su lugar),**_ _el pirata que no debe ser nombrado en algún momento antes de que arribemos a la próxima isla._

 _Traté de hacerle entender que era una idea completamente irrazonable pero no lo entiende._

 _Para su crédito, Doc Wilde trató de ayudarme a salir de este predicamento, pero parece imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al viejo cuando esta tan determinado por algo._

 _Ahora Wilde me remienda cuando vuelvo a la enfermería en las tardes- sí, porque ahora, en cierto modo, vivo ahí en forma permanente._

 _En cuanto a mis dos amigos -Hina y Smoker- parecen encontrar esta situación muy divertida, no hasta el punto de delatarme con el chiflado cuando me encuentran escondida en algún lugar de la nave, pero juraría que los veía riéndose cada vez que estaba peleando con Garp…_

 _Aunque "pelear" podría no ser la palabra más apropiada. Yo más que nada trato de evitar los golpes del anciano y permanecer lo más lejos posible de él. Suponiendo que su entrenamiento diera frutos, ahora estoy segura de que Marco no podrá darme un golpe: él no es mucho más rápido… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Escribí su nombre! Ahora no tengo ganas de rallarlo todo._

 _De todos modos, ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Cierto, la evasión. Eso al menos es algo bueno de este "entrenamiento" supongo. En apenas tres días soy mucho mejor evitando golpes, patadas, etc. Incluso estoy empezando a encontrar una manera de desviar golpes y ese tipo de cosas._

 _¿Quién sabe?, Quizás en dos días cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla seré capaz de evitar por completo a Marco el maldito fénix- pues estoy mejorando en salir corriendo._

 _Oh, y también tengo que encontrar una manera de conseguir vengarme de toda la tripulación de esta nave: ¡las amenazas de Garp son tan efectivas que durante los últimos cinco días me han delatado una docena de veces! Ni si quiera puedes empezar a imaginar el número de contusiones que podría haber evitado si solo me dejaran en paz… tengo un plan, querido diario: encontraré la manera de domesticar al maldito Marco el fénix, ¡y entonces lo desataré en estos traidores! ¡Los chamuscara a todos hasta convertirlos en cenizas y eso les enseñará!_

… _Bien, está bien, lo sé. Es cruel y completamente irreal—no planeo aproximarme pronto a Marco, gracias- Pero uno todavía puede soñar, ¿verdad?_

 _Y por cierto, no, ya no siento que pertenezca más a este barco. Ni siquiera me siento como un marine real. En mi última anotación claramente no estaba considerándolo detenidamente, por no hablar que estaba bajo la influencia de los analgésicos que Doc Wilde había forzado por mi garganta._

 _Y en realidad, es por eso que no me gustan tampoco los analgésicos, son inútiles, porque en lugar de retorcerte de dolor, andas todo feliz y burbujeante y tal, hacen que te sientas mareado y no puedas pensar con claridad, así que termino escribiendo (y diciendo) estupideces, justo como mi última anotación._

 _En serio, ¿quién, con su estado de ánimo correcto diría que es feliz viviendo en un barco bajo el mando de semejante chiflado? ¡Creo que esta por completo fuera de sus cabales y debería internarse! Y realmente espero que no tenga hijos porque el pobre...espera, escuche algo… alguien viene, ¡me tengo que ir!_

* * *

Kim se deslizó silenciosamente por un pasillo desierto con la espalda pegada a la pared, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en hacer el menor ruido posible. Chequeando sobre su hombro que nadie la siguiera mientras caminaba de puntillas hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. Se congeló cuando la pared llego a su fin y se agachó con precaución, teniendo mucho cuidado de echar un vistazo alrededor de la esquina para ver si había alguien ahí.

Estaba desierta…

La joven dejó escarpar el aliento que no se había que estaba reteniendo y continuó su camino para encontrar su próximo escondite, cuando de repente sintió algo posándose sobre su hombro. Jadeo en voz alta y se dio vuelta con los puños levantados y lista para defender su preciada vida.

Suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que solo era Hina que la miraba con curiosidad.

"Hina, no me asustes así" susurró con furia.

"Oh, lo siento" la adolescente de cabello rosa sonrió con diversión. Kim se encogió ante su fuerte voz. "pero Kim, que-"

La nativa Flowan puso una mano sobre la boca de la adolescente y la miró.

"¡Shhh! ¿Quieres que toda la nave te oiga? ¡No hables tan alto!" cuando por fin se escuchó un sordo ´ _gosiento_ ´ procedente de detrás de su mano, dejo a su joven amiga ir y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los había escuchado.

"¿Por qué tan paranoica?" Hina preguntó al final, su voz apenas más fuerte que un murmullo.

"¿En serio?" Kim replicó secamente "¿Dónde has estado durante los últimos cinco días? Estoy tratando de permanecer con vida, ¿Qué más?"

"Pero el vicealmirante no está aquí. Y si viene, definitivamente podrías oírlo, ¿no? Así que no tienes porque tener tanto miedo"

"Oh, sí, lo tengo" Kim asintió vigorosamente "El viejo tiene convencida a toda la tripulación para que me entreguen a él si me encuentran. Y lo peor de todo… " Trago saliva con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció "Él puede ser increíblemente escurridizo cuando quiere—lo aprendí de la forma difícil, créeme"

Hina le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, obviamente aturdida con esta revelación. Kim en realidad no podía culparla por estar tan sorprendida, después de todo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Monkey D. Garp, el epítome de la odiosidad y el estrépito podía ser discreto cuando era necesario?

La joven mujer comprobó una vez más los pasillos con ansiedad antes de mirar de vuelta a Hina con sospecha.

"No lo llamaras, ¿verdad?" Entrecerró los ojos a la joven adolescente "Se lo mucho que lo admiras Hina, pero ha estado detrás de mí por cinco días ya y en realidad no quiero pelear con él en este momento…"

"No te preocupes, no lo haré" Hina sonrió tranquilizadoramente "eres mi amiga después de todo. No le diré"

"Gracias" Kim suspiro, se veía muy aliviada "Todos los otros marines de la nave encuentran mi situación muy divertida, incluso están haciendo apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo tardará Garp en encontrarme. Algunos apuestan tanto dinero que se han unido a la persecución y siempre tratan de sacarme de mis escondites… ¡Roger! Desearía poder meterme en un hoyo ahora mismo, pero estamos en un barco y no puedo…"

Hina sonrió con simpatía y le palmeo el hombro "¿Has tratado de esconderte en los cuartos de almacenamiento?"

"Si, hace dos días" Kim murmuró con los ojos perdidos a la distancia y tornándose más oscuros al instante.

"No termino bien…"

"¿La enfermería?"

"Wilde no me lo permite, no quiere que el viejo vuele la pared de nuevo esta semana"

"¿Los armarios donde se guardan los suministros de limpieza?"

"Ya he intentado en cada uno de ellos"

"Err… ¿nuestra habitación?"

"Dos marines se ofrecieron como voluntarios para hacer guardia"

Hina reflexiono sobre lo último "Wow, ni siquiera los había notado"

"Si, se esconden. Smoker amenazó con echarlos por la borda si te asustaban por una estúpida apuesta"

"Ya veo… bueno, entonces… debo admitir que me estoy quedando sin ideas, es solo que hay pocos lugares en esta nave donde te puedes esconder, ¿sabes?"

Kim sintió una gran gota de sudor formándose en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Sí, lo sé" Hina sonrió avergonzada "Muy bien, ¿has tratado en la galera?"

"¿La galera?" Kim repitió con cautela "¿No sería una mala idea—con eso de que Garp siempre anda tan hambriento?"

"¡Esa es la cosa!" Hina exclamó con entusiasmo, olvidando mantener su voz baja. Kim la hizo callar al instante y la adolescente de inmediato se disculpó antes de reanudar su idea.

"Debido a que el vicealmirante esta siempre tan hambriento, todos en esta nave piensan que él se la pasa en las cocinas, pero no es verdad ¡porque no puede! Monsieur Legros, el cocinero de la nave, no deja que nadie ingrese a sus amadas cocinas y eso incluye también al vicealmirante Garp!"

Kim frunció el ceño en confusión, comprobando de manera rápida una vez más que no viniera nadie. "Pero si no deja que nadie entre en las cocinas, ¿eso significa que no sería capaz de esconderme ahí?"

"Bueno, solo permite a la gente que le agrada en las cocinas. Hasta el día de hoy, somos el Doc Wilde, Bogart y yo. ¿Pero quién sabe? ¡Quizás le gustes!" con estas últimas palabras, la adolescente de cabello rosa disparo a su amiga una gran sonrisa, deslumbrante y muy optimista.

El ceño de Kim se profundizo más. "Está bien, nunca lo he conocido, así que las opciones son que me odie - lo más probable- y me entregue al instante a Garp" replicó oscuramente "o que me acepte y me deje esconderme en sus cocinas, ¡pero aun así todavía tendría que conseguir pasar a través de los marines que están comiendo! ¡Incluso cuando no es hora de almuerzo siempre hay alguna persona ahí, si me ven, estoy condenada!"

Hina se desanimó un poco cuando la realidad se estrelló sobre ellas, pero no parecía querer renunciar todavía. Frunció las cejas con concentración y se quedó quieta en su lugar sobre las tablas del piso

"Debemos encontrar un plan" dijo al final con decisión.

* * *

Kim esperaba ansiosa en un armario de escobas cerca de la galera a que Hina volviera. Por supuesto que confiaba en su amiga, pero al estar tan cerca de la galera significaba que habían muchos marines merodeando por allí y un aumento considerable de las posibilidades de que fuera encontrada.

Llegar a este preciso armario ya había sido bastante duro, no quería imaginar el desafío que sería llegar a las cocinas.

Y luego venia la cuestión del cocinero, Monsieur Legros.

¡Pero no debería pensar en eso ahora mismo! Primero debía enfrentar un problema y entonces se haría cargo del siguiente.

"Muy bien, Hina ¿dónde estás?" murmuro en voz baja y se asomó por el ojo de la cerradura

Cuando oyó los pasos provenientes de la galera, trato de ver quien venía pero no pudo ver con claridad. Entro en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que la persona venia hacia el armario y cogió lo primero que pudo, una fregona.

Eso pareció sacudir a Hina solo un poquito cuando abrió la puerta y vio con que la amenazaba. Hubo un breve silencio mientras las dos jóvenes marines se miraban entre sí.

Finalmente, Kim cogió la fregona y la puso en su espalda con una sonrisa avergonzada

"Lo siento" la mujer asustadiza se disculpó

"Está bien" Hina negó con la cabeza y sonrió para tranquilizarla "Sólo hay tres marines en la galera por lo que nuestro plan debería funcionar a la perfección, prepárate, regreso en un minuto"

Kim asintió y Hina desapareció en la galera, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella. Kim ajusto el agarre en su fregona y se quedó cerca de la puerta, lista. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se escucharan pasos, así como voces profundas de hombres… y la de Hina también.

"Gracias por ayudar a Hina" ella decía con una voz muy dulce "Hina en realidad no sabía que hacer al respecto"

¿Está jugando a la vocecita cursi? Kim pensó un poco incrédula

"No te preocupes, Hina-chan" uno de los hombres respondió. Por su tono era fácil darse cuenta que estaba completamente bajo su encanto juvenil "¡Sabes que nos puedes pedir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento!"

"Sí, solo vamos a manejar eso, ¿verdad?"

"Hina esta tan feliz! ¡Gracias!"

Los tres hombres se reían tontamente y Kim hizo una mueca de disgusto por su idiotez. Maldita sea, ella era buena…

Hina pasó por delante de la puerta del armario, a continuación uno de los hombres, después los dos últimos, y fue entonces cuando Kim salió del armario, blandiendo su fregona en el aire. Los dos marines más cercanos a ella ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para darse vuelta antes de que los hubiera golpeado limpiamente, mientras Hina se hizo cargo del tercero. Apenas unos segundos después, los tres hombres estaban en el suelo y las dos chicas los miraban con aire de satisfacción.

"Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba" Hina sonrió visiblemente, muy satisfecha.

"De hecho "Kim asintió "pero no uses esa voz de nuevo, en un poco perturbador"

"¿Qué voz?" la adolescente parpadeó con inocencia

"¡Hina es tan feliz!" Kim imitó, yendo tan lejos como imitar su brillante y soleada sonrisa con ese tono azucarado.

"¡Oh, eso!" Hina se rió lindamente y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. "En realidad no sé porque lo hice. Solo recordé a mi hermanita, fue antes de salir de casa para convertirme en un marine. Aún era muy joven y siempre hablaba de sí misma en tercera persona… pero todo el mundo pensaba que era tan lindo que harían cualquier cosa por ella…"

"Bueno, al parecer no es necesario ser tan pequeño para que funcione"

"Estoy feliz de haberlo intentado. Lo recordaré, podría ser de utilidad alguna vez"

Hina sonrió con un brillo un tanto tortuoso en sus ojos cuando pensaba en todas las posibilidades que ese lindo acto abría para ella y Kim se estremeció un poco. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una niña tan linda tuviera una faceta tan manipuladora? ¡Gracias a Roger que eran buenas amigas!

"¡Démonos prisa y pongámoslo en el armario!" la joven Flowan al final dijo mientras agarraba de los brazos a los hombres para arrastrarlos hacia el cuarto de las escobas cercano. Hina siguió su ejemplo y después de mucha lucha, de alguna manera consiguieron que cupieran en el armario que era un poco pequeño para tres hombres adultos, pero no importaba, estaban inconscientes así que no se sentirían incómodos en esas posiciones… sin embargo parecía que estaban lejos de despertarse.

"Muy bien, a la cocina" Kim asintió, para acrecentar su determinación y terminar con esto.

"Déjame revisar la cocina primero"

Hina rápidamente la siguió a la puerta, comprobando izquierda y derecha y le indicó al alférez seguirla con una gran sonrisa. Kim se puso de puntillas con mucho cuidado hacia la cocina y mirando con sospecha a todos lados, preguntándose si había marines esperando para emboscarlas en alguna parte…

No es que pensara que Hina la pusiera en una trampa o algo así, sino más bien era por si la adolescente no había notado a otros marines.

"Despejado" Hina sonrió mientras utiliza la jerga marina, sintiendo como su estuviera en una misión real. Las dos chicas corrieron a través de la sala, saltando por encima de las mesas y sillas, velozmente directo a la parte de atrás de la habitación y a la puerta que conducía hacia el lugar más seguro en el barco- junto con la enfermería.

Hina se detuvo en seco y abrió la puerta, indicando a su amiga apresurase y entrar, lo cual hizo. Solo cuando Hina cerró la puerta ambas dejaron escapar un gran sonrisa de alivio.

"No puedo creer que lo hicimos…" susurro Kim

"¿Quién está ahí?" una voz profunda y amenazante retumbó

Las reacciones a esta exclamación bastante hostil fueron radicalmente opuestas: Kim se quedó inmóvil y abrió mucho los ojos mirando a todas partes, esperando ser asesinada en cualquier momento, mientras que Hina sonrió

"¡Monsieur!" exclamó con deleite.

"Hina, _ma petite chérie_ " la voz profunda contestó, su tono cambio radicalmente

Y detrás de las ollas humeantes apareció un enorme hombre, tan grande como alto, con un anticuado sombrero de chef precariamente puesto sobre su cabeza calva, con un delgado bigote rizado y un delantal grasiento manchado con comida (que debió haber sido blanco en algún momento en el pasado). Abrió los brazos y abrazó a la pequeña y delicada Hina con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Bueno, mira quien ha venido a visitarme!" dijo cálidamente "No te había visto en mucho tiempo, _n'est-ce pas_?"

"Lo siento, Monsieur, las cosas han estado un poco locas por aquí durante los últimos días…"

" _Oui,_ supe algo sobre eso, algo sobre el idiota decidido a entrenar a este nuevo alférez, ¿verdad? _Le pauvre_ Ernest! ¡Está enloqueciendo con las paredes de su enfermería siendo volada tantas veces en una sola semana! ¡BOUM! ¡Wahahaha!"

Hina se unió a la risa mientras Kim se quedó mirando con cautela, esperando que el gran e imponente cocinero se fijara en ella. No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo.

" _Et toi_ , ¿quién eres? El cocinero preguntó con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente "¿a quién trajiste hasta mis dominios, Hina? ¿Podría ser el nuevo alférez que Wilde ha tomado bajo su protección?" Kim se encogió bajo su mirada intimidante mientras Hina simplemente sonrió.

"¡Exactamente!" exclamó "ella es mi amiga Kim Grey!"

"Kim, ¿eh?" el cocinero repitió

La joven se inclinó cortésmente "Encantado de conocerlo, señor" cuando enderezo su espalda, vio al cocinero mirándola críticamente

"Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, piel bronceada…" dijo el cocinero, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos "Hm… considerando tus facciones provienes de una especie de isla exótica. ¿De dónde con exactitud?"

"Isla Flowan" Kim respondió vacilante "está en el Grand Line"

"He oído de ella: los que tocan ukelele, ¿verdad?" la joven nativa asintió con incertidumbre, preguntándose si la expresión de su rostro significaba que le gustaba los ukeleles… o no. Su rostro aún era ilegible, el cocinero la miro críticamente y pronto puso muy incomoda a Kim "Eres escuálida, chica, _très_ escuálida" Se detuvo y Kim tragó ruidosamente, no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía eso… hasta que la cara de Legros fue cubierta por una amplia sonrisa "¡Vamos a cambiar eso!"

Kim suspiró profundamente mientras Hina chilló con deleite "¡Sabia que le gustarías!"

"¡Eh, bien! Ella es la pequeña protegida de Ernest después de todo, y Bogart me dijo que es una pequeña _mademoiselle_ prometedora. Eres bienvenida a mi amada cocina cuando quieras, Kim"

"Gracias, Monsieur Legros" La Flowan respondió cortésmente muy aliviada. Esto no significaba que la dejaría esconderse en sus cocinas, pero aun así era mucho mejor que nada.

"¡Wahahahhah! _S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle,_ no hay necesidad de ser tan formal" el cocinero rió con jovialidad "Mis amigos me llaman Monsieur, _tout simplement."_ Sonriendo todo el tiempo el cocinero volvió a sus ollas para revolver el contenido un par de veces. "Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? No es que no esté feliz por ver y conocer a una nueva lindura- ¡Roger sabe cuánto necesitamos muchas más en esta nave!- pero creo debes tener una razón para haber venido hasta aquí, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí en realidad" Hina admitió "Como todos saben, el vicealmirante ha decidido entrenar a Kim el mismo"

"Por supuesto que lo oí: todos los hombres han estado hablando sobre eso los últimos cinco días" Monsieur Legros asintió con firmeza mirando a la joven Flowan con cuidado. "conociendo a ese _imbécile,_ todo ese entrenamiento debe estar siendo duro para ti, ¿estas resistiendo?"

"En realidad es por eso que estoy aquí" Kim confesó, demasiado consciente de que ahora era el momento de la verdad "Hina me dijo que nadie podía entrar a las cocinas, entonces esperaba que me dejara quedarme, quizás podría esconderme aquí y descansar un poco del viejo"

"Ah, _je vois_!" el cocinero asintió y sonrió al alférez "como he dicho, _petite_ Kim: eres bienvenida aquí en cualquier momento. ¡Pero tengo una condiciona si quieres quedarte aquí!"

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una corta mirada. Kim comenzó a desconfiar de nuevo, preguntándose qué podría ser la condición y se retorció incómodamente "Por supuesto, trabajaré mi parte" dijo, tratando de parecer tan honesta como fuera posible "no seré un estorbo y -"

" _¡Non, non, non!"_ Monsieur Legros exclamó y se echó a reír "eso no es lo que quise decir, _petite_ , relájate. Si quieres permanecer aquí, tendrás que comer todo lo que te dé: eres demasiado escuálida para una joven de tu edad, eso no puede ser saludable"

Kim frunció el ceño sin saber si sentirse ofendida por el comentario o en realidad estar agradecida de que se preocupara por su bienestar…

"Bueno, no tengo mucho apetito" dijo ella con incertidumbre "pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo…"

" _¡Parfait_! Eso es todo lo que quería oír, _petite_!" una vez más el hombre salió de detrás de sus ollas y extendió una mano igualmente grande hacia ella "¡Eres libre de quedarte aquí cuánto tiempo desees, _bienvenue!"_

Kim tomó lentamente la mano y él se la estrecho con energía, empequeñeciendo sus manos cuando las apretó

"Y tomaré tu oferta de ayuda" concluyó el cocinero "tengo mucho trabajo por aquí así que otro par de manos serian bienvenidos. _Dis-moi,_ ¿sabes cocinar, petite?"

La nativa Flowan se tomó su tiempo para pensar en esto "Bueno, no sé con exactitud como cocinar pero siempre y cuando siga las instrucciones puedo manejarme"

"¡Estarás bien entonces!"

"¡Genial! estoy tan feliz" Hina exclamó y juntó las manos, sus ojos grandes y brillantes parecían arder con cientos de estrellas titilantes "le diré a Smoker-kun que estas a salvo ahora- estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?"

"Smoker, ¿ese pequeño _crevette_?" Monsieur Legros frunció el ceño ominosamente "¿preocupado?"

"¡Claro!" Hina sonrió con dulzura y el rostro del cocinero se suavizó a su pesar.

"¡Él es nuestro amigo!"

" _¡Peu importe_!" el cocinero se encogió de hombros con obstinación "dile a _le gamín_ que no quiero verlo en mi cocina mientras este fumando esos apestosos cigarrillos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo haré" Hina asintió, como si acabara de acordar en darle simplemente saludos amigables

"Muy bien, entonces, _petite_ Kim" el cocinero palmeo fuerte "Deberíamos comenzar a trabajar ahora mismo. No queda mucho tiempo para preparar la cena de esta noche. Ven a echarme una mano ¿quieres? Necesito todas las verduras en rodajas para el guiso"

"Si, Monsieur"

Hina salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella para seguir con su feliz camino, dejando a Kim pelando y luego cortando patatas, tomates, calabacines y todo tipo de diferentes verduras. No era su pasatiempo favorito ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos el trabajo manual mantendría su mente ocupada.

Por ahora podría olvidarse de su lunático oficial al mando y el pirata psicópata detrás de su vida.

* * *

Expresiones en francés

 **Ma petite chérie =** Mi querida pequeña  
 **N'est-ce pas? =** (en este contexto)¿verdad?  
 **Oui =** Sí  
 **Le pauvre Ernest! =** Pobre Ernest!  
 **Et toi =** y tu  
 **Très =** muy  
 **Mademoiselle =** señorita  
 **S'il vous plaît =** por favor  
 **Tout simplement =** bastante simple  
 **Non =** no  
 **Imbécile =** imbécil  
 **Je vois =** Ya veo  
 **Petite =** pequeña  
 **Parfait =** Perfecto  
 **Bienvenue =** Bienvenida  
 **Dis-moi =** Cuéntame  
 **Crevette =** camarón  
 **Peu importe =** lo que sea  
 **Le gamin =** ese niño


	7. Patata ingeniosa

_Querido diario,_

 _Mañana será un gran día. No he tenido que lidiar con el entrenamiento del lunático Garp desde que Monsieur aceptó que me refugiara en sus cocinas, así que me siento particularmente optimista, y lo mejor de todo: no ha habido ningún avistamiento del Moby Dick en ningún lugar cercano a la isla Kiyuu, donde llegaremos esta noche._

 _He sido asignada a patrullar en la ciudad mañana con otros marines, pero sólo es por precaución. Los oficiales no esperan ningún problema._

 _En cuanto a mí, estoy más animada que nunca: no ser golpeada por un día entero puede hacer maravillas por tu espíritu (estoy feliz ahora que mis lesiones en realidad pueden curarse y no reabrirse cada día); Monsieur en verdad es una persona muy divertida con quien compartir, a pesar de que no siempre entiendo lo que está diciendo, cuando utiliza esa extraña lengua extranjera que nunca había oído en mi vida. Y mañana, al estar de guardia significa que no voy a ver al viejo- por no hablar de Marco- ¡que ni siquiera estará cerca de la isla!_

 _¡Haaaaa! ¡Se siente muy bien! No preocuparse por nada, sin estrés, sin magulladuras… ¡Sí, mañana sin duda será un gran día!_

* * *

"Hey, Hina" Kim llamó a la adolescente junto a ella "¿Sabes qué hora es?"

"Ya son las once" su amiga respondió "Solo dos horas más para para terminar de patrullar"

"¡Genial! En realidad comienzo a sentir hambre, no puedo esperar a volver a la nave. Monsieur me dijo que tenía algo especial para mi almuerzo—un plato tradicional de su isla natal en el South Blue- según él, es bastante parecido a la cocina tradicional Flowan, ¡así que estoy muy emocionada!"

"Conociendo a Monsieur seguro será delicioso" Hina suspiró soñadora

"Estoy segura que si lo pides, también te dará algo" Kim se echó a reír. "De todos modos siempre cocina demasiado para mí"

"Él realmente está determinado a poner algo de peso en ti, ¿no?"

"Supongo que si…" Kim hizo una mueca pero no realizó ningún comentario. El hecho era que -al tener un cocinero profesional vigilando su dieta- se sentía mucho más energética durante el día. Y también tenía que admitir que siempre se había encontrado a si misma demasiado escuálida, por lo que agradecía la atención…

Las dos amigas cayeron en un silencio confortable y continuaron con su patrulla, caminando con tranquilidad por las calles.

A pesar de haber llegado la noche anterior a esta isla, a Kim ya le gustaba mucho pues le recordaba su hogar. El tiempo era muy soleado con temperaturas altas, pero siempre con una briza fresca que soplaba haciendo que las temperaturas fueran más aceptables. Al igual que Flowan, no había una base de la marina en la isla -como un punto estratégico del Grand Line- y el cuerpo de Marines no parecía tener interés en poner hombres de manera permanente ahí. La ciudad en si misma era bastante grande (bueno, más grande que Flowan de todas maneras) pero había algo en el ambiente que le daba un aire particular de pueblo pequeño, gente llamándose los unos a los otros, hablando y riendo en voz alta, como si todos se conocieran entre sí a pesar de vivir en diferentes calles. Sin mencionar que era una ciudad muy hermosa: las casas a su alrededor estaban pintadas de un blanco inmaculado, todas las ventanas, balcones y jardines rebosaban de coloridas flores que creaban un fuerte contraste con las fachadas pintadas, con ramos de flores rojas o de color naranja brillante y además, el azul profundo del océano a la distancia.

Realmente era una ciudad hermosa y Kim se encontró pensando que no le importaría quedarse aquí, muy lejos de los marines, muy lejos de pesadas promesas, lejos de piratas psicópatas … la joven Flowan sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de estos pensamientos tontos -tenía responsabilidades y no iba a huir de ellas.

La habían enseñado a ser mejor que eso

Mientras las dos amigas entraron en una nueva y más pequeña calle residencial, la gente del pueblo las miraba con curiosidad, pero aun con amabilidad. Algunos de los niños incluso sonrieron y saludaron.

"Es bueno ver por fin un lugar donde no recibimos miradas asesinas de los lugareños" Kim escuchó a Hina suspirar con suavidad

"¿Qué quieres decir?" la joven preguntó con curiosidad

"La marina no es precisamente muy popular, ya sabes" Hina explicó, sus ojos con un borde oscuro y triste "no es extraño llegar a ciudades donde la gente nos odia. No nos insultan ni nada de eso, pero aún puede sentirse lo hostiles que son…"

Kim no respondió, en realidad estaba sorprendida por la noticia. En su isla, en particular, a la gente no le gustaban los marines pero siempre había asumido que era porque no había una base, respecto a ella, odiaba a los marines a causa de lo que habían hecho con su única familia. Pero ya que nunca había dejado Flowan antes de su gran aventura, había pensado que las personas que odiaban a la marina -al igual que ella- eran escasas. ¿Esto significada que había más personas de las que pensaba que desaprobaban sus métodos?

"La mayoría de las veces es porque tienen una mala experiencia con algún marine corrupto o algo así" Hina continuó sus explicaciones en voz baja, lo que era poco habitual. "Otros sólo nos consideran mascotas del gobierno. Pero en realidad creo que el cuerpo de marines pelea por justicia, como está escrito en las chaquetas y abrigos de los oficiales. Después de todo, estamos luchando contra los piratas y los piratas son criminales. Y también peleamos contra los revolucionarios quienes quieren dominar el mundo... Kim, una vez dijiste que no te gustaban muchos los marines antes de unirte a nosotros, pero desde entonces tu opinión ha cambiado ¿verdad?, ahora piensas que los marines somos los buenos, ¿cierto?"

La joven Flowan suspiró, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a una pregunta tan grave. Era el tipo de conversación que podría llevarla directamente a una corte marcial si alguien las oía.

"Creo que muchos marines son buenas personas" Kim rectificó "En cuanto a la propia marina… bueno, digamos que no tengo mucho respeto por los altos oficiales"

"¿Que? ¿Por qué?" Hina preguntó con incredulidad "El vicealmirante es uno de los marines más increíbles que existen… y la vicealmirante Tsuru también y-"

"No estaba hablando del viejo" Kim interrumpió a su joven amiga antes de fuera demasiado lejos "puede que sea un poco lunático, pero al menos es un hombre honorable: trata a sus enemigos con respeto independientemente de lo que hayan hecho, y nunca asesinaría de manera innecesaria. La verdad es la única razón del porque me molesto en pagarle esta deuda de vida. Si hubiera sido alguno de los almirantes o alguien así, me hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo- olvidando las tradiciones Flowan."

Hina parecía algo apaciguada por sus palabras, pero aun un poco perturbada. "Sin embargo no puedo ver porque no te gustan los almirantes. Son verdaderos héroes e increíblemente poderosos"

Kim resopló y le dio a su amiga una sonrisa seca "Y además son increíblemente arrogantes". Sin mencionar ridículamente corrompidos por el gobierno mundial y los nobles. Y también estaba la Buster Call e Impel Down. No, es por eso que nunca sería un buen marine: no confiaba en la infantería de marina y en los hombres que daban las órdenes.

"Sí, supongo que eso es verdad" Hina asintió, por completo ajena a la forma en que la joven Flowan estaba llamando mentalmente a sus héroes, junto con sus métodos inhumanos y su estúpida justicia absoluta "¿Crees que por eso la gente no nos quiere? ¿Porque los almirantes son muy arrogantes?"

"Creo que es más complicado que eso" Kim respondió en voz baja. Sin embargo, no trató de explicarle en más detalle. Hina era demasiado joven para notar en plenitud que el gobierno mundial no era más que una dictadura, no había visto de primera mano los horrores que los nobles mandaban a realizar a la marina—pero Kim sí. El ideal de justicia absoluta era bueno y muchos marines que conocía aspiraban a ella, pero la mayoría no veía la imagen más grande; que el gobierno -bajo el pretexto de justicia- solo hacia lo necesario para permanecer en el poder, aniquilando toda oposición sin pensar ni un segundo en todos los inocentes atrapados en el fuego cruzado. En cuanto a quienes entendían lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no podían decir nada a menos que quisieran ser arrestados al instante por traición.

Pero como era de esperar, Hina no lo dejó pasar fácilmente "¿Cómo es eso?"

Kim sonrió con inquietud, tratando de encontrar una manera de endulzar las cosas. No temía a que Hina fuera a acusarla de ser una traidora con los marines, no, tenía miedo de que su joven e inocente amiga no fuera capaz de soportar la verdad. Kim había aprendido sobre esto hace algunos años, cuando era aún más joven que la chica de pelo rosa. Sus abuelos le habían contado todo: desde la descripción detallada de Impel Down, la forma en que los nobles gobernaban, sin olvidar las islas que habían sido destruidas por la Buster Call—la mayoría de las veces con sus habitantes en ellas.

Había tenido pesadillas durante años después de eso.

"Bueno… la gente no siempre está de acuerdo con los métodos de los marines. Pero es de esperarse, sabes: mucha gente significa muchas opiniones diferentes"

Para su alivio, Hina parecía satisfecha con su respuesta vaga. "Ya veo" murmuro pensativa, ponderando duramente sobre el asunto. Pero mientras abría su boca para hacer otra pregunta, fue interrumpida con brusquedad.

"¡Eh, tú!" una voz llamó en un tono irritado "¡Ustedes niñas!"

Kim y Hina se volvieron hacia la derecha para ver a una viejecita de pie delante de lo que probablemente era su casa, con una escoba en sus nudosas manos. Kim miró detrás de ellas para asegurase que de hecho, estaba hablándole a ellas, mientras Hina se señaló a ella misma y a su amiga sucesivamente, cuando la anciana les dio un rápido asentimiento para confirmar, las jóvenes marines intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Crees que deberíamos…?" comenzó Hina y dejo su frase inconclusa.

"Veamos que quiere de nosotras" Kim dijo en un susurro. Mientras caminaba hacia la anciana la joven trató de sonreír cortésmente "Buen día señora, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?

Sin devolver el saludo (después de todo, ¿Por qué molestarse con un poco de cortesía básica, verdad?), la viejecita las miró a ambas con una inquietante mirada dura en su bronceada cara arrugada. " ¿Son carteras?" preguntó "¡He estado esperando por el paquete que envió mi hermana por días!"

Kim vio a Hina mirando hacia abajo su uniforme con el ceño fruncido, obviamente preguntándose como demonios la anciana pudo haberlas confundido con empleadas del correo. Kim suspiró y mantuvo una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas mayores.

"No señora, no lo somos" dijo cortésmente

La anciana gruñó y se volvió hacia su casa, sin molestarse en darles otra mirada. Hina la siguió con la mirada mientras Kim se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino.

"Bueno, eso fue grosero" dijo la chica adolescente con un ceño estropeando sus suaves rasgos infantiles

"No te preocupes por eso" Kim la animó "Las personas mayores suelen ser raras- solo basta con pensar en los que tenemos a bordo"

Hina sonrió y el borde molesto en sus ojos desapareció "Me parece justo"

Las dos amigas continuaron con su patrulla, Kim tremendamente aliviada de que Hina se hubiera olvidado de su conversación anterior gracias a la intervención aleatoria –pero providencial- de una anciana

No tendría que traumatizar a su joven e inocente amiga hoy…

* * *

Kim salió de la galera sin siquiera pensar en comprobar sus alrededores. Desde que se había hecho oficial el hecho de que ahora era una de las pequeñas _protégées_ de Monsieur, los marines a bordo la dejaron en paz al instante: entre sesiones de entrenamientos con su vicealmirante y la posibilidad de ser desterrados de la cocina, sus estómagos habían decidido bastante rápido. Temiendo la ira inminente del cocinero si la molestaban en lo más mínimo, la dejaron sola por completo, lo cual era un buen cambio después de ser perseguida durante cinco días consecutivos.

Así que, segura que al ser protegida de Monsieur la alejaría de toda atención no deseada, Kim olvidó por completo su verdadero enemigo: el mismo vicealmirante Garp. Estaba convencida que él estaría en su oficina, planificando todas las patrullas que se desplazarían por la ciudad durante los próximos tres días mientras se quedaban en la isla Kiyuu (debían reabastecerse de muchas cosas mientras estuvieran aquí, los tablones de madera para reparar las paredes venían siendo los más urgentes). No es que las patrullas fueran en verdad necesarias, teniendo en cuenta que no habían captado ni un solo vistazo de los piratas de Barbablanca, pero era normal que ayudaran a proteger la ciudad mientras aun estuvieran aquí.

De todos modos, no fue una sorpresa para nadie - excepto para ella- cuando fue emboscada justo al pasar por la puerta, después de todo ¿Quién hubiera creído que Garp se quedaría en su oficina organizando patrullas cuando tenía un alférez que intimidar?

Pensando en eso más tarde, Kim se dio cuenta que todas las garantías que había creído tener, solo habían sido una ilusión y que debería haberse quedado en la cocina con Monsieur.

"GIRLIE! BWAHAHAHA!"

El efecto fue instantáneo sobre la joven: Kim volteó para ver al sonriente Garp corriendo hacia ella, con los puños levantados y listo para atacar. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Sus instintos de supervivencias se hicieron presentes y saltó lejos, rodando por el suelo varias veces mientras una repentina explosión voló la pared detrás de ella.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp se rió de nuevo, mientras que los marines en la cocina miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a través del nuevo agujero en la pared. "¡ES HORA DE VOLVER A ENTRENAR!"

Kim sintió ganas de llorar. Había esperado tener un buen día. Realmente lo esperaba. Y un buen día no incluía un entrenamiento y/o destartalada sesión con un chiflado vicealmirante…

Las ruedas en su cabeza comenzaron a dar vuelta a toda velocidad mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de salir de esto.

"Señor, lo siento pero estoy de guardia esta tarde" dijo ella, ocultando el temblor en su voz bastante bien.

"¡Ya no es así, girlie, hice que Bogart encontrara un reemplazo!" Garp le envió una gran sonrisa y la joven se estremeció de miedo. Para muchos, esta sonrisa habría sido torpe como siempre, pero después de todo el tiempo que había pasado tratando de defenderse de sus ataques y soportando su entusiasmo sin vacilación, podía identificar con claridad el brillo retorcido en sus ojos detrás de toda la idiotez aparente.

Fue convenciéndose cada vez más, que el viejo marine no era tan estúpido como a la gente le gustaba creer…

"Espero que estés preparada, girlie: ¡voy a hacer un marine de ti!"

Kim se encogió visiblemente al darse cuenta que no iba a encontrar una manera de salir de esta. Una vez más iba a pasar la noche en la enfermería… ¡Oh, no! Eso significada que tendría que tomar analgésicos… a menos que encontrara algún espacio abierto, al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar sus golpes y no preocuparse de las ondas de choque- porque sí, sus golpes creaban ondas de choque.

Eso quería decir que antes que nada debía llegar a la cubierta principal… ¿pero cómo? Garp estaba parado entre ella y la salida…

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la sonrisa de Garp se volvió más maliciosa y sus ojos tomaron un filo más agudo. Sabía que tenía todas las de ganar y todo el tiempo para estar aquí, en este pasillo. Su cuerpo alto y grande llenaba la mayor parte del espacio bloqueando cualquier forma de escape que la joven Flowan pudiera haber utilizado. En cuanto a él, en realidad no necesitaba mucha amplitud en sus movimientos para darles poder a sus golpes, por lo que lugares muy estrechos no serían un inconveniente para darle una paliza a su joven oficial.

¡Necesito algo para distraerlo y que me dé tiempo para escapar! Kim pensó frenéticamente cuando Garp comenzó a marchar hacia ella.

Y entonces, como si alguna entidad misericordiosa en alguna parte la hubiera oído, la puerta entre ellos - apenas un par de pies de distancia de Kim- se abrió, la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de los hombres. Un Smoker que parecía muy somnoliento salió de allí y miró de manera sucesiva entre la joven Flowan y un contrariado vicealmirante (obstáculos que se mantenían en el camino de su programa de entrenamiento...). Quizás podría deberse al hecho que formará parte del equipo nocturno y estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, pero el aprendiz no parecía registrar con exactitud la situación en la que se había metido.

Y se perdió por completo el rostro de Kim

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" el adolescente gruño malhumorado "honestamente, han despertado a todo el equipo nocturno"

Kim se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar reírse. El pobre muchacho debía estar muy cansado para pasar por alto los saludos apropiados al Vicealmirante. Casi se sentía mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer- casi es la palabra clave.

"Lo siento, Smoker" se disculpó mientras agarraba su brazo "¡te lo debo!"

El adolescente solo tuvo tiempo para parpadear con confusión antes de que ella lo echara sobre Garp.

Usando la conmoción resultante (una mezcla de algunos insultos, la mayoría de los cuales básicamente eran dirigidos a ella) tramó su camino sobre Garp e hizo una carrera a la cubierta principal. Cuando abrió la puerta, oyó una serie de maldiciones de Smoker que habrían hecho ruborizar a un pirata, un sonoro "¡BOOM!" seguido de inmediato por un ensordecedor:

"¡GIRLIE!" "¡KIM!"

 _¡Oh, demonios!..._

* * *

 _Adelanto próximo capitulo ;)_

 _"Y aquí esta Girlie" una voz profunda arrastró las palabras detrás de ella. "Finalmente te encontré"_

 _Kim se quedó inmóvil cuando las señales de alarma sonaron en su cabeza (luces rojas intermitentes, bocinas ensordecedoras, gritos de su voz interior… cada señal de alarma posible). Conocía esa voz… Oh, ella la conocía demasiado bien…_


	8. La patata mas valiente

_One piece es de oda sensei y Diary of a potato Bag de Nothing new in this world_

* * *

 _Querido diario_

 _Creo que aprendí algo muy importante ayer_

 _A la gente no le gusta ser utilizada como señuelo_

 _Sé que suena extraño, pero es cierto. Después de usar a Smoker para escapar del viejo, las cosas no salieron muy bien. Creo que el pobre Smoker en verdad me odia ahora... Oh, bueno, me perdonara con el tiempo—no es como si estuviera tan herido como yo. Garp solo lanzó a Smoker para poder correr detrás de mí... la única razón por la que fue pisoteado es porque trató de seguirme para golpearme también. Así que es su culpa._

 _¡Está bien! Le compraré algunos de esos apestosos cigarros que tanto le gustan y me disculparé otra vez_

 _De todos modos, hoy fue el segundo día que pasamos en la isla Kiyuu y en realidad nada notable ocurrió. Bueno, algunas cosas sucedieron por supuesto: Garp se acercó con un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento que consistía en lanzarme por un precipicio para probar mi resistencia, solo le debo mi vida a una intervención providencial de Bogart; también el club de póquer celebra juegos especiales de larga duración por las noches (desde que estoy ocupada con el programa de entrenamiento especial en realidad ya no tengo tiempo de preocuparme más por ellos …no hace falta decir quiénes son los más felices con los últimos acontecimientos a bordo); también la pared de la enfermería fue volada accidentalmente de nuevo… bueno, en realidad no la pared sino más bien el techo, pues la enfermería se encuentra situada justo debajo de la cubierta trasera._

 _En pocas palabras: lo usual._

 _Lo positivo es que no hay ni un rastro de los piratas de Barbablanca. Técnicamente sé que no es bueno cuando se supone que debemos perseguirlos, pero para mí no podría haber mejores noticias. Significaba que no tendré que preocuparme por Marco antes de la próxima isla—solo tenemos un día más en la isla Kiyuu hasta mañana y entonces estaremos de nuevo tratando de encontrar al Moby Dick y su desparecida tripulación._

 _Mmmm… no se sabe cuándo encontraremos de nuevo su rastro. Quizás debería comprar los cigarrillos para Smoker pronto, antes de quedarme sin tiempo porque cuando los encontremos, adiós a mi tiempo libre_

 _Entonces supongo que iré mañana. Pero necesito dinero…_

 _Bueno, creo que debería dar una pequeña visita al círculo de póquer. Jejejejjejej_

* * *

Kim y Hina habían terminado de patrullar la ciudad y se dirigían lentamente hacia el barco. Sin embargo no estaban apresuradas: hoy era día de mercado y esperaban disfrutar del ambiente por un rato antes de regresar al deber. Lo más probable es que tuvieran que saltarse el almuerzo, pero era un trato justo.

"Voy a comprar algunos cigarros para Smoker" dijo Kim a su joven amiga "Dime si ves algún comerciante que tenga algunos"

"Claro" Hina asintió, aunque parecía un poco confundida "pero, ¿porque comprarle cigarros? ¿Por lo general le dices que no debería fumar esas cosas en primer lugar?"

"Ah, bueno…" Kim tartamudeó con incomodidad, erizando su pelo corto en la parte posterior de la cabeza "está un poco molesto conmigo"

"¿En serio? ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Err…" la joven Flowan se sintió incomoda al pensar en su pequeño contratiempo con Garp ayer después del almuerzo "Ha, err… ¿Cómo debería decirlo?… algo así como…. Lo usé para escapar de Garp"

Hina la miró con un rostro inexpresivo, apretando mucho sus labios. Kim hizo una mueca, pensando que la adolescente estaba enojada también, hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga peli-rosa simplemente estaba tratando de contener la risa.

"¿Es por eso que estaba de tan mal humor ayer?" dijo finalmente Hina "Cuando le pregunte no quiso decirme" sonrió brevemente antes de redirigir su atención a su amiga "Pero, ¿porque hiciste eso?"

"No es como si hubiera tenido otra opción" Kim hizo un puchero "Estaba acorralada y él estaba pasando por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Habría hecho exactamente lo mismo con cualquier otra persona"

"Supongo" Hina asintió "así que le comprarás cigarrillos para tratar de aplacar su ira"

"Más o menos. No sé si en realidad será de alguna ayuda pero vale la pena intentarlo. Sería muy incómodo si sigue molesto conmigo durante todo el viaje hasta la siguiente isla"

"De hecho" Hina hizo una mueca al imaginar la tensión que se produciría "¡Oh! ¡Aquí hay uno!"

Cinco minutos después, Kim había gastado todo el dinero que había ganado ayer en el póquer para comprar los cigarros más caros que el comerciante tenia. Puso con cuidado la caja en su bolso, en medio del libro de cocina de su padre y su diario, y las dos chicas reanudaron su regreso al barco.

"Aun te debo una tarde de comprar, por cierto" Kim dijo a su amiga

Los ojos de Hina se iluminaron al instante y miró a su amiga oficial con sus ojos negros brillando.

"¿En serio? ¡Me había olvidado por completo de eso! ¿Cuándo me llevaras?"

"Todavía no estoy muy segura. Debemos conseguir un permiso de Bogart primero- lo que no será sencillo... Oh, y necesitamos mucho dinero. Supongo que tendré que tomar mi misión del circulo de póquer más en serio a partir de ahora. Desde la semana pasada Garp me ha distraído un poco y la he descuidado"

"Muy bien: ¡tú encárgate del dinero y yo manejaré a Bogart!" Hina se froto las manos.

"He usado la cosa de hablar lindo mucho últimamente y nunca me hubiera imaginado lo bien que funciona, ¡estoy segura que puedo conseguir un día de permiso para la siguiente isla interesante en la que nos detengamos!"

Esta pequeña astuta…

Kim se desconectó mientras la muchacha adolescente comenzó a divagar sobre el tipo de ropa que iba a comprar, que color era más adecuado para ella, que tipo correspondía a su cuerpo delgado, y así sucesivamente… solo asentir y tararear de vez en cuando parecía satisfacer lo suficiente a su amiga y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran en el ínterin.

Hasta que fue sacada de forma muy brusca y bastante grosera de sus meditaciones

"Y aquí esta Girlie" una voz profunda arrastró las palabras detrás de ella. "Finalmente te encontré"

Kim se quedó inmóvil cuando las señales de alarma sonaron en su cabeza (luces rojas intermitentes, bocinas ensordecedoras, gritos de su voz interior… cada señal de alarma posible). Conocía esa voz… Oh, ella la conocía demasiado bien…

Hina se dio vuelta y jadeo en voz alta cuando vio al alto pirata parado a pocos pies de distancia, mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados. Kim se volvió también y sintió el miedo asentarse en ella cuando se dio cuenta con exactitud de lo que estaba pasando. Solo podía mirar boquiabierta al pirata con horror en su rostro.

"Me alegra ver que sigues viva" Marco le sonrió. "Me lo preguntaba, ya que después de un golpe de Thatch, la mayoría no vuelve a levantarse"

"Imposible" Hina había encontrado su voz más rápido que la mujer mayor. "No había ninguna señal de los piratas de Barbablanca en ninguna parte cerca de esta isla…"

Marco levanto una ceja ante la chica de pelo rosa "Un mini marine, que lindo" dijo con su sonrisa marca registrada. "No sabía que los marines fueran niñeros"

Hina se estremeció visiblemente ante su burla y Kim al instante se paró frente a ella frunciendo el ceño oscuramente al comandante fénix. Llámenlo una especie de…. instinto primario, pues en cierto modo actuó sin pensar. Miedo o no una cosa era cierta: no iba deja que él pusiera una mano en Hina.

Marco levanto una ceja y ella apretó sus manos como puños para evitar que temblaran.

En un segundo había evaluado la situación para darse cuenta –sin sorprenderse mucho- que no se veía nada bien. Debido a que no habían recibido ningún informe en absoluto de que los piratas de Barbablanca estaban cerca de la isla, las patrullas habían sido destinados a oficiales de menor rango y otros marines: que deberían ser perfectamente capaces de manejar pequeñas dificultades que surgieran en una isla tan calmada. Todos los oficiales (quienes deberían hacerse cargo de situaciones más difíciles, como…. un comandante de Barbablanca por ejemplo) estaban en el barco organizando la persecución de los piratas.

A pesar de su miedo, Kim todavía podía sentirse furiosa. ¡Que buenos cazadores eran! ¿Cómo podían pasar por alto a los piratas cuando estaban en la misma maldita isla? ¿Incluso era cierto que eran los mismos que habían acorralado a Roger un par de veces en el pasado? ¿Cómo podrían estos idiotas incompetentes incluso considerarse como un equipo de élite de la marina?

Era simplemente injusto. ¡Era una oficial de más bajo rango por el amor de dios! ¡No debería estar lidiando con un comandante de Barbablanca! ¡Más cuando era Marco el maldito fénix! ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

...

Pero entonces, la joven oficial Flowan reinó rápidamente en su pánico (con dificultad, pero lo manejó). Aunque una cosa era cierta: teniendo en cuenta los problemas que tendría para salvar su propia vida, no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por otro.

"Hina, vuelve a la nave" dijo a la chica de pelo rosado detrás de ella.

"Kim…"

"Solo vete y trae a los demás lo más rápido posible. No te preocupes por mi"

La joven Flowan no miró hacia atrás, pero por el sonido de arrastre seguido de apresurados pasos supo que Hina había salido corriendo. El silencio entonces fue más aterrador- estaba sola de pie una vez más frente al hombre que se había convertido en su pesadilla viviente después de un solo encuentro.

Todavía mirándola impasible, Marco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Sabes girlie, no dañaría a un niño" dijo, pareciendo un poco ofendido.

Sí, claro. Kim resopló pero ignoró contrariada su comentario. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? preguntó. "No teníamos información de que la tripulación de Barbablanca se detuviera en esta isla".

"Necesitábamos suministros" Marco se encogió de hombros. "Por lo que sé, no es un delito"

El alférez marina no respondió. La gente del pueblo alrededor había notado que algo andaba mal por la forma en que la marina y el pirata se enfrentaban entre sí, algunos incluso susurraban el nombre de Marco y las madres arrastraban a sus hijos lejos.

Kim apretó los puños con nerviosismo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Si era posible, la situación era incluso peor que la última vez: al contrario de la isla Kyuka -donde había grandes avenidas y amplias cuadras- Kiyuu era una ciudad pequeña con calles estrechas y desvencijadas; si Marco desataba sus poderes aquí destruiría una decena de casas al mismo tiempo, no solo unos cuantos edificios aquí y allá. Habría heridos, muchos de ellos. A pesar de que solo pretendía ser un marine, todavía tenía un papel que hacer- y no menos que el de un oficial - lo que significaba que debía encontrar la manera de proteger a los civiles de los ataques ridículamente poderosos del pirata. Pero ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

Marco apenas presto atención a la gente del pueblo que los rodeaba y casualmente puso las manos en sus bolsillos. "Ahora que hemos conseguido dejar todas las bromas de lado girlie, creo que es hora de terminar nuestra pequeña pelea, ¿no es así?"

Kim suspiró pesadamente. "¿Qué pelea? ambos sabemos que nuestro desafortunado encuentro en la isla Kyuka difícilmente puede ser llamado una pelea: me pateaste el trasero"

"Bueno, técnicamente yo no lo hice, Thatch lo hizo" Marco replicó fácilmente. "No me dio tiempo para terminar"

"Entonces has venido a terminar el trabajo" Kim asintió totalmente desalentada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de luchar si iba a matarla de todos modos, ¿para que luchar? "Déjame adivinar: ¿está relacionado con tu honor de pirata o algo así?" Estaba increíblemente tranquila mientras enfrentaba su muerte inminente, aterrada, pero aun con calma suficiente.

"Bueno, mis compañeros de tripulación han estado burlándose de mi durante toda la semana, mi capitán es el primero de ellos… entonces sí, espero recuperar mi honor"

Kim solamente lo miró sin expresión. Podía simpatizar con él en esto, el pensamiento era perturbador… "Oh", dijo. "Así que también has tenido una semana difícil" Marco levanto una ceja pero ella no le dio tiempo para responder "Ni siquiera preguntes"

"Muy bien" Marco se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a nuestros negocios entonces, girlie. Me gustaría hacer esto tan pronto como sea posible. Todavía tengo que ayudar a los chicos a conseguir los suministros"

Kim no pudo evitar sentirse muy ofendido por su descuidada actitud dolorosamente obvia. Era evidente que él se sentía poco amenazado por sus habilidades de lucha. Pero entonces, si era tan insignificante a sus ojos, ¿porque aun quería pelear con ella?

"Tengo un nombre" Kim espetó para ocultar su miedo creciente – todavía estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de desviar su atención. "creo que me presente correctamente la última vez, ¿no?"

"Oh, pero los nombres pueden ser tan aburridos. ¿No te gusta que te llamen girlie?"

"¿Por qué me molesto?" Kim murmuro sombríamente en voz baja, resistiendo el impulso de golpearse la frente con exasperación.

Pero aun así no quiero morir, ¡maldita sea! Todavía podía tratar de razonar- no funciono la última vez pero aun podía intentarlo. "Muy bien, si es acerca de tu honor, por qué no escribo una hermosa carta, con mi firma y todo, atestiguando con mi honor como marine que eres mucho más poderoso que mi insignificante yo y que nunca podría vencerte. Estoy segura de que entonces tus compañeros de tripulación te dejarían en paz, y yo podría seguir con mi vida. Ambos felices, ¿verdad? "

Diversión iluminó los ojos del pirata y le envió una sonrisa irónica. "No funciona de esa forma, girlie"

"¡Oh, vamos!" Kim pisoteó en el suelo de pura irritación y levanto las manos al aire. "¡Estoy segura que tu honor no sufrió mucho! ¡Yo solo soy un alférez por el amor de dios! Todos saben que la última vez fue un golpe de suerte, ¡Demonios, la mitad de los marines en la nave ni siquiera creen que pelee contigo en primer lugar! ¡Podrías quemarme hasta convertirme en cenizas en segundos si quisieras! " En realidad -en teoría- esto último no era posible pero se supone que él no lo sabía, aun así no quería verlo intentarlo.

Cierto, no le demos al psicópata algunas ideas de más, ¿de acuerdo?

Marco simplemente inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad mientras sus ojos la examinaron de pies a cabeza. "Quemarte hasta convertirte en cenizas, ¿eh?" repitió con voz inexpresiva. Kim trago con inquietud y sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda. Al ver que decía esto con una cara tan seria hacia la declaración diez veces más espeluznante… ¿Realmente estaba considerando esa opción? "Eso no sería divertido. Tú, girlie, eres el tipo de persona de combate mano a mano—entonces, puños serán"

Kim asintió con resignación y se preparó flexionando las piernas, tensando los músculos y lista para correr con sus puños crispados con nerviosismo. Aun no quería pelear, pero si insistía, entonces solo tenía una cosa por hacer.

"Me alegra ver que has vuelto a tus sentidos" Marco sonrió y se preparó.

Alrededor, los civiles dejaron escapar gritos alarmados y corrieron lejos de los dos enemigos. Kim solo aumento su determinación y se agachó un poco más, lista para echar a correr cuando viera una abertura: era hora de dar un buen uso a todo su entrenamiento.

Marco parecía haber sentido su determinación porque algo se encendió en sus ojos, una tranquila pero mortal anticipación. Su aura, que por lo general reflejaba calma y pereza, había tomado un filo más agudo que le puso la piel de gallina a su oponente.

Y de repente Marco estaba saltando hacia adelante, sus brazos cubiertos de fuego y listo para atacar. Kim no dudo un segundo y corrió hacia él a toda velocidad. Obviamente pensando que iba a atacarlo estúpidamente de frente, el pirata sonrió y lanzó uno de sus puños apuntando a su cara. Kim evadió el golpe tirándose hacia abajo, sintiendo el calor de las llamas azules cuando fallo por una mera pulgada la parte superior de su cabeza; entonces tomó ventaja de su posición en el aire para pasar por debajo de él…. Y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

¡Finalmente todo el entrenamiento le venía a mano!

El pirata se quedó paralizado, demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo, entonces negó con la cabeza y se puso en marcha detrás de ella. "¡Hey!" Marco llamó detrás. "¡Regresa aquí!"

"¡Nunca!" gritó por encima de su hombro.

Muy bien, podrían pensar que se trataba de una técnica muy cobarde y estarían en lo correcto. Pero Kim había pensado mucho en esto (bueno, todo lo que pudo en tan poco tiempo de todos modos) y había llegado a la conclusión de que ser una cobarde era su mejor opción. Mientras corría el pirata no podría atacarla correctamente, lo que significaba que no habrían ataques de gran alcance y por lo tanto no afectarían a los civiles… y no la afectarían a ella tampoco, lo que era una buena ventaja.

Lanzó una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro y vio que el comandante pirata corría detrás de ella con la misma determinación con la que ella huía.

"¡No voy a dejarte ir fácilmente, girlie!" dijo con su característica sonrisa espeluznante.

A pesar de su buen sentido, Kim sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Era igual a la historia que su padre le había contado sobre una aventura que tuvo en la selva de alguna isla del Grand Line, cuando se había encontrado con un tigre gigante o algo así, le había explicado que si alguna vez se encontraba con tal depredador, lo peor que podía hacer era correr porque desencadena todos sus instintos y al instante te elegía como su presa. La comparación entre un depredador y Marco era un poco perturbador, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuan verdadero era ese consejo.

Pero era su culpa por completo : con su eterna actitud perezosa y sus ojos de mirada somnolienta, ¡No esperaba que corriera detrás de ella!

"¡Eres un psicópata!" gritó con un tinte desesperado. "¡No hay forma de que pelee contra un psicópata!"

Solo oyó a Marco reír un poco detrás de ella y trató de correr más rápido. Pero los civiles en el camino lo hacían más difícil. Era especialmente injusto que tuviera que abrirse paso a través de la multitud, mientras que huían como una ráfaga dispersada por el viento tan pronto como veían a su perseguidor. Sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para poner la mayor distancia entre ella y el pirata.

Sin embargo, había un buen punto en todo esto, su plan parecía haber funcionado hasta ahora: Marco aun no usaba sus llamas o hacia explotar cualquier cosa.

De repente oyó a los civiles gritando a su derecha y cuando volvió la cabeza se dio cuenta que el pirata había saltado sobre los techos y estaba corriendo paralelo a ella. Sin ser obstaculizado por la gente del pueblo, efectivamente era mucho más rápido y muy pronto la adelantó.

Saltó, sus manos repentinamente prendiéndose con fuego azul y se lanzó directo sobre la joven oficial Flowan. Con un chillido asustado Kim saltó fuera del camino, la explosión detrás de ella no fue lo suficientemente poderosa para ocasionar algún daño real, pero más que suficiente para enviarla veinte pies más allá de lo que había planeado (y también más que suficiente para aterrorizar a los civiles, quienes al instante entraron en un frenesí de gritos). Rodó sobre el suelo y se puso de pie rápidamente para correr de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de ver a través del humo y polvo donde estaba el pirata.

Se materializó justo frente a ella y Kim apenas evadió un potente gancho de izquierda. Se agachó, girando su cuerpo para no estrellarse contra él y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad. Detrás de ella el pirata gimió exasperado pero no le prestó atención.

"¿Vas a quedarte quieta?"

"¡Deja de correr detrás de mí!" replicó. "¡No voy a pelear!"

Mientras decía estas palabras, tomó un giro brusco a la izquierda en una calle un poco más grande tratando de volver a la nave: cuando se enfrentara a una nave llena de marines y oficiales ¡se rendiría con esta persecución! Pero al segundo que giró a la izquierda se dio cuenta de que no reconocía la calle en absoluto y vaciló. De hecho, no tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba corriendo.

"¡Oh vamos!" bufó exasperada. "De todos los momentos para perderme – ¡WOW!"

Una bola de fuego azul casi la golpea en la cabeza y al instante se lanzó en otra dirección- solo para ver al comandante pirata a poca distancia esperándola con los brazos cubiertos de llamas.

Kim patinó hasta detenerse, las suelas de sus botas se desplazaron por el polvoriento camino tan mal que casi perdió el equilibrio. Echó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás para contrarrestar el impulso de su carrera que la traía más y más cerca del pirata comandante, sus brazos agitándose de manera violenta y un poco estúpida. Solo evitó caer de plano sobre su espalda gracias a una especie de milagro, pero no le dio al pirata un segundo para estar más cerca de lo que ya estaba: se lanzó en dirección opuesta, provocando otro gemido frustrado por parte del pirata que estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de evitar.

"Esto se esta volviendo ridículo" le oyó gruñir.

"Estoy de acuerdo" espetó ella, corriendo más rápido (por suerte las calles estaban vacías ahora) "¡Así que deja de correr detrás de mí!"

"¡No hasta recuperar mi honor como pirata de Barbablanca!"

"¡No me importa tu estúpido honor! ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¡NO QUIERO LUCHAR!"

Y justo cuando dijo esas palabras, se oyó un fuerte estruendo detrás de ella y el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbó. Por un segundo horriblemente largo, la joven alférez Flowan se preguntó frenéticamente que estaba pasando, antes de darse cuenta que el pirata había destruido a propósito el pavimento con uno de sus golpes.

Sintiendo algo muy parecido a una experiencia extra corporal, Kim solo podía sentir con impotencia como perdía el equilibrio y caía de llano en el pavimento hecho trizas—todo esto en un inquietante movimiento lento. Rodó varias veces en el suelo con pedazos de pavimento golpeándola con dureza en la espalda, costillas, brazos y piernas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo a una buena distancia. Se quedó ahí de espalda - con latidos erráticos y su rápida respiración- mientras observaba aturdida el cielo y se preguntaba qué demonios había sucedido. A pesar del hecho de estar acostada, se sintió de repente muy desorientada…aunque no recordaba golpearse la cabeza…

Lentamente trato de ponerse de pie, pero un dolor palpitante atravesó su cráneo como si se lo hubiesen abierto y golpeado directo en su cerebro.

Muy bien, en algún punto se había golpeado la cabeza y mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. Su sentido de equilibrio estaba comprometido también. Cayó sobre su trasero y se sentó ahí, mirando aturdida al pirata que se abría camino hacia ella, un paso pausado tras otro.

Ouch… espero no tener una conmoción cerebral…

"No quieres pelear, ¿huh?" el pirata la miró con sus ojos perezosos entornados. "¿Entonces porque te convertiste en marine?"

Kim sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacerse del mareo. No podía pensar con claridad- si lo hubiera hecho, ciertamente no habría dicho lo que dijo a continuación. "Yo no quería hacerlo" arrastró las palabras. "Pero no tenía opción: es esta estúpida deuda que tengo que devolver al viejo" se rió sin humor "es un poco gracioso cuando lo piensas bien, considerando como odio la marina y todo…"

Marco levanto una ceja incrédulo hacia ella "¿Odias a los marines?"

Kim hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que no debería haber hablado con él de manera tan honesta (¡era un pirata por el amor de Roger!) y le saco la lengua "No más que los piratas" sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de algo importante y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. "¡Pero shhhhhh, se supone que nadie debe saber eso!"

El pirata en verdad parecía divertido por eso ultimo y se rió en voz baja "Eres una niñita arruinada"

"Mnnn… si mi memoria no me falla, creo que ya lo dijiste la última vez" Kim dijo con una sonrisa irónica antes de encogerse con desdén. "Estar arruinado es una tradición en la familia de todos modos" Levanto su mano en un saludo burlón pero interrumpió el gesto a la mitad cuando noto la sangre manchando su manga. "Oh, ¡demonios!…"

Una herida que había recibido en el entrenamiento de ayer -una gran herida de cuando se había estrellado en una caja llena de espadas- se había vuelto a abrir. Realmente estaba de suerte: una vez que Marco terminara con ella, Wilde iba a matarla de nuevo… y a juzgar por el dolor y la humedad de su chaqueta, parecía que los otras heridas (del mismo cajón) de su espalda se habían reabierto también.

El pirata frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de la mancha de sangre que se propagaba rápidamente por su chaqueta blanca... "¿Es de nuestra última pelea? Preguntó con incredulidad "¿Aun no te has recuperado?"

Kim lo fulminó con una oscura mirada y sintió un jalón de indignación en su pecho (¿Qué? ¿Podría ser que su orgullo Flowan pensaba que estaba muerta? ) "Bueno, lo siento por ser un humilde ser humano" gimió y presionó con una mano en la lesión. "Considerando que no soy un fenómeno usuario de fruta del diablo como tú, necesito tiempo para recuperarme de mis lesiones" Frunció el ceño a la mancha de sangre que todavía se difundía antes de finalmente admitir la verdad. "Pero en realidad, no, esto no es tu culpa: mi oficial al mando decidió entrenarme"

"¿Quieres decir Garp? ¿él? ¿Está entrenándote?" Kim lo miró molesta, su tono excesivamente sorprendido era un poco ofensivo…. Bueno, en realidad no demasiado sorprendido si era honesta. Pues considerando la cara somnolienta del pirata y el tono descuidado que usualmente enmascaraba sus emociones -haciéndole parecer casi inexpresivo- ese claro tono de sorpresa podría considerarse como exagerado.

"Te dije que había tenido una mala semana" replicó. "¿Crees que ha sido difícil con tus compañeros burlándose se ti? Trata de sobrevivir a uno de los entrenamientos de Garp y luego hablaremos"

Marco resopló pero algo en sus ojos había cambiado un poco cuando le devolvió la mirada. "No eres tan débil como pensaba" al final admitió, dejando que las ultimas llamas de sus puños desaparecieran y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Kim lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, preguntándose si ese tipo era real. "Tú eres incluso más extraño de lo que pensaba" dijo sin expresión.

Contrariamente a lo que había pensado, el pirata solo levanto una ceja divertido hacia ella "Ho, ¿Y porque es eso?"

"Admites que piensas que soy realmente débil, y en cierta forma debo estar de acuerdo en esto porque comparado contigo cualquiera puede ser considerado débil… pero de todas formas, a pesar de que obviamente estoy por debajo de tu interés, aun insistes en pelear conmigo: estoy un poco confundida aquí".

Marco se rió en voz baja "¿Qué estas por debajo de mi interés?" Preciosa, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

Había algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en la forma en que dijo la última frase. ¿O quizás fue el brusco cambio de apodo? Algo que Kim nunca podría haber explicado. Pero de repente se sintió increíblemente cohibida e incomoda y y su cara parecía estar en llamas.

¡Espera! ¿Estoy ruborizándome? ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo estúpido cuerpo? ¡Deja de ruborizarte!

Con la esperanza de poder ocultar su incomodidad, le envió una mirada asesina "Me estas asustando" casi le gruño.

El pirata se echó a reír "Oh, bueno, es tu culpa" se encogió de hombros. "Eres una niñita interesante: nunca había conocido a un marine que odiara a los marines"

Kim se enderezo cuando recupero algo de su semblante "¿Qué, acaso te has tomado el tiempo de hablar con ellos antes de golpearlos?"

El pirata parecía pensar la pregunta por unos segundos antes de frotarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza (al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado). "No, no en realidad"

La joven Flowan decidió no responder y lo miró con impaciencia. No podía entender al tipo ni decir que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ni siquiera lo que estaba pensando hacerle. En un minuto toda su aura estaba dando esa espeluznante tipo de vibración de "voy a matarte" que la hacía querer enterrarse en un agujero en alguna parte, y ahora….

Él solo se quedaba ahí, hablándole de lo más civilizado como si no hubieran estado peleando hace diez segundos, como sino hubiera estado a punto de matarla hace apenas una semana.

Kim suspiró con exasperación. Había tenido suficiente con todo esto. Era demasiado extraño. No podía soportarlo más. Solo quería acabar de una vez.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" dijo abruptamente.

"¿Esperando para qué?" Marco replicó, sus ojos entrecerrados mirándola directamente con su rostro tan indescifrable como siempre.

"Para acabar conmigo" Kim se encogió de hombros. "Me rindo: creo que tengo una conmoción porque ya no puedo pararme -ni pensar por cierto-, porque no debería estar hablando contigo. Y con todas mis heridas del entrenamiento de ayer reabiertas, no es como si pudiera tratar de golpearte incluso si quisiera"

Pero el comandante fénix se quedó mirándola. Sus oscuros ojos soñolientos habían tomado un tipo diferente de resplandor y su frente se arrugo ligeramente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

"Entonces eso era lo que pensabas" murmuro como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Kim frunció el ceño. Pero no tuvo tiempo para añadir nada. Apenas había abierto la boca cuando un fuerte grito (que sonaba como una pálida imitación de un grito de guerra) la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. Marco salto justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por una olla grande lanzada con tanta fuerza que se incrustó a la perfección en el suelo.

"¡PETITE KIM!" Un segundo después la joven se encontró aplastada en un abrazo muy apretado de Monsieur Legros, quien se veía muy nervioso.

"¡Kim!" era una voz diferente, pero la conocía bastante bien—Hina.

Cuando la nativa Flowan logró aflojar un poco el agarre de hierro alrededor de su torso, cogió una visión de una adolescente de pelo rosa corriendo hacia ella, seguida de cerca por otro adolescente muy conocido y…

"¡Legros! ¡Suéltala idiota!" Wilde gritó mientras corría más rápido. "¡Sus heridas se abrirán! ¡Estas empeorándolo!"

Smoker y Hina se detuvieron al lado de ellos y mientras la chica adolescente comenzó a lamentarse sobre el alférez herido, su malhumorado amigo decidió gritar contra el enemigo, obviamente poco preocupado por el hecho de que incluso si superaban a Marco en números, en realidad era él quien los superaba en gran medida.

Pero el pirata, tan flemático como siempre, simplemente ignoró al adolescente furioso y sonrió a su oponente quien todavía era abrazada, saludándola burlonamente.

"Creo que resolveremos esto la próxima vez, girlie"

Y en un segundo, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo, agachándose antes de alzar sus brazos hacia el cielo, transformándolos en grandes alas. Sus alas apenas tuvieron tiempo para desarrollarse por completo antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un pájaro gigante… un ave fénix en llamas. El pájaro le dio a Smoker una mirada de suficiencia perfectamente silenciosa antes de despegar y desaparecer rápidamente sobre los tejados.

Increíble… Kim pensó aturdida, aun sin poder apartar los ojos del punto donde había desaparecido… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió su cabeza energéticamente. ¡Quiero decir! ¡Qué presumido!

Ella gimió cuando el dolor de cabeza aumentó y agarró su cabeza entre sus manos lo mejor que pudo (Monsieur Legros seguía abrazándola fuertemente)

"Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la nave" Wilde dijo sacándola de los brazos del cocinero y examinándola con su habitual ceño fruncido.

"Sí, eso suena bien" Kim asintió débilmente y permitió que sus amigos la arrastraran de vuelta a la nave de Garp.

* * *

 _Adelanto próximo capitulo:_

 _"CADA MARINE A LA CUBIERTA PRINCIPAL INMEDIATAMENTE" el vozarrón de Garp era tan fuerte que hacía temblar las paredes de la enfermería._

 _Kim tembló con violencia mientras doc Wilde suspiró con exasperación_

 _"Aquí vamos" el hombre de pelo negro se quejó_

 _"¿Qué está pasando?" Kim miraba la puerta con ansiedad, esperando que el loco vicealmirante la hiciera estallar en cualquier segundo._

 _"Hemos alcanzado al Moby Dick" Wilde respondió con simpleza._


	9. Patata al rescate

_One piece es de oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag de Nothing new in this world_

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Pienso que soy extraña, sí, definitivamente debo serlo._

 _En verdad no entiendo que está mal conmigo. He sido educada por mi padre y mis abuelos para llegar a convertirme en una persona fuerte, capaz de tener un pensamiento independiente, que no se trague todas las mentiras con que las autoridades alimentan con regularidad a la población. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos…_

 _Roger, ¡En verdad comienzo a sentir que pertenezco a este barco marine! Pero esta vez, estoy segura que no son los analgésicos confundiendo mi mente otra vez._

 _El hecho es que cuando Monsieur, Wilde, Hina y Smoker vinieron a rescatarme de Marco, psicópata de primera (Thatch vendría siendo psicópata de segunda y Garp psicópata extraordinario) tuve este extraño, confuso e inquietante sentimiento… muy parecido al que tenía cuando estaba con mi familia en Flowan, antes de que mi padre y abuelos murieran._

 _Sentí que no estaba sola._

 _En realidad es un poco frustrante: necesite dos meses después de la muerte de mis abuelos para acostumbrarme a la idea de que era huérfana y que ya no me quedaba nadie. Sentirme así ahora significa que quizás estoy demasiado apegada a ellos, después de todo, una vez que pague mi deuda tengo que dejar la marina, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Incluso si no tuviera que dejar la marina, el punto más importante es que no puedo confiar en los marines. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, los marines -y estos cuatro en particular porque son una especie de buenos amigos- han comenzado a gustarme cuando llego a conocerlos. No me entiendas mal; son buenas personas (*tos* incluso Garp *¡tos, tos!*), aunque un poco locos, pero aun así buenas personas. Confió en ellos como personas, pero no como marines porque tan pronto como se enteren de la verdad sobre mí, no dudaran un segundo en entregarme al gobierno._

 _Y seré ejecutada, y nunca seré capaz de cumplir mi promesa y mis abuelos volverán mi vida en el más allá un infierno (err.. un infierno viviente… lo sé ¡maldición! ¡ja, ja! Ehh , mmm, lo siento) y el mundo permanecerá de la forma que siempre ha sido y mi padre estaría tan decepcionado y triste…_

… _._

 _¿Estoy siendo una reina del drama? Permíteme leer lo que acabo de escribir para estar segura… Oh, sí, supongo que lo soy. ¡Bien, entonces! Solo olvida lo que escribí y err…culparé de esto a los analgésicos, incluso los estúpidos juegos de palabras. Sí, solo estoy delirando por las drogas. Incluso pienso que aquello que dije hace cinco minutos era porque los analgésicos estaban torciendo mi mente otra vez. Después de todo me siento perfectamente normal- quizás un poco desanimada, pero nada demasiado dramático…_

 _Pero ese no es punto, ¡basta de autocompasión!_

 _Hemos vuelto a perseguir al Moby Dick, cuando digo "hemos", me refiero a la tripulación de Garp, no yo realmente. Después de que Wilde y los otros me llevaran de vuelta a la nave, justo después de rescatarme del psicópata de primera, los oficiales llamaron a los marines patrullando de vuelta a la nave. En media hora - ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los marines podían ser tan eficientes?- todos los hombres estaban a bordo (y yo en la enfermería por supuesto) y navegamos fuera del pequeño puerto para encontrar al Moby Dick._

 _Al parecer, los piratas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para huir porque no hubo manera de atraparlos antes de la puesta de sol. Ahora es de noche y los piratas harán buen uso de la oscuridad para poner la mayor distancia entre ambos como sea posible, estoy segura._

 _Wilde me dijo que no me preocupara, que nuestro barco era más rápido que el de ellos y que lo más probable era que los alcanzaríamos durante el siguiente día. Eso significa una verdadera batalla- en –el- océano… una batalla naval… creo que hay un nombre militar especial para ese tipo de batalla, pero bueno, en realidad no importa y creo que entiendes mi punto._

 _De todo modos, una batalla con los piratas de Barbablanca significa que veré a Marco de nuevo… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No! ¡No quiero verlo de nuevo! ¡Con seguridad va a matarme esta vez! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

 _¿Acaso fui una especie de asesino en serie en mi vida pasada y tengo que pagar el precio? En serio, ¿el karma estará tratando de decirme algo?_

* * *

"¿Así que Barbablanca no solo tiene una nave, sino toda una flota?" Kim dijo, se veía deprimida por completo

"Sí" Wilde asintió mientras hojeaba las páginas de una enorme carpeta constituida por Barbablanca y su tripulación. "Por ahora tiene siete naves, las más pequeña es más o menos del tamaño de la nave de Garp"

"Oh, Roger…" Kim ni siquiera necesitaba mirarse en el espejo para saber que había palidecido.

Había pasado la noche en la enfermería y gracias a la competencia de Wilde, sus heridas ahora sanaban bien (a menos que se reabrieran de alguna manera antes de que tuvieran tiempo de cerrarse por completo) Estar en la enfermería esta mañana en realidad no era necesario, pero Wilde había decidido mantenerla hasta el almuerzo para que pudiera descansar antes de ser enviada de vuelta a sus funciones.

Agradeció el descanso, considerando que ahora Garp estaba demasiado absorto en la persecución del Moby Dick para preocuparse de su entrenamiento… Bueno, no era exactamente un descanso ya que Wilde nunca desperdiciaba el tiempo, así que había decidido enseñarle todo lo que sabía de sus enemigos.

"Pero no nos preocupamos por las otras naves y dejamos a los otros marines manejarlas" Wilde continuó "Nuestro principal objetivo es el Moby Dick porque Barbablanca siempre está en él. Usualmente hay dos comandantes con él, algunas veces tres, con sus divisiones – el Moby Dick puede recibir hasta cinco divisiones, pero Barbablanca en general prefiere mantener dos con él. Las divisiones estacionadas en el Moby Dick con Barbablanca cambian regularmente, por ejemplo, hace cuatro meses la primera, sexta y octava división estaban en la nave nodriza. Ahora están la primera y cuarta"

Marco y Thatch. Kim asintió y sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza. "Ya veo ¿eso significa que solo tengo que evitar a Marco unos pocos meses y entonces se cambiará de nave?" preguntó con impaciencia.

Wilde le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus gafas de metal enmarcado. "Eso no es probable. Marco es el primer comandante y lo que se podría llamar el primer oficial de Barbablanca, así que es bastante raro que deje el Moby Dick—a menos que Barbablanca lo envié a una misión específica"

Kim al instante se desinfló y miró al médico con aire taciturno "Siempre se puede tener esperanza" murmuro abatida.

"No te preocupes" Wilde se rió entre dientes. "La próxima vez que nos encontremos con los piratas de Barbablanca, estarán en nuestros términos. Estaremos listos y los oficiales a cargo se encargaran de los comandantes para que tu solo te preocupes de los humildes marineros"

"Está bien" por alguna razón, parecía que las palabras de Wilde no la habían tranquilizado.

"Lo digo en serio" Wilde dijo, hojeando las páginas de su carpeta "Puede que no lo parezcamos, pero si nuestra tripulación es tan famosa en el cuerpo de marina es por una buena razón. Nuestros oficiales son más que capaces de manejar a la tripulación de Barbablanca. Cuando Marco se encuentre cara a cara con un Vicealmirante, dos contraalmirantes y cuatro comodoros, lo último en su mente será llegar a ti—él puede estar obsesionado con su "honor" pero no es tan estúpido. De otro modo no sería un comandante"

"Supongo" Kim asintió tímidamente, sus pensamientos remontando a sus encuentros con el pirata fénix. "Pero este tipo es tan extraño…"

"¿Extraño?" Wilde levantó una ceja inquisitiva antes de pasar por muchos archivos pequeños de su carpeta rápidamente. Se detuvo cuando encontró un archivo grande y rojo que al parecer estaba dedicado íntegramente al primer comandante en sí mismo. "Ha sido llamado muchas cosas, pero extraño no es una de ellas… pero otra vez, nunca había desarrollado tal obsesión por un solo enemigo –probablemente eres el único adversario de Marco que puede decir que ha sobrevivido a dos peleas con él"

Kim lo miró "Ni siquiera estás tratando de consolarme, ¿verdad, doctor?"

"Considerando las habilidades de Marco y su carácter, no me gustaría que te engañaras a ti misma"

La joven alférez resopló y fijó su mirada en el archivo en las manos de Wilde. Al ver un cartel de recompensa, lo agarró para mirar con el ceño fruncido al Marco sonriente de la foto. Su rostro estaba rodeado de llamas azules que le daban el aspecto más espeluznante que fuera posible imaginar.

"Realmente no sé cómo describirlo" dijo finalmente, mirando fijamente la imagen como si pudiera responder todas las preguntas metafísicas en el universo (y las suyas, accesoriamente) "Simplemente no puedo leer a este tipo en absoluto. Sé que no soy muy buena interactuando con la gente—que es lo usual cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu vida con libros- pero con regularidad al menos puedo decir que están pensando en general"

"Por supuesto que puedes" Wilde dijo burlonamente "Eres lo suficiente inteligente para hacerlo—a pesar de que a veces puedes ser un poco ingenua"

Pasó por alto la obvia provocación "Pero él, ¡Simplemente no puedo decir que está pasando en esa maldita cabeza de piña!"

"¿Cabeza de piña?" Wilde repitió, una ceja elevándose con interés y diversión

"Bueno, si" Kim se encogió de hombros. "Basta con mirar su pelo"

"Touché" El medico se rió entre dientes. Sus ojos tras las gafas brillaron mientras también miraba la recompensa. "¿Y por qué no puedes leerlo? ¿Qué te tiene tan confundida? Todo lo que se ha dicho sobre Marco el Fénix hasta ahora es que es muy astuto -y no en el buen sentido de la palabra en realidad-, despiadado cuando pelea y que se burla constantemente de sus enemigos y juega con ellos como un gato con su presa"

La imagen de un gato con un mechón de pelo rubio arriba de su cabeza, jugando con una versión de sí misma del tamaño de un ratón, apareció en la mente de Kim. Hizo una mueca cuando el gato dio a la mini Kim un golpe violento con la pata y la envió a volar en el aire.

"Bueno, sí, obviamente" Kim se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de hacer desparecer las imágenes.

"Pero… en verdad no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo más…" La forma en que su aura agresiva se había desvanecido cuando le dijo -¿porque había hecho eso?- que odiaba a los marines, la mirada ofendida al decir que no dañaba niños, su mirada intrigada cuando la llamó "niñita arruinada"-en ambas ocasiones… "Pero podría estar equivocada" Kim se encogió de hombros, desechando la idea.

Estaba leyendo demasiado en sus acciones: odiaba a los marines, ella se hacía pasar por uno y era la única que sabía eso, entonces la odiaba porque pensaba que era un marine real, así que iba a matarla en la próxima oportunidad que tuviera. Sencillo.

"No deberías preocupar a tu cabecita demasiado con él" Wilde se encogió de hombros y cogió el cartel de recompensa para ponerlo de nuevo en el archivo. "Solo eres un alférez apenas hace tres semanas. Deja que los altos oficiales traten con Marco y sus gustos"

Kim asintió en silencio. Marco era un pirata extraño (bueno, todos los piratas eran extraños, tal vez debería decir más raro si eso era posible) y con certeza le hubiese gustado entender porque estaba tan decidido a matarla, pero también podía seguir viviendo muy bien, tanto como fuera posible, sin tener que tratar con él de nuevo. No le impediría dormir bien por la noche el no entender las profundidades tortuosas de su mente…

Pensándolo bien, quizás podría dormir mucho mejor sin conocer nunca las profundidades tortuosas de su mente…

"CADA MARINE A LA CUBIERTA PRINCIPAL INMEDIATAMENTE" el vozarrón de Garp era tan fuerte que hacía temblar las paredes de la enfermería.

Kim tembló con violencia mientras doc Wilde suspiró con exasperación

"Aquí vamos" el hombre de pelo negro se quejó

"¿Qué está pasando?" Kim miraba la puerta con ansiedad, esperando que el loco vicealmirante la hiciera estallar en cualquier segundo.

"Hemos alcanzado al Moby Dick" Wilde respondió con simpleza.

Con un fuerte aplauso, cerró la carpeta y se levantó para ir a ponerla de nuevo en un armario donde guardaba sus documentos. Había un montón de carpetas, cada una dedicada a una tripulación diferente—pero la de Barbablanca y su tripulación era sin duda la más grande por el momento.

"Eso significa que tengo que irme" Kim se puso las botas rápidamente y cogió su chaqueta de oficial. En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer esto, pero confiaba en el juicio de Wilde: las posibilidades de tener que enfrentarse a Marco de nuevo eran inexistentes.

Pero también eran inexistentes las últimas dos veces… Errr, si, no debería pensar en eso.

"¿Sabes lo que debes hacer en este tipo de situación?" Wilde preguntó mientras la miraba luchando por atar los cordones de sus botas.

"Sí: es una de las primeras cosas que Bogart me enseñó" Kim respondió mientras saltaba en un pie y trató de mantener el otro lo suficientemente alto para atarse los cordones correctamente. Cuando terminó, rápidamente se hizo cargo del otro. "Está bien, creo en usted. Pero si soy asesinada por Marco, lo haré personalmente responsable"

Wilde resopló y la fulminó con la mirada "Si dejas que te dañe de nuevo, incluso el más mínimo rasguño, ¡me ocupare de ti yo mismo! No quiero verte en mi enfermería durante las próximas semanas ¿entendido? "

Kim se echó a reír y le saludo burlonamente "Claro, seguro doc "dijo con una sonrisa burlona" Me aseguraré de decirle esto a Marco: no hay dudas de que él prescindirá de mi si oye que mi médico me prohibió perder la vida"

Wilde blandió un gran bisturí con amenaza. "¡Fuera!" ladró

Kim salió corriendo de la enfermería y subió por las escaleras hasta la cubierta principal. El barco estaba rebosante en todas partes de marines preparándose para luchar, tomando pistolas y espadas de las armerías y luego corriendo a sus posiciones asignadas.

La joven alférez también sabía con exactitud donde tenía que ir. Pasó entre los grupos de marines, corrió hasta la cubierta superior donde los oficiales estaban reuniéndose y discutían la estrategia para el ataque. Ya los otros dos alféreces de la nave estaban ahí esperando las instrucciones: Yukimura, un joven de unos veintitantos años, con cabello corto, castaño y rizado; y Sato, un severo hombre silencioso del North Blue quien en realidad no hablaba mucho (Kim sospechaba que podría ser un digno rival en el póquer…)

"Grey" Sato asintió mientras ella se detuvo junto a ellos.

"Kim" Yukimura sonrió con bastante amabilidad, aunque había un nerviosismo evidente en él.

"Hola, Sato, Yukimura" Kim los saludó de vuelta. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Garp quien estaba rodeado por los más altos oficiales a bordo y discutía con ellos. "¿Han decidido ya lo que van a hacer?"

Sabía que solo eran simples alféreces, ninguno tenía nada que decir en la forma en que el ataque seria llevado. El grado de alférez rara vez era entregado y servían más que nada como un enlace entre los oficiales y los marineros promedio, en realidad no tenían más responsabilidades que los suboficiales, ejecutando las órdenes que recibían de los oficiales de mayor rango sin tener mucho que decir en el asunto.

Así que los tres alféreces permanecieron entre el pequeño grupo de oficiales y la caótica masa de marines, esperando más instrucciones—Kim estaba bien con esa forma de llevar las cosas de todos modos.

"Por lo general, el vicealmirante y los contraalmirantes atacan primero" Yukimura le explicó a los tres mientras observaban al Moby Dick aproximarse. "Seguidos del resto de los oficiales que tienen una habilidad de fruta del diablo, ellos abren el camino para el resto de los oficiales y la infantería, entonces comienza la pelea" Kim asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. A juzgar por la velocidad a la que iban, no necesitarían mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con el Moby Dick- diez, quince minutos a lo sumo.

"Bueno, es teóricamente como un embarque debería ir" Yukimura suspiró después de una breve pausa y Sato frunció el ceño ominosamente

"¿Teóricamente?" Kim repitió confundida con sus palabras "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hemos abordado algunos barcos piratas aquí y allá" Yukimura se encogió de hombros "¿Pero el de Barbablanca? Nunca. Siempre encuentran una forma de escapar o frenarnos lo suficiente para evitar la lucha. Los únicos enfrentamiento se producen cuando arribamos en la misma isla"

Kim no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por las palabras de Yukimura- ¡las cosas estaban mejorando!

"¡Alférez Yukimura, Sato y Grey!" un contraalmirante se dirigía hacia ellos- si Kim recordaba con precisión su nombre era Sakazuki

Era un hombre alto, relativamente guapo- o por lo menos apuesto- por lo que ella podría decir al solo ver su mandíbula y nariz, ya que por alguna razón, siempre llevaba una capucha en la parte superior de su gorra para ocultar su rostro. Era un tipo autoritario, con un futuro prometedor a pesar de su corta edad (cerca de treinta años como mucho) y en la opinión de Kim, increíblemente arrogante y estúpido. Sí, a la joven Flowan no le gustaba ese hombre. Pero tenía una buena razón: Sakazuki era uno de esos locos marines quienes parecían incapaz de hablar de otra cosa más que de justicia absoluta, y no veía ningún problema en matar inocentes si estuvieran en el camino de su "misión sagrada". En otras palabras, él era el tipo de hombre que había roto su familia hace tantos años. No sólo eso, sino que de manera constante irradiaba ese aire de –soy mejor que tu- que le daban ganas de darle una patada justo en el-

"Cada uno de ustedes reúnan un equipo de rescate de cinco hombres, marineros sin rango y permanezcan a bordo del barco" Sakazuki ordenó. Kim no podía ver sus ojos por la sombra que producía su gorra combinada con la capucha, pero su tono contenía suficiente desprecio para sentirse molesta con solo oírle decir unas pocas palabras.

"Serán responsables de ayudar a los marines que caigan por la borda, y lo más importante, a quienes tienen habilidades de fruta del diablo"

"¡Sí, señor!" Los tres alféreces lo saludaron y sin molestarse en devolverles el gesto, el contraalmirante giró sobre sus talones y pisoteó lejos.

Tan pronto como estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Kim cerró sus pequeñas manos en puños y le sacó la lengua al hombre que se alejaba. "¿Cuál es su maldito problema?" gruñó

"Es siempre así" Yukimura le palmeó el hombro en un gesto apaciguador mientras Sato permaneció en silencio (aunque la mirada directa que dirigía al contraalmirante le dijo a Kim que él no pensaba muy diferente a ella) "Él ni siquiera trata de ocultar su desprecio por los alféreces, piensa que es un grado inútil. Sin embargo no dejes que te afecte, no es nada personal"

"Reunamos nuestros equipos" Sato simplemente dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Tienes razón" Yukimura asintió. Los tres alféreces abandonaron la cubierta superior donde los oficiales estaban planificando y fueron a reunirse con la infantería en la cubierta principal

"Muy bien, déjame llamarlos" Yukimura sonrió a Kim y Sato antes de poner sus manos sobre su cadera en un gesto orgulloso. "¡QUINCE HOMBRES VOLUNTARIOS PARA EL EQUIPO DE RESCATE!" – gritó al estilo Garp.

Kim que estaba junto a él, se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. Todos los marines alrededor habían saltado tres pies en el aire por el repentino grito de Yukimura y por un segundo, los hombres se quedaron mirándolos con amplios ojos sorprendidos.

"¿NECESITO REPETIRLO?"Yukimura gritó, frunciendo el ceño con molestia (aunque el brillo en sus ojos claramente mostraba que estaba disfrutando de esto). Despertando por fin de su estupor, los marines saltaron de vuelta a la acción y apenas dos minutos más tardes, quince hombres estaban de pie frente a los tres alféreces, Smoker y Hina entre ellos. A partir de entonces Yukimura se encargó de especificar las órdenes que habían recibido y Kim felizmente le permitió ocuparse de los detalles.

Cinco minutos después, los quince hombres fueron divididos en tres equipos, cada uno de ellos distribuidos en una cubierta diferente: frontal, principal y superior trasera. Kim estaba en la parte superior trasera con Hina, Smoker y otros tres marines que conocía del círculo de póquer, Jansen, Ericsson y Gen. Mientras que cuatro de ellos se encontraban perfectamente felices con su misión, el quinto (¿adivinen quién?) Expresaba en voz alta su indignación sobre las "estúpidas" órdenes.

"¡Deberían haberme dicho que los equipos de rescate fueron asignados a este barco!" Smoker gimió, con las manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos en un signo evidente de descontento. "¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con ustedes termino lejos de las peleas?"

"Smoker" Kim suspiró con exasperación. Por lo general era capaz de escuchar con paciencia sus quejas, pero esta vez no, no cuando se acercaban rápidamente al Moby Dick y podía ver a los piratas mirándolos de reojo mientras blandían sus espadas y otras armas. "Lo juro por Dios, si sigues lloriqueando-"

"¡No estoy lloriqueando!" Smoker al instante exclamó con indignación.

"Sí, lo estas" Gen replicó. El joven era un marinero aprendiz apenas un año mayor que Smoker. Aunque no era fácil notarlo en ese momento de tensión general, los dos eran muy buenos amigos. "Te ofreciste como voluntario para esta misión, así que déjalo ya"

Cuando los dos adolescentes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, Kim decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse, en cambio, en la distancia que disminuía rápidamente entre los buques marinos y piratas.

"No veo de que te quejas" sargento mayor Jansen se encogió de hombros mientras se paró junto al alférez Flowan.

"Smoker-kun es así" Hina sonrió. Kim pudo ver que su amiga estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma, pero la chica no podía evitar que el nerviosismo tensara sus suaves características. "Él siempre está buscando una oportunidad para luchar contra los piratas"

"Le dejaré todos los piratas" el marinero de primera clase Ericsson gruño "No voy a ninguna parte cerca de los piratas si puedo evitarlo- tengo una esposa, un hijo y una recién nacida esperándome en casa"

"¡Oh! ¿Ya nació tu hija?" Hina lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, olvidando por un momento la lucha que estaba a punto de comenzar.

"¡Sí!" Ericsson sonrió a la chica de cabello rosa y una fotografía se materializó en la mano que empujo hacia Hina "¡Mira! ¿No es adorable?"

"Ya casi estamos llegando" Kim los interrumpió "Tengan cuidado, no dejen que nadie se ahogue ¿de acuerdo? usuario de fruta del diablo o no, no es una buena combinación un hombre herido mas aguas tan profundas"

Mientras Smoker y Gen continuaban peleando en el fondo, Jansen, Hina y Ericsson la saludaron respetuosamente "¡Sí, alférez Grey!"

El Moby Dick ahora estaba lo bastante cerca para escuchar las burlas e insultos de los piratas, incluso cuando estaban en la parte trasera de la cubierta de la nave. Olvidando su pequeña pelea, Smoker y Gen se voltearon hacia los piratas y comenzaron a gritar insultos de vuelta hacia ellos.

Kim sintió que su corazón se congelaba en su pecho cuando vio a Marco, primer comandante, encaramado sobre la barandilla, y a Thatch inclinado sobre ella a su lado, ambos miraban hacia abajo a la nave marina. De pronto sintió la necesidad de dar la vuelta y esconderse en la enfermería, de ser posible bajo una pila protectora de mantas y alfombras… ¿Wilde incluso le permitiría hacer eso?

"¡ATAQUEN!" con un rugido, Garp y los otros dos contraalmirantes saltaron hacia la nave, seguidos de los cuatro comodoros.

La tripulación marina sólo podían mirar como los siete hombres parecían volar en el aire directo al barco pirata, como si la distancia no fuera nada. Incluso Smoker y Gen se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Cómo pueden saltar tan lejos?" Gen dijo boquiabierto cuando los siete hombres navegaron por el aire sin esfuerzo.

"Haki" Hina y Kim respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa corta antes de volver sus miradas a sus oficiales al mando. Ahora estaban cerca, y por un segundo parecía que el abordaje estaba resultando, como si fuera posible que siete marines pudieran aterrizar en el Moby Dick y abrir el camino para el resto de la tripulación… hasta que cuatro piratas saltaron – solo cuatro piratas- pero no desconocidos, no : Marco el Fénix, Thatch, Diamante Jozu y el mismo Edward Newgate.

"Roger todopoderoso…" susurro Ericsson.

Él no era el único atemorizado por la escena: las dos tripulaciones, infantes de marina y piratas por igual, miraban embobados como sus respectivos mejores combatientes se acercaban. Kim solo podía observar mientras sentía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Sus ojos estaban pegados en Marco, quien tenía los brazos ardiendo en fuego azul y con su característica sonrisa espeluznante estirando sus labios, los puños levantados y listos para atacar. En algún lugar en la parte posterior de su cabeza, una voz pequeña le decía que en verdad era increíble que hubiera sobrevivido a dos encuentros con semejante pirata tan poderoso.

Mientras algunos contenían la respiración, otros gritaban más fuerte como si sus estímulos pudieran ayudar a sus compañeros de tripulación a ganar. Y tan pronto como Kim había notado la cámara lenta, el tiempo reanudo su ritmo normal, y de repente piratas y marines lanzaron sus ataques.

Hubo una explosión ensordecedora seguida de una onda de choque que los mandó a todos al suelo. La nave tembló violentamente y Kim tuvo que agacharse y agarrar la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio antes de ponerse de pie tan pronto como fue seguro. Lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver a los piratas aterrizando sanos y salvos en su barco mientras sus compañeros de tripulación aplaudían y se reían de los infantes de marina delante de ellos. Garp y el contraalmirante Sakazuki, así como los comodoros, se habían estrellado directamente en la cubierta principal, pulverizando el suelo de madera y desapareciendo en las profundidades de la nave (pero si los gritos enojados de Garp que se escuchaban cerca indicaban algo, estaban perfectamente bien).

Yukimura y Kim reaccionaron al mismo tiempo: había un contraalmirante y tres comodoros desaparecidos, y tres de los cuatro eran usuarios de fruta del diablo… aunque a juzgar por el sonido creado por los golpes de los piratas, había buenas opciones de que todos estuvieran inconscientes, usuarios de fruta del diablo o no.

"¡Smoker! ¡Gen! ¡Conmigo!"

Kim pateó sus botas y agarró una cuerda- los dos adolescentes la imitaron- antes de que saltar por la borda

Al entrar en el agua, se olvidó por un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo, de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo encima de ella y se deleitó con la sensación del agua rodeándola por completo. Como nativa Flowan, le habían enseñado a nadar antes de aprender a caminar y siempre lo había amado. Por un segundo, sintió la nostalgia crecer en ella cuando recordó los arrecifes de coral de su isla natal y las especies de peces de colores.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, vio a los oficiales que se estaban ahogando hundirse rápidamente en el agua y nadó tan rápido como pudo hacia ellos. Era entonces cuando el ser nativa de una isla pequeña resultaba muy útil. Nadar era como su segunda naturaleza y fue la primera en llegar a los marines que se ahogaban. Decidió hacerse cargo de uno de los que se hundía más rápidamente- un gran comodoro cuyo nombre no recordaba y cuya gran (y completamente inútil) armadura le hacían hundirse como el plomo—para darle más tiempo a los otros marines de los equipos de rescate para llegar y hacerse cargo de los otros tres oficiales.

Agarró el cuello de la chaqueta del comodoro y pateó con sus pies tan fuerte como pudo para llevarlos a la superficie. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Gen y Smoker, cada uno agarrando un brazo de un inconsciente contraalmirante, mientras que los hombres de Yukimura se hacían cargo de los últimos dos. El mismo Yukimura estaba pronto a su lado y ayudándola a volver a la superficie.

Gracias a sus esfuerzos combinados, los dos alféreces consiguieron sacar la cabeza del comodoro del agua muy pronto: el hombre jadeo ruidosamente mientras inhalaba, y de pronto dejo escapar una cadena de enojadas maldiciones. Sin embargo Kim y Yukimura no le prestaron atención: la pesada armadura los tiraba hacia abajo y estaban perdiendo toda su energía tratando de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran necesitando un equipo de rescate para ellos también.

"Yo lo sostendré" Yukimura logró decir entre tragos de agua de mar. "Quítale su armadura"

Kim al instante soltó la capa del comodoro y después de una inhalación, metió la cabeza bajo el agua y trabajó para deshacerse de la armadura. Trabajó en los broches que sostenían las placas del pecho y tan pronto como la última estaba desecha, las planchas metálicas se hundieron y rápidamente desaparecieron de su vista.

Cuando salió una vez más, Yukimura estaba mirando detrás de ella.

"Nuestro barco va a volver por nosotros" dijo

"¿Qué pasa con los piratas?" el comodoro gimió, su voz sonaba cansada y tensa por el contacto prolongado con el agua.

"Están huyendo"

Kim lanzó una rápida mirada atrás para ver que, efectivamente, el Moby Dick navegaba rápidamente lejos.

 _Bueno, hablando de abordajes épicos_ …

Por un segundo, la joven Flowan creyó ver al primer comandante, de pie entre los piratas que se morían de risa. Su mata de pelo rubio en la parte superior de la cabeza y su chaqueta purpura eran bastante inconfundible… Aún más cuando se subió a la barandilla para ver con sus compañeros de tripulación como los marines estaban tratando de salvar a sus oficiales de morir ahogados.

"Vamos a preocuparnos de eso más tarde" Kim murmuró mientras se alejaban, sintiéndose humillada por alguna razón. Aunque pronto se olvidó de los piratas cuando se dio cuenta de que el comodoro la miraba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un color rojo brillante como si tuviera fiebre- pero ella culpó esa reacción a la falta de oxígeno.

Desestimó la inquietante mirada por el momento y se concentró en su tarea. "Vamos a utilizar la cuerda para que los demás puedan ayudarnos a volver a la nave"

Ató la cuerda alrededor del torso del comodoro con la ayuda de Yukimura y la alférez entonces la lanzó de vuelta a la nave cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Gracias a la cuerda, los marines los lanzaron de vuelta a la cubierta rápidamente y la calma pronto regresó a la nave.

Con la ropa goteando y sintiéndose como una rata ahogada, Kim estrujó la chaqueta y exprimió la tela para intentar drenar algo de agua. El tener años de experiencia nadando en su isla era la razón por la que no estaba acostaba en el piso, completamente agotada como el resto del equipo de rescate designado. Estaba cansada y sus músculos se encontraban adoloridos, sí, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar- es extraño como el casi morir en manos de un pirata dos veces pone las cosas en perspectiva.

Con rapidez evaluó a su alrededor para ver los daños. La cubierta principal estaba media destruida y los marines ya estaban corriendo alrededor con tablones para comenzar las reparaciones. A juzgar por los gritos ("¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y LUCHA!") provenientes de la parte frontal de la nave, Garp estaba bien- o lo suficientemente bien para aun tratar de comenzar una pelea con los piratas que huían.

Siendo la única que estaba de pie, fue la primera a quien llego Bogart.

"El barco sufrió demasiados daños" el oficial le dijo "No seremos capaces de atrapar a los piratas ahora. Lleva a los comodoros y contraalmirantes a la enfermería para que Wilde pueda comprobar su estado y luego vuelve aquí de inmediato. Necesitamos a todos para las reparaciones"

"Sí, señor" Kim saludo y volteó a los hombres acostados en la cubierta.

Estaban rodeados de un charco de agua que se ampliaba con rapidez y la mayoría de ellos parecían medio muertos (la única señal de que no lo estaban era el rápido movimiento de su pecho mientras trataban de recuperar su aliento). Hina estaba en cuclillas junto a un jadeante Smoker, metiendo cuidadosamente su dedo índice entre sus costillas, pero el aprendiz no respondía.

Kim suspiró mientras observaba a los marines a su alrededor, oficiales o no por igual, y negó con su cabeza, sintiendo más lastima de la que había sentido antes.

Habían sido completamente humillados por los piratas de Barbablanca. ¿Cómo podía esta tripulación ser considerada la élite de cazadores de piratas?, con otro suspiro, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Yukimura y el comodoro - _no sé qué_ \- estaban tirados.

"¿Ves?" Yukimura le dijo en medio de respiraciones agotadas, antes de sentarse con un gemido "Evitan las peleas"

"Bueno, son piratas después de todo" Kim se encogió de hombros y agarró el brazo del comodoro levantándolo para ponerlo alrededor de sus hombros. "¡Vamos a la enfermería!"

* * *

 _¿Qué creen que sucederá a continuación? Aquí va un adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Se quedaron recostados en silencio de nuevo._

 _Estaban tan lejos de la lucha que ya no podían oír a los piratas y marines, solo los sonidos de la selva a su alrededor. Normalmente esto debería apaciguarle, aunque solo fuera un poco, pero Kim no podía relajarse. La pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le recordaba de manera incesante que sus compañeros estaban en peligro y que ella más que nada estaba…_

 _A pesar de que Marco estaba tomándose su tiempo para terminar su trabajo._


	10. La pesadilla de una patata

_One piece es de oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag de Nothing New in this World_

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Dos hechos muy preocupantes han llegado a mi conocimiento._

 _El primero es sin duda el más difícil de ignorar—tan difícil que de hecho, todo el equipo también lo ha notado y se encuentran tan perturbados como yo. Comodoro "no- sé- qué" (su nombre real en verdad es Pennington, pero por ahora, "no- sé- qué" será) me ha estado siguiendo por todas partes en esta nave. Desde que Yukimura y yo lo salvamos de ahogarse ha decidido tomar el trabajo de convertirse en mi acosador personal_

 _Al principio pensé que estaba agradeciendo por haberle salvado la vida: preguntándome si necesitaba algo diez veces al día, manteniendo las puertas abiertas, proponiéndome ayuda en las tareas… y entonces me di cuenta que no se mostraba tan agradecido con Yukimura como hacia mí. Así que lo enfrenté y le dije que a pesar de que sus atenciones eran muy bonitas, no tenía que darme las gracias por salvar su vida y que solo estaba obedeciendo ordenes._

 _Y entonces fue cuando dejó caer la bomba._

 _Me dijo -y citó- que: A pesar de que salve su vida solo porque seguía órdenes, pudo "abrir los ojos" y se había "enamorado de mí a primera vista"_

" _Enamorado de mí" comodoro no-sé-qué esta "enamorado de mí" y "a primera vista" nada más ni nada menos._

 _Oh, cierto, y me lo dijo en la cocina. A la hora de almuerzo frente a casi toda la tripulación._

 _Eso fue ayer y desde entonces he estado recibiendo extrañas miradas de los otros marines- a excepción de Garp que sigue tan despistado como siempre… Nunca pensé que diría esto algún día pero… ¡Roger bendiga a este viejo loco!_

 _En serio: ¿Enamorado a primera vista? He estado en este barco durante casi un mes y he visto a "no- sé-qué" una docena de veces al día todos los días- después de todo, no es extraño que al vivir en el mismo barco veas a las mismas personas todo el tiempo- y nunca me había puesto atención antes, incluso si creyera en ese tipo de basura (que no creo, imagínate), sé que esto no es "amor a primera vista"_

 _Ni siquiera puedo tener un descanso en la noche: Hina piensa que es lo más romántico que ha visto nunca. Excepto que los papeles están un poco equivocados, ya que fue la mujer la que salvó al hombre -yo quien salvó al comodoro. No, en realidad no le veo nada de romántico. Pennington es un acosador y nada más, pero ya que es un alto oficial (y un usuario de fruta del diablo por cierto) tengo que permanecer educada y respetuosa todo el tiempo, incluso aunque todo lo que quiera es pegarle un puñetazo en plena cara._

 _Nunca he tenido que lidiar con una situación tan difícil antes. Honestamente, tengo esta perturbadora impresión de que mi vida se ha convertido nada menos que en una mala novela romántica con tendencias feministas. O al menos eso es lo que dice Hina. Dijo que esto que me sucedía era igual a la historia de un libro que había leído… excepto que la heroína terminó fugándose con el antagonista principal que creía odiar, pero en realidad estaba demasiado enamorada de él para admitirlo. Lo que significa que según el estúpido libro de Hina, yo terminaría con…_

 _..._

 _Marco._

 _¿Marco?_

 _¿Marco?_

 _¡Ha! ¿Qué tan estúpido es eso? ¡Esos novelistas idiotas realmente necesitan revisarse sus cerebros! ¡Roger! ¡Estoy riendo tan fuerte que me caen lagrimas! ¿Marco y yo? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Nos casamos y vivimos felices por siempre?_

 _Ugh. Estoy teniendo visiones muy preocupantes en este momento. Creo que es hora de un cambio de tema._

…

 _Pero en serio, ¿Marco y yo? ¡Por favor! Eso sería como… ¡Barbablanca y Garp! ¡Ew! ¡Ahora en serio tengo imágenes traumatizantes en mi mente! ¡Cambio de tema!_

 _Muy bien: hecho perturbarte número dos._

 _Esto es vergonzoso de admitir en un nivel más personal. Me di cuenta que cuando Garp y compañía trataron de atacar y abordar en el Moby Dick, Marco como primer comandante que es, saltó para defender su nave y su tripulación con Thatch, Jozu y el mismo Barbablanca._

 _La escena no duro mucho, apenas unos segundos antes de que los piratas atacaran y perdiéramos completa y miserablemente… ¿Pero ni siquiera son un marine de verdad así que porque debería importarme?_

 _De todos modos, sólo duró unos segundos pero recuerdo claramente mis pensamientos en ese momento: cuando no eres a quien Marco va a atacar, realmente es hermoso verlo pelear. Culpo al fuego: la luz que produce capta la atención más fácilmente, así como mejora sus movimientos, mientras el color azul le da una especie de aura surrealista y sobrenatural. Azul es un hermoso color después de todo, así que supongo que ayuda._

 _Pero no entiendas mal mí querido diario: aun pienso que es un psicópata y aunque ciertamente, sus flamas son hermosas de ver, ¡aun voy a hacer todo lo posible para no tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo!_

 _Ah, y ahora que dije todo lo que tenia en mente me siento mucho, ¡mucho mejor! ¿Quién sabría que desahogarse en un diario podía ser tan liberador? Roger sabe que necesitare los días que vienen: mañana arribamos a una isla llamada Sasomo y los piratas de Barbablanca seguro estarán ahí. Toda la tripulación ha sido dividida en equipos para cazarlos y capturarlos (aunque pienso que ambos sabemos cómo va a salir…) y "no- sé- qué" ha estado usando su autoridad como comodoro para tenerme en su equipo._

 _Eso no solo significa que estaré en primera línea mañana (comodoro es un usuario de fruta de diablo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Qué suerte la mía!) sino que también tendré que soportar los intentos de declaraciones y acciones románticas de Pennington durante todo el día…_

 _Realmente, nunca había pensado que el karma podía ser tan cruel…_

* * *

La isla Sasomo no era tan grande (quizás un poco más grande de Flowa pero no por mucho), y se veía más linda desde la distancia, pero tan pronto como se habían acercado lo suficiente Kim se dio cuenta que linda no era la palabra para describirla. Estaba cubierta por completo por una enorme selva.

Considerando el ancho de la isla los marines necesitarían tres, quizás cuatro horas para caminar de un extremo al otro. Es decir, si la isla hubiese sido un tramo de tierra plano y estéril. Pero la isla Sasomo tenía una densa vegetación y ademas una gran montaña que se alzaba en el centro, así que lo más probable era que necesitarían mucho más tiempo de lo anticipado.

De acuerdo con la información que habían recibido el Moby Dick estaba amarrado en el otro extremo de la isla, esperando a que su log pose señalara a la siguiente isla—lo que significaba que debían permanecer en la isla a lo menos veinticuatro horas. Eso en teoría les daba a los marines la cantidad de tiempo suficiente para cruzar la isla, caer sobre ellos por sorpresa (según el brillante plan de Garp) y capturarlos.

Para ello, los marines habían sido divididos en equipos de diez marines cada uno encabezado por un oficial de grado. Los grupos se habían dispersado sobre la isla y estaban convergiendo lentamente hacia el arroyo donde se suponía que estaban los piratas, rodeando a sus víctimas desprevenidas y cortando sus vías de escape.

Kim estaba también en un equipo, por supuesto. Aunque a pesar de ser un oficial, no estaba a cargo- Pennington lo estaba.

¿Los aspectos positivos? Primero, no tenía que tomar ninguna responsabilidad por esta misión y con mucho gusto dejaría al comodoro ¨ _no - sé- qué¨_ a la cabeza. Segundo, estaba demasiado preocupada por mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el obsesivo comodoro para pensar en los piratas de Barbablanca y más particularmente su archienemigo. ¿Los aspectos negativos? Mantener tanta distancia como fuera posible con el comodoro necesitaba vigilancia constante. Los cual era agotador.

No, tenía más que suficiente en su mente para además pensar en la posibilidad de morir a manos de cierto pirata fénix. Las posibilidades de que en realidad encontraran a los piratas eran bastantes escasas de todos modos- probablemente estaban en su barco, disfrutando de concursos de beber o embriagándose, como cualquier buen pirata haría.

Después de soportar en silencio los guiños juguetones, sonrisas lascivas y declaraciones apasionadas por unas tres horas y tratar de caminar por la selva al mismo tiempo, Kim al final había recurrido a su último plan: poner tantos obstáculos (vivos de preferencia) como pudo entre ella y el comodoro. De esa forma había tomado el lugar al fin de la línea (explicando, cuando Pennington le había preguntado, que era normal que el único otro oficial en su grupo vigilara la retaguardia), y se aseguró de mantener a Gen como un aliado constante, justo frente a ella para que el comodoro _¨no - sé- qué¨_ no pudiera verla.

El aprendiz marinero parecía encontrar su situación bastante entretenida, pero por fortuna servía como escudo humano para Kim.

"¿Quién hubiera pensando que la reina del póquer fuera también tal seductora?" le dijo por encima de su hombro, su voz lo suficientemente bajo para que los otros no pudieran oírla.

"¡Cállate Gen!" Kim susurró con furia. "¡Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en toda mi vida!"

El adolescente sólo se rió y le lanzo una sonrisa burlona "¿Qué? Con el número de veces que he escuchado a Hina maravillarse sobre lo romántico que es todo esto, pensé que estarías feliz al respecto. ¿No es una cosa de chicas?" puso mala cara, pensativo, parecía estar considerando algo. "En serio, ¿estas avergonzada? Pensé que solo pretendías hacerte la difícil"

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo dos veces, Kim golpeó al aprendiz en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y el aullido resultante hizo que los marines al frente se dieran vuela y los miraran con curiosidad. Gen y Kim les sonrieron de manera inocente hasta que todos volvieron a mirar hacia el frente.

"¿Pretendo hacerme la difícil?" Kim susurró indignada y golpeó al adolescente en el hombro por si acaso "¿eres estúpido?"

"Lo siento, lo siento" Gen se froto el hombro y sonrió disculpándose con ella "como te dije: pensé que era una cosa de chicas"

"¿Cuándo he dado la impresión de que soy del tipo que esta interesada en cosas de chica? "Kim respondió con exasperación "¡tengo suficiente que hacer como alférez sin jugar a hacerme la difícil!"

"Sí, supongo de tienes razón" Gen admitió frotando su cabeza con torpeza (o aun le dolía el golpe de antes)

"En serio, Gen…" Kim suspiró "le he dicho al comodoro Pennington que no estoy interesada en forma clara y en numerosas ocasiones. ¡Y no es mi culpa que sea demasiado denso para que no entre en esa cabeza dura!"

Los dos miraron hacia el frente de la línea dónde _no- sé- qué_ estaba caminando con entusiasmo y audiblemente, triturando las plantas bajo sus pies con sus pesadas botas de cuero y blandiendo su sable a través de los enredaderas y ramas que estaban en el camino. Al mismo tiempo iba narrando algunas de sus hazañas como marine, asegurándose de que su voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kim lo oyera bien.

Kim suspiro profundamente. Si los piratas estaban en algún lugar cercano, este idiota les daría su posición con todas sus jactancias

"Sí, supongo que es un tipo denso" Gen rió "Lo bueno es que no hay ningún pirata cerca"

"No digas eso todavía" Kim advirtió ominosamente "vas a darnos mala suerte y seremos atacados"

"Eh. No sabía que fueras tan supersticiosa"

"Bueno, cada vez que pensaba que estaba a salvo casi fui asesinada por nada menos que el primer comandante Marco— ¿no crees que es una razón más que suficiente para convertirte en supersticiosa?"

"Sí, tal vez" Gen se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, obviamente no muy convenido por su -más que razonable- argumento. "Pero hemos estado caminando por esta maldita selva por horas y aún estamos a salvo, ¿verdad?"

Y en el momento en que terminó su frase, hubo una fuerte explosión, muy audible a pesar de que era bastante evidente que había sido a una buena distancia. Venia justo desde atrás de Kim y ella, al igual que todos los otros marines, se voltearon precipitadamente.

Había una nube grande de humo negro creciendo lentamente en el cielo.

"¡Viene de la nave!" un marine jadeo ruidosamente.

Kim frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando como el humo se disipaba lentamente con el viento. No había mas humo elevándose así que lo mas probable era que la explosión no había encendido fuego. Pero esto no evitó que comenzara a sentirse inquieta. No se habría sorprendido si resultaba que la explosión era culpa de Garp, pero eran mayores las posibilidades de que los piratas podrían haber atacado la nave mientras la mayoría de la tripulación estaba fuera.

"¡Comodoro Pennington!" otro marine exclamó "¿Qué deberíamos-?" de repente se quedó en silencio y unos segundos después elevo su voz de nuevo – a pesar de que su tono había cambiado de manera drástica "¿comodoro Pennington?"

Kim rodó los ojos con exasperación ¿Qué estaba haciendo el idiota esta vez?

Se dio vuelta y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, al igual que los otros: ¡ _no-sé-qué_ se había desvanecido!

"¡Comodoro Pennington!" los marines comenzaron a gritar "¡Comodoro! ¿Dónde está?"

Los siete marines de su equipo miraron alrededor tratando de detectar al comodoro, mientras Gen y Kim permanecieron en silencio.

"¿Ves?" Kim dijo al final "trae mala suerte"

"¿Dónde está el comodoro?" Gen preguntó sin prestar atención a su comentario "no es posible que sea tan denso…"

"Eso espero" Kim se pellizco los labios pensativa "porque era el único en nuestro equipo con un mini Den Den Mushi, de forma que si no lo encontramos, no podremos saber que está sucediendo o si tenemos nuevas órdenes del viejo"

En verdad era una situación muy problemática, y desconocido para ellos, es que iba a volverse más problemática… muy pronto.

"¡A ELLOS MUCHACHOS!"

Desde los arbustos alrededor y de las ramas por encima de ellos salieron al menos una docena de piratas de Barbablanca gritando y apuntándolos con sus armas amenazadoramente. Los marines soltaron asustados gritos de alarma, y con torpeza tomaron sus armas para tratar de defenderse del repentino ataque.

Kim sólo apenas tuvo tiempo para agarrar su Bo y desplegarlo antes de que un alto pirata casi le partiera la cabeza con un sable igualmente largo. Desvió el golpe y el sable se incrusto en el suelo a su lado, bastante profundo para que el bruto no pudiera tirarlo hacia atrás a tiempo para protegerse del golpe que Kim le envió. Fue golpeado duramente y cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente, con otro golpe poderoso en la cabeza.

Justo cuando el alférez Flowan había enviado a su primer oponente al suelo, dos más ya estaban tomando su lugar: un hombre tan alto como el primero pero más larguirucho, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo con una brillante cara sonriente enorme en su pecho; y uno pequeño (incluso más pequeño que Kim) de aspecto nervioso, vestido con un mono azul, que le hacía parecer como un _Schmurf_ ***** … No, en serio, el parecido era asombroso.

Smiley dirigió una larga espada a Kim, quien dio un paso atrás, la punta de la espada casi golpea su nariz por un hilo. Su espalda chocó con alguien y se sobresaltó, sólo para darse cuenta de que era Gen

"Yo te cubro" él dijo mientras disparaba sus pistolas gemelas.

Kim apunto con su Bo a Smiley que no tuvo más remedio que retroceder. El pirata se burló de ella y Schmurf a su lado sacó una pistola del bolsillo de atrás del momo. Los ojos de Kim se abrieron alarmados y reaccionó justo a tiempo: tomó del brazo a Gen y lo arrastró junto con ella al suelo en el momento en que un tiro resonó en el alboroto. Mientras estaba agachada, Kim lanzo su Bo y golpeo en las piernas a Smiley y Schmurf de forma limpia tirándolos al suelo. Los dos piratas cayeron uno sobre el otro y maldijeron en voz alta mientras trataban de levantarse.

La joven se levantó antes de que terminaran de desenredarse y más que lista para noquearlos en cuanto viera una abertura. Pero Schmurf y Smiley no se levantaron- congelados donde estaban, al igual que toda la pelea que de repente se detuvo.

Gen que estaba de pie detrás de ella se tensó considerablemente y un pesado silencio cayó sobre sobre la selva, hasta el punto que ni siquiera podían oírse tampoco los animales.

"Roger todopoderoso…" el joven aprendiz de marinero susurro con voz temblorosa.

Kim abrió su boca para preguntar que sucedía pero nunca llego a decir una simple palabra "Hola girlie" una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras perezosamente sonó detrás de ella.

La nativa Flowan se congelo cuando el temor se apoderó de ella. Ni siquiera necesitaba voltearse, porque Marco había llegado a pararse en frente, con su sonrisa perezosa y petulante característica ya jugando en sus labios.

Se plantó delante de ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, los movimientos de sus músculos eran claramente visibles gracias a su amplia chaqueta abierta.

Que presumido… Kim trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos lejos del tatuaje (porque estaba justo en medio de su pecho y no quería parecer una pervertida), así que en su lugar lo miró a los ojos—que no resultó una buena idea considerando que eran tan espeluznante como siempre.

La joven nativa Flowan se estremeció y sus ojos comenzaron a vagar de aquí a allá mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudiera fijar su mirada…

"Es bueno ver que en esta ocasión no estás en el equipo de rescate " el comandante Fénix sonrió, obviamente disfrutando su inquietud "No tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear la última vez"

"Una pena, realmente" Kim respondió con sarcasmo, su tono sonaba más irritado de lo que le hubiera gustado (No quería ofender al pirata cuando ni siquiera empezaban a pelear aún, pero la ira era la único que más o menos podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba aterrorizada).

"Kim, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gen susurró a su vista. "¿Estás loca? ¡No lo provoques!"

Marco y Kim ignoraron al aprendiz y solo continuaron mirándose el uno al otro. Bueno, en el caso de Kim solo mirando al pirata para mantener las apariencias, mientras su cerebro trataba de encontrar una manera segura para salvarlos. Pero por más que pensaba en eso, era dolorosamente obvio que esta vez en verdad estaba atascada: el mejor plan que podía llegar a salvar la vida de sus compañeras con eficacia implicaba que ella se quedaría ahí.

No tenía más opción que pelear con Marco e ir por todo esta vez porque, seamos sinceros, a menos de que sucediera un milagro y los oficiales enviaran refuerzos, iba a tener que negociar una salida de aquí… Y un milagro estaba fuera de discusión teniendo en cuenta la explosión que había venido de su nave unos minutos antes.

La explosión…

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron antes la realización y miró de nuevo directo a los ojos de Marco, sin perturbarse mucho por su forma espeluznante esta vez.

"¿Eres responsable por la explosión, no?" dijo ella.

"¿Quieres decir yo personalmente o mis compañeros?" Marco replicó, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir. Su media sonrisa se ensanchó a una sonrisa en toda regla cuando Kim le envió una mirada sin sentido (que por lo general funcionaba muy bien cuando tenía que dar órdenes a los marines…) "Muy bien girlie, lo hicimos…al menos creo que lo hicimos. Se suponía que el equipo de exploración solo haría un poco de sabotaje y nos darían una señal, pero supongo que se dejaron llevar un poco"

Kim no replicó, sin sorprenderse por la respuesta que había recibido, pero los marines alrededor fueron sensiblemente más vocales, Gen primero que todos.

"¿Sabotaje?" el aprendiz adolescente estaba furioso e indignado. El hecho de que su sueño era convertirse en un constructor de barcos sin duda ayudaba: literalmente adoraba los barcos. "¡Sabotaje! ¿En realidad es todo lo que los piratas pueden hacer?"

La sonrisa de Marco desapareció y se quedó mirando al aprendiz con un rostro inexpresivo, pero Kim lo conocía mejor: ya había visto ese borde de acero, el brillo retorcido de sus ojos que realmente era la cosa más aterradora en este planeta. Aunque no era el único- los otros piratas lo miraban también, pero Gen, gracias a algún tipo de milagro o por una valentía que Kim no sabía que tenía, o simplemente porque era un estúpido, no pareció darse cuenta y se mantuvo firme.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, niño" Marco dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y mirando hacia abajo al niño. "Somos piratas: ¿Qué esperabas?"

Su tono de voz era lo suficientemente definitivo pero Gen todavía no lo entendía… "Piratas o no-"

"Gen, es suficiente" Kim intervino, por temor a que el aprendiz podría ser estrangulado por uno de los piratas si seguía con eso.

El adolescente la miró, olvidando por el momento a los piratas "¡Vamos Kim! Atacaron nuestro barco y-"

"Sí, bueno, como él dijo: son piratas" Kim se encogió de hombros y cuando el aprendiz estaba a punto de replicar, ella frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué no conseguía entender que debía cerrar la boca si esperaba tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir al encuentro con los piratas? "Toma esto como una orden: ¡cállate!"

Gen se estremeció ante su tono, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos "Sí, señora"

"Bueno" Kim se volvió al comandante Fénix frente a ella y respiró hondo. Ahora que había confirmado que un milagro no era una esperanza a corto plazo, tenía que comenzar la negociación "¿Entonces qué quieres?"

Marco le sonrió "Resolvamos nuestra lucha, girlie" dijo "Creo que hemos esperado tiempo suficiente para eso"

Kim sintió su corazón caer en su pecho y le devolvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su creciente temor. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para decir nada –Smiley se puso de pie y la señalo con el dedo en un gesto sobre dramático.

"¡Eres la chica que pateó el culo de Marco en Kyuka!" exclamó y al instante toda la atención fue dirigida directo a la alférez Flowan.

Apenas un segundo después, risas bulliciosas estallaron alrededor de los marines. Marco gruño en voz alta y apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, mientras Kim se ruborizó intensamente avergonzada.

"¡No puedo creer que la conozcamos al fin!" un pirata soltó una carcajada mientras se golpeaba sus propios muslos con fuerza.

"¡Es tan pequeña, mírala!"

"¿Una cosa tan escuálida venció a nuestro comandante? ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Kim levantó alto la cabeza y trató de ignorar las burlas, concentrándose en cambio en Marco frente a ella, quien estaba disparando miradas molestas a sus compañeros de tripulación.

"Está bien, pero con una condición" dijo al comandante Fénix, sin molestarse en levantar la voz a pesar de los piratas que reían alrededor. El pirata alzo una ceja inquisitiva, animándola a continuar- aunque el borde molesto de su rostro había desparecido y las comisuras de sus labios aparecieron ligeramente. "Deja que mis hombres se vayan y a cambio pelearé contigo en toda regla"

Su sonrisa divertida solo se hizo más grande "Ho… ¿Y porque haría eso?" dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Kim dirigió una rápida y exasperada mirada a los piratas que seguían riendo (algunos ahora estaban tendidos en el suelo) antes de volver a ignorarlos. "Ya han ganado, son más numerosos que nosotros, tres contra uno" explicó rápidamente "Por la forma en que veo las cosas ahora tenemos dos alternativas: evitar una masacre inútil y dejar a mis compañeros de tripulación volver a la nave ilesos y pelearé contigo sin huir, en buena lid; o te niegas y me aseguraré que esta lucha sea la menos honorable que hayas tenido y nunca recuperaras tu honor como un pirata de Barbablanca"

Kim termino su pequeño discurso y miró fijamente los ojos de Marco con la mirada más desafiante que pudo reunir- no podía creer que en realidad estuviera tratando de negociar con Marco el Fénix… en verdad era muy estúpido. Si lo molestaba con certeza la mataría lenta y dolorosamente…

Durante unos segundos de suspenso, Marco solo se quedó mirándola con su rostro tan inexpresivo como era humanamente posible, hasta que de repente sonrió.

"Trato hecho" dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Kim tomó la mano y la estrecho rápidamente. Tenía el incómodo sentimiento de que acababa de hacer un pacto con el diablo, vendiendo su alma por así decirlo.

Lo bueno es que sus abuelos ya no estaban ahí para verla: primero se inscribía como un marine y ahora estaba negociando con uno de los mas infames piratas de los cuatro mares y el Grand line.

Sin duda estarían llorando si supieran lo que estaba haciendo… no hace falta decir que la joven en realidad no estaba muy orgullosa de si misma.

Sin embargo, su apretón de manos por breve que había sido, llamo la atención de los hombres alrededores de ellos. La mayoría de los piratas habían dejado de reír y le enviaban miradas curiosas a su comandante.

"Cambio de plantes, chicos" Marco anuncio lo suficientemente fuerte para captar la atención de los últimos piratas que aun reían. "Dejaremos a los marines regresar a su nave, por lo que no los golpeen a partir de ahora"

"¿En serio?" Smiley exclamó, expresando en voz alta la decepción de todos sus compañeros piratas.

"Sí, en serio" Marco respondió simplemente

"¡Kim! "Gen le susurró cuando los piratas comenzaron a discutir "¿Qué acabas de acordar con él?"

"No te preocupes por eso, Gen" Kim le sonrió tranquilizadoramente "Ahora vuelvan a la nave, todos ustedes"

Pero los marines no se movieron una pulgada. "¡No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que nos digas que demonios hacías estrechando manos con el enemigo!" Gen dijo con rudeza y le agarró el brazo para enfatizar su punto

Kim lo miró por un segundo con completa incredulidad. ¿En realidad estaba acusándola de confraternizar con los piratas? ¿Se atrevía a implicar que confraternizaba con el enemigo? ¿sobre todo con piratas?, ¡acababa de salvarles la vida por el amor de Roger! Por eso odiaba a los marines. Estos pequeños ingratos-

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices, aprendiz marinero Tanaka!" ella replicó acaloradamente, alzándose a toda su estatura para poder mirarlo hacia abajo (todavía era bastante joven para que pudiera ser un poco más alto que él) "¡Solo conseguí una manera de sacarlos de aquí- sanos y salvos- para que regresaran a la nave, por lo que deberías estar agradecido y sólo irte!"

Gen la fulminó con la mirada, pero fue interrumpido por Wesley antes de que tuviera tiempo para replicar nada "¿En qué condiciones conseguiste nuestro escape exactamente?" el marine preguntó con calma, obviamente no tan afectado como su compañero más joven

La discusión entre Kim y Marco había reunido bastante público ahora: todos los hombres en su equipo se habían acercado para escuchar. Incluso podían verse algunos de los piratas cercanos espiando, con los ojos brillantes de interés.

"Lo de siempre," Kim se encogió de hombros con desdén. "Una pelea mano a mano con Marco. ¿Parece justo para ti?"

Los marines la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y un pesado silencio cayó sobre el pequeño grupo, tan pesado que incluso podían escuchar con claridad que las discusiones entre los piratas se habían detenido.

"¿Tu… diste tu vida para salvar la nuestra?" Gen tartamudeó al final

Kim rodó los ojos con exasperación. No es que no fuera verdad lo que había dicho, pero en realidad, ¿tenía que hacerlo sonar tan dramático? "No exageres" negó con la cabeza suspirando "Por supuesto que no- ¿parezco una persona que sacrificaría su vida para salvar a alguien más?"

Las miradas inexpresivas que recibió le hicieron retorcerse incómodamente "Bien, no respondan. ¡De todos modos! Gen, ¿podrías decirle a Monsieur que llegaré tarde para el almuerzo?"

Gen frunció el ceño y la miró con horror "Tú no- ¡Monsieur me odiaría! Si le digo el me-"

"Casi me acusaste de traición hace unos minutos, Gen "Kim sonrió dulcemente "Ah, es cierto, necesito que le digas que sucedió a doc Wilde también mientras Wesley puede reportárselo a Bogart"

"Oí, Girlie…" Marco llamó, obviamente poniéndose inquieto y con ganas de luchar —pero los marines lo ignoraron.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Gen finalmente exclamó indignado (y con un tinte desesperado también) "Tener que decirle a Monsieur ya es lo bastante malo, pero si tengo que ir a ver al doc también…" los otros marines se estremecieron con simpatía, ya que todos se imaginaban las palizas que sin duda recibiría.

"Esto segura que puedes manejarlo" Kim asintió con confianza, disfrutando su expresión horrorizada "Simplemente toma esto como la última petición de un amigo"

"No uses la carta de la última petición conmigo ¿no eras tú quien decía que estarías bien hace cinco segundos? ¡Eso lo resuelve todo! ¡No nos iremos!"

La mandíbula de Kim cayó en asombro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo su plan para tratar de salvar sus vidas iba tan mal? ¿Acaso Gen no se daba cuenta de que estaba arruinando por completo sus esfuerzos? ¿En realidad podía ser tan despistado?

"Oh, créeme, vas a irte: ¡es una orden!" gruño, poniendo toda la autoridad que tenía en esa corta orden

Gen se cruzó de brazo provocativamente "Oblígame"

Lo ojos de Kim se estrecharon amenazantes, pero el aprendiz no retrocedió, se dio vuelta hacia los otros marines "Bien, entonces ustedes serán responsables de llevarlo de vuelta a la nave- no me importa lo que hagan, átenlo si es necesario" Oyó algunos piratas riéndose tontamente y uno muy idiota susurró algo sobre esclavitud pero los ignoró.

"Hey" Marco llamó un poco más fuerte. Pero una vez más fue totalmente ignorado: los marines no se movieron una pulgada

"El chico tiene razón" Farago, un marine de casi cuarenta años, un hombre tranquilo pero devoto, dijo con simpleza

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron y solo podía mirar los rostros decididos de los marines, uno por uno, hasta que Wesley hablo. "No somos los mejores peleadores, eso es seguro" asintió con la cabeza "pero sabíamos los riesgos cuando nos inscribimos para ser marines, no abandonaremos a uno de nuestro mejores oficiales- no dejaremos que te sacrifiques"

Los segundos pasaban mientras Kim continuó mirando. No era la única que se quedó sin palabras después de esa declaración porque los piratas se callaron también (¡por fin!)

Suspiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma, Kim se masajeó las sienes con la punta de sus dedos. Podía sentir un dolor de cabeza llegando. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores, gracias a cierto oficial marine desagradable y ahora esperaba que por una vez, solo por una vez, las cosas fueran de acuerdo a su plan para variar… pero las cosas no podían ser así de simple.

¿Desde cuando una mísera bolsa de patatas decidía algo de todos modos?

"¿Están haciendo esto a propósito o en realidad son tan estúpidos?" finalmente murmuro con voz cansada "Es porque soy un oficial que debo asegurarme de que mis hombres estén a salvo"

"No, no debes" Gen replicó con facilidad "Somos la marina. Y no voy a huir como un cobarde"

La joven nativa le envió una oscura mirada que Gen regreso con facilidad. Podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, así como en el resto de los marines: estaban empeñados en quedarse y no irían a ninguna parte, incluso si eso significaba desobedecer órdenes directas. No, ellos no la dejarían solo con su lucha.

Ella resopló con fuerza ¿Por qué incluso se preocupaba sobre qué sucedería con ellos de todos modos?

Eran marines y ella odiaba a los marines, en teoría…

¡Maldita sea! ¡los maldecía a todos! ¡que los maten si quieren!

"Voy a informar de esto a Bogart" Kim se rompió y miró amenazadoramente a cada marine "una vez que estemos de vuelta en el barco, me aseguraré de que piensen dos veces antes de desobedecer una orden de nuevo!" eso era pura bravuconería- había decidido que ya no le importaba que les sucedía a partir de ahora.

…

Aunque la pequeña voz molesta en la parte posterior de su cabeza decía exactamente lo contrario.

"No tendríamos que hacer eso si no nos dieras una orden tan estúpida en primer lugar!" Gen espetó malhumorado, obviamente haciéndola responsable de todo

Kim no podía creer el descaro de ese niño "¡Eso es todo!" le pinchó con su dedo en el pecho con fuerza suficiente para que hiciera una mueca de dolor, mientras le daba su resplandor más aterrador "Estarás en el mes más largo de tareas de tu vida!"

"¡Adelante!" el adolescente desafío con una gran sonrisa arrogante

Kim estaba lista para silenciarlo para siempre (no, no, sin golpes involucrados, solo diciéndole que sonaba igual que Smoker… con la rivalidad existente entre esos dos, el "insulto" seria mas que efectivo) pero alarmados gritos de los marines y los aplausos de los piratas le recordaron que tenía un oponente esperando y que estaba mas que ansioso por pelear. Volvió su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Marco, puños iluminados con fuego azul, corriendo hacia ellos con la sonrisa más siniestra que le había dado para presenciar

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, simplemente actuó por reflejo: empujó a Gen tan lejos como pudo con un empujón de su hombro, dejándola abierta…

Una fracción de segundo después, estaba en el aire.

Se estrelló contra una serie de ramas de arboles antes de detenerse por fin en el suelo fangoso de la selva, mareada por los diversos impactos y con la mente demasiado nublada por el dolor para pensar correctamente- ahora es cuando el entrenamiento de Garp salvaba su vida. Ser golpeada a diario por el viejo al menos había conseguido hacerle soportar enormes cantidades de dolor y sobre todo, le enseñó a cómo mantenerse luchando solo por instinto, sin depender mucho de su cerebro. Debido a que había momentos en que el ingenio no era suficiente para sobrevivir a una pelea…

Ahora estaba en una de esas situaciones

Alcanzo a ver una parpadeante luz azul en la esquina de sus ojos y rodó por el suelo para salir de camino, evitando por una pulgada otro golpe llameante. El suelo fue agrietado audiblemente y trozos enteros de roca fueron lanzados en el aire a su alrededor. Kim levanto un brazo para protegerse la cara cuando se puso de pie y se preparó para pelear- por supuesto, había dejado caer su Bo debido al golpe que acababa de recibir y ahora tenía que luchar con las manos desnudas.

¿No era simplemente genial?

Desvió otro golpe de Marco lo suficiente para que no golpeara su cara y las llamas lamieron su mejilla y la mano que había utilizado. No se inmutó en lo más mínimo, no se acobardaría, así que en su lugar uso la proximidad ganada para patear el estómago de Marco. Los ojos del pirata se abrieron brevemente y tropezó hacia atrás, atrapando su pie entre sus grandes manos y la envió volando aún más lejos del alboroto hecho por los marines y piratas que peleaban.

¡Espera! ¡Estaban luchando! ¡Entonces significa que el acuerdo estaba anulado!

Con esta realización, Kim no perdió un minuto. Aterrizó en el suelo lo mejor que pudo (otra cosa por la que tendría que agradecer a Garp…) y usó el impulso para volver a levantarse y correr lejos sin mirar atrás.

"¡OY! ¡Girlie!" Marco llamó.

Pero el joven alférez lo ignoró, concentrándose en cambio en correr tan rápido como podía a través de la vegetación.

"Pensé que teníamos un trato" el comandante Fénix llamo de nuevo, la exasperación perforando su tono.

"¡Mis hombres están peleando con los tuyos!" Kim respondió "El trato se cancela"

El pirata maldijo detrás de ella, sabiendo que tenía razón. "¡Vamos girlie!" gruño. Su voz estaba más cerca que la última vez y Kim trató de correr aún más rápido, pero sus piernas ya estaban ardiendo por el esfuerzo y se encontraba sin aliento. Tal vez correr no era una buena idea cuando había estado caminando por la selva durante horas… Oh, bueno. Demasiado tarde. "¡Es solo una pelea por el amor de Roger!"

"¡Para ti lo es, pero yo todavía quiero vivir, gracias!"

Oyó a Marco balbucear detrás de ella— de forma muy poco característica- o quizás también estaba perdiendo el aliento. "¡Qu… ¡Girlie, no puedo creer que sigas pensando eso!"

Confundida, Kim se distrajo de su carrera y tropezó con una raíz grande. Cayo hacia adelante, logrando evitar el doloroso choque con el suelo gracias a sus palmas que se sacrificaron por el resto de su cuerpo. Se estremeció ante la sensación de ardor en su piel en donde se había cortado y picado a causa de las pequeñas rocas, pero aun así se arrastró por el suelo para preservar la mayor velocidad posible hasta que fue capaz de enderezarse y correr con normalidad.

Todo ese suplicio debe haberle hecho parecer ridícula, pero en realidad no le importaba en ese momento. Lo único que quería era mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ella y su perseguidor.

Marco resopló detrás de ella y casi se muere del susto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerca- muy cerca. Con un chillido asustado, la nativa Flowan comenzó a correr más rápido, sus piernas le dolían tanto que la única cosa que la mantenía era la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Un gruñido molesto de Marco detrás de ella le confirmo que sus esfuerzos estaban siendo recompensados y sintió la esperanza regresando a su corazón. Tal vez iba a sobrevivir a este tercer encuentro después de todo…

De repente, mientras corría a través de una pared de vegetación, fue lanzada a la intemperie y se encontró con un gran…. ¿claro? No, no era eso. Sin darse cuenta, desaceleró su carrera y miro alrededor con asombro. La montaña en el centro de la isla no había sido una montaña…

Era una pirámide gigantesca

Ya que estaba cubierta hasta la mitad por árboles, arbustos y enredaderas, de lejos podía ser confundida con facilidad con una montaña, pero cuando se veía de cerca no había que pensarlo dos veces.

Recuerdos de su padre contándole sobre una antigua civilización, extremadamente avanzada vinieron a su mente mientras se encontró rodeada por las ruinas de lo que podría haber sido una gran ciudad. Estatuas medio desplomadas y extraños animales, mosaicos en el suelo por los cuales corría (apenas discernibles a través de la tierra, si es que no estaban destruidos por completo) esculpidos finamente y piedras talladas en todas partes… a pesar de que su especialidad era la química y biología, como buena nerd con sed insaciable de conocimiento, tal lugar que al parecer no había sido tocado por manos modernas -y más importante, por el gobierno mundial- era un sueño hecho realidad.

La boca de Kim se abrió de asombro y todos sus pensamientos volaron por la ventana.

En realidad sus pensamientos sobre su enemigo volaron por la ventana… hasta que Marco se estrelló contra ella con toda su fuerza y fue llamada de vuelta a la realidad duramente.

Su respiración fue cortada con el violento placaje y fue arrojada al suelo. El impulso de la carrera de Marco los envió rodando por el suelo y al final solo se detuvieron después de unos diez segundos de rodar. Cuando el mundo por fin dejo de girar violentamente, Kim dejó escapar un largo gemido adolorido y levanto la cabeza del suelo. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en el pavimento destrozado y lleno de otros elementos que cubría el suelo del bosque y le dolía todo…

"Owie…"

Tosió un poco y trató de respirar profundamente pero su pecho se sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastado por un peso de cien toneladas, impidiéndole respirar correctamente—quizás descansar de espaldas ayudaría. Así que trató de moverse…

Solo para descubrir que no podía.

Pero que—

"Te tengo"

Oh… Esa realmente no era una voz que esperaba oír justo ahora. Estiró su cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro y ¡Sorpresa! Marco estaba sentado en su espalda, mirándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Por favor, quítate" murmuro con voz cansada

"No lo creo" Marco resopló "No quiero que huyas de nuevo—se está volviendo molesto, sabes"

Kim frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar de encontrarle lógica "Muy bien" admitió dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo en el suelo "Entonces supongo que la lucha se acabó"

Podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Marco en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que de hecho estaban en un punto muerto. El pirata gruño y finalmente se quitó de encima de la marine para recostarse junto a ella, con las manos unidas detrás de la cabeza.

Bien. Porque Kim había estado esperando eso por completo.

"Err.. ¿Es hora de mirar las nubes ahora?" preguntó con incertidumbre

Mirar las nubes… nunca había hecho eso antes. ¿Explorar los arrecifes de corales cerca de su isla? Sí—en numerosas ocasiones. Pero ¿mirar las nubes? ¿Con un pirata? Nop.

"Bueno, no pareces poder ir a ninguna parte, así que pensé que simplemente debería bajarme por ahora de tu espalda" Marco sonrió y le lanzo una rápida mirada burlona por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Kim frunció el ceño, lo que quedaba de su ego agitándose ligeramente antes las palabras del pirata e instándola a hacer algo para probarle que estaba equivocado. Gruño murmurando insultos (que había recogido de Wilde y Smoker en su mayoría) en voz baja y trató de levantarse usando solo sus brazos… solo para rendirse un segundo más tarde y dejarse rodar hacia un lado y quedar sobre su espalda.

Cuan doloroso fuera admitirlo, él tenía un poco de razón.

"Sabes" dijo finalmente sin mirarlo "Aunque ciertamente no seré yo, un día conocerás a alguien más fuerte que tú y ella te dará una paliza por ser tan arrogante, así sin más"

Marco se echó a reír al instante ante sus palabras "¿Ella?" repitió, con incredulidad clara en su voz.

"Sí, ella" Kim asintió sin vacilar. "Si vas a ser derrotado algún día al menos debe ser por una mujer- eso amortiguaría algo de ese ego descomunal que tienes"

"¿Mi ego? ¿Y qué pasa con el tuyo, girlie?" Marco replicó, disfrutando visiblemente de las bromas (o tal vez solo los ridículos argumentos que ella estaba decidida a mantener).

Kim se sonrojo de un rojo brillante "¿El mío? No sé de qué estás hablando"

"Oh, yo creo que si" el pirata rubio rió "Parece bastante obvio para mí... Pero como desees, admitamos que eres tan modesta como pretendes ser"

Se quedaron recostados en silencio de nuevo.

Estaban tan lejos de la lucha que ya no podían oír a los piratas y marines, solo los sonidos de la selva a su alrededor. Normalmente esto debería apaciguarle, aunque solo fuera un poco, pero Kim no podía relajarse. La pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le recordaba de manera incesante que sus compañeros estaban en peligro y que ella más que nada estaba…

A pesar de que Marco estaba tomándose su tiempo para terminar su trabajo.

"Sabes, no te entiendo" Kim finalmente espetó.

Se sentía habladora de repente: sabiendo que iba a morir de un momento a otro a manos del hombre que despreciaba la hacía sentirse amargada- sobre todo porque no podría cumplir con su promesa. Ella quería dejarlo salir.

Así que ignoró la mirada sorpresa que el pirata comandante le envió e hizo precisamente eso.

"He visto gatos ser más misericordiosos que tú—y sabes cómo pueden ser crueles cuando juegan con su presa, ¿verdad? ¿Ya has visto a un gato hacer eso? Solía pensar que era divertido cuando era niña, pero en realidad ahora que lo pienso es horrible. Deliberadamente dañan a su presa y luego la dejan alejarse y la atrapan de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez. En verdad es perturbador porque realmente me siento así ahora… Solo que peor, quizás porque cada vez que luchamos tengo que esperar por días, y estoy tan ansiosa que no puedo dormir bien, ni siquiera tengo hambre, así que Doc Wilde y Monsieur no me dejan tranquila. Sin mencionar también a Garp y su estúpido entrenamiento, pues es obvio que está convencido de que tengo una oportunidad de derrotarte. Pero todos sabemos que es imposible por supuesto y-"

"Girlie" Marco finalmente interrumpió y la miró con un poco de cautela "¿De que estas hablando por el amor de Roger?"

Kim efectivamente se quedó callada y frunció el ceño en confusión.

"Lo entendiste todo mal" Marco siguió y se sentó. Kim se sentó también haciendo caso omiso a la agonía de sus músculos y lo miró con recelo. Marco se agachó para poder estar frente a ella, dejando descansar sus brazos perezosamente en sus rodillas y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y de alguna manera se las arregló para parecer terriblemente serio. "Disfruto pelear, sí. Pero no asesino a la gente innecesariamente"

"Ah…" dijo en una demostración impresionante de elocuencia. ¿En serio estaba tratando de hacerle creer que no la mataría?

Ella trato de mantener su rostro en blanco pero Marco captó el destello de incredulidad en sus ojos con facilidad. "Pareces tener la impresión equivocada de nosotros, girlie" dijo con severidad, poniéndose de pie con un rápido movimiento elegante. Extendió su mano hacia ella, obviamente intentando ayudarla a levantarse y Kim lo miró con desconcierto. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que peleamos? Que no ibas a matarme porque no eras un oficial enloquecido predicando justicia absoluta. Es la misma cosa para los piratas: no todos somos asesinos descerebrados"

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron y lo miro fijamente absolutamente pasmada.

Su mente estaba tan en blanco, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había agarrado su mano hasta que él la levantó con facilidad, como si no pesara nada.

Se tambaleo un poco y él no la soltó hasta que estuvo estable en sus pies.

"Pero eres un pirata" dijo finalmente, su voz lejos de ser tan segura como le hubiera gustado que fuera "Y los piratas odian a los marines…"

"Sí, lo hacemos" Marco se encogió de hombros. "Así como tú pareces odiar a los piratas—pero no te veo asesinando a mis compañeros de tripulación"

Kim se quedó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza aturdida. Su cerebro con lentitud comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo, pero los pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza no eran los que le gustaría tener.

¿Cómo podía decirle este tipo de cosas? Se suponía que los piratas debían ser bestias sin cerebros, matando y saqueando todo a su paso. En un último mes ya había tenido que revisar su juicio sobre la infantería de marina y había mellado en su visión de la vida. No quería por encima de eso tener que revisar su juicio sobre los piratas. Eso significaría que las dos cosas que más odiaba en este mundo…

Bueno, no tendría ninguna razón para seguir odiándolos. ¿Qué la impulsaría a seguir adelante entonces?

"Se supone que los marines somos los chicos buenos, por supuesto que no asesinaria a nadie" murmuro Kim a medias

Marco se rió y le lanzó una sonrisa irónica (de alguna forma se las arregló para mantener su aire satisfecho todo el tiempo) "Girlie, tu y yo sabemos que en realidad no es eso lo que quieres decir"

Kim dio un paso atrás para limpiar la suciedad de su uniforme: dándole tiempo para recuperar su compostura.

Este tipo está jugando deliberadamente con su cabeza… ¡Y estaba dejando que lo hiciera! ¡Maldita sea!

"¿Entonces qué sucederá ahora?" ella pregunto "No lo entiendo... simplemente… ¿pelear?"

Marco se encogió de hombros con su expresión claramente diciéndole que no veía cual era el problema.

"Sí"

La joven Alférez solo consiguió confundirse más. "¿Cuál es el punto?"

El pirata solo le envió una sonrisa burlona antes de estirar sus brazos perezosamente "No te gusta pelear, girlie, ¿No?"

"¿Cómo has adivinado eso?"

Marco no contesto y solo le lanzo una sonrisa descarada antes de encender una pequeña bola de fuego azul en su mano derecha y comenzar a hacer malabares con ella.

La mirada cautelosa en el rostro de Kim solo le hizo sonreír más ampliamente y agregó dos bolas más de fuego a la que ya estaba girando.

Kim resopló indignada y se dio la vuelta para mirar la antigua ciudad alrededor… solo para congelarse y olvidarse completamente de las ruinas.

Acababa de darle la espalda a un pirata— ¡A un pirata! ¿Cómo podía permitirse ser tan descuidada?

¡No podía confiar en su palabra! ¡Era un pirata por el amor de dios! Podía estar mintiéndole, tratando de hacer que bajara su guardia para que- No, ese no era su estilo. Para cualquier otro pirata habría sido cierto, pero para Marco el Fénix, primer comandante de la tripulación de Barbablanca, le había dicho las veces suficientes para que pudiera recordarlo: estaba peleando por su honor, por lo que no había forma de que la asesinara usando un engaño tan cobarde… Si la asesinaba después de todo.

Aunque su razonamiento -y toda una vida diciéndole que no debía confiar en los piratas- la obligaba a ser cuidadosa a mas no poder, la vocecita de siempre en verdad esperaba que él fuera honesto.

Así que se quedó ahí de pie, de espaldas a él. Y esperó.

"¡SEÑORITA GREY! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!"

Kim salto tres pies en el aire y se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Marco luciendo igual de desconcertado que ella…

"¿Comodoro Pennington?" la joven alférez finalmente vio al hombre que había gritado y dio unos paso atrás con horror. Se había olvidado por completo de él con todo lo que había sucedido.

El comodoro corría hacia ellos tan rápido como podía, sus manos atadas en su espalda y una mirada enloquecida en su cara- gracias a Roger toda su atención estaba en el pirata.

"Comandante Marco el Fénix" el comodoro rugió mientras se acercaba. "¡No conseguirás acercarte más a mi amada!"

Kim no pudo evitarlo: al instante se palmeó la cara. Parado a pocos pasos de ella, Marco miró al comodoro corriendo hacia él con condescendencia.

"¿No me había encargado ya de ti ?" él solo dijo y sus brazos se cubrieron al instante de llamas azules.

Cualquier persona cuerda al ver al famoso comandante pirata preparándose para pelear, hubiera dado la vuelta y corrido en dirección contraria, al igual que Kim había hecho en numerosas ocasiones…. Pero como la mayoría de la tripulación en la nave de Garp, Pennington estaba lejos de ser cuerdo y siguió corriendo sin preocuparse siquiera por el hecho de que no podía utilizar las manos.

La pelea fue rápida, tan rápida de hecho que ni siquiera podía ser llamada una pelea. El pirata solo necesitó un solo golpe y el oficial marine voló hacia atrás, rodó por el suelo un par de veces y entonces quedo tirado ahí, inmóvil.

"¿Puños de piedra mar?" Kim le pregunto con el ceño fruncido cuando vio lo que estaba sosteniendo los brazos del comodoro detrás de sus espalda.

"No podía dejar que molestará cuando trataba de llegar a ti, ¿podía?" Marco sonrió.

"Pensé que solo los marines usaban estos" Kim respondió sin reconocer su comentario.

"Son muy útiles, girlie. Los marines pueden haberlos inventado pero no tienen la exclusividad de su uso"

Kim asintió con aire ausente y poco a poco se acercó al oficial, antes de empujarlo con la punta de su bota.

Realmente estaba fuera de combate…

"¿Y qué hacemos con él ahora?" pregunto distraídamente.

"¿Hacemos?" Marco se rió y se paró a su lado, mirando hacia abajo al comodoro con su gran sonrisa. "No, girlie, la única que cosa de la que deberías preocuparte es que vas a hacer _tú_ , para llevarlo de vuelta a tu nave…"

Kim lo miró con incredulidad, no esperaba que la dejara ir con tanta facilidad, sin siquiera tratar de luchar de nuevo. En realidad no entendía al hombre.

Sin embargo su rostro solo sirvió para divertirlo más "Hey, tu eres su "amada"¿no? , naturalmente tienes que arrastrarlo de vuelta"

La joven se estremeció violentamente de pies a cabeza, su rostro mostrando el asco más intenso que pudiera dar testimonio la humanidad. "Por favor, no digas eso" susurro con miedo a pesar de saber que el marine no iba a escucharla "Este tipo ha estado acosándome los últimos tres días—es casi tan molesto como Garp cuando quiere entrenarme"

Marco levanto una ceja y miró de nuevo al comodoro, su rostro volviendo a ser ilegible. "Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo pones de vuelta en su lugar?"

"No puedo: es un comodoro y yo solo soy un alférez" Kim negó con la cabeza. "Sin mencionar que es un usuario de fruta del diablo, así que incluso cuando es un idiota aun puede patearme el trasero"

"Incluso una habilidad de fruta del diablo no te hace tan poderoso" Marco respondió, mirándola y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos "Tu vicealmirante y muchos de mis amigos son prueba suficiente"

Kim lo miro fijamente antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Ni siquiera quiero empezar esto, he tenido argumentos más que suficientes por hoy"

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y golpeó con nerviosismo el piso con su pie. Sentía como si estuviera viviendo una de esas experiencias extra corporales- hablando tan casualmente con un pirata, quien estaba convencida hasta hace cinco minutos que la quería muerta…

"Una última pregunta" dijo, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad. "¿Qué pasa con la lucha ahora?"

"Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y jugar, tengo que volver con mi capitán" el comandante Fénix parecía realmente molesto por la idea. "Una pelea contra el viejo Garp nunca es divertida y mis compañeros van a necesitarme. Supongo que tendremos que resolver esto la próxima vez, girlie"

La joven asintió bruscamente y tendió la mano hacia el pirata que le sonrió antes de dejar caer la llave en su palma. No disfrutaba la idea de luchar con el comandante fénix otra vez, pero por lo menos no la aterrorizada más.

Se agachó y le quitó las esposas, entregándoselas junto con la llave al pirata sin mirarlo

"¿Supongo que significa que tendremos que terminar nuestra lucha en otra ocasión?" dijo y se volvió hacia Marco.

"Y no saldrás corriendo, espero"el pirata sonrió.

"Creo que dependerá de mi estado de ánimo" Kim sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

Deseosa de poner fin a esa reunión que estaba poniendo más rara, agarró el pie del comodoro y comenzó a arrastrarlo en el suelo sin prestar atención a lo que golpeara su cabeza. Perdería algunos puntos de IQ sin duda pero no sería una gran diferencia.

"Nos vemos pronto, preciosa" Marco llamó a sus espaldas

Kim hizo una mueca y movió su mano libre rápidamente por encima de su hombro

Este tenía que ser el día más extraño de su vida…

...

* * *

 ** _Schmurf_ *= ** Pitufo

 ** _Denme sus opiniones ;) ¿Que creen que sucederá mas adelante?_**

* * *

 _Adelanto próximo capitulo:_

 _"_ _¡Oh, nena!" Foy Vance - un hombre de buen corazón de unos cuarenta años- susurró "¡Que cruel eres con nuestro pobre comodoro…!"_

 _"No tengo elección" Kim replicó con irritación. Agarró un archivo que había estado leyendo antes (sobre el comandante Jozu) y comenzó a pasar las páginas con rapidez hasta encontrar la página en que había quedado. "Él no sabe lo que significa la palabra NO"_

 _Cuando había encontrado la página, levanto el archivo y lo puso justo en frente de su cara para ocultarse de los otros marines alrededor, en una evidente gesto que decía ´ ¡déjenme en paz!´. Los cinco hombres rieron pero no molestaron más con el tema._

 _..._


	11. Triste patata, que triste

_One piece es de Oda sensei, Diary of a potato bag de Nothing new in this world y la canción es Hymme á l´amour de Edith Piaf_

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Ha pasado un mes desde que deje isla Flowa_

 _Es lo primero que viene a mi mente al despertar esta mañana en la enfermería- ¿Qué triste es esto, verdad? Vendí todo en Flowa porque necesitaba dinero para viajar: la casa de mis abuelos donde pasé toda mi vida, las canoas de mi abuelo, la colección de armas de mi abuela y toda la biblioteca de mi padre…_

 _Bueno, para comprar un buen bote necesitaba todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir, ¿verdad? Así que hasta nunca recuerdos de infancia, ¡Y adiós a las reliquias familiares también! Las únicas cosas que mantuve y traje conmigo fueron el libro de cocina de mi padre, mis notas de estudios, algo de ropa y mi ukelele. Y por mucho que me gustaría decir que valió la pena, no puedo. Porque me arrepiento de todo: cuando pienso sobre esto ahora, no solo me doy cuenta de que no tengo familia, sino que tampoco tengo más un hogar._

 _Jejejjeje, bueno, supongo que la enfermería es lo más cercano que tengo a un hogar ahora, considerando que paso mucho tiempo aquí. Sip, eso es triste._

…

 _¡Uf! ¿Por qué me siento tan deprimida? ¡Esta no soy yo! ¡Odio la auto compasión!_

 _No, espera, se porque: ¡todo es culpa del maldito Marco el fénix! ¡Y de Garp también! ¡Y de todos los otros marines con los que vivo!_

 _Quiero decir, un mes atrás todo estaba muy claro en mi cabeza: era huérfana, estaba sola pero tenía un objetivo y sabia con exactitud qué hacer, me sentía muy mal pero al menos las cosas tenían sentido._

 _Ahora ya nada tiene sentido. En un mes, mi visión del mundo ha sido volteada por completo- Tanto como me gustaría, ya no puedo odiar a la marina- la entidad sin nombre que rondaba mis sueños de niñez ha sido reemplazada por las sonrisas de todos los amigos que he hecho (o miradas, en el caso de Smoker o Wilde…) a pesar de que no puedo perdonarlos por lo que le hicieron a mi familia... no espera, esta no es la forma que debería expresarlo. Quiero decir, que aunque me gustaría atrapar a los marines responsables de lo que pasó con mi familia, ya no es tan simple._

 _En pocas palabras, no sé a quién debería culpar._

 _Trataba de no pensar demasiado sobre esto y efectivamente lograba ignorar el problema por completo. Pero eso fue hasta que cierto comandante de Barbablanca decidió divertirse haciéndome perder la cabeza ¡Ahora todo es mucho más complicado!_

 _Me dijo textualmente que los piratas no eran asesinos descerebrados_

 _¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Eso significa que tampoco puedo odiar a los piratas? Porque si es así, quizás tendría que reconsiderar mi promesa a mi padre. ¿Y después que me queda? ¿Qué debería hacer?_

 _Por supuesto salir de la marina porque con certeza no espero permanecer aquí mucho más tiempo de lo necesario. Quizás volver a Flowa… ¿pero para qué? No tengo nada ahí, ni familia, ni hogar, sin amigos reales._

 _¿Y realmente estoy pensando en reconsiderar mi promesa? ¿Cuánto más arruinada puede volverse esta situación? He visto a mi padre dedicar toda su vida a su investigación, era lo más importante en el mundo para él y como tal, también era lo más importante en el mundo para mí…_

 _Aún más después de que murió- después de ser asesinado, como quieras decirlo. Pero reconsiderar mi promesa también podría significar reconsiderar la forma en que veía a mi padre… porque quizás después de todo no estaba del todo en lo correcto…_

 _¡No, no es posible! ¡Mi padre era un científico brillante y creo en él! ¡Creo en su trabajo y me aseguraré de ponerlo en las manos correctas! En cuanto a los piratas…_

 _Aaaaaaaarggggghh! ¡Maldito seas, Marco el fénix! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!_

* * *

Kim jugaba con un pequeño trozo de patata y masticaba distraídamente, mirando con melancolía la pared del frente. Podía oír a Monsieur tarareando mientras trabajaba en la cena de la tripulación (a pesar de que apenas había terminado el almuerzo) pero no le puso mucho atención. Su mezcla constante de distintos idiomas era divertido de oír, pero era agotador tratar de entender…

Y no tenía fuerza en ese momento.

Tampoco tenía hambre. Pero dado que Monsieur estaba ahí, no tenía más opción que comerse todo lo que había en el plato delante de ella. Una mano grande de repente se posó sobre el hombro de Kim sobresaltándola, chilló audiblemente antes de girarse para encontrar al cocinero mirándola con preocupación.

"Eh, bien, _petite_ Kim" el hombre alto giraba su bigote entres sus dedos pensativo "Estas muy silenciosa hoy, ¿ _ça ne va pas_? ¿Hay algún problema, _ma mignonne_?

La nativa Flowan suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Solo tengo demasiado en mente" dijo, mirando de nuevo su plato y picando unas piezas de pollo picante a la parrilla.

El cocinero no respondió y Kim pensó que la dejaría en paz, hasta que una silla fue puesta al frente en el otro lado de la mesa y el hombre se sentó. Se quitó el sombrero blanco y lo puso sobre la mesa antes de volver a posar su mirada en la pequeña mujer que aún no le devolvía la mirada.

"Sabes, _ma belle,_ a veces hablar sobre lo que nos molesta puede ayudar "dijo con severidad, con los ojos llenos de compasión "Mantener todo embotellado en tu interior no es bueno en lo más mínimo"

Kim lo miró con ansiedad, obviamente dudando. Quería hablar sobre ello con alguien, pero sus instintos le decían que no debía confiar a nadie sus secretos- una vida entera odiando a los marines debía dejar algún efecto duradero en su persona.

Al ver que necesitaba un poco más de estímulo, el gran cocinero le sonrió cálidamente. "Lo que digas, _petite_ Kim, permanecerá entre nosotros, _je te le promets_."

Kim mordisqueo con preocupación su labio inferior un par de segundos antes de desmoronarse. "No sé qué debería hacer…" al final admitió en voz baja

"¿Hacer sobre qué?" Monsieur frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido

"Muchas cosas en realidad" Kim se rió sin humor "algunas cosas han sucedido y me han hecho cuestionar todos mis motivos y las razones de mi viaje. Y no solo eso, sino también los motivos de mi padre y la promesa que le hice, ademas de la forma en que veo el mundo…" suspiró y soltó el tenedor, ahora segura de que no quería comer nada más, no importa cuán delicioso fuera el plato "Estaba tan segura de mi misma cuando salí de Flowa. Pensé que sabía todo lo que necesitaba, veía cada cosa como blanca o negra. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de cuán estúpida e ingenua he sido"

"Ah, la _jeunesse_ ," Monsieur suspiró un poco soñador y sonrió con cariño "todos hemos sido ingenios y estúpidos, _ma belle_ , provengo de una isla pequeña también y sé con exactitud como te sientes"

Kim parecía genuinamente sorprendida "¿Lo sabes?"

Monsieur se echó a reír. "¡ _Bien sûr!_ Los isleños no sabemos mucho sobre el mundo, a pesar de que nos guste pretender lo contrario. La mayoría vive tranquilo estando toda su vida en el mismo lugar, pero hay algunos pocos, quienes no pueden conformarse con eso y en verdad tienen el coraje para dejar el nido y ver el mundo. No es fácil, _oui, très difficile sans aucun doute_ , sobre todo cuando te das cuenta de lo poco que sabias del mundo real _"_

La joven Flowan miró al cocinero con asombro. Nunca se había imaginada que de todas las personas, Monsieur Legros sería quien supiera con exactitud – bueno, no tenía todos los detalles, pero casi exactamente - que le estaba sucediendo.

"Es un golpe duro a tu ego cuando te das cuenta de que no sabes nada sobre la forma en que funciona el mundo: en tu isla eres un rey, y por aquí en los océanos no eres nadie. ¡ _rien de rien_!"

"¡Jajajjaja! Pensé que me convertiría en el mejor _cuisinier_ de todo el mundo, pero cuando vi toda esa gente allá afuera me di cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo como había pensado, casi me di por vencido en mi sueño…"

"¿Qué hizo?" Kim pregunto con curiosidad

"Me di cuenta que no necesitaba ser el mejor, todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz era encontrar el camino para hacer lo que amaba, ¡ _et c'est aussi simple que ça_! " Monsieur asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante sus propias palabras y miró a la joven oficial frente a él. "Kim, _ma chérie_ , todos somos iguales: fuimos traídos a vagar por los mares porque teníamos un sueño, una ambición que necesitaba ser cumplida. Por lo que oí, Garp te encontró sola en un pequeño bote, _il me semble_ \- no tengo duda que para ti viajar era tu sueño o lo que sea que te tajo aquí debe haber sido muy importante, _¿n'est-ce pas?_ "

La joven asintió vacilante, mirando con tristeza su plato apenas tocado. Ese era precisamente el problema- ni siquiera estaba segura si aun valía la pena.

"Ah, _petite_ Kim, veo que tenía razón…" Monsieur suspiró y sonrió con compasión " _C'est bien ce que je pensáis_ , algo sucedió y te diste cuenta de que cumplir tu sueño no sería fácil"

Kim negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "No, siempre supe que cumplir mi sueño sería muy difícil. Pero yo…. " Tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablar sin decirle demasiado. "Siempre estuve segura de las razones que tenía y nunca las cuestione… hasta que me di cuenta de que no eran razones suficientes…"

" _Mais alors_ , ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión de esa forma? " El cocinero parecía un poco confundido.

"Algo sucedió y…" Kim se sonrojo. No quería decir que era por causa de Marco. No quería admitir en voz alta que el pirata había confundido con éxito su mente cuando se suponía que era un marine fuerte e inquebrantable "Me di cuenta de que no sabía lo suficiente… No, peor que eso. Me di cuenta de que aquello que sabía estaba mal"

El cocinero frunció el ceño en confusión al tratar de dar sentido a sus murmullos sibilinos. "Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, _ma belle_ , pero ¿Cómo se relaciona eso con tu sueño?"

Kim finamente lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos tan serios como nadie los había visto antes "Me refiero a que quizás no tengo ningún derecho de hacer lo que quiero hacer. Tal vez mis razones para tratar de cumplir mis sueños estaban mal y equivocadas todo el tiempo…" tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, sus ojos brillaron de repente como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Pero si estuviera equivocada, significa que mi padre, mis abuelos—toda mi familia, las personas que eran lo más importante para mí- quizás no eran quienes creía…"

Su voz se estaba poniendo ronca y tuvo que detenerse antes de perder el control.

Afortunadamente, Monsieur parecía entender y no insistió con más preguntas, simplemente esperando a que se calmara y se compusiera.

La joven Flowan, a pesar de que estaba cada vez más deprimida cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, podía sentirse un tanto orgullosa del hecho de no dejó escapar ninguna lagrima. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurase de que las lágrimas habían desaparecido de sus ojos y miró de nuevo al cocinero con más confianza. Sin embargo el hombre no la miraba, parecía pensar profundamente sobre el asunto.

" _En effet_ , entiendo mucho mejor ahora porque te molesta tanto" asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sus cejas fruncidas con concentración mientras sus dedos pasaban distraídamente por su bigote. Por último, suspiró profundamente "Kim, _ma belle_ , me temo que no hay mucho que pueda decirte… eres quien conoció mejor a tu familia, por lo tanto la única que puede juzgar su verdadero carácter. Sin embargo tienes que recordar una cosa, solo una cosa: te amaron mucho- por lo poco que me has dicho de tu familia- no tengo duda de eso. Mantente firme en este pensamiento, _comme le plus précieux des trésors._ En cuanto a tu sueño y tus razones para cumplirlo, las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo. Eso sí, no lo apresures"

Kim solo pudo asentir, mirando al gran cocinero con temor.

Desde que lo conoció, siempre había sabido que Monsieur era un buen hombre con un gran corazón, mucho mas que otras personas en este mundo (pero ya que a él solo le gustaban pocas personas, la mayoría no sabía esto) y ahora también sabía que era bueno escuchando… ¡Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía dar tan buenos consejos!

Todavía estaba deprimida, pero… bueno, se sentía un poco mejor.

"Gracias, Monsieur" dijo al final con una pequeña sonrisa "supongo que estas en lo correcto…"

"Bien ¡ _sûr que j'ai raison!"_ y el cocinero se echó a reír, casi ensordeciendo a Kim con su fuerte voz.

La sonrisa de la joven se amplió un poco más: no podía entender que acababa de decir en absoluto- pero podía adivinarlo. Monsieur, sin dejar de reír, se puso de pie y tomó un largo cuchillo para volver a cortar verduras y carne para la cena de la noche.

Kim miró su plato haciendo un puchero, se sentía culpable de desperdiciar esa deliciosa comida, pero incluso después de una buena conversación, aun no tenía hambre. Se puso de pie y tiró el contenido del plato y volvió al lavaplatos para lavarlo rápidamente. Era un habito que había adquirido desde que comenzó a comer en las cocinas de Monsieur, ya que no quería darle al cocinero demasiado trabajo- mas si pensaba que ya pasaba por alto todos los problemas que conllevaba prepararle comidas especiales cada día.

"Voy a la enfermería ahora" dijo "He estado evitando a Garp y Pennington toda la mañana, así que creo que vendrán a buscarme pronto, por lo que debería cambiarme de ubicación mientras tenga tiempo"

Monsieur gruño ante la idea. Le gustaba Garp (pero lo conocía lo suficiente para alejarlo todo lo que fuera posible de la comida, de ahí su destierro de las cocinas) pero odiaba a Pennington tanto como el resto de la tripulación.

"¡Dile _al imbécile_ del comodoro, que estará en serios problemas si sigue con eso!"

Kim no podía dejar de sonreír- cuando estaba enojado, su acento se pronunciaba y nunca se acostumbraría a eso, no importaba cuantas veces lo oyera.

"Si lo veo le daré el mensaje" la joven alférez sonrió descaradamente "aunque espero no tener que hacerlo" se volvió para irse antes de detenerse en la puerta y mirar al cocinero.

"¿Monsieur?" llamo suavemente "gracias"

El cocinero sonrió brillantemente. "¡De nada, _ma belle_!, ¡ahora date prisa y vete!" cuando Kim abrió la puerta y se fue, oyó que el cocinero del South Blue comenzaba a cantar una de esas extrañas canciones en ese idioma suyo.

"" _Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer,_  
 _Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler,_  
 _Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_  
 _Je me fous du monde entier!_  
 _Tant que l'amour innondera mes matins,_  
 _Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains,_  
 _Peu m'importe les problèmes,_  
 _Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes..._ "

* * *

"¿Doctor Wilde ha visto a Kim?"

"No comodoro, no la he visto. Ahora por favor salga de mi enfermería- tengo trabajo que hacer"

"Pero no estaba en las cocinas, así que pensé que ella-"

"Bueno, es obvio que se equivocó"

"¿Está seguro que no está escondiéndose? Quizás no la vio y –"

"Comodoro, ¿esta insultando mi capacidad de velar por mi enfermería?"

"Qu- ¡No, doctor Wilde! ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo me estaba preguntando y -"

"¡No pregunte y váyase ya! ¡Ya dije que tengo trabajo que hacer!"

"Pero-"

"¡FUERA!"

"Pero-"

¡GLANG!

Kim se encogió detrás de la puerta del armario donde estaba escondida. Wilde había recurrido al uso de su arma definitiva: lanzar pesados objetos metálicos (y posiblemente puntiagudos) al objeto de su ira. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el comodoro…

Hubo un grito dolorido y apenas un segundo después, la puerta se cerró de golpe y el silencio volvió

Kim finalmente se relajó- pasarían al menos un par de horas antes de que " _no sé qué_ " se diera cuenta de que- en efecto, se estaba escondiendo en la enfermería. Justo cuando se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró profundamente, Wilde golpeó con fuerza la puerta, sorprendiéndola.

"Fuera de mi armario, girlie" el gimió "¡Ya se fue!"

Kim rápidamente hizo lo que le dijo y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa al médico gruñón "Gracias por su ayuda"

"No esperes que lo haga todo el tiempo" Wilde replicó, caminando de regreso a su escritorio para trabajar en algunos archivos "la única razón de porque tolero esto, es porque Pennington no pulveriza las paredes cada vez que viene aquí"

Kim asintió con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse en una cama cerca del escritorio donde había estado leyendo todos los documentos que Wilde tenía sobre Barbablanca y su tripulación, antes de que Pennington la interrumpiera. Se sentó cómodamente y fulminó con la mirada las sonrisas divertidas que le enviaron algunos marines que aún estaban en la enfermería.

Todos sus equipos de exploración habían sido atacados por piratas de Barbablanca en la selva, pero afortunadamente las peleas habían sido muy breves y no tenían ninguna baja. Dos días después de ese pequeño incidente, aún estaban atrapados en la isla (los piratas habían volado su mástil principal, gracias a Roger que la isla estaba cubierta de árboles gigantes), las reparaciones estaban en proceso y solo cinco hombres permanecían en la enfermería, ninguno de su propio equipo.

Considerando la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la enfermería cada día (si no era para ocultarse, era por causa de las heridas sufridas durante los entrenamiento), se había hecho amiga bastante rápido de los cinco hombres marines. En cuanto a éstos - a pesar del hecho de ser una oficial- nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos antes, pero aun así habían dejado de lado las formalidades con bastante rapidez después de conocerla oficialmente.

"¡Oh, nena!" Foy Vance, un hombre de buen corazón de unos cuarenta años, susurró "¡Que cruel eres con nuestro pobre comodoro…!"

"No tengo elección" Kim replicó con irritación. Agarró un archivo que había estado leyendo antes (sobre el comandante Jozu) y comenzó a pasar las páginas con rapidez hasta encontrar la página en que había quedado. "Él no sabe los que un NO significa"

Cuando había encontrado la página, levanto el archivo y lo puso justo en frente de su cara para ocultarse de los otros marines alrededor en una evidente gesto que decía ´¡déjenme en paz!´. Los cinco hombres rieron pero no molestaron más con el tema.

En cambio Gómez, un joven tres o cuatro años mayor que ella y al parecer un excelente tirador, le hablo a su lado.

"¿Por qué lees eso de todas maneras?" peguntó con curiosidad "han pasado dos días y cada vez que vienes aquí lees esos archivos una y otra vez…"

"Conoce a tu enemigo" Kim replicó sin levantar la cabeza "Si encuentro algún punto débil podría ser útil en un próximo encuentro" aunque su explicación no pareció satisfacerlos "Pero Garp te está entrenando" dijo Joe Medeski, un hombre alto y desgarbado con el pelo rubio, su rostro mostrando confusión "Con ese tipo de entrenamiento seguro podrás ser capaz de derrotar algunos piratas sin ningún problema en unas pocas semanas"

Kim sacudió la cabeza y suspiró "No podré volverme más fuerte" dijo y finamente bajo los archivos para mirar a los hombres curiosos "Por mucho que me gustaría ser fuerte, también debo ser realista. Gracias a Garp estoy consiguiendo defenderme mejor, pero cuando se trata de atacar, soy una causa perdida- es solo que no tengo fuerza física suficiente. Es por eso que debo encontrar algún punto débil que pueda explotar durante un combate: poder compensar de alguna manera mi falta de fuerza"

Los marines asintieron, esta vez comprendiendo por completo sus razones y Kim volvió a su lectura.

…..

Aunque tenía que admitir que mientras más leía esos estúpidos archivos más se deprimía: ¡todos parecían invencibles! Marco podía regenerarse indefinidamente mientras Jozu sencillamente era invulnerable. En cuanto a los otros comandantes, eran monstruos, al igual que los otros dos comandantes con poderes de frutas del diablo….

¿Incluso tenían alguna debilidad? Aparentemente no.

Un libro de cuero, grande y pesado fue arrojado de repente en su regazo. Levantó la cabeza precipitadamente, para ver a Wilde cerrar un cajón de su escritorio antes de enviarle una mirada oscura y autoritaria.

Su curiosidad se había despertado. Kim cogió el libro y lo examinó: era muy grueso (unas quinientas páginas sin duda), con una cubierta de cuero que no dejaba dudas sobre cuantas veces el volumen había sido usado… y el título: Tratado de anatomía humana

Las cejas de la joven Flowan se alzaron y miro de nuevo al médico. El hombre de pelo oscuro ya había vuelto a su trabajo y no le prestaba atención.

"¿Doc?" terminó llamando

"Consérvalo" el médico se quejó sin mirarla "podría serte muy útil"

"Pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?" Kim miro de nuevo el libro y rápidamente ojeo las paginas: estaba lleno de bocetos de partes del cuerpo y órganos humanos, escrito en caracteres muy pequeños. Al final se dio cuanto de que tenía en sus manos, ¡era un libro de universidad!""

Wilde suspiró agravante y se volvió para enviarle una mirada penetrante "Girlie" dijo con severidad "Lanzar un buen golpe no solo es cuestión de fuerza- sino de donde lo lanzas" los ojos de Kim se abrieron hasta el punto de que parecían pequeñas pelotas redondas cuando el significado de las palabras de Wilde le llego.

Después de unos segundos de mirar al médico con incredulidad, bajo la mirada al libro y sus ojos se iluminaron con un entusiasmo que sus compañeros de tripulación nunca había visto antes. Sus labios se estiraron hasta la más amplia de las sonrisas y tomó el gran libro como si fuera el mismísimo One piece.

" _Genial_ "

* * *

 _ça ne va pas_? =¿Algo esta mal?

 _ma mignonne_?= literalmente "mi linda"

 _ma belle=_ literalmente mi bella

 _je te le promets =_ Te lo prometo

 _jeunesse = Ah, la juventud_

¡ _Bien sûr! =_ Por supuesto

 _comme toi et moi =_ Como tu o yo

 _oui, très difficile sans aucun doute =_ Sí, muy dificil sin duda

¡ _rien de rien_! = Absolutamente nada

 _cuisinier =_ cocinero

¡ _et c'est aussi simple que ça_! = y es tan simple como eso

 _ma chérie_ , =Querida

 _il me semble = (En este contexto)_ ¿verdad?

 _C'est bien ce que je pensáis =_ Es lo que pensaba

 _Mais alors_ , = Pero entonces

 _En effet_ ,= Ciertamente

 _Alors_ = Entonces

 _comme le plus précieux des trésors =_ Como tu tesoro mas preciado

¡ _sûr que j'ai raison! =_ Por supuesto que tengo razón

* * *

 ** _Adelanto próximo capitulo:_**

 _El pie de Bogart de repente golpeó su rodilla y perdió el balance. El mundo se tornó en cámara lenta mientras caía hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el puño se dirigía directo a su rostro. Estremeciéndose, la joven Flowan llevó su brazo hacia arriba tratando de proteger su rostro mientras usaba el otro para frenar su caída._

 _"¡Oficial Bogart!"_

 _El puño se detuvo apenas a un par de pulgadas de su cara y Kim no pudo evitar dejar escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio_

 _Eso estuvo cerca…_

 _Bogart le lanzó una mirada, la esquina de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente antes de agarrarla del brazo y la tirarla de vuelta en posición vertical. El hombre que lo había llamado (un sencillo marino de primera clase a juzgar por su uniforme) patinó hasta detenerse frente a los oficiales y los saludos a toda prisa._

 _"¡Oficial Bogart, señor!" jadeó, parecía un poco asustado "¡Una reunión urgente, Inteligencia nos ha enviado un informe alarmante! ¡Barbablanca y Shiki se han reunido ayer, señor!"_


	12. No te metas con la patata

**_One piece es de Oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag de NNIW_**

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de sumergirme en algún tipo de estudio. Err… no estoy segura de recordar con exactitud cuánto, pero vaya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo._

 _El libro que Wilde me dio es simplemente fascinante y como tuvimos que permanecer por el resto de la semana en la isla- terminando todas las reparaciones para marcharnos- he pasado estos días leyendo o entrenando con Bogart para aplicar lo que he aprendido. No creo que pueda agradecer jamás lo suficiente a Wilde por darme este pequeño tesoro. No sólo tiene bocetos muy detallados del cuerpo humano, sino que también largas explicaciones para cada una y todas las partes del cuerpo humano: desde los huesos más pequeños en la mano hasta los órganos en el torso, sin olvidar el sistema sanguíneo y nervioso… por ejemplo, ¿Sabes que lo más doloroso que puedes hacerle a un humano es romperle los dedos? Es la parte más sensible del cuerpo y resulta una tortura._

 _No es como si vaya a romperle los dedos a alguien. Intencionalmente al menos, porque si es tan doloroso francamente sería muy cruel… ¡Ejem! ¡Sí, un verdadero tesoro! Es tan solo que amo las largas explicaciones ¡Sabiendo todo esto, ahora debería ser cazar de provocar daños consecuentes a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! ¡Mwahahahaha!_

… _. Pero por supuesto los usuarios de fruta del diablo no están incluidos._

 _Por ejemplo Jozu, su fruta del diablo le permite cubrir su cuerpo con diamantes que lo hace invulnerable a cualquiera, a excepción de unos pocos elegidos… aunque en realidad no sé si esos pocos elegidos existen, (porque quien puede romper diamante, ¿verdad?) pero solo quiero creer que hay alguien por ahí que es capaz de derrotarlo… quizás. De todos modos me parece bastante obvio que nunca seré parte de esos pocos elegidos, pero está bien para mí._

 _Y estoy segura que incluso si memorizara todo el libro jamás podría ser capaz de dañar a Garp… al igual que Thatch que a pesar de no ser un usuario de fruta de diablo, aun es ridículamente poderoso y veloz. Así que supongo que los poderosos tampoco estarían incluidos. Esto resulta todo un desafío porque la mayor parte de la gente que me rodea diariamente son consecuentemente poderosos, para ellos combatir en esos enfrentamientos solo forma parte de su trabajo diario._

 _¡Sip! Supongo que las personas que siempre he considerado fuera de mi rango, lo seguirán estando, sin importar lo que haga…._

 _¡Maldito Roger! ¿Porque entonces paso mis noches aprendiendo todo esto? No, Kim ¡Estás pensando mal! ¿Dónde está tu amor por el simple hecho de aprender? ¡Olvídate de esa gente demente! ¡Estas haciéndolo porque amas aprender! Si no resulta útil - mala suerte- pero si lo hace: ¡tanto mejor! Sin mencionar que soy una maldita bióloga- una autoproclamada- pero eso no es lo importante, lo que interesa es que puedo aprender de este tipo de libro tan detallado y es una oportunidad que no debo dejar pasar. Y además me ayudara con mi investigación, aunque se supone que está completa pero las investigaciones científicas siempre pueden volver a ponerse en cuestión y… bueno, tú me entiendes._

 _¡Así que estoy aprendiendo de este libro y eso es definitivo!_

… _._

 _Y Marco: ¡Aun te odio!_

* * *

 _Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba_ …

Kim saltó fuera de alcance para tratar de darse unos segundos de respiro y miró con recelo a Bogart frente a ella. El tiempo de entrenamiento casi había terminado pero los dos marines aún estaban en ello: la alférez Flowan había tratado de aplicar lo que había aprendido del libro de Wilde, pero hasta ahora, en vez de ayudar, solo creaba más problemas.

La joven había imaginado que golpear los puntos vitales de manera precisa sería fácil, pero en realidad parecía casi imposible: tener que pasar más allá de la guardia del oponente y golpear justo en el punto correcto a pesar de sus movimientos… sin mencionar que Bogart era un luchador muy bueno- si les enseñaba era por una buena razón después de todo. Por lo que en vez de luchar decentemente como solía hacerlo de manera regular en su entrenamiento, estaba haciéndolo francamente… patético.

Aunque Bogart (¡Como el hombre inteligente que era!) había entendido bastante rápido la idea que tenía en su cabecita y lo que trataba de hacer, por lo que en vez de poner fin al entrenamiento como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, había seguido luchando sin hacer ninguna pregunta y llevaban trabajando dos horas hasta ahora, reuniendo bastante audiencia en la cubierta principal.

 _Bueno, no es como si tuvieran otra que hacer de todas formas_ pensó Kim con una mueca mientras estuvo a punto de recibir otro golpe. _Hemos estado atrapados en esta isla durante cuatro días y no vamos a poder salir hasta mañana…_

Por el rabillo de ojo, Kim vio a Hina, Smoker y Gen mirando la pelea con expresiones indescifrables, obviamente preguntándose qué le sucedía y también que pasaba con esos golpes inusualmente torpes que le lanzaba a Bogart desde las últimas dos horas. Pero no eran los únicos confundidos, todos los marines que miraban se preguntaban si algo estaba mal con la alférez Flowan que parecía haber perdido de repente todas su habilidades de pelear decentemente…

Aunque Bogart no hizo ningún comentario y cuando saltó hacia un lado, una vez más evadió el golpe de Kim fácilmente. La nativa Flowan frunció un ceño disgustado con frustración y sin darle tiempo para escapar, continuo tratando de darle golpes rápidos con sus manos. El oficial con rapidez los esquivó y con una patada en su estómago la hizo retroceder.

Lo único que Kim deseaba era tirarse el pelo de pura frustración. Está fallando constantemente los puntos vitales que apuntaba y los sucesivos fracasos la volvían loca lentamente. Gracias al libro de Wilde, tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de compensar su falta de fuerza con el nivel de dolor que –teóricamente- sabia como provocar… pero para provocar dicho dolor necesitaba una precisión en sus golpes que no era capaz de lograr, no importa cuanta veces tratara, aunque no fallaba por mucho pues la mayor parte del tiempo era una pulgada o menos, pero eso era más que suficiente para convertir lo que debería haber sido una ataque mortal, en poco más que un codazo.

"No lo entiendo" oyó a Gen susurrar a Smoker y Hina "¿Qué sucede con Kim?"

"Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, idiota" Smoker gruño malhumorado. La expresión de su rostro decía con claridad que él tampoco entendía "Nadie lo entiende"

Kim vio a Hina unirse a la conversación pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar: Bogart estaba atacándola de nuevo. Desvió el golpe dirigido directo a su nariz, se movió fuera del camino y levantó su rodilla derecha para golpear al oficial en el estómago. En el momento en que su rodilla hizo contacto con Bogart, supo que había fallado de nuevo- el oficial se inclinó ligeramente con un pequeño resoplido, pero el efecto estaba muy lejos de ser lo que había esperado. Un segundo después estaba siendo atacado otra vez como si nunca lo hubiera golpeado.

Kim gruño furiosamente mientras recibió un golpe severo en el hombro y se tambaleó hacia atrás. _¡Sólo había fallado por una pulgada por el amor de Roger!_

El pie de Bogart de repente golpeó su rodilla y perdió el balance. El mundo se tornó en cámara lenta mientras caía hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el puño se dirigía directo a su rostro. Estremeciéndose, la joven Flowan llevó su brazo hacia arriba tratando de proteger su rostro mientras usaba el otro para frenar su caída.

"¡Oficial Bogart!"

El puño se detuvo apenas a un par de pulgadas de su cara y Kim no pudo evitar dejar escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio

 _Eso estuvo cerca_ …

Bogart le lanzó una mirada, la esquina de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente antes de agarrarla del brazo y la tirarla de vuelta en posición vertical. El hombre que lo había llamado (un sencillo marino de primera clase a juzgar por su uniforme) patinó hasta detenerse frente a los oficiales y los saludos a toda prisa.

"¡Oficial Bogart, señor!" jadeó, parecía un poco asustado "¡Una reunión urgente, Inteligencia nos ha enviado un informe alarmante! ¡Barbablanca y Shiki se han reunido ayer, señor!"

Apenas había terminado la última frase cuando todos los marines alrededor palidecieron y comenzaron a susurrar con preocupación. Incluso Kim sintió como el color desaparecía de su rostro ante esas palabras: ¿Los capitanes piratas más poderosos de todo el mundo reuniéndose? ¡Roger todopoderoso, eso no podía ser bueno!

A juzgar por la forma en que todo su cuerpo se había endurecido, Bogart también estaba ansioso como todos los demás…

"¿Sabemos porque se reunieron?"

"No, señor" el marine negó con la cabeza, se veía más aprensivo si eso era posible.

"¿Asumo que Garp está en su oficina?"

"¡Sí, señor! Está esperando órdenes del almirante de flota Sengoku!"

"Muy bien" Bogart asintió "¡Alférez Grey, Yukimura y Sato!" al oír su tono, Kim al instante enderezó su espalda y saludó. Un segundo después, los otros dos alféreces se habían materializado a su lado y una vez listos esperaron las órdenes. "Cuidarán la nave y las reparaciones mientras los oficiales asisten a esa reunión" Y como el hombre de pocas palabras que era, Bogart giró sobre sus talones y se alejó rápidamente, antes de desaparecer en un estrecho pasillo.

Kim dejó caer su saludo con un mohín decepcionado ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de ser oficiales, los alféreces siempre quedaban fuera de reuniones tan importantes? Con un profundo suspiro, se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaban tan decepcionados como ella.

"Supongo que esto era de esperarse" Yukimura se encogió y se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza, doblando su gorra "Para eso son los alféreces después de todo: mantener el barco funcionando mientras los oficiales superiores se ocupan de asuntos más importantes…"

"Sin embargo, incluso si estamos al fondo de la cadena alimenticia, ¿no deberíamos al menos saber de qué se trata todo esto?" Kim murmuró con preocupación "Una reunión entre Barbablanca y Shiki? Eso no puede ser bueno"

"Nos informarán una vez que el curso de acción sea decidido" el marine se encogió de hombros mientras Sato solo asintió sombríamente "Incluso si pudiéramos asistir a la reunión, tampoco podríamos decir nada"

Kim asintió y estaba a punto de responder cuando un fuerte dolor estalló repentinamente en su parte trasera. Saltó hacia adelante con un grito de sorpresa, sus manos al instante fueron a estrechar la parte posterior dolorosa cuando se volteó para ver al delincuente.

Era un marine - cuyo nombre no recordaba porque no trabajaba en su equipo- un simple aprendiz a pesar de estar cerca de los treinta, parado y sonriéndole ampliamente, su mano aun en el aire.

"¡Bueno, bueno, girlie!" exclamó alegremente "¿Qué te sucedió hoy? ¿Ya no puedes pelear?"

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la cubierta cuando todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a la pequeña alférez que miraba fijamente al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. Kim ni siquiera prestó atención a las furiosas miradas que Smoker y Gen disparaban al aprendiz, ni se dio cuenta de que sus dos compañeros alféreces llegaron a pararse uno a cada lado. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo indignación por esa cosa estúpida y arrogante frente a ella, por lo que no prestó atención en realidad a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 _¿Realmente acaba de abofetear mi trasero?_

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y su rostro se volvió de un profundo rojo cuando siguió mirando al aprendiz con puro desconcierto.

"Err…" el hombre pareció darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal y su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció y poco a poco fue reemplazada por aprensión en su lugar.

Eso fue todo lo que Kim necesitó. El hombre apenas había abierto la boca cuando ella explotó, su cara cada vez más roja por causa de la vergüenza e ira.

Con un grito furioso, lanzo su puño velozmente y golpeó al hombre directo en el plexo solar. El aprendiz llevo sus manos a su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía respirar, dejó escapar un chillido ahogado muy doloroso que se escuchó con claridad a lo largo de la cubierta principal. Sin perder tiempo, Kim llevo su rodilla hacia arriba y lo golpeo justo en la entrepierna, aunque esta vez, el aprendiz, con sus pulmones vacíos por completo, no dejó escapar un solo sonido: su expresión se derrumbó y se inclinó mucho más cuando los marines alrededor dejaron escapara silbidos simpáticos. Aprovechando el impulso, Kim levantó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza antes de golpear con sus codos la nuca del aprendiz, tirándolo con eficiencia al suelo donde permaneció postrado y temblando.

"Eres-eres- ¡un pervertido!" Kim estaba en plena ebullición

Sin ningún tipo de compasión por el agonizante hombre a sus pies, comenzó a maldecirlo y arrojarle todos lo insultos que había oído en sus 19 años de existencia, logrando aterrorizar mucho más a los marines alrededor. Cuando se quedó sin insultos después de unos minutos -una serie de nombres que involucraban insectos en su mayor parte- la mitad de los marines alrededor había retornado a sus respectivas tareas y trataban muy duro de ser los más discretos posibles.

De pie junto a un agresor muy arrepentido, Kim se quedó jadeando con fuerza, sus manos apretadas en puños y con su cara todavía roja.

Sato llegó a su lado, sus labios se levantaron en una de esas raras sonrisas genuinas

"Ya oíste a la dama" dijo simplemente con su poderosa voz profunda "Pongan a ese idiota en el calabozo: Tres días por faltarle el respeto a un oficial"

Dos marines al instante se acercaron y después de saludar tomaron al aprendiz y lo arrastraron a la puerta más cercana. Su desaparición en las profundidades de la nave marco el final del incidente.

"¡Equipo de reparaciones ahora!" Yukimura llamó en voz alta, su voz audiblemente temblando de risa contenida aunque trataba de permanecer serio.

Sato fue a reunirse con Yukimura en la supervisión de las reparaciones, dejando que Kim supervisará las otras tareas y la inspección diaria alrededor de la nave.

La nativo Flowan apenas comenzaba a calmarse cuando Smoker, Gen y Hina la rodearon. El primero estaba sonriendo salvajemente, mientras Gen lucía una expresión más parecida a la de Kim, en cuanto a Hina, le sonría a su amiga.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" exclamó. "¡Lidiaste con él en menos de dos segundos y cuando terminaste ni siquiera podía moverse!"

"Pareces no estar por completo fuera de forma hoy" Smoker dijo y metió los pulgares en los bolsillos de la chaqueta en una imagen característica de buen estado de ánimo, lo cual era particularmente raro.

"Sí, es más fácil golpear los puntos vitales de alguien cuando no se mueve" Kim respondió, su voz aun un poco tensa.

"Cuando ese imbécil salga del calabozo yo-" la voz de Gen fue cubierta con la alegre de Hina.

"¡Oh! ¡Sus puntos vitales! ¡Eso es lo que tratabas de hacer con Bogart antes!" exclamó con su cara aparentemente iluminada con la epifanía.

"Es una técnica muy peligrosa" comentó Smoker por sí mismo "Necesitas una precisión increíble para infligir daños consecuente y si tú no-"

"Sí, todos hemos visto los resultados cuando traté de aplicar la técnica con Bogart" Kim asintió con rigidez "Si hubiera sido una pelea real hubiera podido matarme unas mil veces sabes. Está muy lejos de ser tan simple como había pensado, pero no tengo otra opción de todas formas: no puedo hacerme más fuerte físicamente así que tengo que encontrar otras alternativas"

Hina quedó pensativa mientras Gen continuó despotricando en el fondo. La sonrisa de Smoker se amplió mucho más.

"Astuto" el aprendiz dijo simplemente antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan con sospecha "¿Quién te dio esa idea?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no la tuve yo?" Kim respondió con altivez. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada mordaz de Smoker suspiró "¡Está bien, está bien! Fue doc Wilde: me vio revisando los archivos que tiene de la tripulación de Barbablanca tratando de encontrar sus puntos débiles, por lo que en su lugar me dio un libro sobre anatomía humana"

"En verdad muy astuto…"

"Pero cuando estabas entrenando con Bogart seguiste fallando los puntos vitales, ¿no?" Hina dijo con preocupación "¿Estas segura de que es prudente luchar de esa forma? Cuando tengas que pelear con un pirata de nuevo, podría jugar en tu contra"

"Lo sé" Kim asintió "Pero aprendí toda la teoría y ahora sé cómo usarlo en alguien que no sea por completo inofensivo- todo lo que necesito es más práctica"

Oyeron a Yukimura gritando nuevas órdenes a los equipos de reparaciones en un intento de apresurarlos mientras Sato supervisaba las reparaciones en la cubierta trasera.

"Debemos volver a nuestras tareas ahora" Hina dijo suavemente

"De acuerdo" Kim se ajustó la chaqueta blanca de oficial y les sonrió ligeramente "Voy a ver a los últimos hombres que permanecen en la enfermería y entonces volveré a ayudar con las reparaciones. Nos vemos luego"

Sus amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa, excepto Gen quien aún despotricaba furioso y al final fue agarrado por Hina y Smoker quienes se lo llevaron a rastras.

Kim esperó a que volvieran con sus equipos antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la enfermería. Se sentía inquietantemente paranoica, esperando a que otro marine al azar la tocara de manera inapropiada de nuevo en cualquier momento, y apenas podía reprimir las ganas urgentes de poner sus manos en su parte trasera para protegerla de cualquier atención no deseada.

Por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa, cuando se detuvo tan pronto vio a uno de los marines mirándola un segundo demasiado largo: "¡Si algunos de ustedes intenta agarrar mi trasero de nuevo romperé sus dedos uno por uno!" amenazó acaloradamente, con las mejillas enrojeciéndose de nuevo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que una de sus manos había ido a descansar de manera inconsciente en la parte baja de su espalda.

Y dicho eso y con las cosas lo suficientemente aclaradas, corrió a través de la puerta más cercana y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería, dejando tras de sí un número considerable de hombres completamente aturdidos.

* * *

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**_

" _Los Servicios de Inteligencia de la marina reportaron que su capitán se reunió con el pirata que escapó de Impel Down, Shiki El León" dijo._

" _¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?" Thatch levantó una solitaria ceja, obviamente poco impresionado por la revelación. Lo que en realidad era bastante comprensible: ¿De todos modos, desde cuándo le importaba a los piratas lo que los marines pensaban de ellos?_

" _Tiene relación porque los oficiales superiores están preocupados de que ustedes piratas, estén tramando algo" Kim lo miró enfurecida ante su descuidada actitud._

" _Sí, porque ambos capitanes juntos significaría un gran problema para el gobierno, ¿Tengo razón?" Thatch sonrió y Marco junto a él se rió ligeramente._

" _Eso seguro sería interesante…" dijo el Comandante Fénix arrastrando las palabras cuidadosamente._

 _..._

 _..._


	13. Patata de incognita

_One piece es de oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag de Nothing new in this world_

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Tengo la impresión de que el contraalmirante Sakazuki tiene algo en mi contra._

 _Podría estar equivocada ya que Yukimura me dijo que no le agradaban mucho los alféreces, pero eso no es todo, pues ahora tengo una buena razón para creer que no le agrado, me explico: Nos enteramos hace tres días del encuentro entre Barbablanca y Shiki, justo después de que escapará de prisión. Todos sabemos que Shiki es realmente poderoso (y loco- quien en su sano juicio podría cortarse sus propios pies- ¿verdad?) Y el hecho de que lograra escapar de Impel Down solo lo hace mucho más peligroso: sí Barbablanca, el hombre con el poder para destruir el mundo, y Shiki, el pirata más loco del mundo entero, conspiran… bueno,-fuerza bruta y locura- creo que me entiendes._

 _Estamos en serios problemas. Y no sólo el Grand Line, sino que también los cuatro Blues, quizás si tenemos suerte solo se verá afectado el Nuevo mundo: está de más decir que el gobierno quiere el tema solucionado tan pronto como sea posible._

…

 _¿Dónde quiero ir con todo esta charla del fin del mundo? Oh, ¡está bien! ¡La razón del porque estoy tan segura de no agradarle a Sakazuki!_

 _Entonces sí, el gobierno está enloqueciendo y espera detener cualquier posible guerra potencial antes de que tenga tiempo de empezar._

 _Los servicios de inteligencias de la marina (Un montón de idiotas si quieres mi opinión, ¡la mitad del tiempo están equivocados y la otra mitad tienen información útil!) nos envió un informe diciendo que Barbablanca y su tripulación se habían detenido en una isla llamada Raamu, por lo tanto el almirante de flota ordenó al instante a todos los barcos marines en la zona dirigirse hacia la isla. En total habrá cuatro naves que son todas de vicealmirantes: Tsuru, John Giant, Comil… y por supuesto Garp._

 _El plan era enviar un equipo de exploración disfrazado de civiles para descubrir que tramaban los piratas de Barbablanca con Shiki, mientras las naves de los vicealmirantes rodeaban la isla Raamu cortando todas las vías de escape posibles._

 _Los exploradores serían tomados de nuestro equipo, debido a que la tripulación de Garp es más grande y podemos prescindir de unos pocos hombres._

 _Y es entonces cuando Sakazuki entra en juego._

 _Bogart pidió voluntarios para espiar a los piratas en la isla y Sakazuki me ofreció de voluntaria de inmediato. Por lo tanto, ¿no es una razón suficiente para creer que me odia?_

 _Llámame paranoica si quieres, pero en realidad tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… o quizás será porque llegaremos a Raamu en menos de dos horas y tengo que prepararme para mi misión… ¿Estoy nerviosa? Supongo que sí. Por lo menos ahora sé que Marco no quiere matarme - solo quiere molerme a golpes- y gracias a Garp creo haberme acostumbrado al dolor y los moretones, así que en verdad ya no tengo miedo de volver a verlo... Pero realmente, realmente no lo quiero volver a ver._

 _¡Esperemos que por esta vez pueda encontrar piratas normales! ¡No importa quien, simplemente que no sea Marco, por favor!_

 _Karma, Dios, Roger, si realmente hay algún tipo de entidad todopoderosa por ahí arriba, te lo ruego: ¡Cualquiera menos Marco!"_

…

* * *

Kim tiró el dobladillo de las mangas tímidamente tratando de esconder su rostro bajo la pequeña gorra. Era muy consciente de que hacerlo era algo muy estúpido, pero a pesar de sentirse completamente estúpida su apariencia en sí, no era muy inusual y la gente no la miraría si no tratara tan duramente de hacerse invisible. En definitiva, con su mono de pantalones vaqueros, su sudadera demasiado grande y sus igualmente grandes botas, parecía el perfecto chico que trabajaba en los almacenes de los muelles; pero su cara roja como una remolacha y su suprema expresión de vergüenza la delataban en seguida.

Interiormente, la joven Flowan sabía que debería tratar de lucir lo más natural posible y relajarse para no llamar la atención, pero la verdad…

¿Cómo podría no actuar avergonzada cuando era una joven de casi veinte años vestida como un chico de catorce? ¡Y la parte más humillante de todo era que nadie podía ver a través de su disfraz!

¡Algunas ancianas incluso se habían detenido para adular sobre lo "bonito" que era y pellizcar sus mejillas!

Después de lo que había sucedido con su amado orgullo Flowan, no quería perder su feminidad también…

Kim suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de todos esos pensamientos sombríos.

 _¡No! ¡Ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por su feminidad!_

Tenía una misión primordial que debía completar para llevar de vuelta la información que necesitaban… incluso cuando todo esto fuera culpa de Sakazuki... Ese tipo iba tras ella. No sabía porque, pero estaba segura de ello.

Ajustó su bolso de cuero y lo comprobó solo por el gusto de hacerlo, que estuviera donde debería estar (Hey, ¡Había documentos extremadamente importantes ahí! ¡Verificarlo cada cinco minutos estaba justificado por completo!), suspiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor.

La isla Raamu era muy famosa por ser el primer productor de ron del Grand Line y como tal era muy desarrollada. La ciudad era grande y casi el noventa por ciento de la tiendas alrededor estaban relacionadas con el ron- producción, venta, exportación, tabernas, etc. Había estado buscando a los piratas de Barbablanca durante más de dos horas hasta ahora y cuanto más veía de la ciudad, menos se sorprendía de que dichos piratas se hubieran detenido aquí…

Kim suspiró exasperada y miró su reloj de bolsillo: Tres horas. ¡Eso significaba que ya había perdido la mitad del tiempo asignado para esta misión, dando vueltas tratando de encontrar a los piratas! Tenía que hacer algo: ¡no podía volver a la nave con las manos vacías! ¡Si no completaba su misión estaba segura de que Sakazuki nunca la dejaría en paz!

"¡Dios mío! ¡Qué hermoso joven eres!"

Kim se quedó inmóvil y miró hacia abajo a una ancianita muy pequeña que la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo…_ Kim sonrió rígidamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no fruncir el ceño. _Sé que debería verme como un niño, pero todavía me ofende que nadie se dé cuenta de que estoy disfrazada…_

"Gracias, señora" se obligó a decir entre dientes.

"Sólo estaba declarando la verdad, querido" la anciana respondió con una gran sonrisa "Pero no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? Pareces perdido"

Kim se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza con torpeza: encubierta o no, no era bueno escuchar eso. Se suponía que debía "mezclarse en la multitud para que nadie se fijara en ella" (las palabras exactas de Sakazuki cuando la ofreció de voluntaria) si incluso una anciana se dio cuenta, entonces en realidad estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible con eso…

"¿En verdad es tan obvio?" Logró al final una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa

"Bueno, sí querido" la pequeña mujer respondió con sinceridad. Estaba sonriendo divertidamente, y obviamente no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras fueron como una puñalada en lo que quedaba de su orgullo "En realidad, no luces como los lugareños. Déjame adivinar: ¡eres uno de esos encantadores piratas que llegaron a la ciudad ayer!"

Kim se atragantó y comenzó a toser. ¡Eso era inesperado por completo y extremadamente ofensivo!

¿ _Encantadores piratas? ¿En serio_?

Estuvo a punto de negar con vehemencia pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que podía, de hecho, usar esa situación a su favor. Quizás algún ente superior estaba enviándole a esta pequeña señora como una oportunidad para encontrar a los piratas, ¡Por fin!

"En realidad tiene razón: soy un pirata" Kim hizo una mueca, sintiendo como si acabara de tragarse un kiwi (aborrecía absolutamente los kiwis) "Pero me temo que he perdido a mis compañeros de tripulación. ¿Por casualidad los ha visto en alguna parte?"

"¡Oh, que muchacho tan educado!" la mujer quedó embelesada y tocó la mejilla de Kim con una sonrisa afectuosa "Estas de suerte mi querido muchacho: mi vecina es la propietaria de la posada Grulla Roja. La vi justo antes de encontrarte y me dijo que muchos piratas han estado alojando en su posada desde esta mañana. Parecen estar celebrando algo" los ojos de Kim se iluminaron y la anciana se rió "Mira: la posada esta por ahí, al final de la calle"

"¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias señora!" Kim exclamó, olvidando al instante el insulto anterior de ser confundida con un pirata.

"De nada, querido. ¡Ten cuidado ahora y no pierdas a tus amigos de nuevo!"

"¡No lo haré!"

Kim sonrió por última vez a la anciana y comenzó a correr en la dirección que le había dicho.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la posada: La grulla roja había sido nombrada correctamente: era un estrecho edificio muy alto de unos cinco pisos pintado por completo de rojo. El color brillante se había desvanecido un poco con los años, pero todavía sobresalía lo suficiente como para llamar la atención – sin mencionar la música, canciones y el sonido ocasional de disparos que se vertían fuera de las ventanas abiertas de par en par…

 _Eh, supongo que en realidad están aquí,_ Kim pensó mientras se acercaba al edificio

De pie a poca distancia, miraba pensativa el edificio, preguntándose qué debería hacer a continuación. La lógica decía que debía ir adentro y tratar de interrogar a unos cuantos piratas borrachos- si habían estado aquí desde la mañana celebrando entonces podría ser capaz de encontrar uno o dos embebidos lo suficiente para contarle todo… pero no, no se dejaría llevar por la lógica. No era suicida, incluso si realmente quería completar su misión.

Después de unos segundo de deliberación, al final había decidido usar el pequeño callejón entre la posada la Grulla Roja y el edificio de al lado (al parecer un restaurante de degustación de ron) e hizo su camino entre los botes de basura y cajas viejas abandonadas ahí. El olor no era muy atractivo, ni la oscuridad, los edificios estaban tan cerca que la luz solar no llegaba del todo… Incluso vio un par de gatos sarnosos corriendo lejos ante su mirada. La joven alférez se estremeció de disgusto, pero con valentía siguió caminado hasta que encontró una pequeña ventana que se abría a la derecha de la sala principal de la posada.

Era una pequeña ventana trampa que estaba un poco más arriba del suelo, obviamente no era para dejar que la luz entrara sino para dejar salir los olores. Kim puso una caja bajo la ventana y saltó ágilmente sobre ella para mirar por la pequeña apertura: fue abrumada al instante por el olor a humo, alcohol y sudor al mismo tiempo.

"Eww…" se estremeció y se agachó rápidamente para inhalar y exhalar un par de veces. ¡El aire viciado del callejón casi parecía fresco en comparación con lo que acabada de pasar! ¡"Está bien, cálmate!"

Se tomó su tiempo para superar lo que había pasado, entonces respiro profundamente, sostuvo su respiración y una vez más se asomó a través de la ventana de puntillas para ver algo. En el interior, podía ver que la habitación estaba iluminada con faroles rojos y llena con piratas de Barbablanca. En efecto, estaban celebrando, cantando en voz alta, riendo aún más fuerte, unos cuantos estaban bailando sobre las mesas mientras otros se encargaban de la música con sus instrumentos, e incluso se veían uno o dos desmayados bajo una mesa…

Con todo, a pesar de que era media tarde, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban bastante embriagados. Kim frunció el ceño con disgusto ante la penosa vista, pero no perdió la vista de su objetivo: obtener información sobre que estaban planeando los piratas hacer con Shiki. Sólo que este lugar no parecía la mejor opción para obtener información- no podía ver a ningún pirata hablando de algo que pareciera remotamente serio.

 _Por supuesto que no podía ser tan simple…_

Suspiró y mientras observaba a los piratas, trató de encontrar alguna solución. Ahora que podía verlos, aún más no quería ir allí y tener que mezclarse con ellos…. Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza.

 _¡Oh! ¿Ese era Smiley? ¡Y también estaba Schmurf! Bueno, eso concluía todo: definitivamente no podía entrar ahí. Pero ¿Qué hacía ahora?_

"¿Y tú quién eres?

Kim gritó cuando a su lado de repente se dejó escuchar la pregunta y saltó tres pies en el aire: perdió su precario balance y se cayó de la caja, aterrizando de bruces con un fuerte ruido sordo. La voz detrás de ella se rió entre dientes y una mano grande se alzó sobre la caja para ponerla de vuelta en sus pies.

"¿Ves, Jozu? Te dije que escuché algo".

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron ante el nombre y tiró de su brazo fuera de alcance, sus manos salieron disparadas para asegurarse de que su gorra todavía estaba en su cabeza y ocultando algo de sus rasgos. Un miedo intenso retorció su estómago mientras miraba a los dos grandes hombres de pie frente a ella: Jozu y Thatch.

Jozu era enorme, una montaña humana de músculos dos veces más grande que un hombre promedio, que estaba por encima de ella y mirándola con un ceño sospechoso en la cara. Thatch, junto a él, la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa, obviamente sin sentirse muy amenazado por el pequeño niño que pretendía ser. Sin embargo eso no la hizo sentirse menos atemorizada, si la reconocía - teniendo en cuenta la forma en que casi la había matado la última vez que se vieron- no tenía muchas esperanzas de poder volver a su nave ilesa – o viva para el caso.

"Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho?" Thatch pregunto de nuevo.

Kim tragó lentamente y se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Tenía que jugar esto bien—muy bien.

"Erm…"

"Yo… yo… "repasó en su cerebro en busca de una razón, pero no encontró nada, absolutamente nada. Tenía la cabeza completamente en blanco.

"Heh, Jozu mi amigo", Thatch se volvió hacia su compañero de tripulación y amigo comandante con una gran sonrisa, al parecer muy divertido por su nerviosismo. "Parece que somos más impresionantes de lo que habíamos pensado: ni siquiera puede hablar. Creo que es tu culpa, ¡deberías sonreír!"

Jozu gruño a su compañero de tripulación y miró a Kim con un ceño más profundo. Kim pegó una sonrisa en su cara pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.

"¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?" preguntó el gran pirata.

Kim necesito unos segundos para recoger su coraje.

"B-Ben", dijo finalmente, dándoles el primer nombre que paso por su cabeza.

Las ruedas en su cabeza estaban girando a toda velocidad mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Había rogado para encontrar a cualquier pirata excepto Marco, ¿verdad? Bueno, su deseo se había cumplido: estaba justo en frente de piratas, dos comandantes, dos comandantes muy mortales, notoriamente despiadados y estaba bastante segura de que no iba a sobrevivir al encuentro.

De repente, el dicho "ten cuidado con lo que deseas" nunca le pareció más exacto.

Kim hizo una mueca. De haberlo sabido hubiera preferido simplemente encontrarse con Marco, por lo menos le había dicho que no quería matarla…

"Ben", Thatch asintió. Su sonrisa se atenuó ligeramente y la miró pensativamente con una mano acariciando su barba. "Sabes, me pareces familiar… ¿Ya te conocía?"

Kim no quería nada más que gemir en voz alta, pero hizo todo lo posible para mantener una mirada en blanco en su cara, esperando frenar un poco la sospecha del pirata.

"N-no" tartamudeo, su voz ni siquiera la mitad de segura de lo que deseaba.

"Oh, bueno" Thatch se encogió de hombros con desdén. "Es una isla pequeña, así que supongo que no es realmente sorprendente"

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Jozu pregunto bruscamente. Roger, ese tipo es aterrador… "Yo-yo..." Kim tartamudeo sin convicción, con la cabeza una vez más en blanco bajo la mirada amenazadora del pirata. El alto pirata dio de repente un paso hacia ella y ella saltó un paso hacia atrás con un grito asustado.

"¡Queriaconvertirmeenpirataporfavornomemates!-soltó tan rápido como pudo.

Los dos piratas miraron con expresiones considerablemente sorprendidas en su cara y Kim solo podía mirarlos aturdida con sus propias palabras.

¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? ¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? Roger todopoderoso, a pesar de saber que era una mentira estaba agradecida que sus abuelos no podían verla… ¡Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada de sí misma en toda su vida!

Jozu detuvo su avance y se cruzó sus grandes brazos, ridículamente musculosos sobre su pecho, aunque el gesto ya no se veía amenazante- simplemente parecía haber relajado su postura. Thatch se echó a reír antes de sonreír largamente a Kim.

"Así que es eso, ¿no? ¿Quieres ser un pirata?" miró a Kim de pies a cabeza de manera crítica. "¿Cuántos años tienes, chico? ¿Trece, catorce?"

"Dieciséis", dijo Kim inexpresivamente. Cualquier edad mayor y pensaría que estaba mintiendo, ¡era bastante humillante ver cómo la gente no se daba cuenta de que era una adulta hecha y derecha!... Bueno, una adulta joven, pero una adulta sin embargo… y una mujer.

Thatch hizo una doble toma y abrió los ojos. "Maldita sea" murmuró. "Ciertamente no lo parece"

"Sí, me lo han dicho"

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual Jozu y Thatch intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

"¿Sabes cómo pelear, chico?" preguntó Thatch.

"Se un poco" Kim respondió, siguiendo el juego. Con una poco de suerte e ingenio, podría salir de ahí viva y con la información que quería…

"Un poco está bien" Thatch se encogió de hombros descuidadamente "Puedes aprender el resto de nosotros"

Kim hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño. Eso era exactamente lo que hubiera esperado de los piratas: ¡contratar a un joven que no sabía en que se estaba metiendo! No es que ella fuera un muchacho, pero sabía que los chicos de dieciséis años todavía no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para darse cuenta de lo que esa decisión - como entrar en una tripulación- conllevaba para su futuro. Por lo general terminaban lamentándolo rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que ser un pirata no sólo se trataba de tesoros y aventuras, sino que primero y ante todo, sobre crímenes, peleas y una vida dura en un barco con criminales endurecidos como compañeros de tripulación.

Obviamente, estos dos no dejarían pasar la ocasión de conseguir otro recluta: todavía podían utilizar al chico en primera línea o algo así.

"¿Y porque quieres convertirte en pirata?" Thatch pregunto de nuevo, sus ojos evaluándola más cuidadosamente.

La pregunta sorprendió a la nativa Flowan lo suficiente para que se quedara en silencio.

El comandante no espero mucho antes de que contestara y suspiró. "Ah, muchacho, si no lo sabes, entonces no deberías convertirte en un pirata", dijo con severidad. "Nuestra vida no es fácil y sin una buena razón, un sueño que te impulse a seguir adelante, entonces te doy dos meses antes de que te arrepientas de unirte a la tripulación"

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron con sorpresa: ¿un sueño que la impulse a seguir adelante? ¿Para un pirata? Siempre había creído que la única razón por las que los piratas se convertían en piratas era porque querían riquezas y peleas… ¿Tal vez su sueño era saquear y matar entonces?

"Err…" ella tartamudeo, aturdida.

"¡No te preocupes, pareces un buen chico!" Thatch sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera seguro de la evaluación de su carácter a pesar de haberla conocido solo unos minutos atrás. "Piensalo un poco más – aun eres joven para salir así de tu casa—y cuando estés seguro de que quieres convertirte en pirata, aun puedes venir con nosotros la próxima vez que nos detengamos aquí"

Kim asintió aturdida, demasiado aturdida por sus palabras para pronunciar un solo sonido. De todo lo que sabía de los piratas, todo lo que había leído y había escuchado de marines, no se suponía que los piratas fueran así de agradables. Porque sí, tan impactante como era, por mucho que le gustaría negarlo, este pirata estaba siendo amable con ella… Aunque estuviera vestida de civil y no supiera que de hecho era un marine, pero aun así…

Obviamente el hombre no estaba del todo en sus cabales… y lo mismo para el enorme y silencioso junto a él, a pesar de que aún estaba mirándola parecía estar de acuerdo con su compañero de tripulación.

 _Supongo que entonces no es solo Marco …. No entiendo a los piratas y punto._

"Pero supongo que no hace daño si te quedas con nosotros mientras estamos aquí" Thatch se encogió de hombros antes de mirar Jozu que asintió ligeramente.

"¿Te gustaría conocer al resto de la tripulación? Tenemos unos cuantos nakamas aquí con nosotros: puedo pensar en unos pocos que te contarán todo el día de nuestras aventuras"

Kim cambio su postura incómoda, dudando sobre cómo responder a eso. Si permanecía en el personaje, debería sin duda saltar por la oportunidad, chillar como una fanática y saltar de alegría alrededor– no, espera… ¿Acaso los chicos hacen eso? No importa, ella no era valiente ni lo suficientemente suicida para entrar en una habitación llena hasta al borde de piratas.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa con su misión entonces? Esta podría ser la ocasión perfecta para obtener la información que necesitaban.

"Erm… no debería…" tartamudeo nerviosamente.

"¿Estás seguro?" Thatch frunció el ceño en confusión. "No hay necesidad de ser tímido chico, no vamos a comerte"

"¡No es eso!" Kim exclamó. Estaba tomando el camino equivocado, sus actitudes iban en completa contradicción con las otras y pudo ver la sospecha surgiendo en la cara de los comandantes _. ¡Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir! ¡Rápido! ¡Di algo!_

"Es solo que yo err…" Ella tiro las mangas de su camisa, su mente trabajando a toda máquina para tratar de encontrar una excusa para salvar su vida.

Jozu de repente dio un paso amenazador hacia ella, su ceño más profundo que nunca y la joven Flowan saltó hacia atrás asustada. En el mismo momento en que tenía la epifanía que tal vez salvaría su vida.

 _¡La camisa! ¡El disfraz! ¡Eso es!_ "Trabajo en los muelles" exclamó precipitadamente "Utilicé mi hora de almuerzo para venir aquí y verlos por mí mismo, ya que realmente lo deseaba, pero debería estar volviendo a trabajar muy pronto, o mi jefe va a enojarse si llego tarde y no puedo permitirme perder mi trabajo"

Ella de repente se quedó en silencio antes de ponerse a divagar (divagar no parecía muy varonil en su opinión…) y sonrió nerviosamente a los dos piratas, esperando su reacción y rezando a cualquiera y todas las deidades que se lo creyeran.

"Oh, sí, ya veo" Thatch asintió con una cara pensativa. "Deberías volver a trabajar entonces. Pero si tu jefe te crea cualquier problema, vuelves y nos dices: ¡Nos encargaremos de él por ti!" Su risa bulliciosa hizo a la joven frente a él estremecerse ligeramente.

 _Típico pirata_... "Claro, gracias" Kim respondió. Se mostró agradecida por la consideración del pirata pero por dentro estaba increíblemente aliviada de que compraron su mentira.

Salieron del callejón, Jozu caminando adelante y empujando sin ceremonias las cajas de su camino con Thatch y Kim en su estela.

La joven alférez estaba mirando hacia adelante como si su misma salvación estuviera al final del callejón, luchando contra sus instintos que la presionaban a simplemente huir y olvidarse de las apariencias.

Una botella de ron de repente se materializo justo debajo de su nariz, sostenida por una grande y bronceada mano llena de cicatrices. Kim parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar hacia arriba, un brazo cubierto de una larga manga blanca, entonces el cuello de un traje, un gran cuello… y la cara de Thatch sonriéndole.

"Aquí tienes" dijo y sacudió la botella bajo su nariz "¿Por qué no tomas algo de fuerza antes de volver al trabajo? Un niño pequeño como tu trabajando en los muelles… Tal vez eres más resistente de lo que pensaba".

"Gracias, pero… no debería" Kim sonrió cortésmente y sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

"¿En serio?" Thatch pareció un poco decepcionado y miró la botella pensativamente. De pronto se animó. "¡Oh, bueno, más para mí!" Y tomó un largo trago de la botella.

Una gota imaginaria se deslizó por la frente de Kim, quien no hizo ningún comentario en voz alta. _Sí, muy típico pirata_

Al salir del callejón, Thatch le sonrió de nuevo y blandió su botella en alto en un saludo descuidado. "¡Ten cuidado chico!" le dijo "¡Y vuelve a vernos alguna vez cuando no estés trabajando!"

"Gracias, lo haré" Kim respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

Se dio vuelta para marcharse, Thatch continuo sonriendo y saludando a sus espaldas, hasta que oyó una puerta abrirse y luego una voz muy familiar que apenas cubría el alboroto al interior de la Grulla Roja.

"¡Hey, Thatch, Jozu! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos por ahí? Se están perdiendo la mejor parte: ¡Fillie nos acaba de desafiar a un juego de bebidas!"

 _Oh, Roger, ¡por favor no! ¡Me retracto de todo lo que dije antes si me dejas salir de aquí! ¡Juro que no pediré nada más! ¡Nunca!, así que por favor…_

"¡Marco! ¡Ven aquí y conoce al pequeño Ben! ¡Quiere convertirse en pirata como nosotros! ¡Hey niño!, ¡Todavía no te vayas, hay alguien que tienes que conocer!"

Kim se congeló y se quedó en el medio de la calle, maldiciendo su karma por todo esto y preguntándose si realmente había sido maldecida para reunirse ineludiblemente con todas las personas que quería evitar, en los momentos más peligrosos para ella.

"¿Qué niño?" Marco repitió, obviamente intrigado.

"¿Aquel?" la puerta se cerró y los gritos y canciones de piratas disminuyeron hasta que fueron casi completamente apagados.

Kim se quedó dónde estaba, preguntándose si solo debería correr o tratar de seguir el juego… ¿Quizás Marco no la reconocería? Después de todo había engañado a todas las personas que había conocido hasta ahora… De todos modos, debía tomar una decisión rápidamente porque no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

"¡Vamos, chico, no seas tímido!" Thatch rió, claramente muy divertido de verla congelada en medio de la calle como una estatua.

Poco a poco y muy tiesa, Kim se dio vuelta, asegurándose de mantener su cara lo suficientemente baja para ser protegida por la gorra, pero no tanto como para levantar sospechas.

"Erm, hola", dijo rápidamente "Todavía debo volver a trabajar así que me voy…"

"¿Girlie?" Marco exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos con asombro.

 _Oops, mala elección..._

Kim se olvidó por completo de proteger su cara y se quedó boquiabierta. "¿Me reconociste?" dijo antes de darse cuenta de que Jozu y Thatch todavía estaban todavía ahí. "Err! ¡Quiero decir, no tengo idea de que estas hablando!"

Marco se rió con incredulidad. "Girlie, no puedo creer que seas tú" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminado unos pasos hacia ella. Obviamente olvidándose por completo del concurso de bebidas pasando adentro. Se detuvo a unos pocos pies de distancia de ella y detalló su vestimenta en un abrir y cerrar de sus ojos oscuros.

"Espera, ¿conoces a este chico?" Thatch parecía completamente confundido y miró entre su compañero pirata y la alférez disfrazada "¿Y porque lo estas llamando girlie?"

"Demonios, Thatch, has bebido más de lo que pensaba si no puedes reconocerla" Marco sonrió bromista a su nakama, ignorando a Kim que ahora le hacía señas para que se detuviera antes de que firmara su sentencia de muerte. "Esta es la nueva alférez de la tripulación de Garp, aquella con la que he luchado en Kyuka y he estado luchando con regularidad desde entonces"

La boca de Thatch se abrió y se volvió para mirar a Kim con completa incredulidad mientras Jozu, sin perder tiempo, tomó una posición de combate. Sin preocuparse mucho por el efecto que tenían sus palabras en los dos comandantes Marco se volteó hacia Kim y sonrió.

"Pero en serio, Girlie, no sabía que estabas dentro del travestismo…" reflexiono en voz baja con la sonrisa más burlona que Kim le había visto nunca.

"¡No lo estoy!" La nativa Flowan se puso roja y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Su ira y feminidad herida al instante se hicieron cargo, haciéndole olvidar el miedo que sentía al estar tan cerca de los comandantes. "¡Estoy en una misión idiota—una misión!"

"Ho… " La sonrisa de Marco perdió al instante todo el humor y sus ojos se tornaron más fríos. Kim al instante se dio cuenta de su desliz y palideció mientras sus manos volaron hasta cubrir su boca traidora. "¿Y qué clase de misión es esa, girlie?"

"Espera, Marco" Thatch se había puesto serio de repente, los efectos del alcohol al parecer desaparecieron. Envió una mirada oscura en dirección a Kim y la alférez se estremeció pero se mantuvo firme en el suelo. "Si está aquí, entonces Garp también: tenemos que decirle a Pops"

"Lo haremos" Marco asintió calmadamente. "Pero primero quería hablar un poco con girlie -después de todo no la he visto desde Sasomo" Kim trató de ignorar las miradas que Jozu le enviaba (tenía el sentimiento de que si las miradas mataran, hubiera muerto tan pronto como Marco la había delatado) y pensaba cuidadosamente.

 _¿Marco quería hablar? Bien entonces hablaría con él. Después de todo, ya estaban aquí, bien podría hacer la mayor parte de esto. Sakazuki iba a matarla por haber perdido la cubierta… ¿Tal vez sería misericordioso y acabaría con su vida más rápido y sin dolor si las arreglaba para cumplir su misión?_

"Eso es bueno porque también quiero hablar contigo " dijo con determinación.

Marco la miró con los ojos anchos muy sorprendidos, preguntándose si había oído bien, mientras Thatch fruncía el ceño un poco suspicaz. Jozu resopló ruidosamente.

"Marco, es un perro del gobierno" dijo el gigante hombre, su voz llena de desprecio "Debemos deshacernos de ella ahora y volver al Moby Dick"

 _¿Perro del gobierno?_ Eso realmente era la cosa más insultante que alguien alguna vez podría decirle, tanto más considerando lo que el Gobierno había hecho con su familia. "¿Quién diablos eres tú para llamarme así? No eres nada, sólo un criminal, no me conoces así que por que no solo -"

"Muy bien, calmémonos antes de decir cosas que podríamos lamentar" Marco intervino cuando llegó a estar delante de Jozu y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Vamos, compañero, no seas tan duro con la chica: es un marine, pero te garantizo que no es tan malo como piensas. Entonces girlie, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar?"

"¿Y porque estás aquí, ya que estamos en ello?" Thatch añadió

Kim hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no encogerse bajo la mirada combinada de los tres piratas y cruzó sus brazos, esperando lucir más segura de lo realmente se sentía. En lugar de dejar que el miedo la abrumara, se centró en su ira y después de enviar una última mirada al alto comandante, decidió ignorarlo completamente y concentrarse en su lugar en los otros dos, que parecían ser más civilizados.

"Los Servicios de Inteligencia de la marina reportaron que su capitán se reunió con el pirata que escapó de Impel Down, Shiki El León" dijo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?" Thatch levantó una solitaria ceja, obviamente poco impresionado por la revelación. Lo que en realidad era bastante comprensible: ¿De todos modos, desde cuándo le importaba a los piratas lo que los marines pensaban de ellos?

"Tiene relación porque los oficiales superiores están preocupados de que ustedes piratas, estén tramando algo" Kim lo miró enfurecida ante su descuidada actitud.

"Sí, porque ambos capitanes juntos significaría un gran problema para el gobierno, ¿Tengo razón?" Thatch sonrió y Marco junto a él se rió ligeramente.

"Eso seguro sería interesante…" dijo el Comandante Fénix arrastrando las palabras cuidadosamente.

Kim miró acaloradamente a los piratas riendo. ¿Cómo podían verse tan despreocupados cuando les estaba hablando de la posibilidad de que el mundo que conocían se terminara? Lo que significaría miles de personas inocentes muriendo en el fuego cruzado—pero, ¿a quién estaba engañando? ¡Eran piratas! ¡Por supuesto que no les importaban las bajas! ¿Por qué siquiera esperaba algo diferente de todos modos?

"Así que déjame adivinar, girlie" Marco continuó, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. "Tus oficiales te enviaron como una espía para tratar de saber cuáles son nuestros malvados planes , ¿me equivoco?"

Kim no respondió—no tuvo tiempo. Thatch la miró con expresión de pánico. "¿Una espía?" repitió mientras Jozu junto a él gruño amenazadoramente. "Pero es tan pequeña… ¿Incluso estas seguro de que realmente es un marine? No parece que pueda soportar una pelea"

"Heh," Marco soltó una breve risa ante la cara de incredulidad de su nakama. "Puede luchar bien, no mucho, pero mejor de lo que parece"

"Oh…" Thatch reflexionó, mirándola con una expresión que a Kim no le gusto ni un poco. "La última vez que la vi ni siquiera pudo evitar mi golpe, ¿estás seguro?" frunció el ceño con los ojos fijos en el rosto de la nativa Flowan. "Pero de todas maneras, no la reconozco…"

Marco resopló "¿Qué? El disfraz es bastante obvio"

"No, no lo es" Thatch. "Se ve como un niño… quizás un poco afeminado pero definitivamente un niño"

Kim estaba cada vez más molesta con los dos piratas. Exactamente igual que la última vez que se había enfrentado a los dos al mismo tiempo, la ignoraban por completo. Bueno, no tan tanto, pues en verdad estaban comentando sobre su aspecto físico, Thatch ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su pobre opinión acerca de sus habilidades, pero aparentemente no planeaban dejar su conversación pronto.

"No puedo creerlo de ti, Thatch" Marco bufó, rodando sus ojos. "Peleaste con la chica una vez, ¿no deberías por lo menos recordar su rostro?"

"Como si pudiera recordar la cara de alguien tan incompetente" Thatch replicó fácilmente.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Volvamos al asunto que nos concierne!" Kim se quebró. "¡Solo tienen que responder mi pregunta y volveré a mi camino y pueden seguir criticarme todo lo que quieran!"

Marco y Thatch la miraron sin comprender, incluso Jozu parecía confundido. "¿Qué pregunta?" dijeron al unísono.

Kim se sonrojo de un rojo brillante al darse cuenta que tenían razón y que no les había preguntado nada, dando por hecho que ya entendían porque estaba allí. Trató de impedir que el embarazoso rubor se extendiera demasiado (obviamente no pudo porque Marco le sonreía burlonamente)

Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, Kim levanto la barbilla desafiante y trató de mirar hacia abajo (una vez mas no pudo, el más pequeño de los tres era aún una cabeza más alto que ella)

"¿Están, sí o no, planeando aliarse con la tripulación de Shiki y tratar de iniciar una guerra en contra del cuerpo de marines?" La manera deliberada en que habló del cuerpo de marines y no del gobierno mundial no pasó desapercibida por Marco cuyos ojos brillaron extrañamente… O tal vez fue solo a causa de su pregunta – pues Thatch parecía bastante ofendido.

Dicho comandante pirata la miró indignado, toda su alegría anterior cuando había hablado con Marco desapareció por completo. "Nunca nos aliaríamos con esa clase de escoria" dijo en una voz baja que haría a cualquier hombre… (err mujer)darse la vuelta y huir.

Kim lo miró fijamente, sin molestarse en ocultar su incredulidad "¿En serio?" dijo lentamente, arrugando las cejas en confusión.

"Sí, girlie, es en serio" Marco respondió con la misma seriedad. "No sé con qué clase de mierda han estado alimentándote los marines en tu nave, pero ya es hora de que te des cuenta que no somos esa clases de piratas. Sólo tratamos de vivir nuestras vidas libres"

La joven sintió que sus ojos se abrían de repente al entender lo que había querido decir Thatch antes sobre un sueño. Pero, ¿podría realmente ser sólo eso? ¿Eran piratas que solo buscaban su libertad? ¿No la fama o la fortuna, o la emoción de la lucha? De repente, toda la confusión que había sentido después de su último encuentro con Marco en Sasomo estaba de vuelta.

 _Esa sensación inquietante de que tal vez no tenía derecho a…_

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de estos pensamientos. No, no quería pensar en eso ahora. No quería desmoronarse frente a estos hombres, ¡no cuando solo eran repugnantes piratas! No podía mostrar ninguna debilidad o tomarían ventaja de esto inmediatamente.

Tenía que irse.

"Bien, entonces iré y reportaré esto a mis oficiales" dijo antes de girarse y comenzar a alejarse de los piratas.

"Que de—"

"¡Oy! ¡Girlie! ¡Espera!"

Kim no escuchó a los piratas y camino más rápido. Tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo, ir tan lejos como fuera posible de aquellos estúpidos que jugaban con su cabeza, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de repente algo enorme y negro apareció frente a ella, obstruyendo el sol.

Sorprendida por la materialización abrupta de lo que parecía ser una montaña, saltó atrás con un grito asustado, solo para ver el enorme puño romper el suelo a sus pies – justo donde había estado de pie hace unos instantes.

"¡Oy! ¡Jozu!" Una voz detrás de ella llamó.

Kim levantó la vista para ver al comandante mirándola fieramente. "No vas a ninguna parte" el hombre dijo.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de que él levantara su puño, apuntando directamente a su cara.

Dejando que sus instintos se hicieran cargo, saltó fuera del camino y el puño de Jozu se incrusto en el pavimento a sus pies. Ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas en otros lugares, no perdió un segundo: lanzó su pie derecho apuntando a su esternón, golpeándolo en el pecho con la punta de su bota con todas sus fuerzas.

Hubo un desagradable ruido de crujido y un fuerte grito de dolor… sólo que no provenía de su presunta víctima.

Kim cayó al suelo, sus manos aferrando su bota derecha y su cara distorsionada en agonía. Jozu solo la miró fijamente de forma inexpresiva sacando sus manos fuera de la tierra y se enderezó, dándole una vista de su… ¡torso cubierto de diamante! Roger, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

Estimando que no iba a ninguna parte por lo pronto, Jozu relajó su postura y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño ante ella todo el tiempo.

Kim gimió y cerró los ojos tratando de tragarse las lágrimas, antes de mirar al comandante de pelo negro con sus grandes ojos llorosos.

"¡Maldita sea, rompiste mis dedos!"

"Te lo has hecho a ti misma, girlie" Thatch suspiro cuando llego a estar de pie a su lado. Un segundo después Marco apareció a su izquierda y la miró con una sonrisa apenas reprimida.

"Vivirás"

"¡No, no lo haré!" Kim respondió dramáticamente, mirándolo lo mejor que podía a pesar de sus ojos llorosos. ¡Nunca se había lastimado tanto! ¡Roger, el libro no estaba bromeando cuando decía que los dedos son las partes más sensibles del cuerpo humano! "¡Asesino!" gimió a Jozu que no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo por sus ojos anchos, brillantes de lágrimas, o su tembloroso cuerpo de aspecto miserable.

Thatch se quedó mirando su cuerpo retorciéndose con una expresión atónita antes de mirar de nuevo a Marco "Es un poco reina del drama, ¿verdad?" dijo simplemente.

Marco, en cambio, solo sonrió divertidamente "Es linda, ¿no?" Thatch resopló como respuesta.

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí!" Kim gruño acaloradamente al fénix comandante. Cogió un trozo de pavimento destrozado y se lo lanzó, paso junto a la cabeza de Marco quien evitó el proyectil fácilmente, sonriéndole, perfectamente imperturbable por su ira.

Olvidándose dolor por el momento, Kim agarró otra piedra y la lanzó como venganza. "¡Soy un marine y lo menos que puedes hacer es empezar a tomarme en serio!"

Marco fácilmente evito otro proyectil y le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados parecían disgustados. "Estoy tomándote en serio"

"¡No, no lo estás!" Kim se rompió, lanzándole otra piedra en el " _no_ "

El pirata solo rodó los ojos con un suspiro de exasperación "Sí, lo hago"

"Estoy del lado de girlie en este caso" Thatch intervino. Kim dirigió sus ojos hacia él, sorprendida de que estaría de acuerdo tan descaradamente – pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, el comandante estaba perturbado. "Quiero decir, mírala: nadie podría tomarla en serio"

Su sorpresa al instante fue olvidada (y el lanzar piedras al muy odiado comandante fénix también), Kim lo miró fijamente, había tenido que hacer frente a los marines machistas durante toda la semana, con Pennington y todo los demás comentarios sexistas, pero esto era demasiado. Abrió la boca para replicar... –

"Bueno, eso es duro" Marco reflexionó antes de que pudiera dejar escapar un simple sonido, las comisuras de sus labios llegando a formar su sonrisa característica.

Thatch negó con la cabeza "No, no es duro: es realista. En realidad ella no puede pelear y juzgando por su constitución no ganara mucha más fuerza física cuando crezca. ¿Y su apariencia física en general? ¡Vamos! Nadie puede tomarla en serio"

Kim abrió su boca una vez más para tratar de defenderse, pero Marco se le adelanto. "No seas así, aun es joven, tiene años para mejorar. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿es un alférez y tiene - dieciséis? Eso es bueno, tiene potencial"

La joven nativa Flowan se erizó indignada. "¡Tengo veinte imbécil!" explotó, su voz alzándose para cubrir lo que Thatch estaba a punto de contestar. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el pequeño grupo y los tres piratas se volvieron hacia ella asombrados (Sí, incluso Jozu había olvidado su ceño fruncido) "¿Y por última vez, podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera justo al lado de ustedes?"

Hubo una embarazosa pausa mientras esperaba a que los piratas la reconocían.

"¿Veinte?" Marco finalmente repitió tontamente.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Thatch añadió cuando Jozu frunció el ceño, de alguna manera se las arregló para que la expresión pareciera más incrédula que amenazante.

Ahora ofendida a fondo, Kim se puso de pie, tan furiosa que ni siquiera se preocupó más de sus dedos rotos. Tras enviarles una última mirada de odio furiosa e indignada, la joven se abrió paso entre ellos y pisoteo lejos—o trató de todos modos.

"Oy, girlie" Marco la llamo desde atrás cuando Thatch estalló en risas "No es en serio, ¿verdad? "

Pero Kim lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

Sólo cuando había llegado a la otra calle y estaba fuera de la vista de los tres hombres se permitió apoyarse en una pared con cansancio. Miró su bota e hizo una mueca pensando en el largo camino por delante. Volver a tiempo a la nave con esa cojera no iba a ser fácil…

...

* * *

 _ **Adelanto próximo capitulo:**_

 _¡Todos están locos en este maldito barco! ¡Lo sabía!_

 _Se aclaró la garganta para recuperar algo de su semblante, Kim no bajo su mano después del saludo (no le habían dado la orden después de todo) "Estoy bastante bien, señor" dijo formalmente, mirando hacia delante para evitar sus ojos "Es sólo el entrenamiento habitual"_

 _El comodoro parecía sinceramente dolido por su fría actitud y Kim casi se arrepintió (casi era la palabra clave aquí) "Bueno, querida señorita Grey, tengo una proposición" el comodoro anunció "Tengo la esperanza de que se una a mí en una excursión cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla, Gurashia si no me equivoco"_

 _Kim palideció y todo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Una excursión? ¿Pennington y ella a solas? ¿Cómo una especie de cita?_

 _Aun ajeno como siempre, el comodoro continúo. "Gurashia es una isla invernal y muy famosa por su nieve eterna, pensaba que podríamos pasar el día disfrutando los tesoros que éste paraíso ofrece: patinar en un lago congelado, una pequeña vuelta en trineo, cenar en una restaurante local y por supuesto conseguir una escultura de nosotros hecha por un artista local… "_

 _..._


	14. Patata reina del poker

_One piece es de Oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag de NNITW._

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Soy el mayor fracaso en la historia de la marina_

 _Me gustaría poder decir que no me importa pero desafortunadamente, fui educada para nunca aceptar el fracaso, es por eso que a pesar de ser un marine de manera temporal, aun así…. Me siento como una mierda._

 _Después_ _de mi misión de exploración, regresé a la nave de Garp solo para recibir los gritos de Sakazuki por llegar tarde. Las seis horas asignadas para completar la misión ya habían pasado hace mucho- ¡me gustaría verlo caminar con los dedos rotos en una ciudad tan repleta como Raamu! ¡No puedes imaginar cuantas personas casi me pisan los pies! De todas formas, me arrastró a la reunión con los vicealmirantes sin deja que fuera a la enfermería primero, todo para que diera tan rápido como fuera posible mi informe…. Hasta ese momento estaba tan convencido de que había fallado, ¡Su rostro al darse cuenta que había conseguido la información! ¡Ja! ¡Solo ver su expresión en ese momento me hizo sentir que todo había valido la pena!_

 _Pero una vez mas, no puedo sentirme orgullosa de mi misma: a pesar de arreglármelas para completar mi misión, al dejar en evidencia mi disfraz, arruine el plan que los vicealmirantes habían realizado para capturar a los piratas de Barbablanca. Se deslizaron justo por debajo de nuestras narices y huyeron sin tener que preocuparse por una sola nave marine…_

 _Y soy la única responsable de eso…_

 _Bueno, Garp y la mayoría de la tripulación no parecen preocuparse demasiado por esto, en realidad noté que -al dar mi reporte al viejo- no se veía sorprendido de oír que Barbablanca se rehusó a aliarse con Shiki, o ni siquiera preocupado por el hecho de que los piratas escaparon, en cambio Sakazuki estaba lívido. Y ésto me ha demostrado cierta división en la tripulación, algo que no había notado hasta ahora: mientras la mayoría no parece hacer de esto un escándalo, los marines a bordo obsesionados con la Justicia Absoluta enfurecen con cada situación en que los piratas escapan._

 _Eso me plantea una pregunta, Garp es conocido por ser un cazador despiadado cuando se trata de delincuentes peligrosos (incluso he oído hablar de él en Flowa un par de veces, antes de abandonar mi hogar). Pero entonces -en este caso- no parece pensar que la tripulación de Barbablanca sea realmente peligrosa, o estaría mucho mas involucrado en la persecución. También le pregunte a Wilde y me dijo que la verdad era que Garp no quería perseguir a Barbablanca después de la ejecución de Roger, y solo lo hacia porque se lo ordenó el almirante de flota. Así que al final de cuentas, ¿acaso Marco decía la verdad cuando aseguró que ellos no eran criminales?_

 _Por mucho que me gustaría negar ese hecho (que solo confunde demasiado mi mente), Garp parece pensar que no lo son. Y lo mismo se da a entender en la mayoría de la tripulación, aunque no es algo que pueda preguntar en voz alta- admitir que los piratas de Barbablanca no son exactamente criminales "peligrosos" seria ir en contra del gobierno mundial y su punto de vista, lo que significa terminar en Impel Down y luego en una rápida ejecución._

 _¡Aaaaarrrggghhhh! ¡Daría lo que fuera por hablar ahora mismo con mi padre! Siempre parecía tan seguro de si mismo, de sus objetivos y sus razones para hacer lo que hacia. Nunca lo vi dudar o simplemente desanimarse, solo se dedicó a sus investigaciones, en lo que podrían significar para el mundo y su población todos sus hallazgos. Como me gustaría poder preguntarle que lo motivaba, lo que creía que era correcto, que fue aquello que lo condujo a pensar que todo esto era necesario…_

 _Dime papa, ¿son los marines y los piratas buenos o malos? ¿Es así de simple? ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto tratando de seguir tus pasos y lograr tus sueños? ¿Tenias la razón para hacer lo que querías hacer?._

 _Nunca le pregunte todo esto, porque era demasiado joven para comprender en plenitud la magnitud de su obra, no me di cuenta en ese momento lo que implicaba -no solo para mi pequeña y extraña familia en nuestra isla protegida- sino para todo el mundo, lugares que no conocía y nunca imagine. Estaba demasiado envuelta en mi visión idealizada de un padre ridículamente inteligente: cuando otros niños de nuestra isla jugaban con su padre, atrapando la pelota y tal, yo lo observaba dibujar bocetos y tratar de resolver formulas, o manipular copas llenas de su ultimo experimento. Pasaba tanto tiempo en su oficina con sus libros, sentada con mi oso de peluche contenta de solo estar cerca de él…_

 _Hina me hablo de sus padres ayer, cuando estaba escribiendo una carta antes de que apagaran las luces por la noche. Me contó de todos los juegos: las horas que pasó torturando a su padre con interminables fiestas del té junto a sus muñecas, que le enseño lo que sabia de lucha, o como había dejado que le ayudara con su trabajo de carpintero a veces. Hizo que me preguntara si mi relación con mi padre era tan cuerda como creía._

 _¿En verdad era bueno para una niña pasar tanto tiempo en una oficina, aprendiendo sobre química y matemáticas?_

 _..._

 _Sí, no es de extrañar que este tan arruinada._

 _Pero repito, todos estaban arruinados en mi familia: mis abuelos y mi padre (aunque era mucho mas discreto al respecto)…_

 _¡Sip! Supongo que entonces es normal que resultara de la manera que soy. Tal vez no me encuentro tan fuera de lugar como pensé en esta estúpida nave marine, rodeada de un montón de locos…_

* * *

La epifanía la golpeó unos minutos atrás, justo después de que Garp ladrara algo sobre su sesión de entrenamiento diario y tratara de atacarla: puedes pensar que eres incapaz de hacer algo, pero solo hasta el momento en que te encuentras acorralada en una esquina y sin más remedio que hacerlo.

Después de, -volver a la nave del vicealmirante el día anterior, un desastroso interrogatorio, una noche persiguiendo a los piratas (que de todos modos escaparon sin problemas), por no mencionar tener que pasar la noche en la enfermería con un Wilde muy malhumorado que se negaba a hablarle- Kim estaba muy segura que debido a sus dedos rotos y considerando cuán difícil era caminar, francamente seria imposible entrenar o correr. _Oh, cuan equivocada estaba…_

Haber divisado la bota de Garp había sido suficiente estímulo para saltar fuera del camino y rodar tan lejos como fuera posible, antes de ponerse de pie y precipitarse hacia la cubierta principal, el único espacio en el barco lo suficientemente amplio para pelear apropiadamente.

No es que el hecho no fuera doloroso, más bien todo lo contrario, cada pequeña presión en sus dedos lesionados producían una mueca de dolor más profunda, pero aun así lo ignoró el tiempo suficiente para poder moverse libremente, por supuesto sin olvidar que debía evitar patear cualquier cosa con su pie lesionado.

En cuestión de minutos la cubierta principal se transformó en un gran campo de batalla y la mayoría de los marines corrió a refugiarse a la cocina, aunque algunos miraban a través de la puerta y las ventanas. Pocos eran lo bastante valientes para permanecer en la cubierta mirando la escena desde lejos.

"¡Tú puedes Kim!" Hina gritó con entusiasmo, bombeando un puño en el aire.

La joven se encontraba rodeada por Smoker y Gen, los tres adolescentes eran perfectamente inconscientes del riesgo que significaba estar de pie tan cerca del "entrenamiento" de Garp y Kim. Aunque Kim no tuvo tiempo de mirarlos de cerca (no podía permitirse tal distracción cuando su vida estaba en línea), como era de esperarse, Hina estaban tan ajena de lo peligroso que era Garp como siempre, Smoker observaba los movimientos de Kim como un halcón y Gen parecía simplemente aburrido- lo que era muy comprensible cuando el mismo entrenamiento tomaba lugar cada mañana desde las últimas semanas.

Aun cuando la tolerancia de Kim al dolor iba mejorando aunque fuera escasamente, no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacia, siendo distraída constantemente por una aguda punzada de dolor que hacía aun mas difícil la acción de apuntar a los puntos vitales, mucho más de lo habitual.

Garp sonrió mientras recibía su puño directo en el estómago y ni siquiera se inmutó, lanzando un golpe por su cuenta. Kim saltó hacia atrás y sintió un enorme puño fallar su cabeza por apenas un centímetro. Curiosamente, el vicealmirante no aprovecho su ventaja, en su lugar se quedó delante de ella sonriendo.

"Estas mejorando, girlie" anunció, parecía orgulloso de sí mismo. "¡Un par de semanas más y quizás hagamos una verdadera marine de ti! "

Una gota de sudor imaginaria bajó por la frente de Kim y miró al viejo con cautela. Podía ver el brillo retorcido oculto en sus ojos, detrás de toda tontería: planeaba intensificar su régimen de entrenamiento…

 _Nunca voy a sobrevivir a esto…_

"Sin embargo, todavía pierdes poder detrás de tus ataques" Garp señalo su estómago con una mirada mordaz y Kim se encorvo abatida. ¿Acaso era su culpa que fuera un monstruo que no sentía nada? Tenía la certeza de que esta vez había golpeado su punto vital, pero siendo él… ésta cosa inhumana que era, ni siquiera se inmutó. "¡Tenemos que trabajar en tus músculos girlie!"

La joven alférez lo miró con horror cuando una terrorífica imagen de sí misma apareció en su mente: pequeña, musculosa y voluminosa, como esas mujeres de pesadillas que habían hecho demasiado fisiculturismo… _Oh, Roger… Marco nunca dejaría de burlarse, ¿No?_

"Estoy segura que podríamos, vicealmirante, señor" dijo diplomáticamente.

"Por supuesto que sí" Garp asintió con decisión. "Voy a hablar con Legros y Wilde: pueden ayudarte a ganar algo de ese peso tan necesario"

Kim lo miró fijamente, pero el oficial de marina no parecía prestarle atención mientras pensaba en cómo convertirla en una versión femenina de Hulk. ¿Porque todos los hombres en el barco comentaban sobre su peso últimamente? Nunca había sido demasiado consciente de su apariencia física, pero si continuaban con esto, seguro que muy pronto se pondría paranoica.

"¡Esta bien, girlie!" Garp exclamó con un tono desagradablemente entusiasta. "¡Veamos cuanto escondes: la próxima vez golpéame, pero con todo!

"Pero no escondo na- No, ¡ESPERA!" como era de esperar sus protestas fueron inútiles y una vez más Garp saltó hacia ella.

No cabe duda de que el auge de su risa podía ser oído por todo el barco mientras perseguía a la joven Flowan, incluso los pocos golpes que recibió en su parte frontal no lo detuvieron y los decibeles que producía no bajaron ni un poco.

 _Cuando deje esta nave tendré serios problemas de audición, Kim pensó sombríamente._

Mientas corría delante de Smoker, Hina y Gen con Garp muy cerca, de repente tuvo una idea que podía sacarla de este lío

"¿Podrían ir a buscar a Wilde por mí?" Los llamó mientras se acercaba al final de la cubierta principal, hizo un giro brusco y regresó en la misma dirección; Garp, siendo un hombre más grande y pesado, patinó sobre las tablas y se estrelló ruidosamente contra la pared en el mismo lugar que había destruido al llegar antes. Los hombres reparando la pared gritaron y huyeron, el sonido de choque que se oyó fue un claro indicador de que todo su trabajo había sido felizmente pisoteado.

Mientras Garp trataba de salir de ese lío, Kim se volvió hacia sus amigos cuidando de mantener un ojo en el vicealmirante en todo momento.

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?" Gen replicó encogiéndose de hombros

"¡Oh, vamos!" Kim exclamó exasperada. "¡Si no lo hacen porque soy su amiga, entonces háganlo porque soy su oficial al mando!"

"No estamos bajo tus órdenes directas" Smoker se encogió de hombros "Trabajo para Sato"

"Y yo para Yukimura" Gen confirmó.

Era un pérdida de tiempo, Kim se volvió hacia la última de los tres y Hina sonrió avergonzada "Puede que me guste un poco verte a ti y al vicealmirante Garp entrenando…" admitió tímidamente

"¡GIRLIE!" Kim se volvió y vio a dicho vicealmirante cargar contra ella como un toro, con su capa flotando dramáticamente detrás de él.

"Oh-oh…"

Una vez más Kim empezó a correr en dirección opuesta y trató al mismo tiempo de no poner mucha fuerza en su pie—que resultó imposible. Dos minutos y otra brillante curva cerrada después, consiguió deshacerse de Garp durante unos preciosos segundos, llegando de nuevo frente a los tres adolescentes.

"Por favor" les dijo, mientras que algunos de los marines gritaban detrás de ella (¡Vicealmirante, señor, por favor deje de destruir la cubierta principal!) "No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir así"

El labio inferior de Hina tembló un poco y la miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de compasión, pero cuando la chica de cabello rosado dio un paso atrás -para dirigirse a la enfermería (esperaba) y traer a Wilde- Gen y Smoker pusieron una mano en su hombro y la trajeron de vuelta hacia ellos, manteniendo las manos en sus hombros para asegurarse de que no intentara nada. Cuando Hina miró hacia abajo evitando encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga, tanto Smoker y Gen miraron a Kim con maníacas sonrisas espeluznantes.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos negociar" Gen dijo simplemente con ojos brillantes bajo la luz del sol.

Kim los miró fijamente, estupefacta durante unos segundos "Negociar" repitió "¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Mi vida está en línea aquí!"

"Y has demostrado una y otra vez que tienes las capacidades necesarias para sobrevivir con menores probabilidades" Smoker replicó con aire de suficiencia.

"¡No cuando apenas puedo caminar!" Kim lanzó sus manos al aire con exasperación, pero su creciente ira no pareció disuadir a los dos muchachos en lo más mínimo. La joven oficial resopló indignada, preguntándose interiormente porque nunca impresionaba a nadie cuando estaba enojada—incluso cuando estaba furiosa solo parecía hacer reír a la gente a su alrededor.

"¡GIRLIE!"

"¡Oh, mierda!"

Una vez más Kim se encontró corriendo tan rápido como pudo para escapar del oficial demasiado entusiasmado. Trató de usar la técnica del giro brusco, pero esta vez Garp había figurado como seguirla sin chocar y siguió persiguiéndola con alegría.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué quieren?" Kim espetó a los chicos adolescentes que observaban con diversión sus esfuerzos para evitar al psicópata extraordinario.

Se agacho justo a tiempo para sentir un gran puño pasando por la parte superior de su cabeza y poniendo sus manos en el suelo para hacer palanca lanzó sus pies unidos al pecho de Garp. Sus talones golpearon al vicealmirante justo en el plexo solar y sonrió triunfalmente, pensando que al fin estaba mejorando en todo esto de golpear en los puntos vitales del enemigo.

Pero eso seria sin considerar el hecho de que Garp no era normal y apenas se estremeció, en su lugar agarró sus pies con una mano y la envió a volar… realmente lejos.

Kim solo pudo mirar en cámara lenta los rostros atónitos de los marines bajo ella al verla volar por el aire, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió curiosamente aturdida. Iba más alto, más alto, más… Y de pronto el aturdimiento la dejó y fue inundada por el pánico cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrojada por la borda, justo al mismo tiempo que los otros marines se dieron cuenta de eso también.

"¡Kim!"

"¡Alférez Grey!"

"¡GGYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kim agitó sus brazos alrededor y sujeto una cuerda justo a tiempo para evitar caer por la borda y directo en el océano. Con el corazón martillando furiosamente en su pecho y el cuerpo tembloroso, se afirmó a la cuerda y miró hacia abajo soltando un gemido.

Se encontraba a metros y metros por encima de la cubierta-¡Por no mencionar del océano! ¡Roger todopoderoso! Tembló simplemente al pensar en que podría haberle sucedido: si realmente hubiera caído al agua desde esta altura, habría sido noqueada de inmediato y probablemente hubiera muerto ahogada… porque no, no confiaba en que los marines hubieran llegado a tiempo para rescatarla.

"¡GIRLIE! ¡BAJA! ¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO!"

"¡NO!" Kim gritó sin vacilar un segundo. "¡Smoker, Gen, Hina, por el amor de Roger, vayan a buscar a Wilde ahora! ¡O Monsieur! ¡A cualquiera!"

"¡GIRLIE NO ME HAGAS IR HASTA ALLÁ!" pero las amenazas de Garp pasaron desapercibidas. De todos los marines que habían llegado a ver el espectáculo, la mayoría escuchaba la negociación entre Kim y los malvados Smoker y Gen.

"¡Traeremos a los dos, sí nos das algo interesante!" Gen volvió a llamar con una sonrisa clara en su voz. Kim lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque con la distancia dudaba que tuviera algún efecto. ¡El mocoso sabía que tenía todas las ventajas! "¡Voy a hacer que pagues Gen! ¡Y tú también Smoker! ¡Me aseguraré de que tengan tantas tareas, que para cuando terminen, habrán pasado dos meses y sus dedos se habrán caído!"

Vagamente oyó a Garp protestando con los hombres cercanos, de lo injusto que era que estuviera encaramada allá arriba saboteando sus sesiones de entrenamiento (también dijo algo acerca de los piratas de Barbablanca y fénix comandante). Pero lo ignoró para concentrarse en esos dos pequeños traidores—con su mente ya tramando venganza, cacareando en voz alta con maldad y todo.

"Ooooh, tengo miedo" Smoker arrastró las palabras sarcásticamente mientras Gen solo se rió.

"Esto no es negociable" el adolescente mayor añadió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "O estás de acuerdo con nuestras condiciones o sales de esto por ti misma" señalo con el dedo a Garp inquieto no muy lejos de él.

Kim no respondió y lo fulminó un poco más. Su rostro ardía de vergüenza- estaba haciendo un espectáculo de sí misma, lo sabía bastante bien- pero su orgullo aun (sí, aún estaba con vida) no la dejaba ceder ante esos mocosos arrogantes…. Pero ésto cambio bastante pronto cuando Garp, de repente, se dirigió directo a una escalera de cuerda y comenzó a subir por ella...

"¡Tú lo has querido, girlie!" sonrió predatoriamente y su presa aterrada gimió en voz alta.

"¡Bien!" Finalmente gritó, su voz era una mezcla bastante entretenida de miedo e ira "¿Qué quieren?"

Por dentro estaba hirviendo (aún más cuando vio a Smoker y Gen chocar los cinco triunfantes) pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, así que en su lugar comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de una manera de escapar antes de que Garp la acorralara.

"El dinero que ganes en tu próximo juego de póker" Gen anunció finalmente "¡Lo queremos!"

La malvada parte de su mente de inmediato encontró la laguna en su demanda (sus abuelos habían conseguido que se acostumbrara a tratar con chantajes y otras cosas igual de agradables) y se rió maníacamente- todo lo que hizo fue rodar sus ojos: dinero, absolutamente predecible. "Bien, bien" cedió, haciendo lo posible para sonar renuente "¡Tendrán las ganancias de mi próximo juego de póker!"

Y con una última risa, Gen se alejó hacia la enfermería, por supuesto tomándose su tiempo.

Furiosa, Kim se quitó la bota y se la tiró. Para su mayor placer lo golpeó justo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, haciendo que aullara en voz alta.

"¡Oye!" Exclamó indignado mientras giraba para ver que lo había golpeado.

Sin perder un segundo (Garp se acercaba…) Kim se quitó la otra bota y se la lanzó, golpeándolo en el hombro en esta ocasión. "¡Apresúrate!" le espetó, ignorando su mirada indignada.

Gruñendo, Gen se dirigió hacia el interior de la nave y desapareció por una puerta remendada a toda prisa.

Claro, ahora solo necesitaba sobrevivir por cinco minutos más antes de que fuera rescatada, Kim centro toda su atención en cierto vicealmirante demente. Había terminado de subir la escalera de cuerda y estaba apenas a diez pies de distancia, sus pequeños ojos buscando una manera de llegar a ella.

 _Bien… Supervivencia, Kim- piensa en supervivencia._

* * *

"¡Ja!" Jansen exclamó triunfante, lanzando las cartas sobre la mesa de enfrente "¡Full! Apuesto que no puedes hacerlo mejor, ¿puedes Grey?"

Todos los marines alrededor miraron al alférez Flowan con ojos expectantes, preguntándose si ganaría de nuevo o si había perdido su suerte esta vez. Pues había perdido la última mano dejando al maestro suboficial recuperar una quinta parte de sus ganancias, pero no parecía preocupada: Kim sonrió suavemente, su cara de póker era feliz, una máscara perfectamente ilegible que tendía a enloquecer a sus compañeros de tripulación, mucho más que los inexpresivos ojos de Ericsson.

Los cuatros marines jugando, Ericsson, Wesley, Seward y Nakajima, observaron con cuidado como Kim mostró sus cartas una a una en un movimiento dramáticamente lento… hasta que las cinco cartas se dieron a conocer ante sus ojos y un pesado silencio cayó en la cubierta.

Kim usó su mejor voz espeluznante y anunció con orgullo "Escalera real – es mi victoria"

Hubo exclamaciones estupefactas por todas partes y mientras comenzaba a llorar, Seward tiró sus cartas con desánimo.

Jansen la miró boquiabierto, mientas Ericsson le palmeaba el hombro para reconfortarlo. "Renuncio" éste ultimo dijo en voz baja "He perdido dinero suficiente por esta noche"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Jansen dijo "Estaba tan seguro…"

Kim se encogió de hombros mientras recogía el dinero, junto a la pequeña pila que ya había ganado en los últimos juegos "Me enseñaron bien" dijo simplemente con unas rápidas palabras internas de agradecimiento a sus abuelos "Pero no te preocupes, no eres tan malo. Si trabajas un poco más, deberías ser capaz de ganar más en un año o menos"

Wesley y Nakajima se llevaron a Seward que sollozaba y poco a poco los marines comenzaron a dispersarse y retornar a sus actividades habituales.

"Eres cruel, Grey" Jansen gruño malhumorado mientras daba vuelta sus bolsillos para demostrarle que estaba por completo sin dinero. "Deberíamos desterrarte de nuestro circulo de póker: cada vez que juegas, te llevas todos nuestros beris"

"Pero me dejan jugar porque soy la única que representa un desafío" Kim respondió con una gran sonrisa aprendida de Hina "Y de todos modos no soy tan cruel, porque no juego muchas veces—una vez a las semana como máximo"

"Sólo porque Garp te mantiene ocupada" Jansen frunció el ceño. Sin embargo ayudó al alférez a ponerse de pie.

Kim tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada y se revolvió el cabello tímidamente "Bueno, supongo-"

"¡Señorita Grey!" una voz teatral la interrumpió y de inmediato se puso rígida

"¡Oh no, es él!" Kim chilló, su sonrisa al instante desapreció y fue sustituida por una expresión que mezclaba terror y disgusto. Se volvió hacia Jansen con su cabeza mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse "¡Rápido! ¡Ocúltame!"

Jansen le lanzó una extraña mirada antes de sonreír con sus labios casi cerrados. Una sonrisa que se extendió por sus delgados labios acompañada de una expresión claramente sádica en su cara—Kim se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo intensamente que estaba de pie frente a un clon de Marco el fénix. "¿Y porque haría eso?" dijo en voz baja, su satisfacción ante su estado de pánico se filtraba por todos y cada uno de sus poros.

"Vamos, ¡mal perdedor!" la Flowan susurró furiosamente "No es mi culpa que no puedas jugar póker-"

"¡Señorita Grey! ¡Aquí estas!" Kim se quedó en silencio y lentamente se volvió para mirar a un radiante Comodoro Pennington y lo saludó al igual que Jansen (Ericsson había desaparecido en algún momento mientras no estaban poniendo atención).

Sin darse cuenta en absoluto de la expresión de horror de su rostro, el usuario de fruta del diablo llevó una mano a su pecho, justo sobre el corazón y la miró pesadamente con sus lánguidos ojos. "Mi querida señorita Grey" le dijo con una cariñosa –absolutamente espantosa-sonrisa. "He estado buscándola por todas partes desde que me enteré de su desventura con nuestro amado vicealmirante esta mañana. Dígame, mi señora, ¿Cómo has estado?"

Kim pusó todo su esfuerzo para no hacer gestos ante el escandaloso comportamiento del oficial. A veces tenía la sensación de que se creía una especie de figura heroica en una novela de aventuras románticas- ¿Podría ser que hubiese tenido una discusión con Hina? . Jansen a su lado parecía estar a punto de romper en una risa histérica, haciendole mas difícil mantener un comportamiento normal ...

 _¡Todos están locos en este maldito barco! ¡Lo sabía!_

Se aclaró la garganta para recuperar algo de su semblante, Kim no bajo su mano después del saludo (no le habían dado la orden después de todo) "Estoy bastante bien, señor" dijo formalmente, mirando hacia delante para evitar sus ojos "Es sólo el entrenamiento habitual"

El comodoro parecía sinceramente dolido por su fría actitud y Kim casi se arrepintió (casi era la palabra clave aquí) "Bueno, querida señorita Grey, tengo una proposición" el comodoro anunció "Tengo la esperanza de que se una a mí en una excursión cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla, Gurashia si no me equivoco"

 _Kim palideció y todo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Una excursión? ¿Pennington y ella a solas? ¿Cómo una especie de cita?_

Aun ajeno como siempre, el comodoro continúo. "Gurashia es una isla invernal y muy famosa por su nieve eterna, pensaba que podríamos pasar el día disfrutando los tesoros que éste paraíso ofrece: patinar en un lago congelado, una pequeña vuelta en trineo, cenar en una restaurante local y por supuesto conseguir una escultura de nosotros hecha por un artista local… "

Cuanto más hablaba más soñadores se volvían sus ojos, en cambio Kim frente a él tembló de horror y Jansen se puso rojo tratando de contener su risa.

"Me temo que eso no será posible, señor" le espetó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada más. Cualquier cosa para escapar de esta tortura- incluso una mentira "Oficial Bogart me asignó para patrullar la isla durante nuestra estancia allí"

"Oh, bueno, estoy seguro que podría hablar con Bogart si-"

 _¿Cuándo ese maldito idiota entendería la indirecta?_ "Un pensamiento muy considerado comodoro, señor, pero nunca podría dejar mi deber por simple ocio"

Su frase tuvo el efecto contrario al esperado: el comodoro sonrió con sus ojos brillando de adoración y llevando sus manos hasta su amplio pecho una vez más exclamó "Ah, mi ángel querido" suspiró soñador "¡Precisamente ésta es la razón por la que te amo tanto! ¡Tú devoción a la marina de verdad es digna de los mayores elogios! ¡Voy a hablar con Bogart en seguida! ¡Debe saber de vuestro compromiso!"

De repente lleno de energía, el comodoro se dio vuelta con su capa flotando de manera espectacular tras él, pisoteó con determinación mientra se dirigía hacia los cuartos de los oficiales.

"¡No se preocupe, señorita Grey!" exclamó en voz alta mientras adquiría su pose típica justo en frente de la puerta -con los puños descansando en las caderas y los pies separados del ancho de sus hombros- "¡Vamos a patrullar las calles de Gurashia juntos y protegeremos a los inocente del mal!" se dio vuelta para entrar por fin en el barco y casi pisoteando al pequeño suboficial "Oh! ¡Mis disculpas pequeño, no te vi!"

Y por fin- ¡por fin!- despareció en las entrañas de la nave, dejando a su paso un grupo de marines aturdidos y a una Kim completamente avergonzada.

El silencio persistió en la cubierta durante unos segundos… hasta que Jansen se echó a reír. Kim se puso de pie junto a él con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su aura irradiando una profunda irritación mientras miraba al suboficial con una ceja crispándose peligrosamente. Sin darse cuenta de su creciente ira (¿o simplemente sin importarle?) Jansen rió más fuerte, dando una palmada en su muslo con la mano.

"¡Oh, eso no tiene precio!" exclamó entre jadeos "Valió la pena perder todo ese dinero contigo en el póker!"

"Maestro Suboficial Jansen, ¿terminaste?" Kim gruñó, lanzando una mirada asesina.

"¡No te pongas oficial conmigo, Grey!" El marine replicó, sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo "Me humillaste en el póker, te arroje a los lobos—o al lobo debería decir- ahora estamos a mano" dejó escapar una pequeña risa, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas "No tiene precio… " Repitió con deleite.

Kim apretó los dientes, determinada a enfrentar todo ese calvario de la manera más digna posible… hasta que vio a la tripulación en la cubierta mirándola divertidamente.

"¿Que?" bramó en una inusitada muestra de mal genio. "¿No tienen tareas que hacer o debería darle algunas?"

La pequeña multitud se dispersó de manera instantánea, permitiéndole notar ahora, a los dos adolescentes muy petulantes.

"Oh" dijo sin expresión "Smoker, Gen, este día se pone cada vez mejor ¿Qué quieren?"

Gen y Smoker intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de sonreír "Nos debes dinero" Gen dijo simplemente

"Oh, es cierto"

Esta vez era el turno de Kim de sonreír: era el momento en que obtendría su venganza- aunque fuera pequeña. Revolvió sus bolsillos y cogió un par de belis y se las entrego.

Los dos adolescentes la miraron con expresiones irritadas en sus rostros.

"Eso no es lo que ganaste hoy" Smoker gimió, masticando furiosamente su cigarro apestoso.

"De hecho, no lo es" Kim les sonrió triunfante "Eso es exactamente lo que acordamos, ¿recuerdan? Esta mañana dijeron ´ _las ganancias de mi próximo juego de póker_ ´ y esto es lo que gane en mi primer juego hoy—justo después de nuestra negociación de esta mañana"

Gen y Smoker la miraron boquiabiertos cuando Kim solo sonrió con dulzura, contando los segundos hasta que finalmente reaccionaran.

 _Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…_

"¿Que?" Gen exclamó con furia. "¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"¿Solo obtenemos doscientas beris?" Smoker añadió con incredulidad

"Sí, eso es todo lo que obtienen" Kim asintió con severidad

"¡Pero ganaste miles hoy!"

"No, en realidad ganó decenas de miles" Jansen interrumpió disfrutando el pequeño truco que Kim había jugado.

Kim asintió enfáticamente "No me miren así, no es mi culpa. Nunca dijeron nada sobre el resto de los juegos. La próxima vez que quieran chantajearme, primero aprendan como hacerlo correctamente" sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, los dos adolescentes solo podían mirar sus dos belis en sus manos.

"Bueno, ¡eso fue interesante!" Jansen sonrió, parecía muy satisfecho estirando los brazos con pereza por encima de la cabeza "¡Y no puedo esperar llegar a Gurashia! Espero ser parte de tu patrulla para ver como manejas a Pennington durante todo el día"

Toda la satisfacción fue olvidada al instante, Kim palideció considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo a ´ _no-se-que_ ´.

 _Había dicho algo sobre patrullar juntos… civiles…y el mal (tal vez no en ese orden)…_

¡Lo que significada que siendo o no una cita, tendría que pasar todo el día con él!

"¡Roger! ¡No me di cuenta!" exclamó con voz temblorosa "Tengo que encontrar a Bogart antes que él"

Y sin perder un segundo más, agarró su bolso y corrió lo mejor que pudo a la puerta más cercana.

Jansen sonrió encantado y decidió que era hora de volver a sus funciones "Un día muy bueno de hecho" confirmó mientras se alejaba. Palmeó a Smoker y Gen en la espalda y los dos adolescentes se quedaron ahí, sumamente deprimidos.

...

* * *

 ** _Adelanto próximo capitulo:_**

 _Su puño en llamas se dirigió directo a su cara, tan rápido que cuando lo evitó pudo sentir el fuego azul hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Giró su cuerpo, utilizando el impulso de su carrera y Marco pasó más allá de ella, pero logró golpearla con su pie en el estómago. Con el aire siendo expulsado de sus pulmones, Kim tropezó un par de pasos hacia atrás, sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, nublados por el dolor y el shock, preparándose para encarar la próxima embestida._

 _Hasta que un objeto metálico capturo la luz llamando su atención y sus ojos se desviaron por una fracción de segundo a un lado. Ojos templados se abrieron de miedo cuando registro la naturaleza exacta del objeto metálico y solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para dejarse caer en la fría nieve del suelo, antes de que la ensordecedora detonación de un disparo resonara en todo el campo de entrenamiento._

 _Oh. Mi. Dios. Casi me muero._


	15. Congelada, ahumada, quemada, aplastada

_One piece es de Oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag de NNITW._

 _Titulo completo del capitulo: **Congelada, ahumada, quemada, aplastada...errr pobre patata.**_

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Parece que no solo alguna deidad allá arriba, sino también la suerte disfruta divertirse conmigo, sé que suena como si estuviera quejándome todo el tiempo y aunque veces dé esa impresión, aun no estoy tan paranoica._

 _Pero es difícil permanecer optimista cuando incluso tus amigos y personas en quienes confías disfrutan viéndote sufrir._

 _Y eso puede o no estar relacionado con el hecho de que Bogart—severo y confiable Bogart- me traicionó. Milagrosamente conseguí llegar a él antes que ¨no sé qué¨, y apenas tuve tiempo para decirle que sin importar lo que le dijeran, no quería permiso para la isla Gurashia._

 _Eso fue hasta que el comodoro irrumpió e hizo una romántica declaración sobre sus planes de citas. Bogart, quien nunca pierde una oportunidad de poner a trabajar a sus hombres, rechazó darme el día libre y en su lugar me asignó a patrullar las calles. Hasta entonces, todo genial, ¿verdad? Pero no._

 _Tengo dos razones para ello: Uno, ¨no sé qué¨ estará patrullando conmigo y dos, la base marina de Gurashia ha enviado una alerta, pidiendo refuerzos porque una nave pirata había anclado allí. ¿Y supongo que sabes que piratas son?_

* * *

Su pie herido, era en lo único que podía concentrarse.

Habían recorrido por horas los alrededores de la isla para tratar de capturar a los piratas de Barbablanca, pero tan estúpidos como le gustaría pensar que eran, Kim tenía que admitir que parecían lo suficientemente inteligentes para evitarlos con bastante eficacia… o tal vez los marines eran simplemente más tontos de lo que había notado… lo cual sería bastante problemático considerando que también era un marine ahora. Pero la primera posibilidad parecía más probable: después de todo había cuatro tripulaciones de vicealmirantes, como la última vez, y aun los piratas seguían sin ser visto por ninguna parte.

A medida que el pequeño grupo se detuvo después de otra información equivocada, Kim dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y se sentó brusca y pesadamente en un banco cercano cubierto de nieve.

"¡Una vez más los criminales se nos han escapado!" una voz excesivamente alta y teatral declaró dramáticamente.

 _Así es, comodoro obvio._

Deliberadamente ignorando el dramatismo de Pennington, Kim sólo rodó los ojos y ociosamente trazo una carita feliz en la nieve junto a su muslo.

Nieve- era la primera vez en su vida que veía nieve. Al haber nacido y crecido en una isla veraniega, solo había leído sobre ella o visto imágenes. Eso sumado a los pocos cuentos de viajeros ocasionales que se detenían en Flowa, le daban una idea bastante buena de lo que parecía la nieve y había sido siempre uno de sus sueños, pequeños copos blancos flotando grácilmente en el aire…

Ese sueño se había cumplido ahora, sabía que debía haber estado en éxtasis, pero no en estas circunstancias: de hecho la nieve era tan hermosa y mágica como había oído antes, pero la presencia de cierto oficial marine y sus exageraciones parecía echar todo a perder… por no mencionar el dolor de su pie- o la falta de dolor en realidad. Porque debido al frío ya no podía sentir sus dedos y no estaba segura si debía sentirse aliviada o preocupada por ese hecho.

Por no hablar de que necesitó llegar a una isla invernal para darse cuenta que era extremadamente sensible al frío. Desde que la nave había entrado en el perímetro meteorológico, tenía la terrible impresión de haberse convertido en un témpano y lo más terrible es que seguía permaneciendo igual de congelada sin importar cuantas capas de ropa se pusiera….

"¿Kim?" Hina llamó preocupada. Miraba a su amiga cada vez más azul debido al clima glacial a pesar de su color natural de piel bronceada y ahora estaba visiblemente preocupada "¿Estas bien?"

"Qu- quiero- re-re-re-re –gre-sar a Flo-wa" Kim tartamudeó, con sus dientes castañeando "D-ddemasiadooo ffrio…"

" ¿Aun sientes frio?" Hina parecía sorprendida, era difícil de creer que la joven alférez tuviera frio cuando ya vestía tantas capas que se veía como el hombre malvavisco "Quizás deberías volver a la nave…"

Pero Kim negó con la cabeza (aunque con un movimiento algo errático) "N-no- puedo- m-moverme"

Hina frunció sus delgadas cejas pensativas, obviamente considerando si debía ir a buscar una palanca o algo así. Afortunadamente para Kim, fue interrumpida de sus meditaciones antes de que tuviera tiempo de decidirlo.

"¡Comodoro Pennington! ¡Los piratas han sido avistados en la base!" una voz de pánico exclamó de repente.

Un marine -no de su tripulación a juzgar por su uniforme- venia corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad. En unos segundos, había recorrido el largo de la calle y se detuvo chirriando frente al grupo de cazadores especializados de piratas, su mano derecha levantándose en un saludo.

"¡Comodoro, señor!"

"Descansa, mi buen hombre "el comodoro dio la orden y el marine bajo su saludo.

"Informe"

"Sí señor" el marine asintió con severidad. Kim notó con envidia que estaba vestido de pies a cabeza de ropa forrada y se preguntó ociosamente si podría convencerlo de hacer un trato e intercambiar su uniforme… "¡Cuatros grupos diferentes de piratas han sido vistos por nuestras tropas dirigiéndose directo hacia la base, señor!"

"¿Directo hacia la base dices?" Pennington frunció el ceño en confusión "Esos sinvergüenzas suelen evitar los conflictos frontales… ¿Qué podría tenerlos tan interesados para ir directo a la boca del león?"

"¡Tenemos frutas del diablo bajo nuestra custodia, comodoro, señor!"

Kim gimió y no fue la única: todos los marines e historiadores nombrados por el gobierno, desde hace tiempo habían renunciado al tratar de documentar cada batalla entre piratas y marines debido a frutas del diablo. Eran innumerables e incesantes- y por lo general terminaban con las frutas en disputas siendo comidas por las personas equivocadas.

"¿Frutas del diablo dices?" por supuesto, Pennington parecía encantado ante la perspectiva de una buena batalla…

"¡Debemos ir ahora mismo, de prisa, mi buen hombre! ¡Esas preciosas frutas no deben caer en las manos de esos delincuentes! ¡Rápido!"

Y se fue.

Los marines lo siguieron con gritos de batalla, armas listas en sus manos y listos para pelear. Los únicos que se quedaron atrás fueron Kim, Hina y sorprendentemente Smoker. El adolescente parecía igual de entusiasta que el comodoro y miró ansiosamente al grupo de marines, casi eufórico ante la idea de una pelea.

"¡Apúrense!" dijo "¡Los perderemos!"

"S-Sí, y q-q-que-perdí-da-s-erí-a" Kim respondió secamente, tratando (y fallando) calmar su temblor.

"Aquí, déjame ayudarte" Hina sonrió compasivamente.

Después de mucho tirar, y con la ayuda de un Smoker cada vez más molesto, al final pudieron sacar a Kim de su banca y comenzar a seguir al grupo, a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde.

"Si corres te calentarás más rápido" Dijo Hina.

"¿D-de-ver-dad?" Kim cuestionó, sin molestarse en ocultar la expresión dudosa en su cara.

"¡Si, en verdad!" Smoker interrumpió y la agarró del brazo "Ahora, ¡vamos!"

El impaciente aprendiz tomo a las dos amigas y las arrastró lejos- bueno, Hina corrió a su lado mientras que Kim tropezó con sus dientes castañeando ruidosamente en el ambiente silencioso. Sin embargo, muy pronto el alboroto -de disparos, gritos (de dolor y enojo), metal chocando contra metal- cubrió cualquier otro sonido, dando a entender de forma evidente a los tres jóvenes marines que la lucha ya había comenzado.

Smoker maldijo con rabia y Kim vio a Hina palidecer considerablemente. Su rostro ansioso se enfrentó singularmente con la expresión ansiosa de Smoker y Kim se olvidó momentáneamente del frío, su mente siendo ocupada por la preocupación hacia su amiga de pelo rosa.

Siguieron corriendo sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que llegaron a la base y el caos total adornó sus ojos.

La fortaleza se encontraba en medio de una plaza grande, aparentemente intacta (por ahora), aunque a juzgar por los marines y piratas peleando por todas partes, no permanecería tan impecable por mucho más tiempo.

"¡Señorita Grey!" Kim saltó cuando Pennington se materializó de repente a su lado.

Sus miembros aún estaban dormidos por el frío e hizo una mueva cuando levanto la mano para saludarle: tan desagradable como podía ser, no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que en ese momento el romance no estaba en su mente en absoluto. Sus ojos decían que era todo negocios.

"S-sí, señor" tartamudeo, internamente muy orgullosa de que se las arreglará para disminuir su temblor lo suficiente para hablar con algo de normalidad.

"Los piratas están tratando de infiltrarse en la base para robar las frutas del diablo" el comodoro explico rápidamente. "El mensaje pidiendo refuerzos ha sido enviado y están en camino. Debemos defender el fuerte hasta que lleguen" el sólo escatimo una rápida mirada para observar la evolución de las luchas alrededor, antes de mirar de vuelta a Kim "Señorita Grey, tengo una misión para usted. Sé que es tan dedicada como puede ser a nuestra causa y es la única a quien puedo confiar esto"

Y de alguna manera, los últimos días de correr evitándolo, todas las vergonzosas declaraciones públicas…

Todo desapareció y Kim se encontró admirando al comodoro por un pequeño segundo.

Debido a toda su odiosidad, olvidó que había una razón para que fuera un comodoro, tanto más si estaba en la nave de Garp. En ese momento no se parecía en nada al idiota sobre dramático que la molestaba hasta enloquecer, sino sólo un marine muy competente, listo para luchar por sus hombres en primera línea.

"Señorita Grey" dijo con los ojos muy serios "Tome unos hombres para infiltrarse en la base y recuperar las frutas para que podamos protegerlas"

Y así la pequeña admiración que había ganado en los últimos segundos desapareció de nuevo. Kim lo miró con incredulidad, con el frío, la nieve y los piratas siendo empujados de nuevo a la parte trasera de su mente.

 _¿Era una broma verdad? No era posible que estuviese hablando en serio…_

"Es la única que puede hacer esto, señorita Grey "el comodoro dijo de nuevo "Nos has demostrado a todos ser una peleadora muy competente y eres la única a quien puedo confiar esto mientras contengo a los piratas"

"¡COMODORO! ¡MAS PIRATAS VIENEN DESDE EL NORTE!" un marine al azar de repente gritó.

Pennington se dio vuelta de manera espectacular con su largo abrigo zumbando en el viento, para ver que efectivamente, otro grupo de piratas estaba llegando a la gran plaza de la ciudad, desde una calle en el extremo izquierdo. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Kim y agarró su mano, besándola rápidamente se inclinó delante de ella.

"Deséeme buena suerte, mi querida señorita Grey" dijo con los ojos brillantes con lágrimas contenidas.

Antes de que la joven Flowan tuviera tiempo de decir nada, listo para luchar corrió hacia los piratas, seguido de una pequeña tropa de hombres.

Kim lo miró desconcertada.

"Eso es tan romántico…" Hina suspiró con los ojos brillantes como estrellas, provocando un resoplido de Smoker.

"¿Romántico?" Kim exclamó indignada "¿Cómo pudo tener eso algo romántico? ¡Solo me dio una misión suicida y además pidió que le deseara suerte! ¡Eso no es romántico!, ¡Es simplemente estúpido!"

La joven alférez estaba echando humo, así que impulsada por su reciente ira ahora ni siquiera sentía el frío a su alrededor "¡No quiero ir a buscar las frutas del diablo! ¡Los piratas van a matarme!"

"Ya sobreviviste varias batallas contra su comandante más fuerte" Hina señaló inteligentemente…

"Eso fue solo pura casualidad" Kim se lamentó, la ira siendo reemplazada por la desesperación- que rápidamente se convirtió en pánico al pensar con más atención sobre su predicamento "¡Y no puedo darme el lujo de fallar porque lo estropee todo en Raamu! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si fallo de nuevo, Sakazuki me matara, y si no me mata, entonces lo hará Garp porque intensificaría el entrenamiento de nuevo-"

"¿Quieres dejar de compadecerte?" Smoker rodó sus ojos con exasperación y agarró sus hombros, sacudiéndola energéticamente tratando de hacerla recuperar el control "Tenemos una misión y la cumpliremos, ¿me oyes?"

"¿Tenemos?" Kim sonrió con amargura "¿De que estas hablando? Tu no vas"

"¡No hay forma de que me quede aquí!" el adolescente la fulminó con una mirada asesina "¡Donde estén las frutas, también estarán los piratas más poderosos! ¡Y voy a luchar con todos ellos!"

Hina vaciló ligeramente y su ya pálida piel se volvió una sombra inquietante de blanco "¿Van a dejarme sola? ¿Aquí?"

Sus dos amigos se volvieron hacia ella y frunció el ceño, sus expresiones tan similares que obviamente no ayudó a tranquilizarla. Cuando le respondieron, sus tonos tenían el mismo borde definitivo que no aceptaba reclamos, pero sus palabras eran sensiblemente diferentes.

"No, porque Smoker no va" "Entonces ven y deja de lloriquear"

"¿Qué?" Kim exclamó, girando de nuevo a Smoker "¡Ella no va! ¡Y tú tampoco!"

"¡No puedes hacer que me quede aquí!" Smoker replicó

Dada la ocasión, la nativa Flowan discutiría la cuestión con mayor detalle, solo que dicha ocasión nunca se dio: hubo una fuerte explosión que los silenció a todos y cuando se dieron vuelta quedaron sin aliento en estado de shock.

Los piratas habían volado las puertas principales de la parte delantera de la fortaleza marine y un pequeño grupo se encontraba peleando para ingresar al patio.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir!" Smoker exclamó "¡Llegaran a las frutas antes que nosotros!"

Y se fue.

"¡No!, ¡Smoker espera!" Kim lo llamó, con un ligero pánico.

Por supuesto, el aprendiz no la escucho y Kim se permitió una mueca antes de retirarla rápidamente. Genial- ahora podía estar segura, sí dejaba que algo le pasara, Garp le haría pagar caro por ese error.

"¡Hina quédate aquí y encuentra un lugar seguro!" dijo a su amiga, que parecía muy asustada.

Kim echó a correr e hizo todo lo posible para ponerse al día con Smoker.

Tenía que admitir que había un lado positivo en todo esto de correr: con sus músculos calentándose, sumado a la adrenalina, los efectos del frío por fin retrocedían. Estaba muy sorprendida por el fenómeno, nunca se había imaginado que simplemente correr podía hacer desaparecer el frío de la isla y sus efectos desagradables en el cuerpo humano.

Espera, ahora esos pensamientos estaban por completo fuera de lugar: tenía que llegar a Smoker antes que se le sucediera algo y sellara su perdición.

"¡Smoker espera!"

Pero el pequeño desgraciado era más rápido y se las ingenió para correr a través de la puerta destruida de la muralla antes de que la alférez tuviera tiempo de llegar allí- el desastre en el patio de la fortaleza era inmenso. Aunque no había más de diez hombres, los piratas causaban estragos y destruían todo lo que se interponía en su camino, ya sea aterrorizando a los marines o simplemente destruyendo los equipos de entrenamiento. Las paredes blancas estaban salpicada de hollín por las explosiones e impactos de balas (así como de otras cosas, que a juzgar por su color, Kim en realidad no quería saber lo que eran).

Smoker no perdió un segundo y refugiándose detrás de unas cajas, sacó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar a los piratas. Después de conseguir esquivar una bala perdida, Kim se reunió con él precipitadamente y sacó sus pistolas gemelas.

"¿Sabes cómo usarlas?" Smoker preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras disparaba felizmente.

"¡Técnicamente sí!" Kim contesto sin mirarlo "Siempre y cuando no compruebes si en realidad le doy a las cosas, ¡Parece que soy buena en eso!"

Smoker resopló y su sonrisa se amplía ante la broma seca, pero no tuvo tiempo para responder: Hina apareció de repente a su lado con un rifle que era probablemente más de la mitad de su tamaño. Sus dos amigos la miraron con desconcierto, pero ella no se dio cuenta (o decidió no prestar atención), puso el rifle duramente contra su hombro y apuntó…

¡BANG!

Un arrugado pirata cayó al suelo, con las manos sujetando su muslo izquierdo y la cara desencajada de dolor.

"¡Así se hace, Hina-chan!" Smoker exclamó en voz alta y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Hina?" Kim se atragantó visiblemente horrorizada "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Es peligroso!"

La adolescente de pelo rosa miraba con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin molestarse en ocultar su miedo "¡Me dejaste sola! ¡No sabía que más hacer!"

Kim sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho por su joven amiga, junto a un impulso de abrazarla y tratar de consolarla. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? A pesar de la madurez que podía demostrar cuando estaban juntas y hablando, Hina todavía era muy joven y una simple aprendiz, pero sobre todo, no tenía casi ninguna experiencia en lucha.

"¡Hey! ¡Dejen de ponerse todas emocionales, las dos!" Smoker espetó, mostrando un lado mucho menos compasivo que Kim "¡Solo dispara!"

Su precisión (y menos precisión en el caso de Kim) de tiro parecía lo suficientemente eficaz para obligar a los piratas a detener su avance hacia el fuerte y ponerse a cubierto detrás de los muñecos de entrenamiento.

Dejando que sus amigos disparan, la Flowan alférez miró a su alrededor buscando al oficial a cargo, pero no pudo encontrar ningún hombre cuyo cargo estuviera por encima de Suboficial Mayor. Suspiró con una sensación conocida muy presente, pero rechazó la sensación- debía asumir y tratar de limpiar el desorden.

"¡ARTILLERIA!" gritó en su mejor imitación de voz de orden de Garp.

La orden fue increíblemente simple, pero pareció ser suficiente: notando que un oficial estaba ahí, los marines de la base se organizaron en segundos y rodearon a los piratas, poniéndoles en una situación aún más difícil.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Maestro suboficial que había visto, viniera agachándose junto a ella, saludándola.

"Maestro Suboficial McDermott, madame" dijo, gritando para hacerse oír a pesar de todos los disparos de los marines y piratas por igual.

"Alférez Grey" Kim respondió, dejando los disparos a los demás, mientras conseguía la información que necesitaba. "Fui enviada aquí por el comodoro Pennington para recuperar las frutas del diablo y llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Los refuerzos vienen de nuestra nave y deberían estar aquí rápidamente" Bueno, a juzgar por sus experiencias, la posibilidad de que dichos refuerzos tardaran eran bastantes altas, pero no quería desanimar al hombre.

"¡Es bueno oír eso, alférez Grey, madame!" el marine parecía visiblemente aliviado "La llevaré personalmente a la caja fuerte y a los frutos. ¡Mis hombres se asegurarán de que los piratas no puedan acercarse más!"

Kim estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpida por otra explosión, lo suficientemente violenta esta vez para enviarlos a volar lejos y caer directo sobre sus espaldas. Un silencio ensordecedor cayó en el fuerte y todos los hombres- marines y piratas por igual- necesitaron unos segundos para ponerse de pie de nuevo.

"Oh ho…"

Esa voz—Kim podría reconocerla por esa simple y breve carcajada. Se puso de pie con una urgencia renovada mientras los marines alrededor se levantaron. Jadearon asustados ante la vista de Marco el Fénix, primer comandante de la tripulación de Barbablanca, de pie junto a sus compañeros piratas arriba de una pila (ahora media fundida y destruida) de maniquíes, con los brazos cubiertos por completo por su fuego azul característico.

Parecía que había caído desde el cielo justo en medio del amplio círculo, burlándose de ellos con su chaqueta abierta y postura descuidada: su postura permitía que cualquier marine pudiera dispararle, pero ninguno se atrevió a apuntar en su dirección.

"Roger nos ayude" McDermott murmuro junto a ella, con voz temblorosa "Es un comandante"

Kim no compartía ese sentimiento en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Cuan estúpido e ilógico sonara, con su llegada se sentía- ¿Se atrevía a decirlo?... Aliviada- increíblemente aliviada. Había demostrado una y otra vez que no la dañaría (no mucho al menos) y tenía la loca sensación de que no dejaría que nada le pasara tampoco…

 _¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?_

La joven se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos perturbadores, pero a pesar de su mejor razonamiento, no podía deshacerse de esa falsa impresión de seguridad. Que aterrador era darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en cuestión de semanas…

Marco miró a los marines acobardados que lo rodeaban con su característica sonrisita de suficiencia antes de disparar una mirada burlona a sus compañeros de tripulación.

"¿Y necesitaban que viniera a salvarlos?" se rió divertidamente "Su misión era bastante simple de todas maneras"

"¡Cállate!" un pirata que Kim reconoció como Schmurf (¿Cómo es que en una tripulación tan grande solo hubiera conocido a los mismos?) gritó con enojo. "¡No necesitábamos ser salvados!"

Marco sólo resopló y se encogió de hombros "Esta bien, está bien…" sus ojos entonces cayeron sobre Kim y se agrandaron ligeramente por la sorpresa "Bueno, bueno, mira eso" reflexionó "Hey girlie, ¿ya terminaste con el travestismo? ¿Qué estilo llevas esta vez? ¿El hombre Michelín?"

Kim se sonrojo furiosamente pero trató de esconderlo detrás de un gesto severo "¿Por qué? Hola a ti también, ¿Cómo estás?" le dijo secamente y le devolvió la mirada lo mejor que pudo.

"Ooh… que miedo…" unos de los piratas (uno de los que no conocía) rió tontamente pero fue ignorado.

"Como puedes ver estoy de maravillosa" la sonrisa de Marco se amplió, sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Marco?" preguntó Kim. Se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que era la primera vez de decía su nombre y no era tan desagradable como había pensado… rápidamente desestimó la estúpida idea

 _¡Por supuesto que no es desagradable! ¡Es un nombre por el amor de dios! ¡Enfócate Kim, enfócate!_

"Oh, ya sabes" Marco solo se encogió de hombros con desdén. "En una misión para Pops, nada muy interesante pero bueno…"

Una sensación ominosa se apoderó de ella al instante y la nativa Flowan arrastró sus pies con inquietud: la entidad superior se burlaba de ella nuevamente.

"¿Qué tipo de misión?" preguntó con cautela, tendiendo ya una idea de qué clase de respuesta recibiría.

"Bueno, tus amiguitos marines tienen aquí un par de cosas que nos interesan mucho. Solo queremos conseguirlas y llevarlas de vuelta a nuestra nave"

"No me digas" Kim suspiró pesadamente. "Esas cosas resultan ser las frutas, ¿No?"

A pesar de la distancia, vio claramente que sus ojos brillaban ante la mención de los frutas del diablo. Con movimientos lentos que le hacían parecer un depredador, Marco cambio su postura hasta que se encontró por completo frente a ella, dándole una visión clara de sus anchos hombros y brazos cubiertos de llamas. Saltó desde su improvisado pedestal al suelo cubierto de nieve, el fuego azul iluminaba su rostro, dándole a su piel un efecto azulado espeluznante que hacía más efectivo el asustar a los marines.

Completamente aterrorizados los hombres alrededor de Kim retrocedieron varios pasos. Kim aferrándose al conocimiento de que no la dañaría innecesariamente, pareció indiferente…al menos aparentemente no afectada: pero la mirada en sus ojos podría en cuestionamiento lo anterior.

"Ho… Girlie, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Marco preguntó al final.

"Porque mi misión es asegurarme que no las obtengas"

Una vez más Marco pareció sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron por cortos segundos. No duro mucho y su rostro volvió pronto a su usual expresión ilegible cuando rió suavemente entre dientes, una gran sonrisa estirando sus delgados labios.

"Perfecto" dijo "Me preguntaba esta mañana cuando íbamos a pelear de nuevo"

Kim no respondió y lanzó una mirada rápida a McDermott quien estaba parado unos pasos detrás de ella. Un plan, necesitaba un plan- y rápidamente. Así que uso la primera idea que pasó por su cabeza… o al menos la primera que parecía remotamente inteligente y más efectiva para lidiar con todos sus problemas a la vez.

"Lleva a mis compañeros de tripulación contigo" dijo al Maestro en jefe suboficial con una breve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Hina y Smoker. "Ellos saben que hacer y llévalos de vuelta con el comodoro cuando tengan los frutos"

McDermott tragó saliva visiblemente y lanzó una mirada rápida a Marco al saludar. Cuando sus pequeños ojos negros regresaron a ella, Kim vio algo que claramente lucia como admiración aunque no tenía tiempo para asegurarse: el marine se dio vuelta y le indicó a los dos adolescentes seguirlo.

Sin seguirlo de inmediato, Smoker y Hina solo la miraron con expresiones diametralmente opuestas en sus rostros: Smoker visiblemente furioso, Hina muy preocupada.

"¡Quiero pelear!" Smoker espetó "¡Cada vez es la misma cosa y me empujan a un lado! ¡Maldita sea!"

Y quejándose todo el tiempo, pisoteó lejos detrás de McDermott. Kim no pudo evitarlo pero sonrió ligeramente- Smoker era mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente pensaba y había captado en un instante que trataba de enviar a Hina y a él a un lugar seguro. Aunque no había protestado ni se había revelado por completo. Le alegraba que no hubiera discutido abiertamente sus órdenes a pesar desear tanto el probarse a sí mismo- hizo una nota mental de hacer las paces con él más tarde.

Después de una última mirada de preocupación, Hina lo siguió y Kim se volvió hacia los piratas y marines.

"No te dejaremos pasar" le dijo a Marco y compañeros de tripulación, con la esperanza de que su acento en el "dejaremos" fuera suficiente para que los marines entendieran que debían mantenerse firmes sin dudar.

Envió una determinada mirada al pirata. No, realmente no podía fallar en su misión esta vez.

Marco le sonrió "Eso suena como un desafío" dijo pareciendo curiosamente feliz.

Una vez más cambio su postura y a pesar de su aparente comportamiento perezoso Kim claramente reconoció que se preparaba para luchar. Rápidamente puso de vuelta sus pistolas gemelas en las correas de sus muslos, doblando las piernas para aumentar su equilibrio, con los pies bien separados y levantando los brazos… solo para darse cuenta que incapacitada como estaba por sus dedos rotos, nunca podría pelear apropiadamente si mantenía todas esas capas de ropa en ella.

"Oh, genial" murmuro, dejando caer sus brazos. Marco frunció el ceño ligeramente, visiblemente perplejo "¡Espera un segundo!"

Cogió su primera chaqueta y bajó con torpeza la cremallera, antes de depositarla en una caja al lado de ella. La segunda chaqueta, el jersey y un gran suéter de lana rápidamente siguieron después, para finalizar sus preparaciones quitándose la bufanda y los guantes. Movió sus brazos experimentalmente, satisfecha con la libertad de movimiento que tenía ahora que solo llevaba una segunda chaqueta, una sudadera con capucha y dos camisas, hasta que una ráfaga de viento congelado se apoderó de los campos de entrenamiento de la fortaleza, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza: eso fue todo lo que necesito para tomar de vuelta su bufanda descartada, guantes y su primera chaqueta y ponérselas rápidamente, temblando incontroladamente.

No estaba segura de sí sería capaz de pelear correctamente con sus extremidades temblorosas, pero era el precio a pagar a cambio de no sentir más el dolor en su pie…

"Oy, Marco…" oyó a un pirata con voz ronca preguntar cuando ella se frotó los brazos para tratar de reducir su temblor "¿En serio vas a luchar con ella?"

"¡Sin comentarios!" Kim se rompió cuando vio la sonrisa divertida de Marco "Nací y crecí en una isla de verano, ¡No soporto muy bien el frio!"

Marco solo levanto sus manos en inocencia fingida "Cuando sea que estés lista, girlie" dijo simplemente.

Kim puso su pie en el suelo y tentativamente experimentó la cantidad de peso que podía mantener en sus dedos. Al parecer el frío los había desensibilizado lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse casi con normalidad- el dolor seguía ahí, pero lo suficientemente apagado para ignorarlo.

La determinación en sus ojos cuando tomó su postura de nuevo fue toda la respuesta que el pirata necesitaba y sonrió predatoriamente cuando las llamas cubriendo sus brazos parecían arder más intensamente. Los segundos pasaron tan lentamente que cada uno pareció durar siglos, y la atención de cada hombre en los campos de entrenamiento era dirigida a los dos adversarios enfrentándose. El pirata comandante y la joven alférez corrieron rápidamente al uno al otro y pareció actuar como una señal: los piratas atacaron a los marines y en un parpadeo, el área estaba sumida en un caos una vez más.

Kim se dio cuenta incluso antes de que tuviera tiempo de atacar o defenderse -que era lo usual cuando peleaba con Marco en espacios abiertos- los piratas de Barbablanca consiguieron rápidamente superar a los marines. Peor: incluso cuando los marines eran superiores en número, parecían ser simplemente dominados y el pequeño grupo de piratas tomó la ventaja en cuestión de segundos. Cuando la joven alférez llegó a Marco, los piratas habían espantando efectivamente a la mayoría de los marines y herido al resto. No tuvo tiempo para figurar otro plan o incluso dar una simple orden –Marco estaba justo delante de ella y sería mejor que se concentrara en su propia lucha. ¡Que se preocuparan por si mismos por un segundo!

Su puño en llamas se dirigió directo a su cara, tan rápido que cuando lo evitó pudo sentir el fuego azul hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Giró su cuerpo, utilizando el impulso de su carrera y Marco pasó más allá de ella, pero logró golpearla con su pie en el estómago. Con el aire siendo expulsado de sus pulmones, Kim tropezó un par de pasos hacia atrás, sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, nublados por el dolor y el shock, preparándose para encarar la próxima embestida.

Hasta que un objeto metálico capturo la luz llamando su atención y sus ojos se desviaron por una fracción de segundo a un lado. Ojos templados se abrieron de miedo cuando registro la naturaleza exacta del objeto metálico y solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para dejarse caer en la fría nieve del suelo, antes de que la ensordecedora detonación de un disparo resonara en todo el campo de entrenamiento.

 _Oh. Mi. Dios. Casi me muero._

La joven Flowan quedó tendida en el suelo mirando el cielo gris, parpadeando aturdida mientras trataba de calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. La imagen del pirata sonriendo perversamente mientas le apuntaba con su pistola dorada estaba grabada detrás de sus parpados y simplemente no se iría.

¡El astuto, engañoso, disimulado, artero y vulpino criminal de mar había tomado ventaja del hecho de que estaba concentrada en Marco para tratar de matarla!

"¡Oy, Berkeley!" la voz de Marco espetó.

Todavía aturdida, Kim rodó por el suelo y temblando se puso de pie para mirar con recelo como el comandante Fénix reprendía a su compañero de tripulación como una maestra de guardería hubiera hecho con un niño. Debía estar soñando, pero el cabeza de piña sonaba enojado- ¡Absurdo! ¡Marco nunca se enojaba, mucho menos por su causa! Y luego otra vez…

"Es mi pelea- no interfieras" Marco continuó. "¡Si terminaste aquí toma a los otros y vayan a conseguir los frutos antes que los dos niños! ¡Yo me encargo de la niña!"

 _¨Niña¨, me llamo ¨niña¨, ¿Qué? ¿Realmente parezco tan joven?_

Pero había muchas cosas que se sentían mal con esa última sentencia y el nombre con el cual la llamaba sólo era uno de ellos (y en general, no muy importante). Kim sintió el frío apoderándose de ella, no era el tipo de frío típico que la había asolado desde su llegada a la isla, sino algo más… ¿algo parecido a una pesada decepción? Lo joven resopló por dentro y empujó todo atrás. Sentía como si acabara de despertar bruscamente de un sueño con un balde de agua fría, empujándola de vuelta a la realidad desde su cama.

Un pánico la llenó al ver al grupo de piratas corriendo hacia el fuerte. ¡Hina y Smoker estaban allí!

Olvidando todo sobre Marco, se giró hacia los marines para pedirles que hicieran algo, sólo para encontrar que la mitad yacían inconscientes en la nieve, mientras que el resto estaba -o acobardados escondidos detrás de las cajas o huyendo para salvar su propio pellejo-. Kim maldijo al darse cuenta de su error de no llevar más hombres de su propia tripulación con ella- estos marines en su calmada isla de invierno no solían enfrentarse a piratas una reputación como los de Barbablanca.

"No te distraigas, girlie" Marco se burló en su espalda. Kim saltó justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe que se veía muy doloroso. "Tu lucha es conmigo"

Kim lo miró y dejó que una determinación pura tomará el control: lo enfrentó plenamente y ante la primera apertura que vio envió una serie de golpes con sus manos tan rápido como pudo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa de sí misma -a pesar de su preocupación por sus dos amigos adolescentes- cuando los ojos de Marco se ensancharon ligeramente ante su rapidez y se encontró sin otra opción de dar un paso atrás. Presionando su ventaja, lanzó su pie en un arco con la intención de golpear su última costilla (y esperando romperla: ya que era la costilla "flotante", que crearía una cantidad considerable de dolor y se sentía inexplicablemente sádica en ese momento).

El pirata solo cogió su pie antes de que incluso pudiera tocarlo y le sonrió.

"Vas mejorando, girlie" dijo, con una ceja elevada en fingida admiración "Es tiempo de aprovechar este nivel superior".

Kim tiró su pie para liberarlo y él la soltó bruscamente haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estúpidamente de espaldas. Tan pronto como estaba una vez más firme en sus pies y con suficiente dignidad (o aparentemente) para hacerlo, le lanzó una mirada asesina, deseando que los rayos figurativos que lanzaba con sus ojos no fueran solo una forma de hablar.

Una rápida mirada hacia los marines le aseguró que eran una causa perdida y con la amarga realización su pánico dejo lugar para la ira. Tenía que hacer todo ella misma: pelear contra Marco, proteger a sus amigos, recuperar las frutas… ¿Cómo podía ser justo? ¿Cómo podía esperarse que hiciera todo esto y además cumplir con su misión? La joven e ingenua niña Flowan estaba erizada con justa indignación… y también rápidamente desapareció en favor de una versión mucho más madura y desilusionada.

El pirata parecía haber captado lo que estaba pensando porque le sonrió con suficiencia

"Lo siento, girlie" dijo, a pesar de que no parecía sentirlo en absoluto. "Tus amiguitos tendrán que arreglárselas sin ti"

"Están bajo mi responsabilidad" Kim respondió acaloradamente "¡Nunca han enfrentado a piratas antes! ¡Solo déjame ir y pelearemos en otra ocasión!" Marco rodó sus ojos, haciendo enojar más a la joven oficial "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, girlie?" suspiró discretamente "Somos piratas, sí, pero no asesinos descerebrados. Los niños estarán bien"

Y así es como Kim finalmente entendió la naturaleza de esa sensación fría que había sentido antes. Miró al pirata con los ojos muy abiertos y apretando las manos en puños "No confió en ti" dijo en voz tan baja que Marco probablemente apenas la escuchó. "No _puedo_ confiar en ti"

Marco pareció sinceramente disgustado, aunque en realidad apenas era perceptible en su rostro generalmente inexpresivo. Por un segundo, Kim se sintió mal por haber dicho eso en voz alta, pero la expresión se había ido tan rápido como la había notado y el pirata regreso a su perezosa autosuficiencia. Solo sonrió y soltó una breve carcajada.

"Heh, ¿Y eso porque es?" la falta del estúpido apodo no pasó desapercibida, ni tampoco el brillo frío en sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Porque eres un pirata" Kim respondió sin vacilar. Y sabía muy bien, incluso mucho antes (a regañadientes) de unirse a la marina, de que eran capaces de hacer los piratas.

Los ojos de Marco se endurecieron aún más si eso era posible y Kim se preguntó cómo pudo haberse sentido tan segura antes con su llegada cuando ahora irradiaba intenciones asesinas. Ésto solo fortaleció la sensación incomoda- ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida todo este tiempo? ¡Dudar que todos los piratas fueran fundamentalmente malos era una cosa: pero confiar en ellos era algo totalmente diferente! ¿No tenía experiencia de primera mano de que eran capaces los piratas? No eran "asesinos descerebrados" seguro, pero todavía eran asesinos y en general delincuentes.

 _No_ podía confiar en ninguno de ellos _\- no_ podía confiar en él.

Por suerte Marco no tuvo tiempo de responder: hubo otra fuerte explosión, mucho más poderosa que todas las anteriores: todo el cuarto piso de la fortaleza se vio envuelto de pronto en fuego. El suelo tembló y la fortaleza se sacudió sobre sus cimientos, mientras que los restos de vidrios y trozos de cemento caían sobre ellos en lugar de copos de nieve.

Kim sintió un inmenso pánico apoderarse de su corazón y se apretó dolorosamente mientras las llamas lamían las paredes exteriores del edifico desde las ventanas reventadas. Eso era una confirmación suficiente de lo que había temido todo ese tiempo: definitivamente no podía confiar en piratas y Smoker y Hina estaban en grave peligro. No tenía más tiempo para jugar.

Ignorando las llamadas de Marco, corrió hacia el fuerte e ingreso al interior del edificio- necesitaba encontrar a sus dos amigos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, al demonio las frutas del diablo, al demonio la misión, marines y piratas al demonio: ¡sus amigos eran primeros!

"¡Smoker, Hina!" Llamó tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Girlie, vuelve aquí! ¡Eso es peligroso!"

 _¡Como si fuera a escuchar a aun pirata!_

Hubo otra explosión por encima de sus cabezas en los pisos superiores y el edificio se sacudió cuando las luces parpadearon y se apagaron. Esta vez, Kim oyó con claridad hombres gritando y maldiciendo furiosamente – y una niña gritando aterrorizada.

Kim sintió que su corazón vacilar. Hina, ¡esa era Hina!

"¡HINA!" llamó y corrió más rápido.

Finalmente vio las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores y las subió corriendo de cuatro en cuatro.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos: el segundo piso era un desastre lleno de humo y obviamente todos estaban allí. Marco -quien aún la seguía- saltó directamente sobre las escaleras y casi la atrapa.

"¡Oy, girlie, espera!"

Kim solo lo ignoró y se olvidó por completo de él, tirando de su cuello alto hasta su nariz caminó directo hacia el pesado humo negro. Al instante Marco la perdió vista y desde ese momento se encontraba sola.

Sus comienzos en el suelo devastado no eran tan gloriosos para un salvador: el denso humo la asfixiaba y picaba tanto que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; podían oír los crujidos del fuego mientras devoraba el edifico con ansiedad, a través del humo negro podía ver las llamas lamiendo con avidez las paredes e incluso el techo en algunos lugares. Por unos segundos, el terrible espectáculo sumado al insoportable calor- la asustó hasta el punto de querer dar vuelta atrás y largarse de ahí, pero el sonido de disparos y gritos aún más fuertes por el pasillo le recordaron su razón para estar ahí y siguió adelante.

Mientras corría por los pasillos, poco a poco comenzó a distinguir formas vagas. Con cada paso llevándola más cerca de ellos, podía distinguir las formas de grandes sables y pistolas en sus manos. Combinado con las voces roncas y las maldiciones, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de quienes eran.

"¡Maldita sea!" un pirata gritó a su izquierda, aparentemente en otro pasillo.

"¡Encuentren a esos malditos niños y salgamos de aquí!"

"¡No pueden estar muy lejos!"

Hina y Smoker, si los piratas querían encontrarlos con tanta urgencia, entonces significaba que sus dos amigos adolescentes habían encontrado las frutas como esperaba. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarlos antes que los piratas- facilísimo.

Kim se agachó hasta el suelo y se acercó más a la conmoción, con su cuerpo cerca de la pared- los piratas eran suficientemente altos (y bastante cegados por el humo también) para no poder verla hasta que se acercaran demasiado. Entonces, podría utilizar el efecto sorpresa para golpearlos si la veían pasar o se atravesaban en su camino de manera opción más sabia podría ser la de limpiarse un poco el camino…

"¡Hey, muchachos!" la voz de Marco de repente se alzó detrás de ella sobresaltándola ligeramente. _¿Ese hombre aún estaba ahí? ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que era un tipo obstinado! ¡Y todo por querer luchar_! "¡La alférez está en algún lugar por aquí! ¡Tengan cuidado, es escurridiza!

Esta demás decir que ´ _escurridiza_ ´la erizó de indignación y apenas evitó gritar en voz alta. A pesar de tener una cantidad discutibles de defectos, escurridiza definitivamente no era un a de ellos. Así que en su lugar, murmuro unos insultos cuidosamente elegidos en voz baja y siguió avanzando a través del humo.

Había un considerable número de pasillos en esa planta y cada uno parecía estar en proceso de ser inspeccionada por un pirata, puerta tras puertas, oficinas, habitaciones privadas, armarios. Obviamente trataban de acorralar a sus amigos buscando en cada simple rincón de cada habitación que no estuviera ardiendo, un método simple que sin duda mostraría algunos resultados muy pronto.

Kim permaneció agachada, preguntándose cómo actuar a partir de entonces para encontrar a los dos adolescentes, mientras los piratas alrededor continuaban intercambiando comentarios sobre su progreso.

"¡No están aquí!" Gritó uno desde lejos, delante de ella.

"¡Aquí tampoco!" Otro respondió desde la izquierda.

Varios otros piratas confirmaron, dejando la mitad del piso despejado y Kim se retiró hacia la derecha de inmediato, pero apenas había avanzado antes de detenerse sin aliento. Sus pulmones parecían arder y no era una buena señal; interiormente la joven estaba furiosa de no poder ser más resistente al humo, sabía que solo tenía unos pocos minutos para encontrar a sus amigos antes de terminar intoxicada para siempre.

Pero eso no era lo peor: con el calor alrededor - como si estuvieran dentro de un horno- la vida lentamente regresaba a ciertas partes de su cuerpo que habían sido previamente insensibles gracias al frío . Y le dolían. Quizás el hecho de estar sudando como un cerdo no solo era culpa del calor, sino que también podía ser debido al esfuerzo que hacia en pasar por alto cierta parte punzante de su pie derecho.

Sus reflexiones pronto fueron interrumpidas cuando todo el edificio se sacudió violentamente a su alrededor durante varios segundos, antes de que la aparente calma regresara. Algunos piratas parecían ansiosos por salir y en voz alta expresaron su opinión a sus compañeros de tripulación.

"¡La estructura del edificio debe haberse debilitado por las explosiones" Ese era Marco y gracias a Roger, parecía estar lejos "Apresúrense y encuentran a los niños! ¡Encuentren a girlie también!"

 _Girlie_ …

Kim estaba más que cansada de ser llamada con un apodo tan debilitante. Cada vez que él lo decía no sólo sentía como si no la tomara en serio, sino que además –lo que era aún peor- se aseguraba de hacérselo saber (así como a todos quienes estaban alrededor escuchando).

Un leve crujido no muy lejos momentáneamente desvió su atención- de la pateadura mental en el trasero que le daba al pirata fénix- y vio la puerta de un armario lentamente abrirse apenas una pulgada. Kim entrecerró los ojos lo mejor que pudo a través del humo, percibiendo un destello de pelo rosa. La visión la llenó con una mezcla abrumadora de alivio y asombro. Los había encontrado- o al menos había encontrado a Hina, y la adolescente estaba escondida en un armario no más allá de unas puertas. ¡Hablando de suerte!

"¡Hina!" susurró frenéticamente "¡Hina!"

La puerta crujió un poco más y anchos ojos temerosos la saludaron. De hecho era Hina, oh, y Smoker (su cabeza había aparecido justo por encima de la chica de pelo rosa).

"¡Kim!" Hina respondió y su rostro cambio su expresión de miedo a una increíblemente feliz en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La joven alférez corrió hacia la puerta y se agachó frente a ella. Smoker no parecía en pánico como su amiga pero sus rasgos aún estaba tensos, lo suficiente para que Kim pudiera decir que no estaba exactamente tan relajado como demostraba.

"Kim" dijo con una voz apenas lo bastante fuerte para oírlos "Sobre las frutas del diablo-"

"Al demonio las frutas" Kim respondió sin darle tiempo para hablar "Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido o quedaremos atrapados. ¡Cúbranse la nariz y boca y síganme!" Los dos adolescentes asintieron y rápidamente salieron del armario "¿Dónde está McDermott?"

"Lo perdimos después de la primera explosión" Hina negó con la cabeza "No lo hemos vistos desde entonces y no tenemos idea de donde esta"

Kim frunció el ceño pesadamente, el hombre no parecía el tipo que abandonaría a dos adolescentes cuando los piratas estaban acechando, esperaba que hubiera conseguido salir de ahí bien; si es que lo había hecho, de todas formas no sería capaz de ayudarlo ahora…

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y empujó lejos todas sus dudas- era demasiado tarde.

"Vámonos"

Manteniéndose cerca de lugares donde el humo no era tan espeso y donde ojalá pudieran ver a los piratas con tiempo suficiente para evitarlos, regresó por el camino que había seguido antes, sujetando las manos de Hina para asegurarse de que estaban justo detrás. A su alrededor oían a los piratas gritando entre ellos tratando de encontrarlos y todo el asunto parecía haberse convertido en un siniestro juego de escondidas en medio del fuego.

"¡Hey Marco! ¡Has algo con el fuego! ¡No podemos ver nada!" un pirata pidió desde un pasillo detrás de ellos. Su voz era amortiguada y parecía bastante alejada para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por su propietario.

La voz profunda retumbante que respondió parecía estar incluso más lejos y apenas se oyó a través de los ruidos "¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo Fillie! ¡Sólo cállate y encuéntralos!"

Pero no los encontraron, los tres llegaron a las escaleras sin preocuparse en absoluto por los piratas (lo cual era un cambio agradable de lo habitual, para ser honesta). Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de correr por las escaleras, se detuvo congelándose en la salida y miró hacia atrás en el laberinto lleno de humo con aire de culpabilidad.

"¡Kim, vamos!" Smoker llamó "¿Qué estas esperando?" la nativa Flowan frunció el ceño aun dudando y su amigo entendió sin problemas que estaba pensando.

"Oh, ¡Vamos Kim! ¡Son piratas! ¡Estarán bien!"

 _Piratas, sí, pero aún están buscándonos- incluso si no es para salvar nuestras vidas…_

Así que Kim puso sus manos alrededor de su boca justo a tiempo: había un pirata no demasiado lejos.

"¡Hey descerebrado!" llamó con una falsa voz burlona "¡Fallaste!"

La provocación fue corta pero tremendamente efectiva. El pirata se dio vuelta y solo le dejó echar un vistazo de ella antes de agarrar a sus amigos del brazo y llevarlos por los pasillos. Su táctica al parecer había funcionado y podía oírlos reagrupándose para perseguirlos.

"¿Eres tu una descerebrada?" Smoker preguntó con incredulidad "¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Ahora saben dónde estamos!"

"Si los dejamos morir aquí, entonces no seremos mejores que los criminales" Kim respondió sombríamente.

Eso pareció darle al aprendiz algo en que pensar. No por mucho sin embargo: apenas habían llegado a la parte inferior de las escaleras en el primer piso cuando el edificio empezó a temblar de nuevo.

El horror llenó a Kim cuando oyó estruendos ensordecedores y crujidos sobre sus cabezas, desde los pisos superiores.

"¡Está colapsando!" Hina chilló, expresando la preocupación de todos en voz alta.

"¡Dense prisa, corran más rápido!"

Kim ánimo y tiró de sus brazos con más fuerzas.

Podía ver la salida frente a sus ojos, pero estaba lejos, oh tan lejos… el sonido era todavía más fuerte, las paredes y techos agrietándose alrededor, polvo y fuego lloviendo sobre ellos, todo al mismo tiempo. Parecía una escena de una mala película de aventuras dónde las paredes se acercaban a los protagonistas mientras corrían hacia la puerta para tratar de salvar sus vidas…

Kim sonrió burlonamente a pesar de su pánico, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del hecho de que ni siquiera podía respirar: los protagonistas siempre lo lograban, ¿verdad?

Llegaron a la puerta para ver a los marines de afuera corriendo hacia el edificio en ruinas, Pennington delante de ellos. Kim nunca se había sentido más feliz de ver al hombre, ni había estado más feliz de sentir el aire frío mordiendo su rostro expuesto- ¡Estaban fuera!

Aunque su alivio fue solamente de corta duración, una sombra de repente los cubrió mientras huían y Kim volvió la cabeza para ver al edificio cayendo sobre ellos. Sus ojos de abrieron con horror y apenas pudo evitar romper en llanto. ¡La maldita cosa no podía colapsar recta! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Era físicamente imposible!, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Kim cogió a Hina y Smoker, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para obligarlos a caer en cuclillas cerca de ella para poder protegerlos. Pedazos de concreto, vigas de madera y muebles humeantes cayeron cerca, arrojando nieve alrededor, fallando en golpearlos por apenas unos centímetros.

Hina gritó y se echó a llorar.

Smoker maldijo en voz baja.

Kim siguió mirando hacia adelante con determinación. Pero sabía que no lo lograrían.

El piso superior (o lo que quedaba de él) se estrelló en el patio de entrenamiento frente a ellos, obstruyendo su camino y al segundo siguiente el resto del edifico cayó directamente sobre sus cabezas.

Kim sintió lo que parecía una gran roca golpearla en la parte posterior de su cabeza y cayó al suelo, llevándose a Hina y Smoker con ella.

Justo antes de tocar el suelo, sólo tuvo tiempo de registrar gritos por docenas, un hermoso destello de luz azul y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	16. Bonus: Un montón de patatas al vapor

**_One piece es de Oda Sensei y DOPB de NNITW._**

 ** _Este es un capitulo Bono, no relacionado con la linea temporal o argumental de la historia._**

* * *

Kaori, la recepcionista de los baños públicos más famosos de Kurama se encontraba recostada y relajada en silencio detrás de su escritorio, sólo con los sonidos de la naturaleza fluyendo a través de las puertas correderas abiertas. Los baños públicos de Kurama se encontraban localizados en la isla Niji, una isla otoñal lo bastante grande para tener un impresionante conjunto de montañas altas, bosques profundos de árboles centenarios y las famosas aguas termales naturales -de las cuales se rumoreaba que era tan beneficiosas para el cuerpo- que clientes de todo el Grand Line venían para su curación.

Y al menos dichos clientes siempre eran muy educados, y a Kaori le gustaba pensar que se debía a la atmosfera natural de Niji: paisajes hermosos alrededor, sonidos de la naturaleza omnipresente sin importar el lugar o el momento del día, habitantes tan pacíficos y cálidos como su misma isla…

Con todo, se sentía muy satisfecha con su trabajo como recepcionista- no, mejor, amaba su trabajo como recepcionista. Es cierto que no trabajaba en el baño más famoso de la isla, también era cierto que Kurama se ubicaba en lo profundo de un bosque y cerca de las montañas, pero los paisajes alrededor eran impresionantes (particularmente el paisaje de los manantiales al aire libre) y los clientes - aunque bastante numerosos- no se agolpaban desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer como en Arashiyama. Y la recepcionista de Arashiyama podía decir lo que quisiera sobre sus salarios mucho más altos, pero Kaori aquí tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que nadie más podía hacer: podía meditar. Y esa no era una oportunidad que obtuvieras muy a menudo durante tus horas de trabajo, aun menos de contar con un jefe que abiertamente la animaba. Siendo un ferviente budista, el hombre estaba convencido de los efectos beneficiosos de la meditación sobre el estado de ánimo de sus empleados, y como consecuencia, sobre sus clientes (y de manera accesoria en su negocio). Después de trabajar en Kurama por nueve años, desde que cumplió los quince, Kaori podría decir con orgullo que espiritualmente estaba más avanzada que un mortal promedio.

…

Aun así, tenía que preguntarse si debido al encuentro con sus últimos clientes había perdido valiosos años de paz mental…

Kaori hizo una mueca al pensar en sus carcajadas, sonrisas burlonas, chistes obscenos y comentarios desagradables, y el monstruoso hombre que destacaba entre ellos… se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo. Seguiría meditando e ignorando el conocimiento de que estaban aquí, en los baños- ya lidiaría con ellos cuando se fueran y no tendría que verlos otra vez (aunque seguramente la molestarían de nuevo).

Así que se sentó en el tatami, enderezando su espalda para asegurarse que todas sus energías fluían correctamente y cuidadosamente dobló sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo, terminó el proceso posando las manos en sus rodillas.

Con aquella sensación de finalidad y determinación bastante familiar en los últimos años, cerró sus ojos y se lanzó decididamente al interior de su mente.

Ah… meditar aquí era un placer… todo era perfecto: el susurro de la brisa que agitaba las ramas de los arboles cercanos, el canto de los pájaros, el susurro de las hojas en los jardines, el murmullo del rio, la risa bulliciosa lejana…

¿ _Risas bulliciosas lejanas...?_

Kaori abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la puerta con ansiedad: risas, gritos, conversaciones, gemidos… ¡Y todas las voces eran de hombres! Se encogió y toda la paz se desvaneció de su mente al instante siendo reemplazada por temor e inquietud. En lugar de estar meditando calmadamente como debería, la joven recepcionista se encontró rezando para que este grupo de clientes no fueran amigos de las anteriores y por favor, ¡por favor! no fueran parte de la misma tripulación.

No tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo: un grupo de quince personas entró en la sala de recepción y ni siquiera pudo sentirse aliviada al notar que había dos jóvenes mujeres con ellos. No, la verdad es que no se sentía para nada aliviada: esos hombres e incluso las dos mujeres, eran todos marines.

"¡Nous voici!" un hombre muy gordo con un bigote artísticamente rizado exclamó con una sonrisa de placer "¡Hice las reservaciones, así que dejen que me encargue de todo!"

"¡BWAHAHAHHAHA!" un hombre alto, de pelo gris y un largo abrigo de oficial rió tan fuerte que Kaori se puso de pie detrás de su pequeño escritorio "¡Interesante lugar tenemos aquí! ¿Y porque vinimos de todos modos?"

El hombre que le respondió no eran tan alto o musculoso, pero era igual de impresionante: su cabello negro bien peinado y gafas negras le daban una eficiente y mortal aura que espantaría a cualquiera "¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Es un complejo de aguas termales"

El hombre alto lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos de suspenso antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran de repente con reconocimiento y con la misma rapidez pasó a la confusión "Pero, ¿no vinimos ya aquí hace un año?"

El hombre de pelo oscuro rodó los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

"Sí, idiota, venimos aquí cada año: nuestra semana oficial de vacaciones pagada por el almirante de flota, por nuestros buenos servicios, ¿te suena?"

"Ah, ahora recuerdo, solo no reconozco el lugar. Un año es mucho tiempo"

"No reconoces el lugar por una razón muy simple, una muy brillante: ¡Es la primera vez que venimos aquí! ¡Es el único lugar que no has destruido aun y del que no hemos sido desterrados de por vida!"

Los ojos de Kaori se abrieron alarmados y miró con recelo al oficial barbudo. ¿Habían destruido los baños de aquí antes? ¿Y habían sido desterrados de por vida?

Dicho hombre barbudo se echó a reír, y sonrió con orgullo. "¡BWAHAHAHAHHA! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!"- gritó con una gran sonrisa, las más feliz que Kaori había visto nunca. "¡ESO FUE DIVERTIDO!"

El hombre de cabello negro gimió y la joven de cabello rosa (¡cabello rosa!) errr—adolescente, en realidad, le palmeó el brazo con simpatía. Perfectamente indiferente al hombre de pelo oscuro obviamente desesperado, el oficial barbudo se volvió hacia un hombre silencioso de sombrero y abrigo y empezó a hablar con él animadamente -y con un poco de horror en su rostro- sobre cómo había oído que los habitantes de la isla Niji solo comían vegetales y tofu. ¡No carne!

Kaori los miraba con grandes ojos aterrorizados, sus manos se estrecharon ante la urgencia de tomar el Den Den Mushi para llamar a su jefe y pedirle que viniera a salvarla, a salvarlos a todos. Aunque una gran cantidad de marines llegaban a la isla en sus vacaciones anuales (era el premio para aquellos que habían hecho un trabajo particularmente bueno) había oído de ese preciso grupo antes: Vicealmirante Garp y su tripulación- eran legendarios, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Desde hace unos diez años, venían por unos días cada año, cada vez a diferentes centros turísticos. Y eso no era porque les gustaba experimentar en las diferentes tipos de aguas termales que se encontraban en la isla Niji, no; era porque cada año, por una razón u otra, los baños donde estaban terminaban medio o completamente destruidos.

Todos los propietarios y personal de los centros turísticos temían el encuentro con Garp y sus hombres, sin embargo no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Eran marines demasiado famosos para ser expulsado de la isla por completo sin que interviniera el propio gobierno. Y por supuesto, nadie quería esa clase de atención del gobierno…

Kaori estaba considerando seriamente llamar a su jefe para rescatarla (o por lo menos para hacerle saber que a partir de esa noche estarían cerca de cerrar los baños por los próximos dos meses por reparaciones) pero fue interrumpido por el hombre de bigote rizado quien se acercó a su escritorio y le sonrió amablemente.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," dijo en una lengua extraña que nunca había oído antes "Llamé por Den Den Mushi hace tres días para que supieran que veníamos. Soy Monsieur Legros"

Kaori se quedó mirando con asombro durante unos segundos antes de finalmente tomar el control de sí misma y precipitadamente verificó los registros "Oh, s-sí" tartamudeó "Bienvenido señor Legros y…" miró a la variedad de hombres y mujeres frunciendo el ceño ligeramente en confusión "… señoritas y señores" concluyó de la manera más evasiva.

La chica que parecía ser la mayor de las dos, una marimacho de corto cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, vistiendo una chaqueta de oficial blanca, miró a su alrededor con abierto interés y rió divertidamente cuando vio al adolescente de cabello plateado junto a ella con un ceño malhumorado. Kaori hizo una mueca antes el cigarro que estaba en su boca.

"Discúlpeme, señor" le dijo al chico "Está prohibido fumar aquí"

El adolescente la miró como si acabara de insultarlo "¿Qué?" chasqueó.

"Ya has oído a la dama" la chica de pelo castaño sonrió "¡Tira esa cosa apestosa!"

"¡No es apestosa!"

"¡Lo es!" otro muchacho adolecente con un uniforme diferente intervino y lanzó una sonrisa burlona al adolescente de pelo gris.

"¡No!"

"¡Lo es!"

"Smoker, tíralo o yo lo haré" el hombre de pelo negro y gafas intervino antes de que los dos pudieran seguir peleando.

El adolescente les lanzo una mirada asesina pero hizo lo que se le dijo y salió brevemente para deshacerse del cigarro, quejándose todo el tiempo sobre las estúpidas aguas termales a las que no quería venir en primer lugar… incluso hubo algunos insultos lanzados en el medio de las quejas también, pero eran tan crudos que Kaori palideció y dejó de escuchar por completo.

Tratando de lucir tranquila y acogedora como cualquiera buena recepcionista debería ser, se volvió hacia el hombre de bigote rizado. A pesar de su extraño acento, parecía lo suficiente razonable… o por lo menos lo era en comparación con los demás.

"Los baños de los hombres están a la izquierda y los de la derecha son para las mujeres" comenzó sus explicaciones.

"¿Qué?" un marine uniformado exclamó desde atrás del grupo "¿No son mixtos? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Kaori se ruborizó de color rojo brillante, pero no pudo decir nada: un hombre bastante alto, con el pelo largo y castaño rizado con una nariz que parecía el pico de un halcón, le dio un manotazo en la cabeza al marine.

"¡Oy! ¡Yukimura! ¿Porque lo hiciste?"

"Jansen" el hombre respondió con el ceño fruncido "Si no te gusta, entonces puedes volver a la nave"

"¡No les des una alternativa al pervertido!" la chica de cabello castaño exclamó indignada mientras la de pelo rosa asintió fervientemente "¡Hazlo regresar ahora! ¡No quiero que este espiando cuando se supone que esta bañándose!"

"¿Quién te espiaría a ti Grey?" el marine nombrado Jansen respondió acaloradamente "Tu cuerpo parece el de una adolescente: ¡No hay nada que ver!"

La chica de cabello castaño, Grey (lo más probable su apellido), se volvió tan roja como un tomate y lo miró con ira a pesar de que su vergüenza era bastante obvia. Kaori solo se confundió más- ¿Entonces no era una adolecente? Pero se veía tan joven…

"Mi querido Jansen" un hombre grande (pero de nuevo, que hombre en este grupo no era grande, ¿verdad?) vestía una amplia armadura que brillaba cada vez que captaba un pequeño rayo de luz. "¡Ninguna palabra mas o me veré forzado a intervenir en nombre de mi amada Miss Grey, puede lucir joven, ¡Pero eso no obstaculiza para nada su belleza divina!" su voz era apasionado e hizo grandes gesto para acompañar su teatral declaración "Su coraje, su devoción por la marina y sus muchos talentos están por encima de cualquier mujer en este mundo, además su cuerpo es hermoso y deseable más allá de cualquier-"

"¡Por el amor de Roger, es suficiente!" Miss Grey gritó, su cara bordeaba el carmesí ahora. Su expresión era un tanto más divertida al contrastar con la sonrisa soñadora de la niña de pelo rosa con sus ojos llenos de estrellas.

El hombre con la armadura efectivamente se calló y miró con timidez a la pequeña mujer de cabello castaño, mientras la mayoría de los marines en el grupo soltaban una carcajada ante la escena "Mis disculpas, Miss Grey" dijo "Pero solo estaba diciendo la pura verdad—"

"Por favor no, por favor" rogó y deslizó una mano por su rostro cansado "No más" miró a los hombres que reían en la parte trasera del grupo "¡Jansen, Yukimura, Sato y los demás! ¡Dejen de reírse o pasaran el siguiente mes barriendo la cubierta las veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días de la semana!"

En ese momento el chico llamado Smoker eligió volver. Confundido observó a sus compañeros quienes estaban literalmente ahogándose de risa y se quedó inmóvil "¿Que está pasando?"- preguntó con el ceño fruncido con sospecha.

Ningún hombre le prestó atención y el hombre de pelo rizado -Yukimura si no recordaba mal- solo sonrió con descaro a Miss Grey. "Eso sería difícil considerando que tenemos el mismo rango y estamos de permiso de todos modos, así que no hay órdenes".

"Es día de permiso, en effet" el hombre gordo con bigote rizado intervino cuando llego a estar al lado de las dos niñas "Pero si ustedes, imbéciles, no dejan de burlarse y avergonzar a ma petite Kim ahora mismo, me aseguraré de que no tengan acceso a las cocinas por las próximas dos semanas"

Al instante el silencio volvió cuando los hombres se pusieron serios y Kaori vía a Miss Grey enviarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento al gran hombre que la había defendido.

"Mi querido Monseieur Legro" el hombre armando enderezo su espalda y golpeo un puño en su pecho con una reverencia, justo sobre su corazón manteniéndolo allí.

"Estoy en deuda con usted y-"

"¡Non! ¡Ninguna palabra de ti! ¡Pas un mot de plus!" el hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió sobriamente y enderezo sus gafas con el dedo índice, mientras el vicealmirante Garp no muy lejos de ahí todavía intentaba hacerle ver al hombre silenciado la ridiculez y horror de un régimen de alimentos sin carne.

"Hemos perdido suficiente tiempo" dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro "Vamos ya y terminemos con esto, las chicas de su lado, los hombres por el otro" lanzó una mirada mordaz al marine llamado Jansen quien cruzó los brazos infantilmente y gruño un suave "aguafiestas" antes de apartar la mirada "Nos reuniremos aquí en dos horas"

La respuesta fue una amplia gama de expresiones y exclamaciones: las dos chicas parecían bastante felices de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para remojarse y Kaori no pudo culparlas (viviendo en una nave, tomar un baño real debía ser bastante raro) pero aparte de unos pocos (el hombre excesivamente teatral de la armadura y el hombre de bigote rizado) todos los marines recibieron la noticia con diversos grados de horror e indignación. Incluso el vicealmirante había detenido su apasionado discurso.

"¿Dos horas?"

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Qué diablos haremos por dos horas?"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡En su lugar deberíamos estar persiguiendo a los piratas!"

"¡Estoy hambriento!"

"¡Volveré a la nave! No podemos hacer nada aquí-" el hombre de cabello oscuro tomó al adolescente de cabello plateado por el cuello y lo arrastró de vuelta.

"Vamos a ir y eso es final" gruño tan amenazadoramente que todos los hombres se quedaron al instante en silencio y Kaori se estremeció con incomodidad "En cuanto al tiempo, como dije dos horas y dos horas serán: el agua termal no tiene efectos beneficios a menos que se remojen durante una hora por lo menos"

"¿Una hora? ¡Mátame ya! ¡Esto es peor que una batalla naval contra Barbablanca!"

Los ojos de Kaori se abrieron con miedo ante la simple evocación de ese terrible nombre pero parecía como si fuera a la única que le producía tal efecto. Incluso las dos niñas no parecían inmutarse y comenzó a sospechar que no eran ni la mitad de inofensivas como lucían.

"No puedo esperar para alejarme de estos idiotas por dos horas enteras" Miss Grey gruñó (aparentemente aún estaba molesta por los comentarios y burlas anteriores) en una voz tan baja que Kaori apenas la oyó sobre las furiosas voces de sus compañeros de tripulación "Vamos, Hina, vámonos ahora y dejémoslos discutir todo lo que quieran"

Hina asintió con una brillante sonrisa y las dos chicas ingresaron al pasillo que conducía a los baños de mujeres, pero Kaori saltó llamándolas de regreso.

"¡Esperen, por favor!" llamó, deliberadamente para ser oída por sobre los gritos de los hombres, pero no sólo las dos chicas la oyeron con claridad, sino también los hombres terminaron su discusión. Kaori que ya estaba algo roja desde el vergonzoso incidente, se sonrojo aún más mientras esperaban que hablará "Antes de ir más lejos, deben dejar todas sus armas aquí- están prohibidas en los vestuarios y baños".

Miss Grey y la chica de pelo rosa intercambiaron una corta mirada y se encogieron de hombros indiferentemente antes de regresar para detenerse frente al escritorio.

"Está bien" la chica de cabellos castaño asintió "¿Dónde las ponemos?"

Kaori asintió precipitadamente y tomó una larga caja de cartón desde el closet detrás de ella "Esta será solo para su grupo" explicó con voz suave "Estará bajo mi cuidado durante todo el tiempo que permanezcan y solo pueden recuperarla cuando se vayan"

Las chicas asintieron y dejaron caer las armas que llevaban en la caja: una barra corta de metal y pistolas gemelas de Miss Grey, una pistola con un set de pequeñas dagas de la chica de pelo rosa. Kaori tragó saliva cuando miró dentro de la caja- no sabía para que era la barra de metal y no quería averiguarlo. Esas dos no debían ser tomadas a la ligera, sabia eso… de hecho, los marines eran aterradores en su propio derecho.

"Está bien, entonces, nuestro turno" el hombre de gafas dijo con voz tan baja, que nadie se atrevió a discutir con él.

A partir de ese punto, la recepcionista ya aturdida solo podía mirar con asombro como la pila de armas crecía más y más, lentamente amenazando con desbordarse… ¿Dónde escondían todas esas armas? Espadas de todos los tamaños, sables, pistolas y rifles, mazos…

¿Bisturís, jeringas, cucharas y sartenes?

Buda, ten piedad…

"¡Muy bien, nos vemos en dos horas!" Miss Grey saludo a los hombres descuidadamente antes de tomar del brazo a su compañera de tripulación y arrastrarla con entusiasmo hacia el vestuario de mujeres.

Kaori miró con consternación como los únicos miembros femeninos en este loco grupo de personas la dejaron sola para que tratará con sus compañeros de tripulación (la mayoría obviamente molestos por dejar sus armas en la recepción) hablando de eso, uno de ellos aún no había dejado las suyas…

Respirando hondo para darse coraje, Kaori se volvió hacia el vicealmirante y he hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de sonreír de manera convincente.

"Señor, sus armas por favor"

El hombre solo sonrió con orgullo hacia ella, "No las necesito" replicó, parecía bastante petulante de hecho.

Kaori miró durante unos pocos segundos antes de asentir con vacilación. Si estos marines lucharon contra piratas como ellos al parecer con regularidad, y sí en realidad no necesitaba armas… entonces ese hombre debe haber sido increíblemente fuerte, incluso más de lo que podía haberse imaginado por los rumores sobre él.

"Muy bien" dijo con una profunda reverencia "Gracias por su colaboración. Me llevaré las armas"

La pequeña recepcionista miró con aprensión la caja de cartón llena hasta el borde con armas de todo tipo y se preguntó si tendría fuerza para levantarla y ponerla en la caja fuerte…

"Por favor señorita, unas manos tan delicadas no deberían llevar esa carga" el hombre de la armadura interrumpió antes de que tuviera tiempo para decir nada. Avanzó hacia el escritorio y cogió la caja, levantándola con evidente facilidad.

"¿Dónde debo llevarla?"

Su comportamiento caballeroso hizo que la pequeña mujer se ruborizaba con delicadeza. El vicealmirante se echó a reír como si encontrara la escena muy entretenida mientras que el resto de los marines o se rieron o rodaron los ojos con exasperación.

"Lo siento por la molestia, señor" Kaori se inclinó "Voy a abrir la caja fuerte"

Deslizando las puertas del armario más grande, dio a conocer la caja de seguridad tan grande que incluso era más alta que ella misma y la mayoría de los hombres. Uno de los marines silbó ante la vista.

"Esa es una increíble caja de seguridad la que tienes ahí" comentó un marine.

"Tenemos una política muy estricta en relación a las armas en esta isla" Kaori replicó antes de desbloquear rápidamente la puerta.

Se apartó para dejar que el hombre de armadura pusiera la caja, lo que debería ser algo bastante rápido de hacer, pero cuando deslizó con cuidado la caja en uno de los compartimientos interiores se quedó paralizado mientras miraba las otra caja… también llena de armas.

"Mis buenos amigos" por fin exclamó ruidosamente mientras se alejaba de la caja fuerte para que la recepcionista la cerrara "¡Parece que no somos los únicos guerreros que vienen a los baños hoy!"

"¿No lo somos?" el hombre de pelo oscuro y gafas frunció el ceño con suspicacia.

"Sin embargo, hice las reservaciones" el hombre gordo con bigote insistió. Kaori se estremeció bajo las miradas de desaprobación combinadas de los marines "Somos un establecimiento de renombre y como tal siempre tenemos varios grupos de clientes al mismo tiempo" dijo en voz baja "Pero no se preocupen, los baños son lo suficientemente grandes para recibir a muchas personas y no serán molestados, se los aseguro"

Eso era una mentira, no podía asegurarles nada- aún más cuando consideraba exactamente quienes eran los otros clientes… pero, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¡No era más que una recepcionista!

No es que como si pudiera enfrentarse a un grupo de semejantes famosos soldados marines o peor… contra ellos.

Kaori se estremeció y apretó sus manos firmemente, a punto de estallar en gritos histéricos.

"¿Todos listos?" el hombre de pelo negro preguntó al final malhumorado. Era obvio que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y le envió una mirada severa a sus compañeros de tripulación que inmediatamente lo siguieron en silencio.

"Ahora pónganse en marcha, Smoker, tu primero y abre todas las puertas tanto como puedas mientras vas. Garp, quédate en el centro del grupo y si destruyes una sola puerta o alguna pared entonces Roger me ayude porque yo-"

"¿Qué pasa con mi entrada?" el vicealmirante frunció el ceño con disgusto y sus anchos hombros cayeron visiblemente.

"No. Me. Importa. ¡Kurama es el último lugar de donde no hemos sido desterrados de toda esta estúpida isla y tengo la intención de que se mantenga de esa forma! ¡Es tiempo de que aprendan buenos modales!"

Y todos se fueron, todavía discutiendo y sin prestar atención a la recepcionista temblorosa.

No fue hasta que se fueron por completo y sus voces dejaron de oírse que la joven se dejó caer pesadamente en el tatami, girando su cabeza completamente abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos.

Necesitaba de otros cinco minutos antes de controlarse y agarró un pequeño Den Den Mushi, iba a llamar a su jefe, decirle lo que estaba pasando, él sabría que hacer- era el jefe después de todo y había tratado con clientes inusuales durante décadas. Sí, él sabría qué hacer.

Escuchó con avidez el tono de marcación mientras golpeó con impaciencia con sus dedos nerviosamente sobre el escritorio.

….

Su jefe no respondía.

Oh no.

Llamó de nuevo, y otra vez y otra vez, pero el anciano no respondió, después de varios intentos infructuosos finalmente se dio por vencido y se quedó sentada detrás de su escritorio, apenas podía soportar estar en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?...

La respuesta era bastante simple: no haría nada

Así que Kaori volvió a su pose favorita de meditación, cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar los clientes en los baños y el caos inevitable que podía suceder en cualquier momento.

* * *

Smoker no estaba feliz- y se aseguró de dejarlo saber.

Nadie le preguntó su opinión antes de llegar a esa estúpida isla, les habría dicho alto y claro que remojarse en agua caliente -no importa cuán beneficiosa fuera para la salud- era completamente estúpido. En lugar de actuar como medusas (o peor, como chicas consentidas por horas) deberían estar en el mar persiguiendo a la estúpida tripulación pirata que los había ridiculizado al menos diez veces en los últimos dos meses.

Pero nadie le pidió su opinión, por supuesto, después de todo solo era un aprendiz y cuando el almirante de flota mismo daba una semana de vacaciones como recompensa por sus "gloriosos logros", el aprendiz solo debía cerrar su boca y seguir la corriente.

Smoker resopló y puso su uniforme en el armario que le habían dado, manteniendo sólo una toalla que cuelga alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Logros gloriosos! Que montón de-"

"¡Smoker!" Ah, ese era Gen "¿Qué esas haciendo de pie allí? ¡Deja de estar malhumorado y trae tu trasero aquí!"

"¡No estoy de mal humor!" Smoker replicó bruscamente y miró al chico un poco mayor. Gen estaba parado tan alto como era, con los puños en su cadera y una toalla arrojada descuidadamente por encima de su hombro, completamente importunado por su desnudez (Si Smoker lo conociera, lo cual hacía, el idiota debe haber estado mostrando deliberadamente sus músculos en formación) "Sí, lo estas" Gen replicó con una gran sonrisa sin darse cuenta de un silencioso Jansen arrastrándose cerca de su espalda y Smoker no se molestó en advertirle "Estas de mal humor como un pequeño be-"

*¡WHIP!*

Gen dejo escapar un grito satisfactoriamente chillón y frenéticamente sujeto con sus manos su parte trasera, saltando con rapidez ante el dolor. Todos los marines alrededor rompieron en carcajadas (incluso Bogart sonrió, Smoker lo vio claramente) y Jansen sólo azotó la toalla una vez más en el aire, sonriendo hacia Gen con satisfacción.

"Deja de presumir, muchacho" dijo mientras envolvía con la toalla sus caderas. "No olvides que son hombres verdaderos los que están aquí"

"¡Hombres verdaderos mi culo!" Gen replicó. Smoker se preguntó ociosamente si su voz temblaba por demasiada ira o dolor…

"¡EL ÚLTIMO EN LA PISCINA ESTARÁ TRABAJANDO EN LAS LETRINAS POR EL RESTO DEL MES!"

Al oír el grito ensordecedor, ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces antes de apresurarse a través de las puertas hacia las duchas. Permanecían en el vestuario solo cinco hombres: Bogart, Wilde, Legros, Sato y Smoker.

"Voy a encontrar esa piscina más rápido que esos idiotas" Wilde gimió con cansancio antes de salir de la habitación sin prisa.

"Voy contigo, mon ami" Legros asintió con severidad

"¿En realidad es aconsejable dejarlos sin supervisión?" Sato preguntó en voz baja

"Ellos saben lo que les espera si se repite el desastre del año pasado" Wilde sonrió ominosamente al alférez que asintió en respuesta.

Bogart los siguió sin hacer ruido, solo manteniendo su característico sombrero en su cabeza y ocultando sus ojos.

Al quedarse solo, Smoker consideró sus opciones brevemente: ¿Ir con el primer grupo y soportar sus bromas estúpidas, peleas en el agua durante dos horas? ¿O ir con el segundo grupo donde seria, sin duda dejado solo, a pesar de odiar dos de los cuatro hombres?

Smoker gimió: eso ni siquiera podía llamarse una elección.

* * *

Kim había seguido las instrucciones de Hina lealmente y se había limpiado exhaustivamente, tanto cuerpo como cabello. Era la primera que iba a una fuente termal, baños públicos, un onsen, como fueran llamados, y como no estaban en absoluto en la cultura Flowan entonces su amiga peli rosa le explicó todo antes de salir de los vestuarios.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco incómoda sobre el asunto de andar-desnuda-en-publico-, pero como Hina había señalado inteligentemente: las mujeres tenían básicamente el mismo modelo en general, Así que ¿porque preocuparse? Y todos estaban desnudos de todas formas así que en realidad no era tan vergonzoso como pudiera pensarse.

Sin embargo, Kim se aseguró de permanecer cerca de la adolescente y mantener la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo en todo momento.

"Vamos a ir a la piscina principal" Hina la animó cuando ambas terminaron de limpiarse.

"¿La piscina principal?" Kim repitió con un gesto de leve preocupación "Pero, ¿no habrá un montón de mujeres ahí?"

"¡Sip!" Hina sonrió felizmente "¡Ese es el mejor lugar! ¡Si todo el mundo se siente lo suficiente hablador puedes tener mucha diversión chismeando!"

 _Chismear_ …

Eso sería una primicia en la vida de Kim, su abuela nunca había sido del tipo chismosa (o al menos cuando estaba con ella en casa, con sus otras amigas arrugadas debe haber sido una historia completamente diferente), aunque Kim, en realidad nunca tuvo amigos en primer lugar, sólo conocidos- no es que fuera una antisocial, sino que se encontraba demasiado absorta en sus estudios para en realidad tomarse el tiempo de tratar de construir una amistad con alguien fuera de su cerrado circulo familiar.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por el entusiasmo de Hina, la joven obviamente estaba lidiando con uno de sus deportes favoritos.

No paso mucho antes que encontraran la piscina principal de humeante agua: era la más grande y cercana a las duchas. Para mayor alivio de Kim, solo había tres mujeres mayores allí, dos quienes parecían en sus treinta, todas relajadas en silencio en los bancos bajo el agua, ojos cerrados disfrutando mejor los sonidos del bosque a su alrededor.

Con una gran sonrisa y manteniendo la mano de Kim detrás de ella para arrastrarla, Hina se metió en el agua sentándose en un largo banco con un suspiro satisfecho. Un poco más vacilante, Kim la siguió y se sentó junto a su amiga de pelo rosa.

En un primer momento necesito algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse al agua caliente, sentándose rígidamente en el borde del banco, incapaz de relajarse, solo frunciendo el ceño en gran medida cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando a pesar del hecho de estar sumergida hasta el cuello en el agua. La sensación era… extraña, por decir lo menos y definitivamente no era estaba preparada para eso, pero trato de hacerlo y se sentó un poco más cómodamente en el banco.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, que la mujer mayor sentada en el banco al lado de ella la miraba sonriendo divertidamente ante su inquietud.

"¿Primera vez en aguas termales?" preguntó la mujer, sonando igual de divertida como se veía- aunque su voz tenía cierta bondad.

Kim sonrió y se sonrojo avergonzada "¿Es realmente tan obvio?" preguntó.

"Bastante" asintió con la cabeza la mujer y otra de edad avanzada con el largo pelo gris apilado en un moño en la parte superior de su cabeza, se rió en voz baja también "Pero como dice el refrán: siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

"Pareces venir desde muy lejos" la mujer con el bollo comentó con una sonrisa suave. "¿No hay aguas termales en tu ciudad natal?"

Kim negó con la cabeza, agradecida por la compresión que estaban mostrando.

"No, es una isla veraniega así que simplemente vamos a la playa cuando queremos refrescarnos"

"¿Una isla veraniega?" una de las mujeres más jóvenes exclamó con entusiasmo "Oh, ¡eso es maravilloso! ¡Siempre he soñado con ir a una de esas!"

"Yo también" su amiga asintió con la cabeza "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu isla? ¿Es famosa?"

"Eh, no famosa realmente, en verdad es muy pequeña" Kim respondió, un poco sorprendida de encontrarse como el centro de atención de todas las mujeres descansando ahora "Se llama Flowa, y es tan pequeña que ni siquiera hay una base marine ahí"

"¡Oh Flowa!" la tercera anciana jadeó y sus ojos se iluminaron "¡He odio de ella! Tiene los mejores músicos de ukuleles en todo el Grand Line!" Una gota de sudor imaginaria bajó por la frente de Kim, e hizo todo lo posible por sonreír- músicos de ukelele, en verdad que logro tan increíble "Entonces, ¿tocas ukelele?"

"Lo hago" Kim asintió

"¡Oh, que maravilloso!" la primera mujer que había hablado con ella suspiro con nostalgia "Una isla veraniega… somos nativas de Niji y el otoño suele cansarte bastante a veces…"

"Muy cierto" la mujer más joven asintió con severidad "Vemos a los viajeros todo el tiempo y oímos tanto sobre las otras islas del Grand Line, pero siempre trabajamos y no tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir y visitarlas"

"¿Y cómo es que ustedes llegaron aquí?" La mujer con el bollo preguntó, parecía una poco preocupada "Ambas parecen demasiado jóvenes, ¿están solas?"

Un poco incomoda (todavía era nueva en esto de la socialización) Kim dejó a Hina hacerse cargo. "No, ¡Estamos aquí con nuestros compañeros de tripulación y nuestros oficiales!" la chica de pelo rosa con su soleada sonrisa característica, hizo a todas las mujeres destellar ante lo adorable que era "¡Somos marines!"

Hubo varias reacciones ante la declaración y la joven alférez las observó con interés: incredulidad, sorpresa, preocupación o plena admiración… fue la tercera señora, la que sabía de Flowa, quien las miró con abierto reconocimiento y les sonrió con orgullo.

"¡Finalmente conozco algunas jóvenes valientes!" ella dijo con los ojos brillantes "¡Ese montón de cerdos machistas en realidad necesita muchas más mujeres en sus filas! ¡Espero que enorgullezcan a todas las mujeres!"

"¡Oh lo haremos!" Hina aseguro con tanta confianza que incluso Kim no pudo evitar sonreír.

"En realidad ya lo hacemos... Bueno, en realidad yo no, pero Kim es una oficial y una muy buena: ¡Peleo con el comandante Marco de la tripulación de Barbablanca varias veces ya!"

Aturdidos jadeos y exclamaciones escaparon de las mujeres alrededor de las amigas y toda su atención en un instante se centró de nuevo en una Kim muy avergonzada.

 _Hina, eso estaba por completo fuera de lugar_ …

"¿Lo hiciste?" las dos mujeres más jóvenes preguntaron a la vez, con las manos juntas.

"¿Pero no es uno de las piratas más poderosos en el mundo?" la mujer con el bollo dijo, con temor claro en sus grandes ojos negros.

"No es tan increíble como suena, en realidad" Kim aseguró e inconscientemente apretó la toalla alrededor de ella "Fue más una cuestión de suerte en lugar de talento, por así decirlo"

"Sin embargo, es de Marco el fénix de quien estamos hablando…"

"Debo decirlo, chica, estoy muy impresionada" la tercera mujer sonrió abiertamente y se levantó para llegar a sentarse junto a Kim "Cuéntanos, querida, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Tan pronto como la pregunta fue hecha, las otras cuatro mujeres de Niji al instante llegaron a sentarse cerca y escuchar con entusiasmo cuando Kim comenzó a contar su cuento vacilante.

Hina estaba sentada junto a Kim, con las mujeres de Niji sentadas alrededor en los bancos más cercanos posibles, y escuchando con una gran sonrisa cuando su amiga terminó de relatar su último encuentro con Marco el fénix. La adolescente sabía que debería sentir un poquito de culpabilidad por poner a su amiga en la mira de esa manera, y captó la mirada resentida que su amiga le envió… pero no lo hacía.

Sabía que Kim, aunque muy valiente cuando era necesario serlo y fuerte por derecho propio, aún era muy tímida y torpe a la hora de conocer nuevas personas, como la gente normal. Era extraño y en realidad nunca logró obtener una explicación clara de porque la mujer Flowan era así (cuando trató de preguntar, Kim sólo se había reído, diciendo que siempre había sido demasiado un ratón de biblioteca para ser socialmente hábil) pero no le impedía intentar lo mejor posible en ayudarla a superarlo en cada ocasión posible… incluso si eso significaba darle a Kim la atención que consideraba por completo innecesaria.

De todos modos la joven alférez necesitaba esa atención, sin importar lo que dijiera. Después de todo, el vicealmirante Garp le había dado un rango de alférez y había luchado contra Marco varias veces ya. Sin mencionar que la mayoría de sus compañeros de tripulación, a pesar de sus burlas constantes, empezaban a respetarla e incluso a gustarles… por supuesto, todavía había hombres reacios y groseros como Sakazuki (pero a Sakazuki no le agradaba nadie de todas formas).

Al fin de cuentas, quizá el misterio más grande sobre Kim era simplemente como no parecía darse cuenta que la gente a su alrededor en realidad pensaba bien de ella- incluso ese comandante pirata en su propia distorsionada y retorcida manera, Hina estaba segura de eso.

Kim estaba llegando al final de su relato y Hina puedo notar que a pesar de su vergüenza, en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Satisfecho con su intervención, la adolescente miró alrededor de las piscinas humeantes con curiosidad. El complejo era increíble y ademas era una maravillosa que no hubiera más clientes aquí, considerando la calidad y belleza del entorno… aunque parece ser sólo en el lado de las mujeres del complejo- el lado de los hombres eras bastante ruidoso.

Podía oír risas bulliciosas y hombres gritándose, y aunque la pared que separaba las dos mitades del complejo era alta y grueso amortiguando las voces, lo suficiente para no entender lo que se decía, aun así sabía con certeza que ninguno de ellos eran su compañeros de tripulación. ¿Podría haber otro grupo de marines de vacaciones aquí? ¿Por qué no les dijeron?

A su lado, Kim terminó su relato y las cinco mujeres que las rodeaban aplaudiera o le sonrieron.

"¡Es increíble!"

"¡Que afortunada eres!"

"¡Eso debe haber sido aterrador!"

"¿Y qué tan apuesto es ese pirata exactamente?"

Incluso Hina dejo caer su expresión alegre ante la pregunta y miró a la anciana increíblemente- que era la misma anciana que sabía de Flowan y los músicos de ukelele, así como las habia felicitado por ser marines. Hina se había dado cuenta de inmediato de la inteligencia en los ojos penetrantes de la mujer, y el conocimiento e independencia que había mostrado brevemente había confirmado lo suficiente, aunque no esperan que estuviera mal de la cabeza…

¿Un pirata? ¿Apuesto? ¿Quién siquiera se fijaba en eso de todos modos?

Kim parecía compartir sus sentimientos sobre el tema.

"Err… con exactitud nunca he puesto atención" finalmente dijo sin expresar después de unos largos segundos de suspenso.

"Que lastima" una mujer (una de las dos amigas en sus treinta y tantos) suspiró con pesar escrito en su rostro "Esos encuentros tienen el potencial de convertirse en una historia tan romántica…"

Hina sintió que sus cejas se levantaban en desconcierto.

 _¿Romántica? ¡Roger no! Los encuentros con piratas no tenían absolutamente nada de potencial romántico._

Pennington, ¡Él era una hombre romántico! No era precisamente muy bien parecido, pero tenía presencia, por no hablar que era un comodoro, y con capacidad de una fruta del diablo y también sabia como hablarle a una mujer: sus declaraciones a Kim eran una prueba evidente de su talento poético.

…

Aunque Kim no parecía apreciar dichas declaraciones- y Hina en realidad no podía entender porque, pero oh, bueno.

Otra carcajada varonil al otro lado de la pared desvió la atención de la adolescente cuando Kim trató de explicar a las mujeres Niji porque los encuentros con un pirata no eran románticos, y miró con curiosidad a la gran pared, preguntándose quien era ese misterioso grupo de hombres que se encontraban tan divertidos…

* * *

"¡Oh, Fillie lo encontré!, ¡Lo encontré!" Berkeley exclamó con alegría y miró de reojo al hombre más joven.

Todo el grupo de piratas se calló y miró con curiosidad al hombre triunfante, solo unos pocos pudieron contener su risa al ver el pirata empapado en toda su gloria desnuda, pelo chorreando por delante de su cara y privándolo por completo de cualquier posibilidad de amenaza real: Berkeley parecía un perro mojado.

Filllie, que estaba sentado al lado de su comandante, Marco el Fénix, se enderezo en su asiento y miró a su compañero con cautela.

"¿Encontraste, qué?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido desconfiado.

"El reto, Fillie, el reto" Marco arrastró las palabras y se hundió un poco más en el agua con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Necesito un tiempo, pero al fin lo encontró"

Berkeley lo fulminó con la mirada a regañadientes al comandante de apariencia casi dormido, pero ignoró al perezoso pelmazo para concentrarse en su víctima.

"Es brillante y simple" declaró, cruzando los brazos con aire de suficiencia sobre el pecho bien definido. "Vas a mirar sobre la pared a las mujeres en el otro lado y les dirás un cumplido para asegurarte de que te vean"

Hubo un silencio embarazoso antes de que todo el grupo, los veinte hombres, se echaran a reír y silbar cuando Fillie, joven e inocente como era, se puso rojo de vergüenza. Con los ojos apenas abiertos, Marco sonrió burlonamente al pirata rubio (quien definitivamente parecía un perro mojado).

"¿Realmente, Berkeley, eso es todo lo que pudiste conseguir?" preguntó, una ceja levantada con incredulidad.

Pero Berkeley solo se encogió de hombros "Bueno, estamos en una casa de baños públicos, ¿no?"

Fillie parecía completamente abatido (y también ligeramente perturbado), se dejó caer en el banco bajo el agua junto a Marco "No puedo hacer eso" dijo finalmente.

"¿Que? ¿Por qué? ¡Es solo un reto! ¡Hazlo y acaba de una vez!"

"Pero eso no es correcto" Fillie negó con la cabeza, ahora realmente perturbado "No soy un pervertido"

Berkeley resopló y todos los demás piratas rieron fuerte antes su vergüenza flagrante "Oh, ¡por favor! Eso no tiene nada que ver con la perversidad: ¡Es perfectamente normal en un hombre adulto! ¡Y cada hombre debe hacerlo al menos una vez en su vida!"

Marco sonrió y revolvió la fregona de pelo negro del joven a su lado "Fillie es nacido y criado en una isla de caballeros" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿A quién le importa? ¡El chico ahora es un pirata, por lo que debería al menos actuar como uno!"

Tratando de encontrar alguien que pudiera salvarlo (aunque con algo de apoyo, Marco tampoco parecía exactamente querer ayudarlo mucho), Fillie se dirigió a la única persona posible que los piratas escucharían- la máxima autoridad…

"¡Pops!" Llamó suplicante a su gigantesco capitán.

Edward Newgate, más comúnmente conoció como Barbablanca, no pareció conmovido por el llamado de ayuda y sólo sonrió a su joven hijo predatoriamente. "Nunca retrocedas a un desafío, mi hijo, sabes eso" recordó sabiamente; su voz era tranquila y perfectamente preparada, pero su sonrisa nunca había sido más grande.

Comprendiendo que en realidad no tenía elección, Fillie suspiro pesadamente y su cabeza cayó cuando una gran nube negra de depresión llego a flotar sobre él. Junto a él, Marco se rió y le dio una palmada audible en la espalda.

"Buena suerte, Fillie" dijo con una gran sonrisa "Puedes hacerlo"

Pareciendo como si todo el mundo pesara sobre sus hombros, el joven se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la pared, sin siquiera pestañear ante los aplausos alentadores en los hombros y en la parte posterior por parte de sus compañeros de tripulación. Cuando finalmente se detuvo junto a la pared, su piel era de un tono muy interesante de rojo que solo hizo que sus compañeros rieran más alto.

Después de asegurarse de que su toalla estaba atada firmemente alrededor de sus caderas, Fillie flexiono sus piernas y se preparó para saltar. Mientras Marco observaba todo el proceso con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, alguien de pronto se sentó en el banco junto a él con un suspiro de cansancio- Thatch.

"Y ¿Dónde has estado?" Marco le preguntó a su compañero comandante y viejo amigo con una sonrisa burlona "¿Tratando de evitar el juego de verdad o reto?"

Thatch resopló "¿Eso es lo que los tenia riendo tan fuerte todo este tiempo?" pregunto de vuelta, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su incredulidad. Sin embargo se puso serio muy pronto, y captando el cambio en su estado de ánimo, Marco al instante comprendió que algo estaba mal y escucho con atención.

"Hablando en serio, estaba chequeando el resto del complejo- fue algo bueno haberlo hecho también: Garp y una docena de hombre están aquí"

Los ojos del pirata Fénix se ampliaron ligeramente (para una persona normal hubiera sido insignificante, pero para Marco era equivalente a una mirada con los ojos y boca totalmente abierta)

"No hay que entrar en pánico" Thatch aseguró inmediatamente "Somos más numerosos que ellos y Garp solo tiene un comodoro, Bogart y sus alféreces con él, el resto solo son marines normales, pero debemos tratar de pasar desapercibidos mientras estamos aquí-no tengo ganas de lidiar con ese chiflado ahora…" Thatch hizo una ligera mueca y miró a su alrededor a su compañeros que estaban animando a Fillie "Por cierto, ¿Qué demonios está tratando de hacer Fillie?"

Marco frunció el ceño y se levantó para interrumpir el estúpido reto (si querían pasar desapercibidos, entonces traumatizar a las mujeres presentes en el otro lado en realidad no era buena idea), pero era demasiado tarde, Fillie ya había saltado lo bastante alto para que su cabeza quedara por encima de la pared. El joven sonrió, incomodo "Hola, señoritas, maravilloso día, ¿no?"

La respuesta fue instantánea – y muy esperada "¡KYYYYAAAHHHHHHH! ¡PERVERTIDO!"

Los piratas al instante se echaron a reír (unos pocos cayeron al suelo y permanecieron tendidos donde habían caído, muertos de la risa) y Marco vio con interés como la expresión avergonzada de Fillie se convirtió en horror.

"No, espera, puedo explicar-"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, hubo un fuerte crujido y el joven pirata fue impulsado hacia atrás directo a la piscina. Cuando regreso a la superficie, lucía dos grandes moretones en su rostro (uno en la frente y otro en el pómulo izquierdo) con un chichón bastante impresionante en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Flotaba ahí, noqueado, con un cubo de madera, un pequeño taburete y un pedazo bastante grande de jabón flotando por ahí.

Los piratas estaban impresionados.

Berkeley silbó con admiración "¡Excelente puntería, señoras!" gritó, asegurándose de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que las mujeres, al otro lado de la pared lo oyeran.

"¿Por qué no vienen aquí y lo dices de nuevo en nuestras caras, eh?" lo que parecía ser una anciana replicó.

El pirata rubio se encogió y no respondió, mientras sus amigos alrededor rieron más fuerte y le dieron una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Sí!" agregó una niña "¡Tenemos a una oficial marine aquí y si no se comportan estarán en grandes problemas!"

Eso los calmó…

Marco frunció el ceño: ¿un oficial marine de la tripulación de Garp? ¿Y mujer? Solo había una que conocía… maldita sea…

* * *

Comodoro Pennington había estado observando a sus compañeros cuando escucho los gritos. De por si, oír gritos no era nada especial, no: no solo porque sus compañeros eran ruidosos como gallinas peleadoras, sino que también parecía que había otro grupo de hombres en alguna otra parte del complejo que eran igual de traviesos. Ciertamente, a pesar de estar intrigado, no se había molestado en ir a chequear a esos otros misteriosos hombres- probablemente eran simplemente otros marines de vacaciones también.

Sin embargo, los gritos que captaron su atención eran de un tipo muy diferente: no solo sonidos de felicidad o humorísticos, sino que también eran indudablemente femeninos. Sí en realidad quería ser preciso, fue "el grito".

Pennington debería haber utilizado esa palabra.

Pero no era exactamente inusual para él, tampoco. Al ser un marine, había visto su parte justa de civiles aterrorizados durante los conflictos, y mujeres por supuesto, pero los hombres tendían a llegar a tonalidades increíblemente estridentes cuando se les asustaba. Así que ni los gritos, ni su tono le molestaban.

Lo que sacó al comodoro de su noble mentalidad fueron las palabras que acompañaron a los gritos- palabras que no podía oír y quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

"¡KYYYYAAAHHHHHHH! ¡PERVERTIDO!"

El grito, aunque bastante lejano, era lo suficientemente alto para que cada marine en la vecindad lo oyeran con claridad y el silencio cayó al instante sobre su grupo (incluso Jansen y Gen se congelaron, el primero tenía la cabeza del ultimo en un bloqueo de cabeza).

"¡BWAAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!" Garp fue el primero en romper el silencio por supuesto, y la mayoría de los marines alrededor se unió fácilmente.

Gen se liberó de las garras de Jansen y le sonrió "Parece que hay un tipo allí con el que te llevarías de maravillas" sonrió

Jansen sonrió sombríamente y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho "Grey debe estar emocionada" se rió alegremente.

El nombre actuó como una descarga eléctrica: Pennington se puso de pie, con los ojos abiertos por el horror.

"Mi querida Miss Grey" Jadeó, de repente frunció el ceño y toda su aura había cambiado, pasando de congelarse por la consternación a quemarse de rabia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "¡No voy a dejar que una rufián malviviente atente contra la pureza de Miss Grey!" rugió, puños levantados para demostrar su ira.

Y se había ido, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso y un grupo de marines aturdidos.

"¡BWAHAHAHHA!" Garp se reía tan fuerte que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas "¡Siempre dice cosas raras, pero es divertido! ¡Es un buen oficial!"

"¿Qué pasa con todo esos gritos?" una voz oscuro preguntó de repente.

Un escalofrío cayó sobre el grupo y poco a poco se volvieron para ver a Wilde, seguido de Legros, Sato, Bogart y Smoker, obviamente los cinco hombres habían venido a ver a los otros y asegurarse de que no estaban destruyendo nada.

"Hay un pervertido allá" explicó Wesley con una pequeña sonrisa humorística "Así que el comodoro Pennington fue a defender el honor del alférez Grey"

"Jansen, cet idiot " Monsieur frunció el ceño y flexionó los brazos de manera significativa.

"¡Hey, estoy aquí!"

"¿Pennington fue para allá?" Wilde frunció el ceño "Eso no puede ser bueno. Si ese imbécil se entusiasma…"

"Oh, ya estaba entusiasmado" Gen sonrió.

"Entonces vamos antes de que consiga desterrarnos de otra casa de baño" Sato dijo con calma.

"¡POR FIN ALGO INTERESANTE!" Garp resonó alegremente.

Al ver que todos sus oficiales se dirigían hacia la piscina central cerca de la pared, el resto de los hombres se encogió de hombros antes de seguirlos. En realidad no tenían nada mejor que hacer de todos modos y podría llegar a ser interesante.

* * *

"¡MISS GREY!" una voz desagradable, excesivamente teatral resonó claramente en todo el complejo

Las mujeres la oyeron perfectamente en su propio lado, y las cinco mujeres Niji miraron con recelo, pensando que otro pervertido había llegado, Kim se estremeció violentamente con disgusto mientras los ojos de Hina se iluminaron y comenzó a chillar con entusiasmo.

"¡Es el comodoro Pennington!" jadeo con una sonrisa deslumbrarte.

"Oh, ¿es uno de sus amigos?" la anciana con el bollo preguntó.

"¡Roger no!" Kim exclamó al instante, haciendo una mueca ante el terrible pensamiento.

Las cinco mujeres obviamente estaban a punto de preguntas más pero no tuvieron tiempo.

"¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A AVERGONZAR A MI AMADA MISS GREY?"

Las respuestas de los misteriosos hombres detrás de la pared no eran exactamente lo que Kim había esperado tampoco. A partir de ahí, todo paso muy rápido y las siete mujeres solo podían mirar con estupefacción a la pared mientras escuchaban el creciente caos en el otro lado.

"¡Cuidado es Pennington!"

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?"

"¡Oy! ¡Garp también viene!"

"¡BWAHAHAHHAHHHA!"

"¡GUARARARARA!"

"¡USTEDES RUFIANES NO SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA FACILMENTE!"

"¡Marines, ataquen y arresten a los piratas!"

"¡Je vais vous réduire en purée!"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se oyeran gritos, así como explosiones y un destello de luces rojas y azules.

Kim y Hina intercambiaron una larga mirada

"Tal vez deberíamos… ¿ir allá y ayudar?" dijo Kim, aunque no estaba muy convencida de sus propias palabras. Hina se volvió de un rojo brillante y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza sin dejar escapar un solo sonido "Perfecto" Kim asintió decididamente "Esperaba que digieras eso"

"Creo que es tiempo de volver a casa" la anciana y las otras dos se excusaron.

"Fue un placer conocerlas"

"Y buena suerte por el resto de su tiempo como marines, estoy segura que lo harán de maravilla"

Kim y Hina sonrieron agradablemente y se despidieron de las mujeres. Cuando estuvieron solas finalmente, se giraron de nuevo a la pared y escucharon los gritos y sonidos de luchas, al tiempo que comentaban las voces que podían reconocer (a juzgar por el alboroto, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran expulsados, por lo que sería mejor que disfrutaran del agua caliente durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible…)

* * *

Kaori lloraba de todo corazón, con la cara entre las manos, encorvada y con sus hombros temblando en cada sollozo. La chica de pelo rosa y la joven un poco más mayor parada junto a ella trataban de consolarla, pero la joven recepcionista simplemente estaba inconsolable: toda la mitad del complejo Kurama -reservada para los hombres- se encontraba ahora en ruinas.

"No te preocupes, ya pasó" la chica de pelo rosa, palmeó su hombro con torpeza "Nuestros oficiales se encargaran de todo: los piratas están lejos ahora"

"Sabes, puedo entender ahora porque estabas tan nerviosa cuando llegamos" la chica de pelo castaño, Miss Grey agregó con severidad "Tenías miedo de los piratas, ¿era eso?"

Kaori solo sollozo con más fuerza, ¡por supuesto que le asustaban los piratas! Pero habían sido bastante agradables, aunque un poco ruidosos para su gusto… y por lo que había oído, no fueron los piratas los que habían comenzado toda la pelea.

"Sabes, podría haber sido peor" la chica de pelo rosa se encogió de hombros, al parecer sin inmutarse demasiado por todo el calvario.

"Sí, Garp y los otros en realidad fueron muy cuidadosos" Miss Grey asintió fervientemente. "Bueno… más cuidadosos que de costumbre al menos… no destruyeron ninguna pared- solo unos pocos árboles y rocas"

Ese fue el último golpe.

Kaori comenzó a gemir como si su vida dependiera de ello y las dos marines al instante dieron un paso atrás, ambas parecían un poco incómodas, pero ¿Cómo no podían entenderlo? ¡Los arboles tenían tres siglos de antigüedad! ¡Había tomado generación tras generación de cuidosos jardineros apasionados para que lucieran tan sinuosos, delicados y viejos! ¡Todo al mismo tiempo!

¡Y las piedras habían sido puestas ahí, en la misma base de las aguas termales de Kurama, por el mismo monje Onoko!

Todo perdido…

"Erm…" Miss Grey mordió con ansiedad su labio "Tal vez deberíamos dejarla… err… ¿Calmarse?"

"Kim, Hina" el hombre alto de pelo oscuro y gafas de repente pasó junto a ellas.

A pesar de sus gritos y ojos borrosos por las lágrimas, Kaori no podía evitar comenzar a sentir miedo por el aura glacial que despedía- el hombre parecía lívido. Ella no era la única inquieta: las dos marines intercambiaron una mirada un tanto preocupadas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el resto de los hombres siguiera al de pelo oscuro, la mayoría bastantes descontentos, en particular el vicealmirante que parecía estar de mal humor (de lo que Kaori captó de sus quejas parecía quejarse de los piratas por otro cobarde escape).

Las dos chicas le enviaron a la recepcionista una última mirada de preocupación antes de que siguieran el paso de sus compañeros, caminado lado a lado con los otros dos chicos adolescentes

Mientras se alejaban, Kaori oyó a Miss Grey hablando con el alto adolescente, de pelo castaño.

"¿Entonces, que dijo el dueño?"

"Estamos desterrados" el chico se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

"Oooh… Wilde va a estar molesto…"

El adolescente resopló "Los siguiente días serán un sueño hecho realidad…"

Kaori seguía llorando mucho después de que los marines se fueran, se postró en el suelo, mirando lo que quedaba de los baños y preguntándose si Kurama recuperaría algún día su esplendor de antaño…

Realmente, marines y piratas eran igual de malos, destruyendo un lugar sin siquiera parecer sentirse culpables por ello— ¡Un montón de rudos y bárbaros cabezas de chorlito!

Con ese pensamiento, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con horror y gimió: ¡la ira!

¡Acababa de sentir ira! ¡Pero pensaba que había podido librarse de ese sentimiento nocivo hace años!

Y Kaori comenzó a llorar de nuevo—todos esos años de meditación perdidos en cuestión de una hora…

* * *

 **¡Muchos saludos a todos y Feliz año nuevo!**


	17. Patata acorralada

**_One piece es de ODA SENSEI y Diary of a potato Bag de NNITW_**

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que escribí una entrada con esa particular frase, entonces no voy a hacerte esperar mucho para escribirlo: ¡Aún estoy viva!_

 _¡No! ¡No sonrías! ¡No rías! ¡No hagas nada! ¡Esto está lejos de ser tan bueno como parece! De hecho, ¡es una verdadera catástrofe! Si Wilde no estuviera vigilándome como un halcón (ha estado así desde que desperté en la enfermería), pienso que podría desmoróname y llorar con todo mi corazón sin ningún problema._

 _Oh, es cierto, ¿Por qué la catástrofe? Bueno, esto puede ser resumido en una simple palabra o más bien nombre: Marco._

 _¡EL MALDITO PIRATA ME SALVÓ LA VIDA!_

 _No, ¡no estoy agradecida! Bueno, algo así… ¡pero ese no es el punto! El nunca debería haber pateado lejos el edificio que se derrumbaba sobre Hina, Smoker y yo. Hubiera preferido que Pennington nos hubiera rescatado y tener que soportar sus declaraciones interminables, que tener que lidiar con esto- es repugnante, tengo…. con ÉL, de todas las personas- ¡ni siquiera me atrevo a decirlo! ¡UGH!_

…

 _¡Lo siento, soy consciente de estar usando letras mayúsculas, pero estoy tan molesta ahora mismo!_

 _Bien, digamos esto y acabemos de una vez._

 _Querido diario, le debo una deuda de vida a Marco el fénix, primer comandante de los piratas de Barbablanca._

 _Ya lo dije. Pero como era de esperarse no me siento mejor._

 _¡Estoy tan enojada! Deber semejante tipo de deuda capital a alguien como él. Quiero decir, ES un pirata, ¿verdad? No es como si salvara mi vida… err- la de Hina y Smoker también, si entiende lo que quiero decir- sólo gracias a la bondad de su corazón. ¡Estoy segura que lo hizo para sacarme de quicio!_

 _Esto es absolutamente deprimente… y una poco raro también, si piensan sobre ello: le debo mi vida a un psicópata *inserta la risa aquí*_

 _¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Y eso no es lo más divertido sobre nuestra desastrosa estancia en la isla Gurashia._

 _¡Nooooo! ¿Adivinas que pasó con las frutas del diablo? Bueno, Hina y Smoker efectivamente las recuperaron e iban de regreso para entregárselas a Pennington cuando fueron atacados por los piratas. Y en ese momento aparentemente entraron en tal pánico que la única solución que se les ocurrió para mantener los frutos seguros, era comérselos._

 _Todo el mundo admitió que era una medida dramática pero bastante eficaz: así los piratas nunca podrían recuperarlas. Sin embargo Wilde estaba muy enojado con ellos- aún no se han recuperado, pero cuando lo hagan probablemente tendrá unas palabras con ellos._

 _En cuanto a mi… oí de Wesley que Sakazuki se comporta de forma más imbécil que lo usual…_

 _Considerando que pronto dejaré la enfermería y volveré a mis deberes mañana, estoy un poco preocupada…_

* * *

Kim estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio mientras observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Tal vez debería haber tenido miedo, al menos estar sorprendida, pero estaba feliz: pensó que nunca volvería a ver ese lugar de nuevo.

Nada había cambiado: las persianas entreabiertas y dos ventanas grandes cerradas para evitar que la briza de afuera entrara, las estanterías a su derecha- cinco de ellas- todas rebosante de libros, pergaminos y papeles. Frente a ella, justo en medio de las dos ventanas, el enorme escritorio donde su padre trabajaba en sus teorías, y a su izquierda, las simples mesas de trabajo dedicadas a los experimentos, con vasos de vidrio, alambiques y tubos de ensayos. Kim comprobó rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que detrás, como era usual, la chimenea iluminaba y el fuego rugía mientras devoraba con avidez grandes troncos.

Kim sonrió con satisfacción y agarró uno de los almohadones almacenados junto a la chimenea, tumbándose en la alfombra de espaldas y mirando al techo. Resopló con diversión ante la vista: el techo no había cambiado nada- aún estaba manchado de hollín y otras manchas más coloridas…

Err, en realidad no quería saber que había causado eso.

Había una voz molesta en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que no era normal, que no había estado en esa habitación en años y que lógicamente no debería haber estado allí en el presente, pero Kim lo desestimó y solo disfruto el momento. Los sentimientos que este lugar le traían no habían cambiado tampoco: paz, seguridad, calidez y un poco de nostalgia también… había olvidado aquel estado de calma y apaciguo durante bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió disfrutar de ello mientras durara. No se había sentido tan feliz en años- desde que su padre había…

La puerta se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y levantó la vista con temor. Un hombre alto entró a toda prisa con la nariz enterrada en un libro grande y bastante antiguo que sostenía en una mano, un montón de papeles garabateados en su otra mano mientras trataba de equilibrar al mismo tiempo un frasco lleno de algún tipo de líquido azul neón.

Kim sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho ante la vista y dio un salto, corriendo hacia él con su mayor sonrisa, aquella que no había mostrado a nadie en años.

"¡Papá!"

Tomado por sorpresa, el hombre solo tuvo tiempo para mirar antes de ser abordado por la pequeña niña pegándose con brazos y piernas alrededor de sus caderas y muslos, con la cara enterrada en su estómago. Perdió el equilibrio con un grito asustado, cayendo hacia atrás directo en su parte trasera. El libro navego sin gracia por el aire hasta aterrizar unos tres pies de distancia de ellos, los papeles volaron por todas partes y el vial de alguna manera milagrosa sobrevivió a todo ese indemne calvario.

El hombre suspiró ante la catástrofe apenas evitado, mientras hacia una mueca al mismo tiempo por el dolor de su coxis.

"¡Sorpresa!" la niña exclamó

Dos idénticos pares de ojos se encontraron. Kim y su padre, Claid Grey, científico genio y nativo Flowan, se parecían bastante: misma tez bronceada naturalmente, mismos grandes y profundos ojos marrones con reflejos verdes, misma nariz pequeña y el mismo físico delgado (aunque Kim obviamente era más pequeña, habiendo heredado los genes de tamaño de su abuela)… la único cosa que Kim no había tomando de su padre era su cabello- deliciosos rizos color chocolate que la habrían hecho lucir fabulosa y la convertirían en la más bonita de las niñas, solo si su abuela no hubiera insistido en que el pelo largo era una plaga en el entrenamiento de artes marciales, cortandoselo con regularidad como el de un niño.

La voz que regañaba se hizo más insistente, pero aun la ignoró. ¡Su padre estaba ahí! Y le sonreía- esa cálida sonrisa, suave con un dejo leve de tristeza que había extrañado tanto.

"¡Papá, te extrañe!" exclamó, todavía abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

Se rió con cariño y le revolvió el pelo "Te vi esta mañana, pequeña" dijo y gentilmente removió los brazos y las piernas a su alrededor.

Claid Grey se puso de pie y recogió sus libros, papeles y vial para ponerlos en la mesa de trabajo más cercano. Cuando él rápidamente reviso un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio, Kim se paró a su lado y miró con curiosidad las notas. Podía ver borradores, ecuaciones químicas, estructuras moleculares y un montos de notas en el familiar y minúsculo estilo de escritura de su padre, pero ni siquiera trato de leerlos- después de todo, ya sabía todo sobre la investigación de su padre.

En cambio, se concentró en su padre y se deleitó con su presencia. Todos esos años habían pasado y en realidad nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba…

"¿Entonces porque estás aquí, cariño?" preguntó de repente mientras continuaba revisando sus notas. "Pensé que irías a entrenar con la abuela esta mañana"

Su tono era claramente distraído, aquel que a menudo usaba cuando hablaba con ella (cuando hablaba con cualquiera en realidad). Kim sintió un incómodo pellizco en su corazón, pero lo ignoró- había aceptado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que entendiera el porqué, que entre ella y la investigación, la investigación venia primero. Era el camino que las cosas tomaban al ser familiar de un notorio genio y no quería decir que él la amaba menos.

La pequeña niña se encogió de hombros, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? "Quería verte, papá" dijo, eso era cierto.

El hombre tarareaba en voz baja y Kim lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si en realidad la había oído. "¿Entonces quieres ayudarme hoy?" preguntó, lanzándole una rápida sonrisa antes de volver su atención a sus papeles "Creo que he encontrado el camino, cariño, por fin"

Kim sonrió sinceramente esta vez "¡Eso es genial, papá!" dijo con entusiasmo "¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!"

Claid rió y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de tomar su mano y llevarla hacia la mesa de trabajo. "Mira esto, Kim" dijo agarrando el vial. Se agacho al nivel de ella hasta quedar en un nivel ojo a ojo, pero sus ojos no estaban en los suyos, se encontraban fijos en el líquido azul de neón en el recipiente de vidrio "Lo terminé hace una semana y lo estoy probando en ratas de laboratorio, parecen estar reaccionando perfectamente y si todo va según lo planeado, en tres semanas comenzaré con las pruebas en humanos"

Kim sonrió a su padre pero él no lo vio "Éste es el correcto, papá" dijo en voz baja "Finalmente lo lograste" Sí, era el correcto, lo recordaba claramente ahora, su sonrisa se ensancho y asintió con la cabeza "Sí, es el correcto puedo sentirlo" el susurró, su tono casi febril "Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para asegurarme de que no tenga ningún efecto nefasto sobre el cuerpo humano y entonces le enviaré un mensaje a Dragon!" Él se rió y miró brevemente a su hija, erizando su cabello corto con bastante entusiasmado antes de levantarse.

La sonrisa de la niña al instante desapareció, reemplazada por una expresión triste "Pero, papá" dijo mientras el hombre inspeccionaba sus tubos de ensayo sobre la mesa "Nunca lograras decírselo, ¿recuerdas?"

El hombre no la miró y su sonrisa no vaciló "Pero tú lo harás por mí, verdad, ¿Kim? Mis investigaciones están a salvo contigo"

La niña pequeña asintió con la cabeza y su mano inconscientemente fue al tatuaje cubriendo su espalda "Sí, papá, están a salvo conmigo"

"Entonces puedes hacer lo correcto. Encontrarás la manera"

Kim se congelo y abrió mucho los ojos: ¿No era precisamente el asunto que le había preocupado durante las últimas semanas? ¿La fuente de todas sus dudas? La pregunta inquietante que la mantenía despierta por la noche con regularidad…

"Pero, ¿Qué es lo correcto, papá? Ya no lo sé... " Dijo en un hilo de voz.

"No te preocupes, cariño" su padre se apartó de ella para inspeccionar un vaso de precipitado al azar en otra mesa de trabajo "Encontrarás una manera, lo sé"

"Por favor papá, dime, necesito -"

"Encontrarás una forma, Kim" dijo antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar "Sé que lo harás: me lo prometiste"

Eso parecía ser el fin de esa conversación, el fin de todo en realidad. Kim abrió los ojos con un suspiro y se encontró en un lugar por completo diferente. Miró alrededor salvajemente, examinando su entorno y tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad: camas, figuras durmientes, pequeñas ventanas redondas a través de las cuales entraba la luz de la luna…

Suspiró cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, de vuelta en la nave de Garp, ni siquiera cerca de Flowa y el laboratorio de su padre.

 _Era solo un sueño_ …

Respiró lentamente para tratar de calmar sus latidos irregulares. Solo había sido un sueño, nada más, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada? Descartando la sensación se giró a su otro lado y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Tenía que dormir, al día siguiente salía de la enfermería y tenía la sensación de que Sakazuki se empeñaría en hablar con ella, necesitaría todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir.

* * *

La mañana había sido tan tranquila que debería haber sabido al instante que algo iba a suceder. La joven mujer Flowan, sin embargo, estaba demasiado distraída para poner verdadera atención a lo que le rodeaba.

Había dejado la enfermería temprano esa mañana, ante la llamada de atención de las 7 am y fue directamente hacia Bogart para recibir sus instrucciones de lo que tenía a cargo ese día. La mayor parte era supervisar varias tareas alrededor de la nave - así que por las siguientes tres horas más o menos- había estado cojeando de izquierda a derecha para supervisar a los hombres que barrían, quitaban el polvo, pulían o reparaban, ayudando cuando su pie lesionado no se entrometía. Pero había una cosa que casi todo el mundo pudo notar en ella; se veía extrañamente distraída en todo lo que hacía, sólo parecía estar poniendo la mitad de su mente en ello (y una pequeña mitad de hecho).

A decir verdad, Kim no podía dejar de dar vueltas a ese extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. No podía entender la razón de porque su subconsciente quería mostrarle el laboratorio de su padre, así como a su propio padre… no había soñado con él en años. Pero lo peor era que no podía deshacerse de esa inquietud, ese sentimiento de culpa, lo que era completamente ilógico. Después de todo estaba protegiendo con su mayor esfuerzo el preciado trabajo de su padre... sin embargo, últimamente estaba cuestionando todo….

Kim suspiró discretamente y negó con la cabeza mientras ponía fin a su barrido y examinó el progreso de los demás. Ahora no era el momento de preocuparse de sí misma, después de todo Hina y Smoker aún estaban en la enfermería, y estarían bastante tiempo teniendo en cuenta su lamentable estado. Era irónico- ahora que lo pensaba- que a pesar de haber tratado tan duro de protegerlos hasta el fin, de alguna forma terminaron más heridos: mientras ella había conseguido cortes desagradables, arañazos y moretones (ninguno de los cuales lucia bonitos, pero aún estaban lejos de amenazar su vida). Los dos adolescentes tenían un par de costillas rotas cada uno y sobre todo un desagradable caso de intoxicación, debido a todo el humo que habían inhalado cuando quedaron atrapados con los piratas dentro del edifico en llamas. Con todo lo que habían pasado, Wilde estaba pensando en no dejarlos salir de su enfermería por otros diez días.

La alférez Flowan negó con la cabeza, sus amigos estarían bien- doc Wilde los estaba cuidando después de todo- y deprimirse sobre el asunto no le ayudaría en nada. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa por ahora…

Y al igual que una polilla yendo inexorablemente a una llama, la mente de la joven de repente regresó a su último sueño. Rodó sus ojos con exasperación, sin embargo siguió la línea de sus pensamientos: también podía ver a donde la llevarían.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, la verdad era que no recordaba ese pequeño detalle de la conversación imaginaria con su padre (no el verdadero, sino el de su sueño) hablando sobre hacer contacto con Dragon. Siempre había sabido que debía ponerse en contacto con la armada revolucionaria de una manera u otra, pero no era con exactitud la cosa más fácil de hacer en este mundo, tanto más ahora que era un marine… No, definitivamente no podía correr ese riesgo. Tenía que pagar su deuda con Garp primero y entonces podía preocuparse en cómo ponerse en contacto con un revolucionario- Harriett Bloom, el propio Dragon, cualquiera estaría bien de todos modos, siempre y cuando estuviera segura de que podía confiarles la investigación de su padre.

 _Pero hablando de deudas de vida… ahora tenía otra…_

Kim casi gimió en voz alta ante la revelación. Nunca se acostumbraría a esa idea: ¡Le debía su vida a un pirata! Sí aun estuviera viva, su abuela la habría golpeado hasta dejarla sin sentido por cometer un error tan estúpido. Y aun así, sabía que era un hecho que sus abuelos - a pesar de odiar a los piratas con pasión (¿De dónde creen que había obtenido sus prejuicios?) - hubieran querido respetar sus ideales y tradiciones Flowan, pagándole al pirata por salvarla de morir bajo una fortaleza marina colapsando.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía para nada si trataría de pagarle al pirata, o sí simplemente lo ignoraría por completo y atendería asuntos más importantes primero.

Se inclinaba fuertemente hacia la segunda opción, pero la cuestión la dejaba abierta por ahora… lo decidiría cuando terminará de pagar su deuda con Garp y cumpliera con su promesa a su padre.

"Alférez Grey" una voz profundo de repente llamó desde atrás.

Kim se dio vuelta y apenas reprimió una mueca al ver quien exactamente la llamaba "Contraalmirante Sakazuki" saludó al hombre cuando se paró justo en frente, se armó de valor previniendo la embestida.

Así como siempre lo había sido, su rostro estaba sumido en las sombras gracias al efecto combinado de su gorra y capucha (comenzaba a sospechar que tenía algo que ocultar… o simplemente era astuto). Generalmente no se impresionaba por tipos del estilo "altos y oscuros", pero era parte del genio del hombre, tan deformado como podía ser, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para hacerlo y perfectamente: hacerte sentir su mirada sin mostrar sus ojos o incluso elevar su voz en lo más mínimo… o al menos ella nunca lo había visto levantar su voz antes.

Pero al parecer, eso fue hasta ahora, pues de alguna manera debió lograr molestarlo lo suficiente para que perdiera el control de su voz y no fuese capaz de disimular la ira de sus movimientos. Antes de tener incluso tiempo para prepararse, empujó un periódico debajo de su nariz.

"¿Ehh… sí, señor?" La joven dijo con cautela. No le gustaba el hombre, pero no quería provocarlo tampoco pues estaba en la cuerda floja.

"Los titulares, Grey, lee los titulares" dijo el contraalmirante, apenas reprimiendo la furia filtrándose a través de cada palabra.

Desconcertada, la nativa Flowan hizo lo que le dijo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se dio cuenta con exactitud, cuál tema el periódico había elegido para su portada.

La mitad de la página estaba ocupada por una gran foto de la fortaleza marina de Gurashia, desmoronándose mientras las llamas se filtraban en su fachada a través de las ventanas rotas. Eso en sí mismo ya habría sido bastante dramático, pero no era todo, no. El camarógrafo -un bastardo suertudo- había conseguido tomar la foto justo en el momento en que se podía ver a Marco, en medio de su forma fénix, volando/saltando hacia el edificio, sus brazos cubiertos con llamas azules tan largas y anchas que parecían enormes alas.

Por doloroso que fuera admitirlo, era una fotografía increíblemente hermosa.

Sin embargo, un análisis rápido del contenido del artículo le confirmó que el objetivo del mismo no estaba dedicado exclusivamente al tremendo poder de los piratas. No, en realidad, la fotografía era solo para remarcar el hecho de que -después de innumerables peleas- los marines habían dejado huir a los piratas… incluso se nombró a los heridos con bastante precisión, y entre la lista aparéntenme interminable de marines heridos, su propio nombre estaba escrito muy claramente- ¨Alférez Kim Grey¨.

 _Oh, podía ver a donde iba todo esto…._

"Eso no es todo, Grey" Sakazuki se burló de ella "Echa un vistazo a la página siguiente"

Intrigada, Kim pasó de página y palideció. Oh… y después del desastre contra los piratas, venia el desastre de las frutas del diablo. El articulo detallaba claramente el fracaso de los equipos marines en su intento de proteger las preciosas frutas y como dejaron que invaluables poderes fueran adquiridos por dos simple aprendices.

La joven frunció el ceño con disgusto, ¿Qué tipo de periódico era ese? ¿Quién demonios creían ser? ¡La próxima vez agarraría al pomposo idiota que había escrito semejante artículo estúpido y se aseguraría de hacerlo luchar con Marco en su lugar! ¿Y meros aprendices? Smoker y Hina podían ser jóvenes, ¡Pero eran brillantes! ¡Irían a la academia y no tenía dudas de que se convertirían en grandes oficiales! ¡Fueron aceptados en la tripulación de Garp, por el amor de Dios!

"Grey, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir de esto?" Sakazuki interrumpió abruptamente su creciente enojo interior.

Lo miró con curiosidad "Bueno ese estúpido periodista obviamente no tiene idea de lo que está hablando" se encogió de hombros "Sólo estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para llegar a primera plana. En cuando a su relato de como supuestamente sucedieron las luchas, todavía no he tenido tiempo de leerlas, pero estoy segura de que son solo un montón de-"

"No estoy hablando de eso, Grey" Sakazuki espetó, interrumpiéndola rudamente "¡Simplemente uso el periódico como una ilustración para aclarar un punto con la esperanza de que finalmente puedas metértelo en tu cabeza! ¿Entonces lo entiendes?"

Kim se quedó en silencio por un segundo "No, me temo que no lo entiendo, señor" dijo en voz baja. De alguna manera, en realidad no tenía idea de que ¨ _punto_ ¨ estaba tratando de hacerle entender, pero no podía ser bueno para ella.

"Por supuesto que no" el contraalmirante gimió con fastidio.

Kim frunció el ceño, pero no replicó. No podía decir nada incluso cuando estaba siendo increíblemente grosero y no quería nada más que ponerlo en su lugar- era su superior después de todo.

"Grey" dijo con exagerada paciencia, aunque la cólera aún era fácilmente perceptible es su tono "Esto es la prueba publica de tu incompetencia: tus fracasos en la captura de Marco a pesar de todas las ocasiones que has tenido, el hecho de fallar la misión que se te asignó, de proteger las frutas del diablo a toda costa…"

La joven Flowan se erizó de indignación y enderezó su espalda con orgullo "He sido un marine sólo un par de meses, señor" dijo secamente "Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo-"

"Bueno, obviamente lo mejor que puedes hacer esta muy lejos de ser suficiente" su tono se había vuelto asquerosamente dulce. Por un segundo, Kim se sintió aterrorizada y lo demostró claramente en su rostro, antes de reinar en sus emociones y calmar su frenético corazón. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación. Al parecer volviéndose consciente de que todos los marines alrededor habían interrumpido sus tareas para mirarlos, Sakazuki dio unos pasos hasta situarse muy cerca de ella, elevándose sobre la mujer menuda. "O talvez estas haciendo lo mejor precisamente para asegurarte de fallar una y otra vez, en nuestras misiones" dijo bajando la voz para que fuera la única capaz de escucharlo.

Kim se echó hacia atrás, perdiendo el control sobre su instinto primitivo "Señor, yo nunca-" pero una vez más el oficial la interrumpió tomando su brazo y bruscamente la atrajo cerca de él- demasiado cerca.

Kim estaba sintiendo nauseas ahora, más asustaba de lo que nunca había estado antes.

"Yo sé quién eres, Grey" susurró en voz oscura e increíblemente amenazante "Sé quién eres realmente y lo que el traidor de tu padre ha hecho".

 _Oh, Dios… esto no es bueno, esto es muy, muy malo._

"Alférez Grey" era un marine - a pocos pies de ellos- quien la había llamado, lo reconoció como Ericsson del club de poquér "Necesitamos su supervisión para esta parte de las reparaciones"

Kim asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo la distracción que le había otorgado y se volvió hacia el contraalmirante que se cernía sobre ella "Creo que hemos terminado aquí, señor" dijo fría y respetuosamente pero con suficiente autoridad en su propia voz; ni siquiera habría esperado sonar tan segura cuando en su interior se encontraba al borde del evidente pánico, pero al parecer era capaz de fanfarronear cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sin esperar su orden de despido, se volvió dirigiéndose a la parte distante del pasillo donde estaban siendo reparadas las paredes (Si, Garp de nuevo).

"Recuerda, alférez Grey" dijo Sakazuki detrás de ella "Sólo estas a un percance de distancia de ser denunciada con los oficiales superiores. Ten mucho cuidado"

Kim se dio la vuelta y asintió, saludándolo como era el protocolo especificado, antes de darse vuelta e irse.

No sabía si estar furiosa, o asustada hasta el punto de correr por su vida. El astuto, asqueroso y repugnante hijo de puta la había amenazado en frente de todos los marines: para cualquier persona que no hubiese oído lo que había susurrado sobre ella y su padre, las últimas palabras podrían haberse oído como una advertencia amistosa, aunque un poco enojada. Nada inusual viniendo de un alto oficial hacia su subordinando que había fallado como lo había hecho. Pero sabía cuál era el verdadero significado de sus palabras y no le gustaban en lo más mínimo.

Traducido, su amenaza era clara: Si le daba la oportunidad, la enviaría directamente a Impel Down.

* * *

 **Saludos! ;)**


	18. Arriba el ánimo, pequeña patata

**_One piece es de Osa sensei y Diary of a potato bag de NNITW_**

* * *

 _Querido diario_

 _¿Alguna vez has estado paranoico hasta el punto de sentir como si alguien estuviera acechándote las 24 horas del día cada día de la semana? ¿Qué debes mirar sobre tu hombro cada dos segundos o menos? ¿Cuándo estas tan asustado que el ruido más inesperado y leve te pone los pelos de punta?_

 _Nunca me ha sucedido antes y esta es una experiencia que podría haber vivido muy bien sin experimentarla, todo es gracias al crítico contraalmirante Sakazuki._

 _Aunque no estoy seguro de si es paranoia de mi parte: ¿Sakazuki dijo que estaría vigilándome?_

 _Bueno, ¡lo está haciendo! Pues si lo pienso bien, a pesar de que la nave de Garp es ciertamente muy grande, aun así es usual que en un barco estés obligado a ver a las mismas personas varias veces cuando vives en uno. Quiero decir, veo a Gen y Jansen todo el tiempo, pero no tengo esta inquietante impresión de que están siguiéndome._

 _Sin embargo con Sakazuki… deberías verlo, ¡semejante canalla! De alguna manera se las arregla para irradiar su ira permanentemente, una sensación indescriptible a pesar de que su rostro se encuentra oculto todo el tiempo. Creo que utiliza las contracciones de su boca: si lo miras de cerca, te darás cuenta, de que de hecho, no siempre esta con el ceño fruncido…_

 _No, espera, eso no es cierto. Él siempre está con el ceño fruncido, pero la inclinación hacia debajo de las comisuras de su boca usualmente dan una buena idea de su estado de ánimo (es el mismo principio con Smoker y sus bolsillos por así decirlo). De todos modos, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, estaría muy impresionada por cómo logra aterrorizar a hombres adultos que lo rodean sin mirarlos, es algo que jamás pensé que fuera posible, pero en este momento, estoy demasiado ansiosa para sentir nada excepto que estoy en el límite._

 _Quiero decir, él dijo que sabía quién era mi padre y lo que hizo… No tengo idea de cómo lo averiguó considerando que mi padre y yo ni siquiera tenemos el mismo apellido, pero eso no es lo más importante aquí. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que sabe en realidad… quizás no sabe mucho y dijo eso porque realmente no le gusto…_

 _¡No, eso es simplemente estúpido, Kim! Él sabe algo, es obvio, la pregunta es: ¿cuánto? Además también podría ver cosas en mis acciones que yo no había previsto: o en verdad piensa que quiero dejar escapar a los piratas en todas las ocasiones, o quizás es algo que planea usar en mí contra para enviarme a Impel Down… en ambos casos de todas formas seré enviada a Impel Down, lo que significa que estoy muerta._

 _Oh… mi cabeza comienza a doler. Falta de sueño y pensar demasiado no se mezclan bien._

 _No puedo seguir así, es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo, si sigo obsesionada con el asunto terminaré… he, en realidad no tengo idea de que lo que terminaré haciendo porque nunca he estado sometida a tanta presión antes._

 _Pero no es como su pudiera simplemente irme - eso sería deserción y no solo significaría ser ejecutada tan pronto sea atrapada, además no pagaría mi deuda de vida con el anciano (no pienses en el pirata- no pienses en el pirata- no pienses en el pirata). Por no hablar de que no tengo a donde ir: vendí la casa de mis abuelos para comprar mi bote. Podría tratar de encontrar a los viejos amigos de mi padre y ver si se sienten los bastantes generosos para- ¡Ja ja ja! No, eso es estúpido, son todos forajidos por lo que nunca podría encontrarlos._

 _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Todos estos pensamientos me hacen-_

 _¡Espera un minuto! ¡Eso es! ¡NO necesito pensar en esto! ¡Si continuo haciendo lo mejor que puedo como un humilde marine, Sakazuki tendrá que dejarme ir tarde o temprano!_

 _Está bien, tengo un plan ahora por lo que ignoraré todo el asunto, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto, incluso si quisiera hacerlo, así evitaré dolores de cabeza._

 _Está bien, todo va a estar bien._

…

 _Está bien._

* * *

"¡Deberíamos realizar este tipo de entrenamiento a menudo!" Kim gritó sobre el alboroto del ambiente.

Estaba a la derecha de Hina y su cara tan cerca de su oído que estaba segura de que la adolescente la había escuchado, sin embargo, la mirada de perplejidad que recibió fue un claro indicio de que no, su voz aún no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Hina puso las manos alrededor de su boca "¿Queeeeé?"

Kim se encogió cuando un marine detrás de ella grito audiblemente, casi justo en su oído, antes de llevar las manos cerca su boca también "DIJE: ¡DEBERIAMOS HACER ESTE TIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO A MENUDO!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez oyendo a su amiga, Hina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza energéticamente "¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!"

Sin embargo Kim no le oyó: una gran explosión cubrió fácilmente el sonido de la voz de Hina y la única razón por la que pudo entender que decía la chica de pelo rosa, era porque las palabras fueron bastante simples de leer en sus labios. Hina espero un rato para que el alboroto se calmara poco a poco, pero cuando por fin abrió la boca para hablar, otra explosión sacudió la nave y los hombres alrededor animaron fuertemente.

"¡BWAHAHAHAHHA!"

"¡TÚ, VIEJO LOCO!, ¿QUIERES HUNDIR TU PROPIA NAVE?"

Kim y Hina miraron desapasionadamente a Garp y Smoker luchando (oh, perdón, entrenando) antes de girarse una frente a la otra.

"¡Sin embargo no puede llamarse un entrenamiento!" Hina dijo a Kim con una mirada mordaz a los dos chiflados que hacían un espectáculo para toda la tripulación "¡Y ciertamente no para nosotros!"

La oficial Flowan se encogió de hombros y sonrió "Bueno ¡no es culpa nuestra que Garp nos olvidara!" replicó con facilidad "Técnicamente deberíamos estar entrenando los tres juntos contra el viejo, ¡Pero no es culpa nuestra que esos dos idiotas se dejaran llevar!"

Hina rió pero no replicó. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio y vieron a su joven amigo intentar por enésima vez golpear a Garp, usando sus flamantes nuevos poderes para añadir algo de potencia y velocidad a su golpe: toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo se transformó en una espesa nube de humo gris y lo impulsó hacia delante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había cruzado la cubierta principal a pesar de su anchura y estaba flotando justo en frente de un vicealmirante sonriendo, con el puño listo.

Un admirable esfuerzo, aunque completamente inútil.

Garp era más rápido -a pesar de ser más pesado- de lo que Smoker hubiera esperado y antes de que el canoso aprendiz tuviera tiempo para darse cuenta de nada, el comandante dejó escapar una risa en pleno auge que ensordeció a casi toda la tripulación y le dio un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

El aprendiz salió volando por el aire sin siquiera un grito.

"¡Cuidado!" un marine junto a Kim gritó alarmado.

Kim, Hina y unos pocos hombres a cada lado de ellas se agacharon cuando Smoker paso zumbando por encima de sus cabezas para estrellarse en un grupo de desafortunados marines que no lo habían visto venir. Los marines y Smoker colapsaron en el suelo en un montón desordenado de miembros que salían en direcciones aleatorias y permanecieron inmóviles.

Los marines a lo largo de la cubierta, en las velas y escaleras de cuerdas, aclamaron cuando su vicealmirante sonrió con triunfo ante el inconsciente Smoker (cuyas piernas eran visibles desde la pila de marines inconscientes bajo la cual estaba encarcelado). Kim vio varios hombres intercambiando dinero a través de la cubierta con algunas muecas, otros… no eran tan felices.

"Ahora, ¡Vamos a despertarlo y continuemos con el entrenamiento!" Garp disparó mientras golpeaba el puño en la palma abierta de la mano.

Una gota de sudor imaginario bajo por la frente de Hina, cuando observó que todos los marines se deslizaban al instante tan lejos como podían de la pila de hombres inconscientes "Vicealmirante, señor" dijo "No creo que pueda entrenar más…"

Como era de espera, Garp solo se echó a reír "¡Por supuesto que puede! ¡Eso no es nada!"

"No, señor," Kim secundó a su amiga adolescente en la afirmación fácilmente "Realmente no creo que pueda"

Garp frunció el ceño, obviamente decepcionado al ver que el joven aprendiz pudo ser derrotado tan fácilmente (en definitiva, su entrenamiento apenas había durado más de diez minutos) y se cruzó de brazos.

Kim frunció el ceño, mirando con incredulidad al viejo cuando su rostro lentamente se arrugo con contrariedad.

 _Él estaba… ¿haciendo pucheros?_

Ella no sabía que era más preocupante: ver a un adulto hecho y derecho molestarse como un niño de cinco años a quien le habían quitado su juguete favorito, o ver al vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp, infame cazador de piratas, hacer pucheros como un niño mimado.

La incredulidad de pronto se convirtió en ansiedad cuando vio que la expresión en el rostro del marine de repente cambio cuando el obtuvo una idea- casi podía ver la bombilla aparecer encima de su cabeza.

"¡BWAHAHAHHAHA! ¡GIRLIES, TIEMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa, terrorífica.

Dichas ¨girlies¨ se tensaron al instante y observaron al oficial comandante con cautela. Un segundo después, los marines en la cubierta habían despejado un perímetro alrededor de las dos chicas para asegurarse de no involucrarse.

"Sabía que debería haber mantenido mi gran boca cerrada" Kim murmuró en voz baja mientras cambio su peso con inquietud en su pies.

Después de su pequeño contratiempo en Gurashia y la increíble presión que había puesto sobre su pie lesionado -además considerando como Kim intentaba llevar a cabo todas sus tareas diarias en todo el barco sin fallar- Wilde había decidido poner un yeso en su pie. Era fácil de remover, así podía revisarlo regularmente y ver si sanaba correctamente. Y esto le permitía moverse por el barco sin dañarse ni tener que usar una muleta. Eso no significaba que tuviera permiso para luchar- Wilde la mataría si se enteraba de que había estado en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento de Garp.

Había sido lo suficientemente claro cuando le dijo que debía cuidar su pie lo mejor posible, si quería caminar normalmente y pronto.

Kim lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga junto a ella y notó que la adolecente miraba a su alrededor tan ansiosa de enfrentar al viejo como ella misma. No tenía ninguna duda de que sus razones no eran exactamente las misma - Hina era siempre reacia a luchar- pero al final su objetivo era el mismo (y Hina podría ser brillante cuando se necesitaba encontrar un excusa de una situación incómoda).

"Lo siento, vicealmirante, señor" Hina dijo con una sonrisa forzada "Pero debemos llevar a Smoker-kun a la enfermería o doc podrí-"

"¡Smoker estará bien!" Garp se despidió y tomó un posición de combate "Ahora, veamos cuál es tu poder"

Kim levanto una ceja sorprendida cuando el anciano se concentró exclusivamente en Hina, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era tan sorprendente: la posibilidad de descubrir un talento floreciente debía ser emocionante después de todo.

Hina envió una mirada suplicante a la Flowan, quien comenzó a considerar sus opciones, preguntándose si debía participar por el bien de su amiga y soportar la ira de Wilde después o escabullirse lejos mientras el viejo estaba distraído con la posibilidad de terminar la mañana indemne. Pero no podía abandonar así a Hina- la joven era su mejor amiga ahí después de todo…

Afortunadamente no tuvo que preocuparse por demasiado tiempo, porque Bogart se materializó cerca de Garp, su sombrero encaramado impecablemente en su cabeza mientras sus manos descansaban sobre la empuñadura de su katana de manera relajada. El tranquilo oficial saludó al vicealmirante quien lo miraba con una expresión entre sorpresa y molestia por ser una vez más interrumpido.

"Vicealmirante Garp, señor" dijo Bogart "Vicealmirante Tsuru quiere verlo"

Cualquier signo de fastidio desapareció de su rostro, Garp sonrió "Después de que termine con el entrenamiento" dijo y miró de nuevo a Hina con su característica sonrisa tonta.

Dicha sonrisa no solo hizo gemir a Hina: Kim no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, así como un buen número de marines. La joven marine se preguntó si su oficial al mando en realidad era tan tonto como demostraba.

"Lo siento, señor, pero dijo que era urgente" Bogart insistió

Luciendo sinceramente decepcionado, el viejo frunció el ceño ligeramente "Estoy seguro que cinco minutos no harán mucha diferencia"

"Es sobre la isla Majura"

Aunque no entendía en realidad lo que Bogart había querido decir, el simple comentario pareció hacer el truco y Garp al instante dejo caer toda la tentación de pelear. "¡Voy a conseguir comida para la reunión entonces!" exclamó, alegremente pisoteando lejos. Cuando desapareció por la puerta que conducía a la cocina Bogart lo siguió de cerca, con su vozarrón resonando en toda la cubierta por última vez "¡TODA ESTA LUCHA MEDIO HAMBRE! ¡lLEGROS!"

El silencio volvió a la cubierta, haciendo un contraste con el alboroto anterior, que dejo a Kim curiosamente mareada.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos llevar a Smoker a la enfermería" dijo Hina junto a ella "Se ve bastante mal"

"Bien, vamos" Kim asintió

Tomando una pierna cada una, las chicas tiraron de Smoker desde la pila en donde todavía estaba enterrado y lo sostuvieron de los hombros, comenzando lentamente su regreso a la enfermería. Los marines alrededor de ellos estaban los suficientemente atentos para salir de su camino así que pudieran acceder a las escaleras que llevaban dentro de la nave más fácilmente- por lo menos, todos los marines excepto uno. Sakazuki estaba junto a la puerta y las miró directamente mientras se acercaban… o al menos Kim sospechaba que las miraba porque su rostro estaba -como de costumbre- perfectamente escondido.

Y su buen humor desapareció con su sonrisa siendo eliminada de su rostro. Cuando Hina y ella avanzaron hacia la puerta, se encontró deseando poder dar la vuelta y esconderse en un rincón oscuro de tristeza tan lejos de él como fuese posible.

El impulso la dejo perpleja: había querido huir del peligro antes, pero nunca tanto como deseaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando había enfrentado a Marco- ni más ni menos, lo que realmente decía algo, porque el pirata francamente la había aterrorizado las primeras veces que lo conoció. Se odiaba por ser tan cobarde, quería hacer desaparecer esa sensación, pero lejos de desvanecerse dicho sentimiento solo creció con cada paso que la llevaba más cerca del silencioso contraalmirante.

Podía sentir la acumulación de tensión aumentando rápidamente, tensando sus músculos haciendo más difíciles sus movimientos. Un sudor frio empezó a formarse en su frente y labio superior al tiempo que su estómago se retorció enfermizamente en su vientre.

Ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad…

Estaba a punto de congelarse en el acto cuando Hina la salvo sin saberlo: la chica de pelo rosa saludo al oficial cambiando su sujeción sobre Smoker, obligando a su amiga a apartar la mirada de Sakazuki y prestar atención al joven inconsciente en su lugar.

"¡Contraalmirante Sakazuki, señor!" dijo con una sonrisa

La exclamación golpeó a Kim fuera de su aturdimiento, e interiormente se sacudió con fuerza logrando ocultar su problema y arreglar su rostro en un mascara de seriedad. Cambio su dominio sobre Smoker y saludó a Sakazuki mientras Hina siguió hablando.

"Estamos llevando a Smoker a la enfermería"

 _Así Wilde puede acabarlo por darle más trabajo que hacer._

Sakazuki no respondió. Ni siquiera las saludo de vuelta. Solo se quedó allí. Un gesto casi imperceptible de su cabeza fue la única indicación de que había oído a la adolescente

Tomándolo como un permiso para proceder, Hina sonrió brillantemente y los tiró hacia adelante a través de la puerta y los pasillos sombreados. Kim siguió, tratando de olvidar que su pesadilla estaba parada a unos pies de distancia y mirándola -¡Al demonio si la gente la llamaba paranoica! ¡Sabía que la vigilaba!- y permaneció mirando hacia el frente. Contuvo el aliento esperando que el ceño fruncido en su rostro escondiera el miedo en sus ojos, mientras se concentraba en relajar su cuerpo para no parecer un ratón asustado por un gato y listo para escapar.

Solo cuando estaban a unos diez pasos de distancia del contraalmirante dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se relajó. Cuando Hina, Kim y Smoker continuaron su camino hacia la enfermería en silencio, poco a poco se calmó y reprendió por entrar en pánico de forma tan desesperada en frente de Sakazuki. Toda la tripulación estaba alrededor de ellos- ¡nada podría haberle sucedido por el amor de dios!

Por lo menos se las había arreglado para ocultarlo lo suficientemente bien para que Hina no lo notara.

"Kim, ¿estás bien?" Hina preguntó de repente, cuando lentamente avanzaban por una escalera estrecha.

 _Por otra parte, tal vez no disimuló tan bien._

"Sí, estoy bien" Kim respondió, obligándose a parecer sincera y alegre.

Fue breve, cortante y quizás un poco fría, pero Kim prefirió no hablar del tema en absoluto e hizo un punto para no darle a su joven amiga cualquier apertura para continuar la conversación.

Sin embargo, Hina -porque no se dio cuenta de la pista o decidió no tomarla, siguió adelante- y saltó directo al corazón del asunto.

"Supe que Sakazuki te regaño hace unos días" dijo, dejando caer toda pretensión de buen humor para sonar severa (preocupante considerando su usual disposición brillante)

El cerebro de Kim eligió ese preciso momento para apagarse- culpaba a la sorpresa de ver a Hina siendo tan directa. Con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas, la joven alféreces nunca la había visto ser tan contundente: la dulce chica se preocupaba demasiado de dañar a las personas alrededor para hacerlo. Pero quizás no era tan considerada cuando sus amigos cercanos parecían molestos por algo.

"Ah, ¿lo has oído?" Kim dio como respuesta evasiva, pero involuntariamente salió como una pregunta, prolongando así una conversación que ya se moría por ver terminar.

"Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe en realidad" Hina se encogió de hombros "Vivimos en el mismo barco después de todo"

"Genial, simplemente genial" Kim murmuró. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para alegrar su día. Aquel que diga que las ancianas eran las peores chismosas eran unos imbéciles de hecho… o quizás era el hecho de nunca hacia vivido en un barco con una tripulación de marines.

"No te preocupes por eso" Hina sonrió sobre la cabeza de Smoker "Sakazuki es duro con todos aquí, así que no dejes que te afecte"

"Sí, voy a tratar" Kim fingió una sonrisa. Pero a pesar de estar agradecido por la preocupación de Hina, no podía tomar sus ánimos de corazón. Estaba lejos de ser un simple regaño de un oficial superior: se trataba de una amenaza de muerte dada por un enemigo, cubierto, pero aun así muy real. No podía tomarlo a la ligera.

Kim frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si fuera a ayudarla a deshacerse de esos pensamientos oscuros.

¡Había decidido olvidar todo ese calvario! Lo que significaba nada de pensar en dicho calvario, aunque el tema había sido abordado por alguien más.

Afortunadamente se distrajo con la llegada a la enfermería. Tan pronto como entraron, fueron recibidas por la mirada fría de Wilde que dejó su escritorio sin prisa para dirigirse hacia ellos. Las chicas se congelaron -el taciturno médico puede haberles tomado algo de cariño- pero eso no significaba que no les daría una paliza si estaba con la suficiente cantidad de mala disposición (por no mencionar que Smoker siempre parecía molestarlo, si era conscientemente o de otra manera).

Tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en el aprendiz noqueado, el médico se quejó de las molestias y Kim pidió haber jurado que una nube oscura de fatalidad se había formado justo encima de sus cabezas.

"Déjenme adivinar" dijo el hombre alto de pelo oscuro, mientras enderezaba sus gafas sobre su nariz. "Entrenamiento".

Kim y Hina solamente asintió en silencio y esperaron ansiosamente a que el médico finamente explotara.

"Pónganlo en la cama en algún lugar donde no pueda verlo" Wilde finalmente gruño y se alejó "No puedo creer que deje salir a este idiota aun cuando sabía que esto iba a suceder"

Wow… era aún más aterrador cuando expresaba su enojo…

Sin atreverse a dejar escapar una sola palabra, las dos chicas metieron a su amigo en una cama vacía en el rincón más oscuro de la enfermería y volvieron a salir.

"Kim" Wilde llamo "Quédate, quiero echar un vistazo a tu pie"

Sorprendida, la joven se despidió de Hina cuando la chica de pelo rosa se fue en silencio, Kim se volvió a ver a Wilde quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo en unos papeles.

"Siéntate y quítate las botas" el médico murmuro mientras agitaba señalaba la cama más cercana a su escritorio. Kim hizo lo que le dijo y una vez que terminó, con delicadeza tomó su pie y empezó a quitarle el yeso "¿Has estado tomándolo con calma como te dije?"

La joven alférez asintió "Sin entrenamientos de ningún tipo desde que deje el hospital hace dos semanas" dijo, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a sus labios entonces "Sin embargo Garp no estaba para nada feliz al principio"

"Lo superará" Wilde replicó, obviamente sin simpatizar para nada con su oficial al mando "Y ahora que tiene dos flamantes nuevos usuarios de fruta del diablo para jugar, debería estar lo bastante distraído el tiempo suficiente para que tu pie sane correctamente"

"Entonces, ¿Qué voy a hacer en la siguiente isla? ¿Permanecer a bordo?" No es que le importara, considerando que siempre parecían encontrarse con los piratas de Barbablanca en todas y cada una de las islas a las que iban…

"De acuerdo a nuestra información, hay una tripulación pirata en la Majura aterrorizando a la población, por lo que es probable que haya algunas batallas" Así que sobre eso Bogart y Garp habían hablado, su próxima parada y siguiente misión "Y el Moby Dick se dirige hacia allá también, parece que estuvieran planeando algo".

…

 _Por supuesto los piratas de Barbablanca estarán allá también…_

"Genial" Kim murmuro "A fin de cuentas, ¿puedo permanecer a bordo por siempre? ¿Quizás en su enfermería si eso está bien? O si no me quiere puedo preguntarle a Monsieur también…"

Wilde sonrió, mostrando por primera vez en el día un signo de una mejora en su estado de ánimo "Permanecer a bordo por siempre sería difícil, pero he dado fuertes recomendaciones de mantenerte alejada de las tareas que pondrían demasiada tensión en tu pie"

"Fuertes recomendaciones, ¿eh?" Kim repitió con una pequeña sonrisa, emocionada de que hubiera amenazado a Garp por su bien (o por el bien se su pie de todos modos…) ella pensó brevemente sobre eso: con un poco de suerte, no tendría que hacer frente a los piratas en absoluto "¿Entonces qué voy a hacer?" Una idea llego a su mente de repente "Por favor, no me diga que estoy en el equipo de Pennington de nuevo…"

Wilde resopló "No, ese impulsivo de inmediato se ofreció de voluntario para dirigir el primer ataque contra los piratas. No podía quejarse después cuando le dije que no serías parte de ello, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión"

"Gracias Roger…"

"Oh, yo no agradecería a Roger tan rápido si fuera tú" La sonrisa de Wilde se desvaneció y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente detrás de sus gafas "Sakazuki te pidió en su equipo"

Al escuchar el anuncio, Kim hizo lo mejor posible para mantener su cara lo más inexpresiva que pudo "Oh…" dijo. No era la respuesta más brillante que jamás había dado, pero no sabía que más decir de todas formas.

"Oh, es cierto" Wilde asintió.

"Si hay una persona que quiero ver aún menos que Pennington, sería él…"

"No deberías verlo mucho tampoco. Su equipo se encarga de ir detrás del de Pennington para arrestar a los piratas, tendrás el trabajo listo"

 _Arrestar a los piratas, ¿eh?_

Para enviarlos posteriormente a Impel Down, sin duda. Ah, ese Sakazuki era más astuto de lo que pensaba: le estaría recordando que ante el menor error de su parte, terminaría igual que ellos.

Kim suspiró profundamente y encorvó su espalda inconscientemente. Podía tratar de olvidarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo siempre invariablemente traería el problema de nuevo al frente de su mente—era una batalla perdida. ¿Pero qué solución tenia?, no podía simplemente ir y hablar de esto: tan improbable que fuera, la posibilidad de que Sakazuki solo supiera la mitad de lo pretendía aún estaba ahí: sabía quién era su padre y sobre su ¨traición¨, pero los más importante de todo era la investigación de su padre y lo que ella pensaba hacer con ello- No había posibilidad de que él supiera eso. Quizás sólo sospechaba algo pero no tenía pruebas de ello y no podía acusarla y hacer que la arrestaran. Si hablaba con él en un intento de mejorar las cosas y dejaba escapar algo por accidente, podía volver la situación aún más precaria de lo que ya estaba…

En el peor de los casos, siempre podía escapar y tratar de continuar como fugitiva. Talvez su status oficial como un enemigo del gobierno le ayudaría a ponerse en contacto con los revolucionarios… pero eso significaría que su deuda hacia Garp se perdería. Oh, Roger, no, nunca seria capaz de mirase en un espejo de nuevo- Su orgullo Flowan todavía no estaba lo suficientemente muerto para jamás defraudar una tradición golpeada tan eficientemente en su cerebro por sus queridos abuelos.

Sacudió sus pensamientos oscuros fuera de su mente cuando Wilde puso cuidadosamente su pie sobre la cama, totalmente envuelto con vendas limpias y volvía a guardarlas. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, en lugar de irse a hacer su trabajo, se sentó en el borde del colchón y la miró con ojos fríos.

"Debes tener cuidado, Kim" dijo seriamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho "Está vigilándote y no dejará pasar nada"

La joven Flowan se estremeció con pesar "Sabia que no estaba siendo paranoia" suspiro, más para sí misma que como una respuesta para el médico "Realmente va detrás de mí, ¿verdad?"

Wilde asintió y otra vez la joven Flowan captó un extraño brillo frio en sus ojos.

"Raramente toma semejante interés en alguien" murmuró "Al menos no cuando se supone que no son enemigos"

Kim soltó un bufido muy poco elegante "Bien, ¿Podría explicarle que no soy el enemigo aquí?"

Wilde sonrió "¿No lo eres?"

La joven frunció el ceño en confusión y miró al médico, sorprendida en silencio por la curiosa observación… Wilde solo rió ante la extraña mirada en su rostro y una sensación de intranquilidad hizo su aparición cuando Kim se movió incomoda en su cama.

 _No le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esto…_

"Girlie, no eres ni la mitad de sutil como piensas que eres" Wilde negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Permanecer en un barco marine, convertirte tú misma en marine… cuando alguien que carga un pasado como el tuyo, no es exactamente una idea muy brillante, si quieres mi opinión"

La nativa Flowan perdió todo el color drenado de su rostro cuando el significado oculto detrás de las palabras de Wilde lentamente emergió delante de sus propios ojos.

"E-en-tonces" ella tartamudeó, tratando de preservar algún tipo de seguridad en su actitud (y fallando miserablemente) "Sabias desde hace tiempo…. Entonces, ¿todos lo saben?"

"Garp lo supo de inmediato" respondió, pareciendo muy relajado cuando hablaba de tal tema "Y yo no necesite mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de ello tampoco- eres muy parecida a tu padre. El nombre diferente me hizo dudar al principio, hasta que recordé que tu padre tenía un alias"

Kim se quedó sin habla. Un pesado silencio cayó en la enfermería y Wilde solo sonrió más ampliamente, obviamente muy divertido por el silencio de la joven.

"Entonces… ¿Conoció a mi padre?"

"Trabajamos juntos" el médico respondió "En el mismo equipo de la sección de investigación hace 25 años".

El sabia incluso más de lo que había temido entonces. Realmente no era bueno para ella…

El silencio solo crecía más pesado mientras los dos marines se miraran el uno al otro, el rostro de Wilde era una máscara perfectamente ilegible de oscura diversión, Kim fue creciendo más ansiosa cada segundo. Estaba tratando duramente de adivinar que estaba pensando, tratando de saber si también iba a volverse contra ella y amenazarla con denunciarla a las autoridades superiores.

Sabía que estaba la cuerda floja ahora…

Bueno, para ser honesta consigo misma, había estado en la cuerda floja desde que se había unido a la tripulación de Garp, pero mucho más ahora que nunca… ¿O quizás estaba más consciente de esto ahora que sabía, que al menos tres marines de alto rango podrían conseguir su encarcelamiento y ejecución cuando quisieran? Pero nunca se imaginó que una de las personas que considerada su amigo pudiese-

"Era un buen hombre" Wilde dijo de pronto. Sus rasgos se suavizaron ligeramente y su mueca se convirtió en una ligera sonrisa. El tinte era tan leve que Kim casi se lo pierde…. Pero la expresión compungida en su rostro era inconfundible. "Realmente eres como él" y la tensión desapareció así como así "Él habría estado orgulloso de ti"

El alivio fue tan intenso que no pudo hacer nada cuando las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Debe haberse visto increíblemente estúpida, llorando como una adolescente emocionada leyendo una cursi novela romántica y el pensamiento la hizo reír tan fuerte que sólo derramo más lágrimas, tanto de alivio y alegría.

"Ya, ya" Wilde le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con una ligera expresión divertida "Realmente eres una niña"

"¡No lo soy!" Kim se rompió, apartando su mano lejos, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad, aunque sus ojos y mejillas rojas realmente no ayudaban "¿Entonces porque nunca me dijiste nada? Durante todo este tiempo pensé que era tan astuta y lograba engañar a todos haciéndoles pensar que era perfectamente normal. Debo haber hecho el ridículo…"

"Solo Garp y yo sabemos quién eres" Wilde se encogió de hombros "Y eso es porque los dos conocimos a tu padre hace mucho tiempo"

Kim se sorbió la nariz por última vez y se tragó las lágrimas. Por eso precisamente odiaba llorar: una vez que comenzaba no podía detenerse- y realmente no tenía tiempo para ser emocional en ese momento.

"¿Entonces cómo se enteró Sakazuki?" preguntó mientras utilizaba sus mangas para limpiar todos los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Wilde frunció el ceño profundamente esta vez y su mirada vago por la ventana. "Él es ingenioso" gimió "Si hay alguien de quien deberíamos preocuparnos, seria de él"

"¿Deberíamos?" Kim repitió aún más sorprendida. No sólo no planeaba reportarla a los altos oficiales, sino que también parecía aliarse con ella. ¿Y estaba seriamente implicando que Garp le ayudaría también?

"¿De verdad crees que el idiota y yo lo dejaríamos enviarte a Impel Down tan fácilmente?" Wilde levantó una ceja, obviamente ofendido de que no confiará más en él.

"Pero, doc… ¿Se da cuenta de lo que estoy tratando de hacer? Si el gobierno se entera de eso no solo seré ejecutada sino usted podría-"

Wilde levanto una mano para silenciarla y la joven acató sin una protesta "Tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que estas tratando de hacer" dijo "Pero no significa que quiera saber los detalles tampoco. Mantén esa parte para ti, ¿podrías?"

"Err… bueno… pero… ¿Por qué no me reportas si sabes lo que quiero hacer?"

"¿Quieres que te reporte?" el tono burlón no pasó desapercibido para ella.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, pero debes admitir que es extraño!: casi todos los marines me hubieran reportado si supieran quien soy, así que por que-"

"Porque conocí a tu padre y éramos amigos" Wilde la interrumpió. "Conocía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, y te conozco. También puedo ser un marine pero no le sirvo al gobierno: protejo a los civiles. ¿Sabiendo todo eso es realmente tan difícil de creer que nunca te reportaría?"

Una vez más el silencio debido a la sorpresa, Kim solo pudo asentir, sintiéndose aturdida.

"El mundo necesita moverse" Wilde concluyó mientras se levantaba de la cama "Y tú tienes las herramientas para hacer precisamente eso"

Kim asintió y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que quizás las respuesta que había estado buscando estaban allí mismo, frente a ella. "Doc, ¿Por qué mi padre decidió hacer todo esto?"

El médico solo le lanzó una mirada en blanco, obviamente preguntándose a que se refería.

"Al principio, solo necesitaba saber que esto era el sueño de mi padre para tratar de cumplir mi promesa" explico Kim, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por mostrarle tan abiertamente que dudaba de su padre. "Pero últimamente… quiero decir, siempre pensé que todo era blanco o negro: los piratas malos, los marines malos, el gobierno malo, los civiles inocentes… todo suena un poco infantil ahora que me doy cuenta, pero desde que deje Flowan todo vuelve a ser puesto en cuestión. Lo entiendo ahora… no es en absoluto el camino que pensé que sería y talvez…. ¿Qué pasa si no tengo derecho a?… ¿Sabes?"

Sus explicaciones no eran nada claras, pero por suerte Wilde parecía ser capaz de hacer un poco de sentido a su sibilina declaración.

"Ya no se trata de tu padre, girlie" suspiró "Ni siquiera es sobre los otros. Todo es acerca de ti: toma tu tiempo, mira cuidadosamente, y encuentra tu propia razón para hacerlo. Si conocía a tu padre bien (lo cual hice, claro está) estoy seguro que a él no le gustaría de otra manera"

Kim asintió y miró las manos recogidas sobre su regazo mientras Wilde volvió a su escritorio.

De hecho, su padre nunca esperaría nada menos de su hija, que fuera capaz de pensar por sí misma. Con estos nuevos pensamientos para meditar, se puso las botas y se levantó de la cama.

"Gracias, Doc"

"De nada, niña" el hombre de pelo negro respondió sin darse vuelta.

Al salir de la enfermería, Kim se sentía más alegre de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, como si un peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Nunca había imaginado que sería tan aliviador, solo porque uno de sus amigos sabía quién era en realidad, y lo más importante, no la había rechazado.

Hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación con la intención de agarrar su ukelele y tocar por un rato- había pasado demasiado tiempo y durante las siguientes reparaciones que tenía que supervisar, su pie no se pondría en el camino.

Dado que no podía ayudarles, ayudaría a que sus hombres se pusieran en un mejor estado de ánimo con algunas canciones compuestas por su abuelo.

* * *

Continuará...

Se agradecen comentarios y teorias ;) para seguir motivada


	19. ¿Mini patata o gigante patata?

**One piece es de oda sensei y Diary of a potato bag de NNITW.**

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _He sido un marine por tres meses ahora. Como pasa el tiempo…_

 _Aunque, si lo piensas bien, en definitiva tres meses no es tanto tiempo. Aun así, tantas cosas han sucedido que tengo la impresión de haber dejado Flowan hace siglos. Todos mis encuentros con los piratas de Barbablanca parecen ser nada más que un mal sueño, aunque sé mejor que nadie cuan reales fueron- desearía que no lo fueran._

 _Afortunadamente, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo he visto a él._

 _Y espero que continúe así._

 _¡Pero no pensemos en asuntos deprimentes! Hoy llegaremos a la isla Iruda y atacaremos directamente a la tripulación de piratas que han estado aterrorizando a la población allí. Oí toda la historia de Bogart ayer en la cena (de forma excepcional estaba comiendo en la galera con los hombres, en lugar de comer en la zona de oficiales)_ _y no era para nada agradable:_ _los piratas, llamados piratas de la selva, tienen la reputación de ser particularmente crueles y no dudar en matar a inocentes si se les da la gana_. _Llegaron a la isla hace apenas un mes y sin problemas aniquilaron la guarnición marine allí, tomaron la fortaleza y establecieron sus sedes mientras, no solo saquearon todos los pueblos y ciudades, sino que también islas vecinas y archipiélagos._

 _El equipo de cuatro vicealmirantes sigue siendo estando presente (y parece que va a durar por un tiempo), las élites de los cuatro equipos atacaran a los piratas de la selva juntos._ _Tan famosos como esos piratas puedan ser, con el efecto sorpresa y las fuerzas combinadas de los cuatro equipos especializados en cazar piratas, no tendrán muchas posibilidades_.

 _En cuanto a mí, en realidad no necesito preocuparme por que hoy estaré en el equipo de ¨limpieza¨, gracias a las ¨recomendaciones¨ de Wilde. Eso significa que vamos a realizar tareas serviles que los equipos de ataque no tienen tiempo de hacer: recopilar información (he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez: los MCIS son un montón de imbéciles incompetentes), ponerle las esposas a delincuentes inconscientes, tranquilizar a los civiles, responder a todas las preguntas, bla, bla, bla..._

 _En cualquier otras circunstancias, habría estado muy feliz de estar en este equipo: no seré el oficial de más alto rango así que no estaré a cargo de nada, sin tener que dar ni una simple orden, además estaré tan lejos de las peleas como pudiera estar (Y tan lejos de los piratas como pudiera estar- ¡Roger, odio a los piratas!), pero permíteme subrayar ¨en otras circunstancias¨._

 _Dos detalles particulares estropean todo._

 _En primer lugar, estoy en el equipo de Sakazuki, una maravilla. No, eso salió mal. No es una maravilla que me pidiera en su equipo, porque después de todo, él esta decido a atraparme. Solo estoy increíblemente sorprendida de que se ofreciera de voluntario para hacerse cargo de la ¨ limpieza¨,_ _que usualmente era dejado a los alféreces y marines menores (y como tal, algo totalmente indigno de sus oh- tan-superiores-habilidades)… pero bueno, dijo que estaría vigilándome y desde que Wilde se aseguró de que no ayudara, si realmente quiere mantenerme vigilada no tenía otra opción. Así que supongo que desde ese punto de vista no es tan sorprendente_.

 _¿O estoy siendo demasiado paranoica? Aun es una posibilidad…_

 _Cualquier opción que sea, no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo._

 _Segundo *redoble de tambores por favor, porque estoy segura que no esperabas esto* los piratas de Barbablanca están ahí también. Aunque no debería preocuparme, es una de las ventajas de estar en el equipo de limpieza: pensándolo seriamente podría pedir estar en ahi más a menudo. Pero el hecho de saber que se encuentran en algún lado en la misma isla deprime mi estado de ánimo. Imagínate. ¿Por qué están aquí_? Ni siquiera los vicealmirantes tienen alguna idea (¿ves? MCIS: idiotas incompetentes _), pero la isla es lo bastante grande para que las posibilidades de encontrarlos sean insignificantes._ _Esperemos que los equipos de combate no deban tratar con ambas tripulaciones piratas al mismo tiempo, porque tendríamos serios problemas…_

 _Sin embargo, realmente no puedo imaginar a los piratas de Barbablanca aliándose con un equipo como el de la selva. Incluso Wilde está de acuerdo conmigo… pero, todos son piratas y los piratas son capaces de casi cualquier cosa. ¿Y porque vinieron aquí de todas formas si no eran amigos de los piratas de la selva?_

 _¡Argh! ¡Me está doliendo la cabeza de nuevo! ¡Estúpidos piratas! ¿Y por qué si quiera estoy molestándome con esto cuando no voy a tratar con ellos de todos modos? ¡Que estúpida soy! Lo importante es tener que lidiar con Sakazuki toda la tarde_.

 _Puedo tener el apoyo de Garp y Wilde, pero el gobierno es lo suficientemente tiránico para encarcelarme y ejecutarme ante cualquier amenaza, tan pronto tengan la más mínima evidencia._

 _Sakazuki no necesitaría mucho para enviarme a Impel Down y famoso vicealmirante o no, medico genio o no, no sería libre por mucho tiempo…_

 _¿Entonces qué hago? La respuesta parecía bastante simple: relucir mi mejor comportamiento y rezar para que no suceda nada que pueda darle a Sakazuki la oportunidad de arrestarme_

…

 _Sip, necesito un milagro_

* * *

Kim seguía obedientemente a Sakazuki cuando guiaba a su grupo a través de la muralla medio destruida que rodeaba la fortaleza. El grupo de marines, compuesto de 20 hombres (bueno 18 hombres, un adolescente y una mujer si quieres ser más específico), miraron a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver el lamentable estado de los edificios y también de los campos de entrenamiento, después del pueblo casi abandonado que habían atravesado hace solo unos dos minutos.

La joven alférez no había dicho una sola palabra desde que dejó la nave de Garp. Al principio, había decidido permanecer en silencio para no llamar innecesariamente la atención de Sakazuki, ahora estaba demasiado aturdida por lo que veía y no hubiera sido capaz de hablar. No es que los otros marines de su grupo estuvieran mejor… incluso Smoker a su lado quedó atónito en silencio.

Cuando el grupo avanzó a través de los campos de entrenamiento deslizándose entre los cráteres de varios tamaños, llegaron a ver mejor los daños hechos a la fortaleza marine. Por un segundo, Kim recordó a Gurashia, preguntándose su así era como la fortaleza se veía después de las explosiones y el fuego… la mitad del edificio en frente de ellos estaba reducido a una montaña de rocas dentadas y ennegrecidas, con una pieza media quemada de muebles tirados aquí y allá, mientras que la otra mitad, aun de pie (aunque un poco miserable viendo los impactos de balas, los rastros de fuego y la pintura blanca astillada que permanecía en ciertos lugares) era bastante visible que estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier minuto.

Era probablemente la razón de porque los 4 equipos de ataque estaban de pie a una distancia segura del lugar, Kim razonó. Tan pronto como los vio, Pennington al instante marchó hacia ellos, con su gran capa ondeando detrás de él (como lo hacía, la joven no tenía idea teniendo en cuenta que no había una pizca de viento) y su aura exudaba la habitual sensación sobre teatral que hacía a Kim querer darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Saludó a Sakazuki respetuosamente y los marines detrás del contralmirante al instante saludaron al comodoro de vuelta- Sakazuki permaneció inmóvil.

"Contraalmirante Sakazuki, señor" Pennington declaró excesivamente alto "No hay rastros de los piratas en la base, pero encontramos evidencias que parecen indicar que habían establecido sus cuarteles aquí por un tiempo antes de irse, al parecer uno o dos días atrás. Se ha rastreado su olor y las pistas de la izquierda llevan directo a las montañas. ¿Solicito permiso para seguir a los piratas?"

Sakazuki asintió con rapidez "Contacta a los vicealmirantes de inmediato para reportar la situación. Las naves del Vicealmirante Comil y John Giant están en el otro lado de la isla: solicita equipos adicionales para rodear a los piratas y atacarlos desde el frente opuesto"

"¡Sí, señor!" Pennington finalmente bajo su saludo.

Justo antes de que se diera vuelta, Kim claramente vio que le envió una amplia sonrisa orgullosa en su dirección y al instante se agachó detrás de Smoker, por una vez agradecida de su pequeño tamaño- Sakazuki la despreciaba lo suficiente, no quería que la acusara de seducir a los oficiales al mando además de todo lo demás. Cuando se asomó por encima del hombro de su amigo de pelo gris, se sintió aliviada de ver al comodoro ir de regreso a su propio equipo y llamando al marine responsable de las comunicaciones.

Cuando los cuatro equipos de ataque esperaban nuevas órdenes de sus respectivos vicealmirantes, el contraalmirante se volvió a su propio equipo. Kim no podía ver su rostro, pero podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa un tanto preocupante estirando sus labios ligeramente- a pesar de que las sombras de su gorra y capucha combinada con su propia paranoia podría haberla engañado.

"Entramos" Sakazuki anunció. Las mandíbulas de varios marines golpearon el piso y Kim, quien realmente no esperaba algo como eso, miraba con una expresión impasible. "Buscaremos en lo que queda del edificio rastros de los piratas, o indicios de sus asuntos allí, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a los equipos que lucharan contra ellos"

Por un segundo, los marines enfrente de él se quedaron mirando, algunos con terror el edificio medio demolido donde se suponía que debían entrar y ninguno movió un musculo "¡AHORA!" Sakazuki de repente ladró, haciéndole saltar del susto.

El pequeño grupo de marines al instante corrió hacia el edificio con Sakazuki síguenoslos de cerca.

"¿De verdad quiere que vayamos allá?" Smoker murmuró, sus cejas surcando ominosamente mientras sus manos se apretaron a su rifle (no era muy bueno que se confiara solamente en sus nuevos poderes, a pesar de que ciertamente aprendía rápido).

Kim lanzó una rápida mirada para ver que el contralmirante estaba siguiéndolos "Al parecer tiene la intención de asegurarse de que lo hagamos" susurró sombríamente hacia atrás "Haz todo lo que puedas para evitar tocar las cosas: el menor movimiento podría causar que todo se derrumbe…"

"Bueno, ¿no es eso bueno?" Smoker resopló con sarcasmo

"Smoker mi amigo fue un placer conocerte" Kim dijo secamente mientras los hombres delante ellos entraban lentamente al edificio por un puerta volada.

"Igualmente"

"Dispérsense" Sakazuki ordenó en voz alta cuando cada uno de ellos estuvo dentro del edificio. Los marines saludaron a su oficial con rigidez antes de separarse en grupo pequeños e irse en su propia dirección. Kim y Smoker empezaron a dirigirse hacia un pequeño pasillo hacia la izquierda cuando Sakazuki se volvió hacia ellos- hacia Kim "Te estaré vigilando, Grey"

Kim se estremeció ante la amenaza apenas oculta y frunció el ceño en gran media para oculta su miedo.

Se estaba poniendo un poco repetitivo ¿no es así?, comentó un hilo de voz sarcástica arrestando las palabras en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Tal vez era el conocimiento de que tenía a Garp y Wilde respaldándola, pero no se sentía tan asustada (ni siquiera cerca de tan asustada) como se había sentido cuando lo había visto con Hina y Smoker… Aún tenía miedo- su vida estaba en línea después de todo, su vida y mucho más- pero su orgullo no dejaba que sus constantes miradas sospechosas pudieran disuadirla. Así que se volteó para encararlo plenamente, con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada con orgullo y lo saludó.

"Sé que lo hará, señor" respondió, teniendo cuidado en mantener su expresión en blanco. Era pura bravuconería, lo sabía, porque no se sentía ni la mitad de segura de lo que pretendía estar.

La sonrisa de Sakazuki era claramente visible ahora y abiertamente burlona, como si supiera lo que realmente había detrás de su rostro imperturbable. Después de dejar una breve pero bastante siniestra sonrisa, se dio vuelta y desapareció en un pasillo medio colapsado cercano. Atraída como un imán, Kim no pudo apartar sus ojos mientras se alejaba, su capa blanca claramente visible a pesar de la oscuridad, la palabra ¨justicia¨ en su espalda mirándola amenazadoramente.

 _Justicia_ …

La joven Flowan se estremeció y su propia chaqueta de oficial pareció de repente curiosamente pesada en sus hombros. Hubo un breve silencio mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de las mangas inconscientemente, hasta que Smoker interrumpió su trance preocupado.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" el adolecente finalmente gimió, mascado su cigarro con renovado ardor cuando el sonido de los paso de Sakazuki finalmente se desvaneció.

Solo lo usual…. Kim se encogió de hombros en su lugar "¿Quién sabe?"

Smoker le lanzo una mirada de no creerle, pero no presionó en el asunto y siguieron caminando sin prisa por el pasillo, inspeccionado una habitación tras otra sin encontrar nada.

El proceso era largo y tedioso, prolongado por el pie lesionado de Kim, gracias al yeso de Wilde no necesitaba una muleta, pero todavía debía tener cuidado y los pasillos sembrados de trozos de metal y hormigón desaceleraron su avance considerablemente. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un patrón para inspección las habitaciones: Smoker iba primero y le decía a Kim lo que había encontrado y ella seguía caminando a su propio ritmo.

"Esto es ridículo" finamente Smoker murmuro exasperado, después de inspeccionar rápidamente otra habitación perfecta sin interés.

Cerró la puerta y una ominosa grieta sonó haciéndoles apartarse hacia el lado. Dieron un paso atrás justo a tiempo para evitar la puerta con las bisagras rotas que debido a la fuera del impacto se vino abajo.

Kim levantó una ceja sin sorprenderse en realidad por el temperamento de su amigo, pero aun desaprobándolo. Si continuaba así, tendrían suerte si la mitad de la fortaleza que aún permanecia de sus pie, no se derrumbaba en sus cabezas en los próximos cinco minutos. Sin embargo el adolescente ignoró su mirada.

"No hay absolutamente nada aquí" gruño cuando pisoteó hacia la siguiente puerta que resulto ser una habitaron tan vacía como las otras al abrirla; dejó la puerta abierta en esa ocasión "Como si los piratas fueran tan estúpidos para dejar cualquier tipo de documentos importantes aquí"

Miró a su alrededor mientras buscaba la siguiente puerta, antes de volverse a su amiga con una mirada de asombro en su rostro "¿Incluso tienen documentos los piratas?"

Las cejas de Kim se elevaron ligeramente en confusión "¿Documentos?" repitió "Documentos… ¿Cómo qué?"

"Ya sabes cómo Wilde tiene todas esas carpetas llenas de información sobre nuestros objetivos" Smoker se encogió de hombros, levantando su rifle para dejarlo descansar casualmente en su hombro "Escuche de Bogart que los vicealmirantes esperaban encontrar algo como eso aquí"

"Quieres decir cuáles serían sus objetivos, islas que planean atacar, ¿cosas como esas?" Kim frunció el ceño ligeramente y cuando Smoker asintió, ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza "Por lo que he oído de esa tripulación de la selva, realmente no parecen del tipo que se molestaría con papeles" miró sospechosamente una gran lámpara de neón colgando del techo, amenazando con caer sobre sus cabezas "Unos pocos mapas en su nave a lo sumo, ¿pero montones de documentos?"

"¿Montones de documentos como estos?"

Kim se volvió y vio que Smoker había abierto otra puerta a su izquierda y estaba mirando dentro de una habitación iluminada por el sol de media tarde. Se apresuró a cojear hasta él y se asomó para ver una habitación grande con varios escritorios, estantes y papeles que cubrían el suelo.

"Los archivos de la fortaleza" dijo la joven.

"Tal vez los piratas dejaron algo aquí" Smoker comentó con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Deberíamos revisar los documentos. Los piratas tuvieron acceso a todo eso y obviamente revisaron los archivos almacenados aquí. Podrían usar esa información en nuestra contra en las próximas batallas"

Smoker resopló y apretó los dientes alrrededor de su cigarro "No voy a leer nada" dijo con indignación "Odio leer"

Kim rodó los ojos "Esta bien, está bien, deja al ratón de biblioteca ocuparse de todo '¿Por qué no?" resopló " Los revisaré con rapidez, entonces"

"Si, haz eso y continuaré revisando el resto" Smoker ya se estaba alejando "Si encuentro algo interesante volveré"

Cuando su amigo adolescente se alejó, Kim entró en los archivos y rápidamente evaluó el estado de la habitación. Estaba visiblemente saqueada, pero sí buscaban algo específico o simplemente destruyeron el lugar, era difícil saberlo: los escritorios estaban dados vuelta, unos estantes habían sido arrojados al suelo y su contenido se pudría en los charcos creados por las cañerías destruidas.

Kim recogió un libro y lo inspeccionó, solo para suspirar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba arruinado-al igual que probablemente casi la totalidad de los materiales en la habitación.

"¡Oy, girlie!"

La joven se dio vuelta y miro frenéticamente a través de la habitación, con el corazón latiendo rápido y los ojos muy abiertos en asombro. Esa voz, conocía esa voz – la conocía demasiado bien. Pero él no podía estar aquí, no podía estar aquí. Con todos los marines alrededor de la fortaleza debería haber escuchado algún tipo de alarma…

Lentamente se calmó y se dio cuenta que aún estaba sola en la habitación, y que Marco el Fénix no estaba al acecho.

 _Estoy teniendo alucinaciones ahora…_

Puso el libro empapado sobre el escritorio y se masajeo las sienes con la punta de los dedos. Sintió que venía un dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se concentró en inhalar y exhalar profundamente.

Quizás el estrés la estaba superando. O su paranoia finalmente estaba volviéndola loca y ahora imaginaba cosas…

"¡Girlie, por aquí!"

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron de golpe y miró a su alrededor de nuevo, con más calma esta vez. Pero la habitación todavía estaba vacía.

"Roger me ayude" murmuró "Por fin me he vuelto loca…"

La voz de Marco rió y miró duramente la pared del frente (era mejor que mirar a la nada, ¿verdad?) "¡Cállate, voz de Marco!" espetó ella. "No te estoy escuchando" No solo Marco esta vez, sino que también podría haber jurado que escuchó otros hombres riendo.

"La voz de Marco" repitió un hombre "¡Eso es gracioso!"

"No estas escuchando voces, girlie" Marco insistió, su voz sosteniendo un tinte de exasperación esta vez "Mira hacia abajo sobre la mesa"

Kim frunció el ceño y aunque no quería hacer nada más que exactamente lo contrario de lo que él le decía, sus ojos instintivamente bajaron hacia donde le dijo. Inmediatamente… lo vio.

"¡GWAH!" Saltó hacia atrás, tropezando en con una estantería y cayo de plano sobre su espalda en medio de los libros. Su cabeza chocó contra algo duro y casi pierde la conciencia.

"Girlie, ¿estás bien?"

Kim lentamente levanto la cabeza y gimió de dolor, disparando una mano para aplastar la parte de atrás de su cráneo. El mundo parecía estar girando locamente a su alrededor como un trompo y la hizo sentir horriblemente mareada.

"Marco, ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea?" una voz, aun masculina, pero más joven esta vez, preguntó ansiosamente. "Es un marine y en el estado en que estamos ahora..."

"No te preocupes Fillie" Marco replicó, "Oy, Girlie, no te desmayes ahora"

"No me voy a desmayar, idiota" Kim disparó de vuelta – aunque sus palabras salieron mucho más lentas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Después de unos segundos cuando el dolor remitió un poco, se incorporó lentamente, apoyando los codos para empujar la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia arriba. Aunque la visión que la saludo casi la hace desmayarse…

Estaba viendo un pequeño Marco, apenas del tamaño de su mano, de pie sobre su rodilla derecha y mirándola con atención – y aunque era demasiado pequeño para ver claramente la expresión de su cara, parecía un poco preocupado.

"Realmente me estoy volviendo loca" murmuró mientras miraba con horror al comandante fénix de cuatro pulgadas de alto. "Esto es incluso peor que escuchar voces…"

Marco dejo escapar un baja risita "Estas mejor, bien" dijo "Tuvimos suerte que fueras tu quien nos encontrará, girlie"

"¿Nos?" Kim repitió.

Creyó ver a Marco enviarle una rápida sonrisa antes de que sus brazos se iluminaran con fuego azul y saltará de su rodilla, aterrizando en el escritorio detrás. Notó entonces a los cuatro hombres pequeños de pie junto a él mirándola… todos eran una mini-versión de los piratas que ya había visto antes: mini-Schmurf, mini-Smile, mini-Thatch… Err, no, no conocía al último pero si lo había visto.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza con pavor. Se veían preocupantemente como los pequeños demonios que sugerían a las personas hacer cosas malas en los libros de historietas, que solía leer cuando era más joven.

"Como si uno de ellos no fuera suficiente" se quejó en voz baja, pasando una mano cansamente por su cara.

"Oy, girlie, quédate con nosotros" la voz de Marco resucitó.

Kim los miró con cautela, sin molestarse en levantarse de su precaria silla en la estantería cuando observó a los cinco piratas en miniatura, con una expresión agotada y resignada. La vista obviamente era bastante lamentable para hacer reír a los piratas divertidamente.

"Hey, girlie" Thatch llegó a estar al lado de Marco agitando la mano en un saludo "Cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"Hey" Kim respondió. Se sentía… bastante insensible. "Así que, erm… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Mini-Marco, mini-Thatch, mini-Schmurf y mini-Smiley instantáneamente voltearon hacia el último mini-pirata quien se encogió avergonzado.

"Indiana, el capitán de los piratas de la selva, nos atrapó gracias a Fillie" explicó Marco, sonando inusualmente malhumorado.

Mini-Schmurf resopló ruidosamente mientras mini-Smile cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho "¡Hemos sido jodidos como novatos!" éste último gruño.

Kim hizo una mueca ante el lenguaje pero no se atrevió a comentar sobre el mismo – si iban a ser los demonios que la seguirían por el resto de su vida, no quería empezar mal.

La amargura en la voz del mini-Smiley sin embargo la había reanimado y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Espera… ¿Los piratas de la selva?" ella dijo, sentándose por completo, mientras el pirata llamado Fillie se disculpaba sin cesar. Kim se puso de pie, pero no permaneció en esa posición y se agachó frente al escritorio para estar al mismo nivel con los mini-piratas.

"Sip" Thatch asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del traje blanco. "Se suponía que nosotros los cuidaríamos, pero no sabíamos que su capitán tenía un poder de fruta del diablo"

"Él nos encogió" Marco concluyó mientras se sentaba en el borde del escritorio frente a Kim, sus largas piernas colgando.

"Él los encogió" repitió Kim

"Y hemos estado atrapados aquí durante dos días"

Y de repente sentía como si hubiera sido liberada después de semanas y semanas de pesadas cargas, día y noche. Toda la tensiónfue drenada de sus hombros y suspiró de alivio.

 _No estoy loca…_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, de que estaba mirando a Marco -y otros cuatro piratas también, pero como no los conocía exactamente, no importaban- y que el todo poderoso, mundano e infame comandante fénix, había sido encogido a un tamaño menor que el de un enano.

Y se echó a reír.

Hubo un largo silencio, o más bien un silencio por parte de los piratas quienes miraron a la nativa Flowan mientras se partía de la risa. Marco obviamente no apreció mucho su risa porque saltó a sus pies y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. La joven alférez no necesitaba verlo para saber que había fruncido el ceño—podía sentirlo.

"¿Se está riendo de nosotros?" el joven pirata llamado Fillie preguntó con incredulidad.

"Oy, girlie" Marco llamó.

"¡Deja de reír, yo!" mini-Schmurf blandió un puño en el aire. Kim no tenía ninguna duda de que si hubiera estado en su tamaño normal, al ponerlo frente a su cara el efecto hubiera sido mucho más intimidante, pero en su estado actual sólo le hizo reír más (hasta el punto de que lagrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas).

"Son los terribles piratas de Barbablanca para ti" Thatch resopló y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con un suspiro.

"Malditos piratas ridículos de Barbablanca querrás decir" Smiley gruño.

"Bien, bien" Kim se levantó y trató de calmar su risa, usando las mangas de su chaqueta para limpiar sus mejillas. Cuando estaba respirando normalmente volvió a mirar a los piratas. "Lo siento, eso no fue muy agradable"

No le molestó en absoluto disculparse sinceramente con piratas: era la primera vez que reía tanto desde lo que parecía una eternidad y sintió que les debía mucho… Y tal vez después de todo, no debería haberlos molestado – su buen ánimo sofocaba todos los sentimientos negativos en este momento.

"Buena chica" Thatch asintió con la cabeza.

Y adiós a su buen humor…

"Tengo un nombre" frunció el ceño ante los cinco piratas en miniatura que estaban riéndose de ella. "Y no es girlie, no es chica y sin duda no es preciosa. ¿Por qué a los hombres les cuesta tanto entenderlo?"

"No te preocupes, girlie" Marco sonrió posando las manos en sus caderas con sus pies separados y sacando orgullosamente su pecho tatuado – la viva imagen de confianza a pesar de su reducido tamaño. "Siempre serás nuestra girlie"

Dicha girlie rodó los ojos. Sip, su buen humor definitivamente se había ido.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo estas girlie?" Marco preguntó de repente "La última vez que te vi, no estabas en una situación muy brillante"

La última vez que me vio… Oh, cierto, Isla Gurashia… Oh. Correcto.

Ese fue el momento en que la salvó -y a Smoker y Hina- de quedar aplastados bajo el edificio colapsando de la fortaleza marina. Y ahora le debía su vida a un pirata. Era innecesario decir que el recuerdo no ayudaba en nada a su estado de ánimo.

"Oí que es gracias a ti, que mis amigos y yo salimos con vida"

"Oh-ho, ¿has oído eso?"

Ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saber que su rostro lucia ya aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que había visto tantas veces. Solo oír su voz la irritaba lo suficiente para decidir no contestarle y darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida. No había nada en la habitación de todos modos y no tenía paciencia para tratar con los piratas en este momento.

"Oh, ya se va" Thatch dijo, su propia sonrisa tan evidente como la de su compañero comandante. "Creo que la ofendimos en algún momento…"

"¡Sí, y hasta nunca demonios!"

"¡Nos vemos en la siguiente isla, yo!"

Kim se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, pero no fue a causa de los insultos que los piratas lanzaban en su contra. Su naturaleza Flowan estaba sosteniéndose en su espalda: podía huir, pero no resolvería el problema de su deuda de vida. ¿Qué haría al respecto? Estaba furiosa simplemente al pensar que le debía algo a un pirata y estaba muy tentada a ignóralo, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a pasar por alto una tradición tan importante de su isla natal.

"Oy, girlie" Marco llamó a sus espaldas. "No envíes a tus oficiales por el momento. Aun debemos conseguir revertir el truco que Indiana nos jugó"

"¡Si, queremos nuestro tamaño normal de vuelta, yo!"

"¡No voy a quedarme como un maldito enano toda mi vida!"

"Smiley, por el amor de Roger, ¿puedes decir una sentencia normal de vez en cuando?"

La alférez marine solo volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a los cinco piratas en miniatura de pie de un lado al otro en el escritorio mirándola (o suponía que la miraban, no podía verlo realmente…) Tenia que admitirlo: con su tamaño actual, a pesar de tener habilidades sobrehumanas no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

Sin embargo, esto podía ser la única oportunidad de deshacerse definitivamente de Sakazuki y su constante vigilancia. Después de todo, si le entregaba dos comandantes de la tripulación de Barbablanca en bandeja de plata, no podría acusarla de fomentar una revolución contra el gobierno mundial… de hecho, nadie podría acusarla. Podría convertirse en un héroe de la marina – Kim Grey, alférez, apenas veinte años de edad y reclutada tres meses atrás, arrestó por su cuenta a dos comandantes de Barbablanca de clasificación más alta. Ningún marine u oficial del gobierno se le ocurriría sospechar de ella otra vez si era reconocida como una buena marina dedicada a la causa.

Detuvo en seco sus reflexiones cuando se dio cuenta exactamente en lo que consistían. Estaba pensando en enviar a cinco hombres a Impel Down… dos de los cuales no habría duda que serían ejecutados en una semana… después de todo lo sucedido a su propio padre ¿Cómo podía considerar tales cosas horribles? Podían ser piratas pero ella sabía mejor que nadie, que ningún ser humano en este planeta (criminal o no) merecía ese tipo de trato.

"Regresarán a su tamaño normal muy pronto" dijo, con voz inexpresiva.

Estaba tan disgustada consigo misma que se sentía enferma. Sí, necesitaba sacarse a Sakazuki de encima, pero nunca lo haría a costa de otras personas. ¿Su padre y sus abuelos no le habían enseñado nada?

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Marco preguntó y Kim se dio cuenta de que había silenciado a sus compañeros de tripulación.

"La fruta del diablo que los afecto obviamente sigue el mismo principio general de la de Shiki" Kim explicó. "Si el capitán de la tripulación de la selva quiere que los efectos duren, debe concentrarse en sus víctimas constantemente"

"¿Constantemente?" Fillie repitió "Pero… ¿no es imposible? Tiene que dormir alguna vez-"

"Eso es lo que diferencia a usuarios de fruta del diablo comunes de los genios" Kim siguió explicando, recordando brevemente el mismo discurso exacto que su padre le había dado hace muchos años. "Literalmente pueden grabar el pensamiento en su inconsciente, de modo que continua incluso si duermen. Sin embargo, si son noqueados o en el peor de los casos asesinados, el inconsciente no puede hacerse cargo y los efectos de su poder se cancelan"

"Bien, es bueno saber eso" Thatch dijo, un poco sarcástico. "¿Pero, estas planeando derrotar a Indiana pronto, girlie?"

"Yo no" respondió Kim fácilmente "Pero esta isla es literalmente, un hervidero de marines y hay cuatro vicealmirantes, cuya misión es asegurarse de que la tripulación de la selva no moleste jamás a ningún civil de nuevo. Creo que podemos estar seguros que esta noche tendrán de vuelta su tamaño normal"

"Bueno, ¡no es muy optimista, yo!"

Kim se encogió de hombros. "En el peor de los casos será enviado a Impel Down y teniendo en cuenta sus crímenes, será ejecutado poco después" solo el pensamiento la hizo temblar de pavor y apretó sus manos en puños para evitar que temblaran de manera obvia. "Entonces deberían volver a la normalidad en menos de un mes"

"¿Un maldito mes? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

Considerando que había terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer ahí, se volvió para irse por fin sin prestar atención innecesaria a los piratas pendencieros detrás de ella. Pero apenas puso un pie en la puerta, alcanzó a ver una sombra en el extremo del pasillo—una sombra que conocía y temía con razón. Se lanzó al interior de la sala de archivos tan rápido como pudo con su pie lesionado y se dirigió directamente a los piratas. Smiley, Schmurf y Fillie ahora estaban gritándose los unos a los otros, mientras Marco y Thatch conversaban en voz baja no muy lejos.

"¡Silencio!" Kim trató de callarlos cuando llegó a estar frente al escritorio. Los piratas afortunadamente se volvieron en silencio y la miraron, algunos con sorpresa, otros con completa indiferencia.

"¡Tienen que ocultarse ahora!"

"¿Por qué?" Marco se volvió a ella plenamente, sus manos aun en sus bolsillos y obviamente sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo, a pesar de la clara ansiedad de ella.

"¡GREY!" una voz profunda resonó por el pasillo. Kim entró en pánico: Si Sakazuki la veía con piratas, estaba muerta, pero los cinco idiotas obviamente no se moverían y ya era demasiado tarde. Así que hizo lo único que pudo pensar para salvarse de una situación así.

Abrió su fiel bolso (¡gracias a Roger que tenía la costumbre de llevarlo siempre con ella!) y con un golpe de su antebrazo los empujó a todos en su bolso, en medio del libro de cocina de su padre, su diario y su personal Bo retráctil. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la tapa de forma segura y tomar un libro para hacer como si estuviera ocupada antes de que el contraalmirante irrumpiera dentro de la habitación.

"¡Grey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" El marine miró alrededor salvajemente, su voz temblando de rabia "¿Dónde están?"

La joven sintió que se moría un poco por dentro. Había escuchado su conversación con los piratas. Ahora podía disimular todo lo que quisiera, pero después él nunca la dejaría en paz.

"¿Quiénes, señor?"—preguntó inocentemente, cerrando el libro lentamente entre sus manos y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio.

"¡Los piratas, Grey, los piratas!" Sakazuki espetó. "No actúes como si no supieras de que estoy hablando, los escuché!"

Kim marcó una pausa y por si acaso miró alrededor de la habitación con una falsa vacilación y mirada cautelosa.

Fue un poco irónico. Nunca había sido una buena actriz y había tenido muchos problemas en el pasado, por lo que siempre había creído que no podría mentir para salvar su vida. Pero ahora que su vida estaba en realidad en línea, se dio cuenta de que de hecho podía fingir – no es que esperaba que el fanático vicealmirante podría créele nunca.

Pero su recién talento descubierto no valdría mucho si los piratas no guardaban silencio al interior de su bolso para comenzar. Esperaba que se dieran cuenta que tenían su futuro en sus minúsculas manos…

Tragó con nerviosismo y rezó para que alguna entidad superior -que por lo general se reía de ella constantemente- le diera un descanso por el día.

"Lo siento, señor" dijo formalmente cuando discretamente movió su bolso para que descansara contra su espalda en lugar de su costado. Para hacer el movimiento más creíble, puso sus manos sobre él, en un gesto de un marine respetuoso frente a un oficial (y trató de ignorar el movimiento que podía sentir en el bolso) "He estado sola en esta habitación desde que el aprendiz Smoker se fue para continuar con la inspección del edificio"

"Sola, ¿realmente?" Sakazuki se burló "¿Y que estabas haciendo, Grey?"

"Los piratas de la selva visiblemente saquearon esta habitación, señor" respondió Kim, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma. Realmente él no iba a creerse esto. "Estaba inspeccionando para ver si había alguna información que podría haber sido importante y que pudieron haber visto. U alguna posibilidad de saber para que estaban usando esta habitación en sí, señor"

Observó en silencio cuando Sakazuki se dirigió hacia los ventanales rotos y se asomó hacia afuera, viendo de izquierda a derecha con atención antes de concentrarse exclusivamente en ella de nuevo. Eso era todo, Kim esperaba no dar la vuelta y salir corriendo cuando comenzó a marchar hacia ella lentamente, paso a paso misteriosamente rotundo en la habitación perfectamente silenciosa. Cuando se detuvo, estaba justo frente a ella, no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla pero aun así más que suficiente para hacer que la pequeña mujer se sintiera casi abrumada.

Él frunció el ceño en silencio durante mucho tiempo, como si quisiera hacerle un agujero en el cráneo con una simple mirada, para así poder ver por sí mismo los secretos y siniestros planes que ocultaba ahí. Cada segundo pareció durar un siglo para Kim y estuvo a punto de perder su semblante- casi.

Sin embargo su cara en blanco solo parecía enfurecer al contraalmirante y cuando su paciencia llegó a su fin, su mano salió disparada. Rápido como un rayo, violentamente agarró la parte delantera de su chaqueta y la levanto frente a él con facilidad, como si no pesara más que una pluma. Kim se encogió y trató de recuperar el equilibrio, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus pies ya ni siquiera tocaban el suelo… no paso mucho tiempo antes de que su respiración se tonara difícil, debido a la repentina tensión de su cuello, hasta el punto que obstruyó su tráquea. Agarró su muñeca temblorosamente y trató de aliviar la presión en su garganta- sin resultados.

 _Realmente comenzó a temer por su vida…_

"Estas jugando con fuego, Grey" gruño Sakazuki despacio y la levanto lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Kim vio sus ojos- pequeños, negros, brillantes y llenos de desprecio, con un odio que nunca había presenciado hasta ahora en su vida.

"Pero ten cuidado, porque a la menor quemadura te entregaré. Vas a ser juzgada por traición y me aseguraré personalmente de que no veas la luz del día hasta el momento de sacarte de Impel Down para tu ejecución. ¿Está claro? "

 _Ese tipo está completamente loco… no, está más allá de esta etapa._

Insatisfecho por su falta de respuesta, Sakazuki la sacudió brevemente "¿Está claro, Grey?" repitió en un gruñido.

Kim ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos "Claro como el cristal, señor" respondió ahogadamente.

El marine soltó su chaqueta y se derrumbó en el suelo – sus piernas temblaron hasta el punto de no poder soportar su peso. A medida que se alzaba sobre su figura postrada, ni siquiera trataba de mirarlo y sostenerle la mirada. No lo necesitaba para sentir el desprecio que sentía hacia ella.

"Ustedes los criminales son todos iguales" murmuró: por su tono, parecía estar hablando consigo mismo "Supongo que corre por la sangre. Pero juré que protegería la paz de este mundo, y si eso significa exterminar cada línea de sangre contaminada. Entonces así será"

 _¿Línea de sangre contaminada?_

Solo el concepto le daba ganas de vomitar. Había tantos argumentos científicos que podían probar que no había tal cosa como ADN que te hace un criminal: así como muchos conceptos filosóficos que podrían haber hecho oposición a una masacre cruel y absurda. Pero estaba aterrorizada, aterrorizada hasta el punto de no poder hablar. Todos sus ideales (que eran en mayor parte por su padre) no podía defenderlos en frente de tal convicción ciega.

Y se odiaba por ser tan cobarde.

"! Kim! los otros nos están llamando-"

Smoker irrumpió en la devastada sala de archivos y se congeló ante la escena que lo recibió. Sus ojos pasaron silenciosos de Kim al ahora silencioso contraalmirante, luego de vuelta a su amiga Flowan. Sin embargo él sabía que era mejor no comentar.

"¡Contraalmirante Sakazuki, señor!" saludó el oficial "Tenemos nuevas órdenes de los vicealmirantes. El equipo se ha reunido en el patio y están esperando por usted para una comunicación, señor"

El hombre ni siquiera miró al alférez a sus pies y sin una sola palabra salió de la habitación.

Cuando el silencio regresó y Kim progresivamente logró calmar sus nervios crispados, lentamente se puso de pie. Incapaz de enfrentarse a su amigo adolescente, tomó su tiempo para quitar el polvo de su uniforme y asegurarse de que su cartera todavía estaba cerrada, antes de volverse hacia el aprendiz de pelo gris.

Sin decir una palabra, los dos amigos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el patio para obtener las nuevas órdenes. Smoker no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre la escena que había presenciado entre Kim y su oficial superior. Kim no tenía ninguna duda de que quería y aunque fue solo para darle un tiempo para obtener su compostura— hasta ahora nunca había estado más agradecida de que Smoker fuera ese tipo de persona considerada.

Sintiendo como si estuviera en un sueño, escuchaba distraídamente mientras Bogart dio a Sakazuki nuevas órdenes por Den Den Mushi, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar al contraalmirante todo el tiempo. De todo lo que Sakazuki y Bogart discutían, solo entendía lo básico: los piratas de la selva estaban escondidos en las montañas, por lo que, no solo los equipos de ataques, sino todos los marines disponibles en los cuatro equipos estarían involucrados en la caza. Iban a pasar la noche acampando afuera.

Diez minutos más tarde su grupo estaba marchando a un buen ritmo en el bosque, Sakazuki guiándolos mientras Kim iba en la parte trasera.

"¿Qué paso?" Smoker finalmente pregunto, su voz lo suficientemente alto para que solo Kim lo oyera.

Kim suspiró ¿Qué podía decirle?

"Sakazuki y yo, solo tuvimos una ligera diferencia en nuestros puntos de vista sobre algunas cosas" respondió igual en voz baja.

Smoker le envió una mirada. "No lo endulces. ¿Qué fue realmente?"

En efecto, ¿Qué fue? Kim reflexionó sobre esto brevemente y le lanzó una mirada pensativa. Recordaba claramente que hace mucho tiempo, apenas había arañado el tema con Hina y lo había evitado porque sabía que su amiga peli-rosa todavía no podía manejar la verdad. Pero Smoker….

Lo miró con severidad "¿Ya has oído el concepto de justicia absoluta?"

 _Sí, Smoker podía manejar este tipo de verdad._

* * *

 _Continuara?_


	20. Patata y sus amigos

**One piece es de Oda sensei y DOTPB de NNITW**

* * *

 _Girlie,_

 _Espero que perdones esta escritura de mierda de mi parte, pero tener que utilizar un lápiz que básicamente es más grande que ti, en un bolso en constante movimiento, mientras tus estúpidos compañeros tratan de quitarte el lápiz para escribir sus propios mensajes, no es exactamente fácil. Nunca me encontré en tal situación antes y es una gran primera vez para mi... interesante, por decir lo menos._

 _Antes de que enloquezcas y trates de estrangularme durante nuestro próximo encuentro (no es que puedas, pero sabiendo que tratarás), te diré-. No he leído nada de los que has escrito en tu diario._

 _Bueno, no mucho de todas formas. Verás, los chicos y yo estábamos un poco aburridos y ya que no tenemos ningún interés particular en la cocina (en serio, girlie: ¿un libro de cocina?), dimos una mirada al otro libro que tienes aquí. Dejamos de leer cuando nos dimos cuenta de qué decía el libro. Para ser completamente honesto, Smiley e Índigo querían leerlo todo, pero Thatch y yo tenemos una cantidad considerable de respeto hacia ti, y recordamos ese tipo de regla tácita que estipula que un hombre nunca debe leer el diario de una chica, por lo que nos estamos asegurando de que no lo hagan…. No es que usualmente nos importe mucho la ley,_ _claro está._ _Quizás lo que quiero decir, es que a pesar de lo que piensa la gente, aún queda algo de honor en nosotros._

 _Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de escribir en tu diario girlie?, simplemente estoy aburrido…. Y para mantenerme ocupado lo más entretenido que encontré es imaginar tu expresión cuando leas esto. ¡Roger, que no daría por verlo! Tu rostro, me refiero. Honestamente no te veo como el tipo de chica que escribe diarios…. Pero de nuevo, no te imagino en muchas cosas (cocinar en particular) y sigues probándome que estoy equivocado una y otra vez. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para entenderte, pero se está volviendo más complicado de lo que había anticipado._

 _Tú, girlie, puedes estar orgullosa de ser la primera persona que se convierte en alguien tan complicado desde hace mucho tiempo (usualmente soy bastante bueno evaluando las personalidades de las personas, así como sus motivaciones)… por lo menos me tomará más que unas semanas para finalmente poder entenderte y eso realmente dice algo._

 _De todas formas, Smiley está poniendo a prueba mis nervios, así que voy a hacerme cargo de él y asegurarme de que permanezca en silencio (solo en caso de que no lo sepas, Smiley es el que siempre usa un suéter amarillo con una cara sonriente); su lenguaje es apenas soportable. Y no queremos que tus compañeritos nos encuentren en tu bolso, ¿verdad?_

 _Tienes que explicarme porque hiciste esto por cierto, tengo varias teorías pero tengo el sentimiento que es más que eso. Le daré el lápiz a Índigo ahora, quiere garabatear un poco para mantenerse entretenido. Creo que Fillie y Thatch también se unirán bastante pronto._

 _Bueno, girlie! ¡Esto ha sido divertido! ¡Nos veremos pronto!_

 _(Pd. Muy interesante tu conversación con Sakazuki… pero lo explicarás muy pronto, estoy seguro)_

 **[** **SEGUIDO DE TRES PÁGINAS CUBIERTAS DE GARABATOS** **]**

* * *

Kim rara vez tenia este sentimiento, esta inquietante y abrumadora sensación de inutilidad cuando todo se te iba de las manos. No le gustaba, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a ello, a que las cosas no fueran a su manera, de acuerdo a sus planes. Porque después de todo, si realmente pensaba en eso, era un fenómeno relativamente reciente en su vida. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse de eso antes de marcharse de Flowa—que era el punto donde todo se había venido abajo. La proverbial bolsa de patatas.

Si tuviera que describirlo de manera más figurativa, podía decir que estaba en un pequeño bote, sin remos, sin velas, sin nada para ayudarla a tomar la dirección correcta, atrapada en medio de un remolino. Espectadora de su propia muerte, viendo con impotencia como el barco hacia grandes círculos y llegaba lentamente más y más cerca del centro, hundiéndose cada vez más con cada nuevo giro completado. En el punto donde estaba ahora, podía decir con mayor certeza que estaba a punto de ser tragada por las aguas implacables, lo peor de lo peor y todavía nadie le ayudaba.

Estaba en el borde, cada vez más cerca y no sabía cómo apartarse.

Había salvado a piratas

Había salvado a piratas

Los había salvado y los puso en su bolso para que Sakazuki no los viera, así que podrían acusarla de alta traición y enviarla a Impel Down. ¡Y aún estaban en su bolso, habían estado ahí por horas sin tener ninguna ocasión para deshacerse de ellos!

En teoría no era tan difícil: alejarse de los otros marines solo lo suficiente para abrir su bolso y arrojarlos (preferentemente en un arbusto cercano, para que no se rompieran sus diminutos cuellos). Sí, en teoría era bastante simple, pero estaba rodeada constantemente por sus compañeros - Smoker en particular- y podía sentir a Sakazuki vigilándola como un halcón. No podía abandonar las filas porque estaba segura de que encontraría la forma de mantener un ojo en ella y atraparla in fraganti, por lo que durante cerca de 4 horas de caminata a través de la selva había buscado una abertura sin encontrarla. Se puso peor cuando el equipo de ataque de Pennington se les unió y se encontró rodeada por tres veces el número de marines que había estado antes.

Al final, no tenía más remedio que resignarse a su desino: iba a tener que mantener a los mini piratas durante un tiempo. Agregando el hecho sobre su pie, pues a pesar de los cuidados de Wilde de ponerlo en su lugar, dolía bastante después de un día entero de caminar sin cesar, provocando una malhumorada e inquieta alférez Flowan que hacia todo lo posible para controlarse.

Afortunadamente, Smoker era una buena distracción.

"Así que si aplico tu teoría" dijo después de un largo silencio "Sakazuki es un adepto de la justicia absoluta, como el vicealmirante Onigumo, o el vicealmirante Aokiji…"

Kim asintió lentamente

Sakazuki y Pennington estaban de pie apartados un poco del grupo de marines, discutiendo en voz baja sobre el Den Den Mushi con los otros como el equipo de caza se acercaba a los objetivos. Por lo que podía oír, los piratas de la selva estaban completamente rodeados, pero no parecían ser conscientes de ello todavía y los oficiales solo necesitaban planificar el ataque.

Smoker se quejó a su lado y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando con los oficiales. Se encontraba considerablemente sorprendida con la seriedad con la cual su amigo había asumido el asunto que le había lanzado a su antojo; siempre lo había conocido como un apasionado de su trabajo como marine y nunca había pensado que pondría sus ideales en cuestión tan fácilmente. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal y era mucho más tolerante de lo que había imaginado: no habían hablado mucho durante las últimas horas, ya que tenían que caminar rápidamente y en silencio, pero había sido capaz de explicarle el concepto de justicia absoluta con los detalles suficientes para darle en que pensar.

Y ahora que habían pasado por las teorías generales llegaba el momento para el análisis.

"No entiendo" Smoker finalmente frunció el ceño ligeramente "¿Por qué estabas en descuerdo con Sakazuki entonces?"

 _Oh, es cierto_ … no le había hablado sobre eso todavía.

"Estoy contra la justicia absoluta, es tan simple como eso" dijo Kim, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja para que solo Smoker pudiera oírla. "Va en contra de todo lo que creo, además he visto de primera mano los daños que puede hacer"

"¿Daños?" Smoker frunció el ceño en confusión "Pero… justicia absoluta es… es un tipo de política de no tolerancia, ¿no es así?" Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas "¿No es normal castigar a los criminales y ser tan severo como sea posible? Después de todo desafiaron la ley y dan un mal ejemplo a los demás, haciendo que los peores hombres crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran y salirse con la suya: ¿has visto cuantos nuevas tripulaciones piratas han sido registradas desde Gold Roger? En todo caso, ¿no debería la justicia absoluta ayudar a prevenir los daños?"

Kim negó con la cabeza "La justicia absoluta no es una simple política de no tolerancia ¿nunca has oído hablar de la Buster Call? ¿O de la masacre que se llevó a cabo para asegurarse de que el hijo de Roger no sobreviviera? ¿O simplemente la forma en que trabaja Impel Down?"

Smoker parecía sorprendido "¿De que estas hablando?" Obviamente no había oído.

"Esos puntos es mejor no discutirlos aquí" suspiró Kim "Son temas muy sensibles que los altos oficiales generalmente tratan de evadir tanto como sea posible. Será mejor esperar a estar de vuelta en el barco antes de explicar los detalles, tengo demasiados problemas hoy como para…"

"¡No espera, en verdad quiero saber! ¿De que estas hablando?" pero Kim no iba a responder esa pregunta cuando podían ser escuchados por Sakazuki.

"Mejor piensa en esto" propuso simplemente "Se dice que la historia la escriben aquellos que se encuentran en la cima, las personas y las naciones que salen victoriosas de los grandes conflictos: es exactamente lo mismo para la justicia"

Con su atención efectivamente desviada, Smoker la miró con atención. "Pero la justicia se supone que debe ser universal…" comenzó con una mueca.

"No lo es. La justicia es acerca de dónde vienes, lo que has vivido, lo que has hecho y en lo que crees. Es extremadamente subjetiva y muy personal para cada persona"

"Personal…" Smoker repitió, al parecer interesado por este concepto en particular.

Kim asintió "Sí, por ejemplo, algunos oficiales marines no dudarían en hacer algunos sacrificios si eso significa que al final, de acuerdo con ellos, el mundo saldrá mejor de eso. ¿Harías algunos sacrificios, Smoker? ¿Matarías a inocentes si crees que significa que eventualmente el mundo sería un lugar mejor?"

Para su mayor satisfacción, Smoker parecía un poco incómodo. "Especifica lo que quieres decir con sacrificios" se quejó con obstinación, aun sin estar dispuesto a dar una respuesta.

"No alertar a civiles en una isla de un bombardeo por venir, ya que alertaría a los criminales a los cuales esta dirigido el ataque también, dandoles una oportunidad de escapar" Kim pensó de nuevo en unos pocos casos de los que había oído hablar "Dejar a un pueblo de civiles valerse por sí mismos, ya que los piratas se quedan con ellos. Encarcelar a personas sin un juicio adecuado, privando a su familia de cualquier sentido de cierre o de justicia"

Smoker pensó sobre eso unos segundos "Bueno… para todos los ejemplos que me contaste, los delincuentes son tratados en consecuencia y en cuanto a lo de la ciudad, eran culpables por albergar a los criminales, entonces legalmente hablando, al parecer se lo merecían…"

"Puedo ver que claramente que no crees eso" sonrió Kim

"Pero, ¿y si realmente es la única forma de lograr la paz?" Smoker replicó.

"¿Estás tan seguro de eso?"

Smoker le lanzó una mirada extraña "Bueno, seguramente sería largo y difícil, pero una vez que los criminales reciban el castigo que se merecen y la gente vea que los marines no dejan que nadie desafié la ley y el orden, todo estaría bien, ¿no es así?"

Kim apretó los labios con fuerza _. Le habían lavado el cerebro con bastante eficacia con disciplina marine básica 101…_

"Y ¿qué pasa con las familias, entonces?" Simplemente le preguntó "Una vez que todos los criminales sean tratado, una vez que todas las personas culpables de ´asociación´ con dichos criminales sean tratados, ¿Qué pasa con todas las familias que dejan atrás?"

Smoker se encogió de hombros, no entendiendo su punto "¿Qué hay de ellos?"

Kim suspiró "Paz y orden, suena todo bueno y bonito, pero en tu pequeña teoría olvidaste algo muy importante Smoker: estamos lidiando con seres humanos aquí" Pero eso no pareció iluminarlo, realmente solo pareció confundirlo aún más "Ellos no son solo criminales, tienen familia en alguna parte, padres y hermanos que los vieron crecer, que los aman incondicionalmente a pesar de sus errores"

"¿Llamas errores asesinar personas?" Smoker frunció el ceño ominosamente.

"No, no, déjame terminar. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, los piratas no son fundamentalmente malos. Pregúntale a alguno de ellos y verás que la mayoría solo quieren su libertad- ¿Quién no? Sin embargo, en su búsqueda de libertad tomaron el camino equivocado, el egoísta: satisfacer sus propios sueños, incluso si eso significa aplastar un número de personas a lo largo del camino. Sus familias admitirían que a causa de esto, tienen que ser castigados, hacer su tiempo en la cárcel o algo así, de acuerdo con lo que hicieron. Pero ¿realmente piensas que admitirían ver a sus seres queridos siendo ejecutados o condenados a pudrirse en una prisión infernal sin un juicio justo? Esa es la mejor manera de alimentar una rebelión, Smoker"

"Ellos mataron a civiles inocentes" Smoker replicó sin vacilar "Se creían mucho mejor que el resto tomándose la libertad de ir en contra de todas las autoridades ¿por qué deberían ser tratados de manera justa? ¡No lo merecen!"

"¿Y quién eres tú para decidir que no lo merecen?" Kim respondió con la misma facilidad "Los piratas y otros criminales deciden arbitrariamente la manera en que conducen sus vidas, sin preocuparse por los demás. Pero si decides arbitrariamente quien merece morir o no, ¿Qué te hace mejor que ellos? " Eso pareció silenciar a Smoker y la miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. "Justicia absoluta da a los oficiales una libertad considerable y les permite deshacerse de los que consideran una amenaza sin tener que justificarse ante las leyes. Pero cuando los criminales, precisamente, van siempre en contra de dichas leyes ¿Cómo van a ser distintos a ellos o mejores, si no se adhieren a las reglas que fingen proteger?"

La comprensión amaneció en la cara de Smoker y sus ojos oscuros fueron a examinar a Sakazuki, absorto en una fuerte discusión con otro oficial al otro lado de la isla. El pequeño Den Den Mushi en su mano se había puesto muy rojo y estaban mirando fulminantemente al contraalmirante (quien sea que fuera el otro oficial, tampoco estaba muy feliz).

"Escuche a alguien decir, que a veces tienes que pelear contra el mal usando tus propias armas" Smoker finalmente dijo, volviéndose hacia ella.

Kim resopló "El mal no existe" afirmó fácilmente "La única plaga otorgada a la humanidad es la ignorancia" Vio a Smoker mirándola con peculiaridad y se aclaró la garganta "¡Pero eso es harina de otro costal! Volvamos a nuestro tema de interés ¿ves a donde quiero llegar ahora?"

"Sí, creo que si" Smoker asintió lentamente.

El silencio volvió entre los dos cuando el adolescente de cabello gris reflexionó sobre lo que acababan de decir y Kim observó a los marines dispersos alrededor. A pesar de que todos los hombres parecían bastante relajados, todos tenían sus armas en las manos e inspeccionaba la selva alrededor de ellos, ante la eventualidad de un ataque-como equipos especializados en la caza de piratas peligros- no era tan sorprendente que no bajaran la guardia, incluso en ese pequeño descanso después de una intensa caminada a través de la selva.

Kim se tensó bruscamente al sentir el movimiento en su bolso y sus agudos oídos oyeron algunos pequeños gritos de enojo. Su cara se puso blanca y golpeó con su mano el bolso para silenciar a los estúpidos piratas, antes de que alguien más los oyera.

"Estas bien" Smoker preguntó levantando inquisitivamente una ceja.

"S-sí, claro" Kim forzó una sonrisa en su cara y trató de calmarse el latido frenético de su corazón "Sólo es mi pie, está doliéndome de nuevo"

Retomando lo que había dicho antes: _la mayor plaga jamás otorgada a la humanidad es la estupidez, no la ignorancia… pero, de nuevo, ¿la estupidez no es consecuencia directa de la ignorancia?, ¿verdad?_

Sacudió la cabeza, desechando los pensamientos tontos y envió una mirada asesina a su bolso. No importaba que los tarados actualmente escondidos dentro de él no pudieran verla- le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

"Así que estás diciendo…" Smoker finalmente dijo, al parecer con revelaciones suficientes para corroborar su razonamiento "¿La justicia absoluta no es la solución?"

"En mi humilde experiencia, no, no lo es" Kim sonrió irónicamente "A largo plazo, pienso que solo crea más problemas de los que resuelve"

Smoker frunció el ceño pensativamente y miró hacia abajo a la tierra con intensa concentración.

La nativa Flowan fue tocada con la seriedad con que tomó su opinión y curiosamente encantada de ayudarle a pasar por lo que consideraba, uno de los pasos más grandes que jamás había tomado en su desarrollo intelectual, años antes.

"Smoker" dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro "Este es un asunto muy complicado, así que tomate el tiempo para pensar en ello. Puesto que irás a la academia de oficiales marines, tendrás tiempo para pensar en la forma en que lucharas para defender tus ideales llegado el momento, pero no es un asunto que necesites resolver de inmediato"

Él asintió con la cabeza y la miró con atención "Al final, todo es cuestión de cómo desees proteger tus ideales, ¿no es así?" Dijo "Ya sea que te adhieras a tus creencias y las defiendas hasta el final, incluso si hace que todo sea mucho más complicado. O si las pones a un lado, el tiempo suficiente para poner un poco de orden en el mundo"

Kim asintió, en realidad todo se resumía a eso- de modo muy simple, en teoría.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Sakazuki no pudo evitar considerarlo de una manera diferente: los dos estaban luchando por lo que creían, y en cierto sentido estaban apuntando a la misma cosa, pero sus maneras eran completamente opuestas entre sí. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a los extremos que ella nunca ni siquiera consideraría y que sobre todo la aterrorizaba. Lo peor era que una pequeña parte en su interior a regañadientes admitió, que su devoción ciega por proteger lo que creía era digna de admiración.

Sí, lo habría admirado sin duda, si no hubiera sido ella, precisamente lo que él estaba tan decidido a eliminar-simplemente había quedado del lado equivocado de la vara.

Miró de nuevo a Smoker para encontrarlo limpiando su pistola profundamente, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que no se encontraba muy concentrado en ello, una tormenta se estaba formando.

Kim sonrió suavemente- le había dado algo bueno para pensar y lo mantendría ocupado por un tiempo. La próxima vez que hablaran no tenía duda de que sería muy interesante.

"¡Marines!" Sakazuki de repente llamó.

Todos los hombres de su equipo se vivieron al oficial y lo miraron con atención: era el tiempo para recibir instrucciones, con la batalla acercándose. Mientras el contraalmirante, secundado por el comodoro Pennington y algunos de los otros oficiales, explicaban el curso de acción y daban a cada marine sus instrucciones, Kim sintió su estómago encogerse con aprensión.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de los piratas. Y rápido.

* * *

 _Estoy maldita…esa es la única explicación posible… eso es todo, estoy maldita…_

En realidad era la única explicación que podía encontrar para su interminablemente mala suerte.

¿Qué otra cosa podía justificar que -después de su intento de confrontación con Sakazuki- ahora tenía que lidiar con las excentricidades de Pennington?

En una muestra de paranoia (o simplemente sadismo) Sakazuki la había asignado, a pesar de su estatus de oficial a un pequeño grupo donde no tendría ninguna autoridad y podría ser observada constantemente. Era muy inteligente y bastante astuto por parte del contraalmirante, ponerla con el comodoro: Sakazuki no podía ser acusado de acosarla dado que no la asignaba en su propio equipo, pero poniéndola con Pennington, efectivamente se aseguraba de que un ojo seria puesto en ella constantemente.

"Querida señorita Grey" susurró exageradamente "Permanezca cerca de mí, por favor, estamos acercándonos a los piratas"

"Sí señor" respondió con voz inexpresiva cuando evitó otro de sus intentos de poner un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros.

Claramente escucho risitas provenientes desde su bolso y sin siquiera mirarlo, estrelló su mano sobre el cuero con suficiente fuerza para dejar claro el mensaje: ellos eran quienes estaban convertidos a una altura de diez centímetros, no ella, y no dudaría en hacerles daños si de verdad la sacaban de quicio. No era honorable, pero eran piratas, y odiaba a los piratas—por lo que no temía ni perturbaría sus sueños en lo más minino tener que tomar… medidas más extremas.

"Señorita Grey" Pennington continuó, obviamente no muy disuadido por sus evasiones (Kim dudada incluso que se diera cuenta de su maniobra intencional para alejarse de él), "¿Sería tan amable de decirme que armas lleva? Si vamos a pelear lado a lado, me gustaría mucho mantenerla lo más segura posible"

 _Mantenerme a salvo, eh?_

 _Mantenerme a salvo_ … ¿mantenerla a salvo como enviándola a cumplir otra misión tan peligrosa? ¿En un edificio a punto de colapsar por ejemplo? ¿Con piratas en la zona?

Kim apretó los dientes y trato de mantener su hostilidad a raya: él podía ser un idiota patentado pero aún era su oficial al mando.

"Pistolas gemelas y mi bastón Bo, señor" respondió ella.

"He oído del Oficial Bogart que eres mucho más eficiente en combate a corta distancia que disparando, querida"

"No soy muy buena tiradora, pero puedo defenderme a misma bien, señor" Kim respondió con un poco de aspereza. Era siempre la primera en admitir que tenía una puntería terrible, pero eso no significaba que tomará bien cuando la gente se lo recordaba. Eso pinchaba en su ego dolorosamente.

"Estoy aliviado de oírle decir eso, querida señorita Grey" Pennington le sonrió y ella visiblemente retrocedió (por supuesto él no se dio cuenta) "Los oficiales como yo, tenemos ordenes de atacar directamente en el corazón de la base de los piratas"

 _Los oficiales_ , Kim pensó con amargura. _¿Qué soy yo? ¿Carne seca?_

"Esta es una tarea que solo puedo confiarle a usted, señorita Grey" el comodoro siguió adelante sin notar las miradas oscuras que la Alférez Flowan enviaba al azar a los inocentes arboles por el camino que pasaban. "Todos los retiros y escapes deben ser cortados para asegurarse de que los piratas no escapen. Voy a dejarla a cargo de los marines en el lado norte del campamento"

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron ante la última declaración y pronto se olvidó de su indignación previa: ¡Por fin iba a conseguir un tiempo a solas! ¡Aleluya! ¡Podía deshacerse de los piratas por fin, y justo a tiempo antes del ataque también!

"Tienes toda mi confianza, querida mía" Pennington dijo con una sonrisa tan cursi que Kim apenas pudo reprimir una mueca "Como una de los oficiales más prometedora de nuestra tripulación y el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, sé que cumplirás con esta misión que te doy"

 _Bueno, eso fue simplemente perturbador…_

No tuvo tiempo de responder cuando oyó claramente una exclamación que viene desde su bolso.

"¡Eso es repugnante, yo!" seguido al instante por carcajadas.

Sin pensarlo golpeó con su mano tan fuerte como pudo en su bolso y las risas de detuvieron de inmediato para ser reemplazadas por quejidos y gemidos de dolor más discretos (la satisfacción que sintió al escucharlos la hizo sentirse más sádica de lo que creía ser)

"¡Señorita Grey! ¿Ha oído?" Pennington disparó su cabeza hacia arriba y miró alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Kim palideció, ahora la habían hecho… habían estado bastante silenciosos durante las primeras horas, pero era claro que los piratas se estaban poniendo inquietos. En realidad no podía culparlos, ella misma no apreciaría mucho ser convertida en liliputiense y luego estar encerrada en un bolso durante horas y horas, pero no veía la hora para deshacerse de ellos y seguir su feliz camino.

"No señor" dijo, agradeciendo a los cielos que Pennington era inconsciente (y enamorado de ella) lo suficiente para no darse cuenta en lo absoluto que estaba mintiendo.

"¡Estoy seguro que los hombres que escuche son piratas! ¡Mis instintos nunca fallan!" Pennington enderezo la espalda e infló su pecho en una pantalla bastante obvia de hombría. La armadura de su pecho de alguna forma consiguió captar un rayo de sol que milagrosamente no había sido detenido por los follajes por encima de él, cegando y perturbando efectivamente aún más a la joven alférez. Los follajes eran bastante densos y aunque casi no permitía ver ningún rayo de sol a través de ellos… "¡No debemos estar muy lejos, señorita Grey! ¡Tengamos cuidado!"

Se agachó entre los arbustos, progresando a través del bosque con sorprendente sigilo considerando su odiosidad de costumbre, su enorme tamaño y ostentosa armadura. Kim rodó los ojos, pero se puso en cuclillas y después de asegurarse que Pennington estaba bastante lejos, abrió su bolso.

Todos los piratas estaban ahí y mirándola con diversas expresiones que iban desde divertida (ese era Thatch), la hilaridad absoluta (el pirata azul), sin olvidar la clara repugnancia mezclada con un tinte de terror (el joven pirata cuyo nombre había escuchado era Fillie) En cuanto a Smiley, parecía bastante molesto por decir lo menos y Marco estaba… bueno, en realidad no tenía idea de que estaba pensando. Como era usual, su expresión era perfectamente ilegible.

"¡Deja de malditamente golpearnos!" Smiley espetó acaloradamente.

"¡Deja de malditamente ser tan ruidoso!" Kim espetó en una perfecta imitación de su tono.

Los piratas la miraron, atónitos, antes de que se voltearan hacia un furioso y algo avergonzado Smiley y estallaran en altas risas de burla. Kim ni siquiera llegó a regodearse del hecho de que había silenciado a un pirata, tampoco tenía tiempo para deleitarse con la sombra escarlata muy interesante en que su rostro se había vuelto: eran demasiado ruidosos.

"Por favor, sean silenciosos" les hizo callar. "Sé que esperan salir del bolso pero esperen un poco más"

"¡Pero estamos aburridos yo!" El pirata todo vestido de azul gimió exasperado.

"Entonces, tendrán que lidiar con eso" Kim replicó "Porque si siguen así, mis compañeros los van a encontrar ¡y serán hombres muertos!... y yo también, accesoriamente…"

"Vamos a mantener tranquilos a los niños, girlie" Thatch cedió misericordiosamente.

"Girlie, espera un segundo" Marco llamó "¿Por qué nos ayudas cuando es tan peligroso?"

Kim le envió una extraña mirada. ¿Por qué le importaba? Estaba ayudándolos. Mientras trabajara en su interés, ¿Por qué iba a preguntarle? Abrió la boca para responder pero Pennington se le adelanto.

"¡SEÑORITA GREY!" Llamó

 _No se suponía que debíamos ser cuidadosos_ …

"Hablaremos más tarde" dijo la joven a toda prisa, cerrando su bolso tan rápido como pudo antes de lanzarse de vuelta al lado del comodoro.

Tenía la esperanza de que Marco y sus amigos se mantuvieran tranquilos a partir de ahora…

* * *

Kim corrió, pasando entre los altos árboles mientras trataba de mantener el balance a pesar de las explosiones que sacudían la tierra bajo sus pies. No corrió demasiado antes de finalmente ver al grupo de marines que había estado buscando.

"¡Alférez Grey!" los cinco hombres la saludó cuando se detuvo en seco a su lado. Kim estaba considerablemente impresionada de que lograran de alguna manera hacerlo sin bajar las armas ni perder su objetivo.

"Si todavía están aquí supongo que eso significa que están resistiendo" Kim jadeó mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

El ataque no había comenzado de acuerdo a los planes iniciales. Los marines habían sido vistos por los marines antes de que tuvieran tiempo para prepararse correctamente y los oficiales de los diferentes equipos de los vicealmirantes, no tuvieron más opción que atacar en completo desorden. Por supuesto, Pennington entusiasmado se unió a la refriega, dejando a Kim con la tarea de organizar las líneas de refuerzo y asegurarse de que ningún pirata escapara.

Como era de prever, la nativa Flowan estaba en plena ebullición, no había necesitado mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que, si bien no era una misión demasiado peligrosa, ésta la agotaría antes de terminar el día (y sería demasiado pronto, el sol ya desaparecía): a diferencia de los otros oficiales de altos rangos, no tenía el privilegio de poseer un Den Den Mushi y la única manera que tenia de asegurarse de que la línea de refuerzo aun resistía era corriendo entre un grupo y otro, una y otra vez. Comenzó justo después de que Pennington se fue, tan pronto como dejó caer bruscamente a los piratas en un arbusto al azar. Smiley había maldecido en voz muy alta, los otros habían protestado con más o menos vigor y Marco había intentado una vez más interrogarla- pero solo les dijo que se mantuvieran en silencio y permanecieran escondidos hasta que recuperaran sus tamaños normales.

"¿Alguna señal de los piratas de la selva?" preguntó cuándo consideró su voz uniforme y suficiente comprensible. Cambio su postura con una mueca por el dolor en su pie- mejor no pensar en ello, y sobre todo no pensar en la conferencia que Wilde iba a darle por descuidar la curación su pie una vez más.

"Solo capturamos a quienes atisbamos tratando de escapar" un marine le dijo mientras los otros cuatro vigilaban "Y tan pronto como abrimos fuego retrocedieron. Sin embargo creo que es en gran parte por Smoker: sus poderes son perfectos para incapacitar a los enemigos"

Kim frunció el ceño "Espera, ¿quiere decir que Smoker está deteniendo a los piratas el mismo?"

El marine vaciló un poco bajo su mirada, pero se mantuvo forme. "S-Sí, señora. Sin embargo él ha estado regresando para vernos regularmente"

"Oh, ¿realmente? Bueno voy a espéralo también entonces" simplemente no podía ir tras él-su pie le dolía demasiado y necesitaba un descanso.

De cualquier manera, ¡Iba a enterrarlo vivo bajo tareas cuando todo esto hubiera acabado! ¡Pensaba hacerlo trabajar de sol a sol, siete días a la semana hasta que todos sus uniformes apestaran a productos de limpieza!

Honestamente, ¿Qué sucedía con este chico que se dirigía de cabeza hacia el peligro? Era un aprendiz por el amor de Dios y este grupo de bobos no deberían haberlo dejado ir en primer lugar, ¡Con su habilidad de fruta del diablo o no! Y no estaba preocupada solo porque era su amigo: había un acuerdo tácito entre Garp y ella de que protegería a Smoker y Hina cada vez que estuvieran en misiones.

Nunca había visto al vicealmirante enojado con nadie y no quería ser la primera en ver esto.

Pasaron los minutos mientras Kim permaneció con los cinco hombres silenciosos con una calma inquietante. Podían oír los sonidos distantes de la batalla y podía decirse sin problemas, que era una dura batalla. La joven oficial Flowan sospechó que se trataba de una de las peleas más duras que había presenciado, debido a que los piratas de la selva no eran conscientes de sus víctimas en lo más mínimo, y cada nueva explosión sacudiendo la tierra, cada sonido de disparos, cada nuevo grito aterrado o agonizante, le hacían más feliz de haber sido asignada a la retaguardia. Eso era algo a lo que definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría -a pelear.

Podía ser un marine ahora (aunque no voluntario por completo), podía haber peleado contra un comandante de Barbablanca en varias ocasiones, pero no era material de heroína en lo más mínimo. Cuanto más pensaba en esto, más se daba cuenta cuan diferentes eran los piratas de Barbablanca de la tripulación de la selva y Marco era un ejemplo perfecto de esto. Tenía una presencia dominante debido al gran poder que emanaba, sin duda era implacable cuando se trataba de sus enemigos (había experimentado dicha crueldad de primera mano y en varias ocasiones) pero nunca había sido testigo de cualquier sed de sangre en él, o aquella absoluta crueldad que había oído que era tan típica de los piratas. Sin duda podía ser frio e intimidante en abundancia, pero siempre se veía en perfecto control de todo- su temperamento, su poder, su adversario… la calma que siempre irradiaba era casi magnética a veces...

…

¿ _Y de todos modos, por qué estaba pensando en él en primer lugar?_

Kim negó con la cabeza energéticamente para ahuyentar los pensamientos perturbadores y frunció el ceño mirando hacia adelante. Mientras que el sol desaparecía lentamente y la luz iba disminuyendo alrededor, pudieron ver los destellos de luz brillante de las explosiones provenientes desde el campo de batalla. Esto consoló a Kim aliviada de poder permanecer afuera: rojo, naranja, destellos blancos seguidos de explosiones transcendentales, gritos de batalla y el insulto ocasional apenas discernible entre el alboroto…

Había todo un mundo separándola de estos hombres poderosos y estaba perfectamente consciente de que nunca podría alcanzarlos. No le importaba el poder como su objetivo en la vida, ni mucho menos, pero aun así era humillante presenciar, aunque fuera de una manera indirecta- que tendría que pensar en el futuro y planear otras maneras de escapar de confrontaciones seguras con peleadores mucho más poderosos que ella.

Ahí fue cuando Smoker precisamente decidió aparecer por fin y le dirigió una curiosa mirada a su amiga Flowan.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Kim solo tomó unos segundos para comprobar alguna posible lesión, pero al ver que estaba perfectamente ileso, decidió que no tenía ninguna razón en absoluto para sentirse culpable por lo que vendría más adelante. No iba a salirse con la suya.

"Siguiendo mis órdenes" replicó ella "¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?"

Smoker se encogió visiblemente y trató de ocultarlo detrás de un ceño fruncido- aunque demasiado tarde "Dándole un buen uso a mis poderes y conseguir hacer algo de entrenamiento" dijo sacando la barbilla para darse una actitud arrogante.

"Ya veo" Kim dijo "Entonces te daré ordenes más precisas ya que las anteros aparentemente no fueron suficientes: te quedas aquí, y disparas contra cualquier pirata que trate de huir, ¿Entiendes?"

Smoker le lanzó una mirada indignada "Pero podría ser más útil si solo-"

"No quiero oírlo" Kim lo interrumpió "Puedes sentirte seguro de tus habilidades, pero no deberías: has estado entrenando por unos pocos días y no sabes el alcance de tu poder- apenas lo controlas adecuadamente. Sin mencionar que eres solo un aprendiz: definitivamente tu lugar no es en primera línea"

"Pero Kim-"

"Cuando estamos de servicio es alférez Grey, aprendiz Smoker. No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, pero solo piénsalo: tienes un poder y estas trabajando en equipo, lo que te da muchas más responsabilidades; no los pierdas de vista."

El último argumento pareció convencerlo y el adolescente asintió a regañadientes. Después de intercambiar unas palabras con los otros marines, Kim se dirigió de nuevo para revisar al segundo equipo, compuesto de cuatro hombres e inspeccionar un camino desde la cima de una colina cercana.

El sol casi había desaparecido. Bajo la protección de los árboles no se filtraba más la luz, dejando a los marines operando en casi total oscuridad. La joven alférez no tenía idea de cómo proceder en tales condiciones, e improvisando lo mejor de sus habilidades avanzaba lentamente a través de la densa selva, asegurándose de no ser demasiado ruidosa -los piratas de la selva estaban cerca tratando de pasar a través de la líneas y ella no los vería a menos que, literalmente, se topara con ellos, por lo que su única posibilidad de anticipar un enfrentamiento seria mantener los oídos bien abiertos.

Los únicos momentos que sus ojos eran en verdad útiles, era cuando breves destellos de luz provenientes desde la batalla en el bosque iluminaban brevemente, dándole la oportunidad de evaluar su entorno con mayor precisión. Hizo todo lo posible para conservar su paciencia, a pesar de ser consciente del hecho de que necesitaría una eternidad para reunirse con el siguiente equipo, ahora que no podía ver a donde ponía sus pies, y escuchó con atención la batalla cercana.

Su intensidad todavía no estaba disminuyendo…

En la oscuridad, un ruido repentino hizo que se congelara en seco y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo con su corazón latiendo fuerte. No podía saber si estaba siendo paranoica o si la rama que había oído romperse había sido solo un sonido normal de la selva.

Otro destello le dio la oportunidad de mirar alrededor y tratar del ver lo que había creado ese ruido, pero no vio absolutamente nada- sin embargo, eso no ayudo a relajarla ni un poco. Permaneció inmóvil (bueno, tan inmóvil como podía considerando el lamentable estado de su pie) y trató de calmar su respiración hasta que fue lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más que ella fuera capaz de oírla. Muy lentamente, deslizo una mano a su cinturón y agarró su Bo, preparándose para utilizarlo en caso de necesitarlo.

El suelo se sacudió, un destello de luz por una fracción de segundo, una cara frente a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kim se tambaleo hacia atrás asustada y abrió su boca para gritar, pero una mano se cerró en su cara amortiguando el sonido. Otro brazo rodeo su cintura y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el aire. Por un momento la luz brillo de nuevo y percibió que estaba en lo alto de un árbol en el cual nadie sería capaz de verlos. La dejó caer en una rama y frenéticamente se abrazó al tronco para asegurarse de no caer.

"No es fácil estar a solas contigo, girlie" estaban en lo alto de un árbol y Kim vio a Marco delante de ella, envuelto en la oscuridad pero aun con suficiente claridad para distinguir la expresión de su rostro. Pese a su característico comportamiento perezoso parecía un tanto irritado, sin embargo a la alférez Flowan no le importó mucho.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" susurró con furia (ciertamente no esperaba que nadie la oyera y la encontrará a solas, arriba de un árbol hablando con un pirata) "¿Estas tratando de darme un ataque al corazón? ¿Tienes idea de lo espeluznante que luces con este tipo de iluminación?

Porque era innegablemente espeluznante y los flashes erráticos provenientes desde la batalla solo confirmaban esa opinión. Las sombras proyectadas en su rostro le daban un aspecto fantasmal y su característica expresión descuidada se volvía aún más inexpresiva debido a dichas sombras combinadas con el color de su tez (con la iluminación reducida cuando no habían flashes se veía un poco gris) literalmente parecía un cadáver en movimiento. Parecía uno de esos personajes salidos desde una de esas historias de horror que su abuela solía leerle antes de ir a dormir cuando era una niña…

Se estremeció y lo miró con una expresión tan perturbada que el comandante pirata al fin le sonrió.

"Eso no hubiera sucedió si hubieras contestando mis preguntas antes, girlie" dijo, acomodándose en una rama en frente.

Kim negó con obstinación a mirar hacia abajo, sin querer saber con exactitud cuanta distancia la separaba del suelo—había una buena razón por la que evitada las tareas que necesitan que se subiera a las velas.

"Bueno, estaba ocupada" le espetó acaloradamente. "Y todavía estoy ocupada. Además no quiero hablar contigo"

Marco amplio por completo su sonrisa. "Está bien girlie, solo sígueme la corriente entonces, haré esto rápido, lo prometo. Me dio curiosidad tu truco de antes, no puedes culparme por querer aclararlo"

"¿Aclarar que con exactitud?" Kim replicó con cautela. Estaba dispuesta a explicar un par de cosas si conseguía quitárselo de la espalda, pero aun había un número de temas de los que no iba a hablar.

Hubo una violenta explosión que hizo temblar el árbol donde estaban. Kim se agarró para salvar su vida del gran tronco y miraba con creciente irritación (y con un tinte de envidia considerable) como el comandante Fénix con facilidad permaneció posado en su rama, no muy afectados por los movimientos.

"Bien entonces, hagamos esto cronológicamente "Marco continuó, sin poner atención a los gritos proveniente desde la batalla de piratas y marines que por alguna razón se duplicaron "Primero: ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?"

Era la mirada más intensa que le había visto hasta ahora e hizo que se sintiera increíblemente incomoda. Fue una sensación inquietante ya que se había convencido hasta ese punto, que había crecido lo suficiente para sostenerle la mirada al pirata, pero bajo su escrutinio se sintió expuesta y avergonzada rápidamente.

"Te lo debía" se quejó. No sabía porque se sentía obligada a ser honesta con él, no quería explicar a regañadientes sobre el agradecimiento- tenía que recordar que era una pirata, en quien no podía confiar incluso cuando no era tan malo como algunos otros.

Las cejas de Marco se fruncieron ligeramente. Estaba lejos de ser expresivo, pero Kim comenzaba a conocerlo lo suficiente para ser consiente que eso ya significaba mucho viniendo de él. "¿Lo hacías?" preguntó con simpleza.

Kim rodó sus ojos "Sí" dijo con frialdad. Todavía no le gustaba recordar ese hecho "Me salvaste y a mis dos amigos allá en la isla Gurashia. ¿Ya sabes, del edificio desmoronándose? ¿Tu puñetazo de llamas lo mando al olvido antes de que nos aplastara en la acera? "

"Ya veo…" el pirata dijo, lentamente levantando una mano para frotarse la barbilla pensativo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que en verdad no veía nada en absoluto. "Y tu hiciste esto, ¿incluso cuando somos piratas y nos odias?"

La joven Flowan lo fulminó con la mirada. "Sí, los odio chicos, y te odio más a ti por darme un mal caso de conciencia y horribles dolores de cabeza" Obviamente necesitaría más explicación que eso "En la isla en que nací, el concepto de deudas es muy importante. Una deuda de vida, en particular, no es cosa de risa: si tienes una, debes pagarla sin importar que, incluso si odias a esa persona o piensas que no lo merece"

"Eso suena un poco estúpido, ¿No es así?"

"No me importa lo que pienses" Kim respondió. "Son las tradiciones seculares de mi hogar y siempre nos han funcionado bien a los Flowan. Pero si piensas que es tan estúpido, quizás la próxima vez debería dejarte salir por tu propia cuenta"

"No habrá una próxima vez girlie" Marco sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Kim solo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada tratando de parecer indiferente.

"Por supuesto que no" murmuro en voz baja

"Entonces, de acuerdo a tus "tradiciones seculares" tenías que salvar mi vida, ¿verdad?"

"Y eso es exactamente lo que hice, así que estamos a mano y no te debo nada más" el pensamiento era reconfortante. Se sentía considerablemente aliviada sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que la vinculara más con el pirata.

Marco rió divertidamente "Oh-ho, pero girlie, simplemente me escondiste en tu bolso. En mis libros eso no equivale a salvar una vida"

Kim lo miró – no iba a dejar que se metiera con su mente otra vez. "Te salve del contraalmirante Sakazuki, si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías sido capturado, enviado a Impel Down y ejecutado en una semana para dar un ejemplo. Por lo que a mi concierne, te salve la vida—y la de tus amiguitos también—por lo que en mis libros, estoy bien"

"Me alegra que abordaras el tema" Marco se inclinó hacia adelante con atención, desestimando con facilidad el tema anterior para llegar al siguiente "Eso nos lleva a mi siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué pasa con Bakazuki?"

Kim al instante miro hacia otro lado y trató de parecer indiferente "Eso no te concierne"

"Tienes razón, pero aun quiero saber" Marco sonrió más ampliamente. Sin embargo esta vez no se veía tan descuidado: el breve destello que iluminó sus rasgos creció con cierto brillo depredador en sus ojos perezosos, que hicieron a la joven frente a él temblar con inquietud.

"Bueno, es una pena, porque no lo sabrás"

"Él dijo algo sobre la criminalidad corriendo en la sangre, girlie" Marco siguió adelante sin descanso. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema con tu familia?"

"Por enésima vez, no te concierne"

"Aun tienes razón y todavía estoy curioso"

Kim se encogió de hombros "Entonces vas a tener que lidiar con eso, porque nunca te lo diré"

"Eso parece difícilmente aceptable, girlie" Marco puso un brazo contra el tronco y se apoyó en él. Una parte estúpida e infantil de Kim no podía dejar de maravillarse con la forma en que siempre se veía tan relajado y seguro de sí mismo todo el tiempo, no importa en qué situación estaba; otra parte mucho más cínica de ella, sin embargo, encontraba esto profundamente agravante.

"No creo que estés en ninguna posición de preguntarme este tipo de cosa" Kim respondió con altives "Eres un pirata y sólo te salve la vida porque no quería deberle nada a un pirata. Esto no nos hace amigos, apenas conocidos y ciertamente no amistosos"

Marco resopló "Que cosita tan terca…" su voz era muy baja y Kim tuvo la sensación de que se suponía que no debía oír eso. "Entonces, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con no querer convertirte en marine en primer lugar? ¿Por qué había algún tipo de personaje sospechoso en tu árbol familiar?" Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron brevemente con una luz que Kim no pudo identificar "Podría ser que eres sospechosa tu misma"

Kim se tensó y lo miró "Tengo el sentimiento que no es la última vez que diré esto, así que voy a tratar de usar palabras un poco diferentes. Quizás vas a entender esta vez. Aquí vamos: No es de tu maldita incumbencia, pirata"

Dicho pirata chasqueo la lengua con disgusto "Cuida tu lengua girlie, ¿apenas has visto a Smiley y ya se te está pegando?"

La joven alférez no respondió y lo ignoró, en su lugar eligió observar los arboles alrededor de ellos tratando de distraerse de su flagrante apreciación. "Entonces lo tomare como un sí sobre la sobre la sospecha" Los ojos de Kim volvieron a su rostro y trato lo mejor posible para parecer impresionante, sacando la barbilla e inflando sus mejillas con molestia (debió parecer como un sapo hinchado tratando de parecer más grande de lo que en realidad era)

"¡Eso de ninguna manera fue un sí!" negó con vehemencia- con demasiada vehemencia al parecer porque él solo parecía más seguro de sí mismo. "¿De todos modos porque estas tratando tan duro de sacarme de quicio? ¿No puedes solo dejarlo ir? ¡Mi vida es bastante complicada sin que encuentres nuevas formas de complicarla también!"

Marco sonrió divertidamente, obviamente sin molestarse en lo más minino por los problemas que le estaba creando.

"Girlie, la única creando problemas aquí eres tú" se encogió de hombros "No tenías que ayudarnos: si no lo hubieras hecho, nunca hubieras tenido esa pequeña pelea de gatas con Bakazuki. Al parecer solo eres demasiada buena persona para tu propio bien. ¿No puedes lidiar con tu conciencia, girlie? No es mi problema"

"¡Eres tan engreído!" Kim literalmente se rompió "¡Yo te salve de Impel Down, bastardo desagradecido! ¡Si hay algo que deberías hacer es arrastrarte a mis pies dándome las gracias!"

El pirata fénix se echó a reír entonces. "¿Piensas que me asusta esa triste excusa de prisión?" dijo en tono burlón "Soy Marco el Fénix, girlie, se necesita mucho más que eso"

Kim negó con la cabeza con un largo suspiro. Siempre había sospechado que era un hombre increíblemente arrogante. Después de todo había sido abiertamente reconocido como uno de los hombres más poderosos en todo el mundo desde hace años ya y tal reputación estaba destinada a llegar a su cabeza tarde o temprano… Solo que nunca se había imaginado que fuera tan malo. ¿No tenía miedo de Impel Down? Tal vez simplemente era arrogante y loco.

"Bien, entonces, ahora que hemos cerciorado que no estás bien de la cabeza y orgulloso de eso, seguiré con mi camino" Kim sonrió falsamente y comenzó a buscar una manera segura de bajar "Todavía tengo que terminar una misión"

"No hemos terminado con las preguntas, girlie"

"¿Luzco como si me importara?"

Justo cuando estar tratando de pisar una rama inferior (había decidido bajar cuidadosamente un paso después de otro) hubo una serie de al menos diez explosiones y el árbol se sacudió con violencia. Kim se resbalo y comenzó a caer, abriendo su boca para gritar…

El temblor se detuvo y las explosiones se desvanecieron, dejando solo disparos y un grito ocasional para ser escuchado. Cuando Kim abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba colgando en el aire, suspendida por la muñeca que cierto comandante pirata sostenía con fuerza. Levanto la vista para verlo sonreírle burlonamente

"Buen intento, girlie" su burló. La levanto sin esfuerzo dejándola caer en la misma rama "Pero no hemos terminado"

"En lo que a mí respecta, lo hicimos" Kim respondió fácilmente

"No, no lo hicimos: ¿No acabo de sálvate la vida de nuevo? Si no hubiera estado aquí, te habrías roto tu lindo cuellito o algo así"

"Hubiera estado bien así que no te debo nada. Además, ¡tú fuiste quien me arrastro a este árbol en primer lugar!" ¡No podía creer el descaro de ese hombre! Provocarla y burlarse de sus creencias como si no fueran para nada consecuentes.

Las explosiones comenzaron de nuevo y Kim vaciló peligrosamente, solo el agarre firme de Marco en su brazo la salvo de una caída bastante dolorosa.

"¿Ves? Ya estamos otra vez" el pirata señalo inteligentemente.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Me ayudaste, gran cosa! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi de todos modos?"

Marco lo considero pensativamente durante un par de segundos, volviéndose bruscamente serio en contraste con su picardía anterior "Supongo que sí quiero que confíes en mí debo ser honesto contigo, ¿no?" Preguntó en voz alta "La verdad es, girlie, soy demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien" Kim resopló con disgusto, el hombre era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien "Entender a las personas es lo que hago mejor, justo después de los combates. Y tú eres el único desafío que he encontrado en mucho tiempo, que vale la pena descifrar- me mantienes entretenido, eso es todo"

"Así que no soy más que un entretenimiento para ti" Kim estrechó sus ojos en el pirata sonriente.

"Y uno muy bueno" Marco sonrió ampliamente, sin ser disuadido en lo más mínimo por su peligroso tono bajo. "El mejor enigma que he conseguido en mis manos en un tiempo, en realidad. Y la mejor parte es que sigues dándome más preguntas cada vez que te veo"

La nativa Flowan se erizo de correcta indignación y apretó sus labios en una delgada línea con enojo. "¿Eso es todo lo que son las personas para ti? ¿Juguetes que puedes usar hasta que te aburres?" Su primera impresión de él era correcta entonces: en realidad era un niño pequeño, mimado y destructivo desechando juguetes como si fueran pañuelos de papel.

Marco se encogió de hombros. "Los piratas son seres egoístas por definición. Solo estoy a la altura de tus expectativas girlie"

"¿Estar a la altura de mis expectativas?" Kim repitió con incredulidad "¿Pensé que querías que creyera que tú y tu tripulación eran diferentes de otros piratas?"

El cabeza de piña solamente le sonrió

"¿Qué? ¿Realmente prefieres que sea diferente? Si lo fuera, ¿no sería un poco más difícil odiarme simplemente porque soy un pirata?"

La joven tuvo que hacer una pausa ante eso: él estaba en lo cierto después de todo. Y la hizo sentirse furiosa. ¡No quería cambiar su opinión de los piratas, tan poco tiempo después de haber cambiado su opinión de los marines!

"¡Eres exasperante!" gimió, completamente derrotada y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Gracias girlie, hago mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Y ridículo: de verdad crees que voy a confiar en ti cuando cada cosa que me dices me confirma que no eres confiable"

"¿No piensas que estas exagerando un poco girlie?"

"No, no lo estoy"

"Entonces, piensa esto antes de considerarme alguien indigno de confianza, deberías preguntarme, ¿Qué ocurre cuando termino de entender a alguien?" Kim lo miró con desconfianza y no contestó. "En ese punto, girlie, por lo general puedo determinar si puedo o no confiar en alguien"

No se perdió las implicaciones "Así que no confías en mi" dijo sin molestarse siquiera en formularlo como una pregunta "¿Entonces porque deberá confiar en ti?"

"Bueno, uno de nosotros va a tener que dar el primer paso" Marco se encogió de hombros "No me estás dando mucho con que trabajar aquí, girlie"

"¡Porque no quiero que trabajes en mí!" _Roger, eso sonaba tan mal_ … "¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?"

Marco sólo se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra el tronco "No me gusta dejar algo sin terminar- no puedo dormir bien después de eso"

Kim lo miró con cara inexpresiva "Y ese es mi problema ¿cómo?"

"Supongo que no lo es" Marco cedió fácilmente "Sin embargo eso no significa que vaya a dejarte sola muy pronto, girlie"

La joven miro hacia otro lado, hacia la zona donde las peleas aún continuaban. La luz desde allí era mucho más constante ahora, aunque parpadeante- un incendio y bastante grande al parecer.

"Así que, ¿Cuándo regresaste a tu tamaño normal?" de repente preguntó, sin apartar la vista de las peleas. Si Marco tenía su tamaño de vuelta, el capitán de la tripulación de la selva debe haber sido dejado inconsciente. Era extraño que con el capitán fuera, las peleas durarán tanto tiempo.

"No mucho tiempo después de que tus oficiales atacaran a los monos" Marco respondió tranquilamente. Cuando el comandante fénix vio la mirada perturbada que le envió sonrió "Ese es el nombre que le dimos a la tripulación de la selva. Deberías haber visto a su capitán- ¡es un tipo horrible!"

Kim no pudo contener por completo su sonrisa y volvió su cabeza para ocultarla: Eso en general era la olla llamando negra a la tetera: Los piratas de Barbablanca no tenían exactamente una reputación por ser particularmente apuestos, más bien todo lo contrario.

"¿Así que puedo volver a vigilar a mis hombres ahora o aun tienes más preguntas que no responderé de todas maneras?" pregunto, tratando de sonar aburrida.

"En realidad solo una" el pirata le envió otra sonrisa de marca registrada "¿Qué fue toda esa charla sobre Justicia absoluta que tuviste con el chico malhumorado? ¿Realmente piensas eso?"

Kim le lanzó una mirada irritada. Debería haber sabido que le preguntaría al respecto. "Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado esto: No creo en eso"

El pirata rió brevemente y asintió "Claro, girlie, lo recuerdo perfectamente- solo me estaba asegurando. Sin embargo me di cuenta de un espacio en blanco en tus argumentos y uno bastante grande. Deliberadamente dejaste fuera la legitimidad de la autoridad a cargo de asegurarse de que las leyes sean respetadas"

Kim rodó sus ojos "¡Por supuesto que lo deje afuera!, estábamos rodeados de marines: si hubiera traído eso, podría haber sido acusada de alta traición o algo así"

"Ya veo… Así que empujando todo el razonamiento directo al final entonces: ¿Por qué eres un marine si estas consiente que el gobierno para el cual trabajas no es legítimo en primer lugar?"

Kim lo miró "Eso yo lo sé y tú nunca lo sabrás" dijo entre dientes

"¿Nunca lo sabré?" Marco levanto una ceja sarcástica "Girlie, me hieres, ¿nunca confiarás en mí?"

La mirada que la alférez Flowan le envió fue lo bastante elocuente para que él negara con su cabeza y levantara una mano antes de que pudiera abrir la boca "No respondas eso"

"Muy bien" Kim dijo fácilmente.

Con un grácil movimiento fluido, Marco se levantó en su rama, apenas apoyado con una mano en el tronco para lograr su equilibrio "Creo que te dejaré por esta vez, girlie," dijo "Ambos tenemos compañeros esperando por nosotros"

"De hecho" la joven asintió.

Bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar su camino hacia abajo y sintió su estómago caer ante la vista del suelo, bajo, mucho más bajo de lo que había anticipado. Miró de vuelta arriba precipitadamente y trato de calmar el latido frenético de su corazón. Bajar del árbol le tomaría un tiempo…

Marco sonrió ante su cara enfermiza pero predeciblemente no ofreció ninguna ayuda. Saltó a una rama varios pies más abajo, haciendo temblar el árbol y Kim gimió audiblemente.

"Oh, y girlie" la llamó "Sobre ese tipo Pennington…" Kim entonces le clavo su mirada más oscura, pero él solo se rió al verla tan feroz "Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, amor"

Y con una última sonrisa burlona de suficiencia, saltó hacia abajo y desapareció entre los arbustos dejando a una desconcertada joven Flowan muy perturbada y preguntándose que había querido decir. Necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta que la había dejado en la cima del árbol y maldijo en voz alta.

"¡No, espera! ¡Vuelve, maldita sea!" sin embargo, sólo el sonido lejano de los combates se oían. "¿Cómo voy a conseguir bajar ahora?" gimió desesperadamente ante la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de aparecer y el cielo ya estaba aclarándose cuando los marines llegaron a la nave de Garp.

Kim estaba agotada, los dedos de su pie aun le dolían al caminar, pero no podía ir a la enfermería ya que estaba llena hasta el borde con marines heridos. Esperó pacientemente a que el interrogatorio con Bogart acabara y cuando por fin regreso a su habitación, es sol estaba llegando al horizonte.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, se tambaleó a su litera y se dejó caer de bruces sobre la colchoneta delgada con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Durante varios segundos, se reflejó en el silencio de su entorno, solo perturbada por los sonidos distantes de los hombres que tomaban su turno arriba en las cubiertas y dejó que el sueño poco a poco la venciera. En cuestión de minutos estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero una pequeña y suave voz la llamó de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Kim? ¿Regresaste?" llamó Hina claramente medio dormida.

Con un gemido, Kim levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró tímidamente su amiga de pelo rosa en la cama opuesta "Sí" murmuró "Por fin"

"¿Qué tal fue?"

"Los piratas de la selva fueron vencidos y detenidos" la joven alférez giró en su colchón, con la sensación muy parecida a una ballena que había varado en la orilla y trataba de rodar hacia un lado para ponerse más cómoda, como si pesará un tonelada "Uno de los vicealmirantes- no se cual, los está llevando a Impel Down, creo que Bogart hablo de otra misión en alguna pate… no escuche bien porque estaba muerta de cansancio"

Hina tarareó "¿Qué tal te fue?'"

Kim hizo una mueca cuando la simple pregunta trajo a su mente de nuevo la larga discusión que había tenido con cierto pirata cuyo nombre prefería no pensar en voz alta "Debería ordenar mis cosas y cambiarme de ropa, supongo"

"¿Bogar te dio el día libre?" preguntó Hina, aunque sospechaba cual sería la respuesta.

"Sí, a mí y a la mitad de la tripulación" Kim gimió y se levantó torpemente para quitarse la chaqueta.

Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a empujar su ropa en su armario mientras se cambió a una ropa más cómoda para dormir. Cuando estuvo lista, agarró su bolso para dejarlo con la ropa, pero el botón cedió y el contenido de su bolso cayó al suelo.

Los pocos bolígrafos que poseía rodaron en los tablones de madera y su libro de cocina y diario se abrieron en páginas al azar.

Con un resoplido de exasperación, la joven se agachó y recogió rápidamente los bolígrafos, dejándolos en el bolsillo más grande de su bolso. Fue a poner el libro de cocina también, pero se congelo cuando sus ojos se posaron en su diario y vio cosas que no recordaba nunca haber escrito allí. Le tomó apenas un par de segundos para pasar por las páginas que incluían garabatos tontos y comentarios obscenos y mucho menos para leer la notar que había sido escrita justo antes. Dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad, completamente ofendida y volvió a leer la nota al menos diez veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

"¿Qué pasa Kim?" Hina se había sentado en la cama y la miraba con preocupación.

"No puedo creer ese- ese-" los ojos de Kim estaban abiertos con indignación e ira combinada "¡Ese bastardo!"

Arrancó las páginas de su diario y las arrugó en una bola apretada entre sus manos.

"¿De quién estás hablando, Kim? ¿Qué pasó?"

Olvidando por el momento su agotamiento, la joven se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta "Necesito fuego" dijo y abrió la puerta "Para quemar este pedazo de -" el resto de la frase se perdió cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella con violencia.

* * *

 **Comentarios ;)**


	21. Patata hirviente

**One piece es del gran oda sensei y DOAPB DE NNITW.**

* * *

" _Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, amor"_

 _Puedes – Hacerlo- Mucho- Mejor._

 _¿En el nombre de Roger que significa eso? He tratado de entenderlo durante días y juro por mi vida que mientras más pienso en esto, menos sentido tiene. No, quiero decir… básicamente sé lo que significa (sería bastante estúpida si no lo supiera, ¿no?), pero lo que no entiendo es_ PORQUE _iba a decir tal cosa, que significa si_ ÉL _lo dice. ¿Por qué le importa de todas formas? No, espera, él es un pirata: no le importa. Entonces, ¿porque lo dijo?_

 _Varias hipótesis vienen a mi cabeza:_

 _1 – Simplemente estaba imitando a Pennington porque le oyó hablarme cuando estaba en el bolso y encontró que era hilarante… o ridículo. O porque no le agrada este tipo. O porque piensa que sus métodos de coqueteo son estúpidos – al igual que casi todos en la tripulación de Garp._

 _2 –Se estaba burlando de_ MÍ _imitando a Pennington. Esta perspectiva es mucho más preocupante, porque significa que él piensa que aprecio las declaraciones dulcemente asquerosas de Pennington, lo que a su vez significa, que todos quienes me hayan visto interactuando con Pennington creen que aprecio sus repetitivas declaraciones de amor, ¡Quiere decir que he estado enviando señales completamente equivocadas! Lo juro, pensé que estaba siendo bastante clara, pero si no es así, explica porque Pennington -acosador extraordinario- no me deja en paz. (Y como consecuencia, esto deja en evidencia que realmente soy aun peor de lo que pensaba manejando cuestiones sentimentales, ¡Bien por mí!)_

 _3- Estaba cansado después de un largo día y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que fue un completo disparate._

 _4- Estaba celoso. He oído de Wilde que los piratas pueden ser extremadamente competitivos y quizás de alguna manera ve a Pennington como un rival o algo…._ _ **(Kim se hecha a reír en medio de la cocina y se ahoga con su cena)**_ _¡Roger, pienso que es la idea más estúpida que he tenido en toda mi vida! No, en serio, eso significaría que ese estúpido pirata me ve de alguna manera como… Nuh-uh, ni siquiera terminaré ese pensamiento._

 _5- Él en realidad no quería decir nada con esto y simplemente estaba jugando conmigo. Porque es un bastardo manipulador (perdón por el lenguaje, abuelita) quien ama jugar juegos mentales y sabe que pasaría toda semana siguiente pensando en algo tan deliberadamente vago – que nos lleva a la siguiente posibilidad._

 _6- Él sabía que iba a estar tratando de averiguar el qué y por qué. Entonces me dijo esto porque así tiene el agrado de saber que estaré pensando en él y en sus extrañas declaraciones durante todo el día. De alguna manera puedo verlo regodeándose de su logro con su capitán, cacareando maliciosamente cuando se ríen de mí por ser una… Wow, ¿imaginación hiperactiva? ¡Ejem!_

 _7 – Tal vez estoy pensando esto de la forma equivocada y no quiso decirlo en una forma sentimental, sino más bien en una perspectiva profesional: ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo ha estado buscándome abiertamente para pelear (aunque no tanto últimamente), ¿no? ¿Quizás me considera un marine bastante bueno como para estar asociado con Pennington? Bueno, este caso es aún más ridículo porque solo soy un alférez y no puedo elegir en qué equipo estoy…. Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Se burló abiertamente de mí diciendo que no era una buena luchadora, entonces no puede ser esto._

 _Y la lista sigue y sigue, pero estas son las principales. Número uno y dos son posibles aunque demasiado simples, número tres es más una ilusión, número cuatro - Ni siquiera voy a hablar de esa; número cinco y seis son las más plausibles de todas pues corresponden a su personalidad manipuladora; número siete seria agradable y haría las cosas mucho más sencillas en mi vida, pero no._

 _Y acerca de la segunda parte de la frase…_

" _Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, amor"_

" _ **Amor**_ _"_

 _En esa simple palabra reside la quinta esencia de su arte: ni siquiera tiene que ser vulgar. Utiliza los nombres más simples posibles y de alguna manera se las arregla para hacerte sentir como una mierda._

 _De cualquiera otro sonaría cariñoso (Girlie, preciosa, amor…) pero de él, con su sonrisa detestable y con esa mirada arrogante siempre presente en sus ojos, se las arregla para que sientas que te esta llamando con los peores nombres del planeta, mirándote con desprecio y burlándose de ti, todo al mismo tiempo. Te dice nombres porque simplemente no eres lo suficientemente importante para que recuerde tu nombre real, alguien con la que apenas vale la pena jugar antes de encontrar a otra más divertida._

 _Nunca antes me considere como una persona violenta, pero este hombre tiene la habilidad de sacar lo peor de mí. Al parecer tenía tendencias muy viciosas enterradas_ _en alguna parte_ _en mi interior, y ahora cada vez que pienso en él, tengo estas ganas urgentes de envolver mis manos alrededor de ese largo, estúpido y musculoso cuello para estrangularlo (entre los muchos escenarios que he imaginado promulgando mi venganza sobre él)._

 _Sé que no debería estar obsesionada con esto, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de este asunto?_

… _._

 _Bueno, tal vez escribir una entrada apropiada de diario podría ayudar. Cierto, no voy a hablar o escribir o incluso pensar acerca de él más por hoy día. O nunca, sería lo mejor._

 _ **Querido diario** , (más vale tarde que nunca…)_

 _La misión en la isla Iruda terminó oficialmente hace dos días. En verdad, permanecimos en la isla diez días, trabajando con los civiles y ayudándolos en las reparaciones: no fue tiempo suficiente para terminar nada, pero al menos hemos hecho un trabajo bastante bueno si puedo decirlo. Esa es la mejor parte de los trabajos manuales: ocupa tu mente como nada más en este mundo._

 _El Vicealmirante Comil se encargó de todos los prisioneros y se fue al día siguiente después de que noso- quiero decir, los oficiales arrestaran a los piratas de la selva. Creo que puedes adivinar a donde me dirijo en este momento, ¿verdad? En cuanto al Vicealmirante John Giant y Vicealmirante Tsuru permanecieron en la isla con la tripulación de Garp, nos seguirán a la siguiente isla a la cual nos dirigimos. Sin embargo, no sé de qué se trata esta próxima misión: cuando Wilde vio los resultados de mis peregrinaciones en Iruda -mi pie necesitara dos semanas más para sanar completamente,- instantáneamente exigió que permaneciera fuera de esta misión._

 _Últimamente la atmosfera a bordo ha sido bastante relajada, después de la pelea con los piratas de la selva, Garp, Sakazuki, Bogart y prácticamente todos los demás oficiales superiores están fuera de servicio. Al igual que Marco y sus amigos, fueron víctimas del poder del capitán quedando reducidos al tamaño de una manzana, así que ahora están bajo la mirada vigilante de Wilde, confinados en la enfermería y lo estarán mientras sean susceptibles a ser aplastados por un marine descuidado. A excepción de Pennington: sigue de tamaño normal con su habitual exuberancia y al ser el oficial de más alto rango disponible, ahora está a cargo de toda la tripulación._

 _De todos modos, no podrás creer cuan pacifica es la nave cuando no debes preocuparte por paredes que explotan o asesinos contraalmirantes. La mejor parte es que ni siquiera tengo que estar atenta a Pennington, ya que se mantiene ocupado en sus deberes hasta que Garp este de vuelta y sus coqueteos han sido moderados._

 _Creo que debería estar agradecido por estos momentos de relativa paz, pero no he sido capaz de disfrutarlos gracias a cierto comandante pirata…_

 _¡No, no! ¡Dije que no pensaría en ese idiota!_

…

 _Necesito encontrar algo para hacer._

* * *

"¡ _O sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te! O sole mio..."_

Kim sonrió mientras entraba en la cocina esa mañana, encontró al cocinero cantando con todo el poder de su voz de tenor mientras se ocupaba de las ollas humeantes. Una vez más, las letras eran de algún tipo de lenguaje extraño que nunca había oído antes, pero lo dejo pasar cuando volteó radiante su rostro para mirarla sobre su hombro.

"¡Oh, Kim! _¡Ma belle, entre_ , vamos!" Cuando Kim cerró la puerta lo vio agitando una cuchara de madera cuando concluyó su canción, con una nota impresionante que duro horas -antes de volverse bruscamente al fuego bajo las ollas, resonando su cuchara con un ritmo que concluyo la canción- la joven alférez no pudo evitar reírse ante la vista. "Hola, Monsieur" dijo y fue a sentarse en la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

"Hermoso día, ¿ _n'est-ce pas_?" el cocinero se encargó de cortar verduras cuando llego frente a ella "¿Has visto las noticias?"

No, Kim no las había visto por unos días. Tomó el papel que descansaba sobre la mesa y miró la primera página: sus cejas se alzaron al instante y sintió muy a su pesar, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Me pregunto cómo consiguieron esa imagen…" murmuro aturdida.

Monsieur rió y le lanzó una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus grandes dientes blancos debajo de su bigote. "Un verdadero misterio, eso es" consintió.

Demasiado sorprendida para encontrar algo que decir, Kim en su lugar miró el periódico en sus manos (ya arrugado por los marines que lo sostuvieron fuertemente mientras reían). La imagen en la portada era de algunos oficiales marines de pie sobre una camilla, Garp, Sakazuki y Bogart en el medio, siendo los demás de los otros equipos de los vicealmirantes. La fotografía misma no habría tenido ninguna dimensión cómica en absoluto, si no hubiera sido tomada justo después de la pelea con los piratas de Selva: todos los oficiales median quizás unos quince centímetros de alto, y justo al lado de ellos estaba parado un Pennington que parecía muy orgulloso, tan grande que solo su muslo y una pequeña parte inferir de su torso eran visibles en el borde de la imagen (No obstante Kim podía reconócelo sin duda gracias a su reluciente armadura).

Por lo poco que podía ver, Pennington parecía estar en su postura favorita, la cual había apodado como "El conquistador": los pies bien separados, la mano derecha como un puño en sus caderas y la otra en un puño también, pero alzándola en el aire victorioso… aunque no podría saberlo con seguridad. Lo más interesante de todos modos, era el espectáculo de ver a todo este grupo de pequeñitos oficiales marines quienes eran considerados de altos rangos. Todos parecían más o menos tranquilos, excepto por los oficiales de la tripulación de Garp y Garp mismo por supuesto, (Kim lentamente comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Garp era un bicho raro, no solo para los estándares humanos, sino que también para los marines).

No pudo contener la pequeña risa que volvía a sus labios y sacudió la cabeza al ver el espectáculo en que se habían convertido.

"Se ven como unos idiotas, ¿verdad?" Monsieur sonrió mientras seguía cortando verduras con una destreza y velocidad impresionante, apenas mirándolas.

"Creo que nunca me di cuenta de la reputación que tenía nuestra tripulación" Kim accedió vagamente, su ojos escaneando el articulo – bastante pequeño en comparación con la imagen real "Garp gritando, Bogart tratando de apaciguarlo, comodoro Kaizeruhige tratando de detenerlos, Sakazuki malhumorado en el fondo… el periodista parece centrarse esencialmente en nuestro equipo, imagínate".

Monsieur solo se encogió de hombros. "Somos un blanco fácil" desestimó "Tenemos fuertes _personnalités_ en la tripulación… pero que más podríamos esperar cuando Garp escogió personalmente a todos sus oficiales"

La joven nativa Flowan se sorprendió mucho por la noticia, aunque de alguna manera supuso que debería haberlo esperado "¿Lo hizo?" no pudo evitar preguntar "Wow…"

"Bien _entendu_ , lo hizo" Monsieur le lanzo una rápida mirada, dirigiendo brevemente su mirada vigilante lejos de sus vegetales "Sin contar cuan molesto e insoportable puede ser este hombre, siempre ha tenido un talento especial para reconocer a quienes llegaran lejos- y estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera lo hace conscientemente _, l'imbécile_. Durante el tiempo que lo conozco siempre ha tenido este talento especial, _toujours_ " El cocinero miraba hacia el espacio con las cejas fruncidas, parecía recordar algo murmurando palabras ininteligibles en su idioma nativo.

"No lo sabía" Kim dijo simplemente.

Monsieur parecía sinceramente divertido por la confesión "Kim, _voyons_ , eres una de las escogidas personalmente por él" Se rió "Como Smoker y Hina, a pesar de que irán a la academia recién a finales del año, también Wilde y Bogart, _et moi aussi_..."

Esta vez la joven oficial en cuestión se quedó sin habla y solo miró a su amigo "¿Yo también?" Finalmente se pronunció "Pero… no soy una buena luchadora, ¡ni siquiera me gusta pelear! ¡Para que escogerme?"

Monsieur le lanzó una mirada penetrante "No todo es sobre luchar o sobre fuerza, _au contraire_ " le dijo tranquilamente "El marine más fuerte no sería nada sin un poco de espíritu. Me pregunté por un tiempo porque te había integrado tan rápido a nuestra tripulación, _mais en fin de compte_ me di cuenta que era porque tienes todo el espíritu que necesitas, a pesar de la falta de fuerza bruta. No creo haberte visto retroceder ante nada…. Te mantuviste en tu posición contra mí la primera vez: eso dice algo, ¿ _n'est-ce pas'_ "

Kim intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sin duda resulto más una mueca. No creía en absoluto que Garp la hubiera escogido por esa razón: por sus conversación con Wilde (que habían tenido casi todos los días desde que había hablado con ella la primera vez, no mucho después de Gurashia), sabía que había sido amigo de su padre hace mucho tiempo, y que tenía sus sospechas sobre que estaba tratando de lograr. Sin duda quería mantenerla vigilada- ya fuera para asegurarse de que permanecía viva la memoria de su padre, o simplemente debido a las posibles relaciones que podía tener con los revolucionaros, sin embargo no lo sabía.

De cualquier forma, dudaba que sus motivos estuvieran relacionados con su llamado _espíritu_.

Para distraer sus pensamientos, Kim siguió pasando las páginas, sus ojos escaneando los titulares sin prestar atención al contenido. Paso sin mirar sobre los informes detallados de un nuevo tratado firmado entre el gobierno mundial y un pequeño archipiélago, entrando así en la " _alianza"_ (acaban de vender su alma al diablo, tarados, pensó con amargura), así como los diversas informes de las nuevas tripulaciones piratas registradas (sin embargo, un informe sobre cierto capitán pirata pelirrojo le hizo sonreír)… se acercaba al final del periódico cuando un breve detalle le llamó la atención.

Conocía el nombre- Oh, lo conocía bien.

HARRIET BLOOM DESTRUYE UN FUERTE MARINE AL SUR DEL NORTH BLUE- ¿LA BELLEZA BOMBARDERA ESTA DE VUELTA EN EL JUEGO?

Durante sólo un solo segundo, sintió que todo el color desaparecía de su rostro, entonces de repente su corazón empezó a golpear en su pecho ¿De vuelta en el juego? ¿Quería decir que los revolucionarios ya no se ocultarían? ¿No le había dicho Wilde que los últimos años ella había estado mantenido un perfil bajo? Entonces que, ¿Ahora volvía para hacer explotar todo? ¿Por qué razón?"

Monsieur Legros parecía haber visto su expresión perturbada porque agitó una mano delante de su rostro (la que no sostenía el cuchillo, lo que era muy considerado de su parte)

Kim levantó la vista, sorprendida y se dio cuenta que la había estado llamando "¿Hm?" tatareo con curiosidad, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Qué es lo que viste, _petite_ Kim?" el cocinero preguntó con curiosidad.

La joven Flowan se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer tan despreocupada como pudo sobre el tema, a pesar de que en su interior había un torbellino de emociones difíciles de reprimir. "Oh, solo algunas noticias que me sorprendieron" dijo con desdén "¿Conoces a Harriett Bloom? Wilde me hablo sobre ella hace mucho tiempo y me dijo que Garp y la tripulación pelearon con ella algunos años atrás"

"¡Oh, Madame Bloom!" los ojos de Monsieur se abrieron recordando y asintió aturdido "Oh, _oui,_ ¿Cómo no recordarla? Bimbo- Bomber Bloom puso a casi toda la tripulación fuera de servicio por un mes- Wilde estaba bastante amargado por el desorden que hubo su _adorée_ enfermería. Pero pensé que se había retirado o algo así: no había odio hablar de ella en años…"

"Bueno, al parecer solo estaba tomando unas vacaciones, porque esta de vuelta" Kim le mostró el papel y los ojos del cocinero se estrecharon como rendijas cuando leyó la nota rápidamente.

"Eh, bien… eso no puede ser bueno, _Je me demande_ , ¿Qué la convenció de volver?"

Kim permaneció en silencio, pero estaba tan intrigrada como su amigo.

Sin embargo no iba a quejarse: si Harriett Bloom efectivamente había terminado de ocultarse, haría que cumplir con su promesa fuera mucho más sencillo… Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer, era averiguar si cumplir su promesa era lo correcto o no.

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y el turno de Kim había terminado. Estaba descansando en su cama, disfrutando de uno de esos extraños momentos de calma y paz para seguir leyendo el libro de anatomía humana de Wilde.

Al menos era una de las pocas cosas buenas que conseguía al estar completamente incapacitada por sus dedos rotos: tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para promover su conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humano y pensar en formas en que podía explotarlo en combate. El libro nunca dejó de sorprenderla con todos los fragmentos de información que contenía, sobre alguna función particular del cuerpo, o sobre un determinado punto conocido de convergencia de varios flujos de energía importante...si no hubiera dedicado su vida a la química bajo la tutela de su padre, entonces más tarde por su cuenta, le producía mucho gusto imaginarse como un doctor o algo por el estilo (forense, una vez olvidada la dimensión macabra que tenía, en realidad parecía muy divertido).

Había intentado durante el día hablar con Wilde, con ganas de escuchar sus pensamientos sobre la repentina reaparición de Bimbo-Bomber Bloom (después de oírlo de Monsieur Legros, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho el degradante apodo), pero la presencia constante de Garp, Sakazuki y los otros en la enfermería causando estragos a pesar de su tamaño, estaban volviendo loco a Wilde, por lo que había sido una tarea imposible. Esa conversación en particular, tendría que esperar unos días todavía.

Mientras tanto había tratado de actuar como si nada estuviera mal y seguir con su rutina habitual diligentemente: supervisando el trabajo de los marines que trabajaban en la cubierta en las labores de limpieza, ayudando si podía, evitando los intentos de coqueteo de Pennington (que aunque eran menos, aún tenía que lidiar con ellos al menos dos veces al día en promedio), jugar un par de rondas con el club de póker, etc. Los pensamientos sobre la activista revolucionaria nunca abandonaron por completo su mente y había terminado cuestionándose lo mismo desde hace un par de semanas. Había conseguido olvidarlo temporalmente al estar bastante preocupada por culpa de Sakazuki y Marco y varias otras cosas, pero con esta simple y pequeña nota, todo volvía a su mente en un instante. Estaba tratando de encontrar _el por qué_ exactamente debería ponerse en contacto con los revolucionaros y darles el trabajo de su padre… ¿O quizás debería dárselo por completo a alguien más? ¿Pero quién?

Una vez más, Kim olvido por completo lo que estaba haciendo (en este caso su libro) y comenzó a mirar perdidamente el espacio, sus ojos duros con intensas reflexiones. Estaba tan absorta en su laberinto de preguntas sin respuestas, que ni siquiera notó cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ella y se cerró inmediatamente después.

Por lo tanto se asustó cuando Hina de repente se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta a su lado, ya parloteando en una voz especialmente brillante y excitada.

"¿… ¡Y sabes realmente no lo esperaba!" dijo la chica de pelo rosa. Hablaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que había sorprendido a su amiga y continuo su balbuceo entusiasta mientras abría un grueso sobre de aspecto pesado "Pero es verdad que ya ha pasado un mes desde la última carta, por lo que debería haberla esperado pronto ¡y aquí esta!"

 _Un carta de su familia_ …. Kim dedujo y sonrió a la feliz adolescente.

Hina mantuvo una relación muy unida con sus padres y hermanos a pesar de su ausencia e intercambiaban cartas con una regularidad impresionante. La mayoría de las cartas que recibió eran de más de diez páginas, casi todos los miembros de su familia escribió unas líneas para ella, enviaban unas cuantas fotos para mostrarle los principales acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar y un dibujo de su hermana (una niñita de cuatro que no podía escribir todavía pero aun así participaba de la correspondencia mensual).

Las cartas eran -sin duda alguna- lo más destacable del mes de Hina y las mantenía en una bonita caja de madera que había comprado especialmente para ese propósito. Cada vez que recibía una, la leía inmediatamente y compartía los mejores pasajes y principales noticias con Kim, mostrándole las fotografías y dibujos.

"¿Cómo están?" Kim le pregunto, cerrando su libro y se sentó junto a su amiga.

"¡Bien!" Hina transmitió mientras leía rápidamente, página por página "Mamá dice que la próxima vez tratara de enviarnos una caja de galletas caseras, para que podamos compartirlas"

Kim se rió entre dientes, conmovida por la consideración de esa mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía-pero Hina le había contado a su familia de su nueva compañera de cuarto y al parecer era suficiente para gustarle a su familia. En sus dos últimas cartas le habían enviado saludos y sus mejores deseos, felices de saber que su preciada aventurera peli-rosa había encontrado a otra chica en quien confiar en la nave.

Dejaba en Kim una extraña sensación, agridulces sentimientos cada vez que recibía esas simples, sencillas y cálidas palabras de apreciación. Siempre hacia todo lo posible para evitar ese desosiego para no preocupar a Hina y echar a perder las buenas noticias de sus familia, pero nunca podía ignorar por completo la pequeña voz persistente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, comparando esta familia aparentemente perfecta y feliz con su disfuncional familia (y ahora inexistente).

Se sentía sola.

Y peor que eso, cada vez que veía las largas cartas que el padre de Hina enviaba a su "pequeña flor", se llenaba de aquellas preguntas que nunca había querido encarar antes, sobre la relación que compartía con su propio padre, antes de su muerte. La adolescente de cabello rosa era particularmente aficionada a su padre, ya que parecían tener un carácter muy similar, habían tenido muchas aventuras juntos: fue quien promovió su deseo por viajar enseñándole sobre lejanos países y lo poco que sabía de combatir y disparar- habían compartido tanto…

¿Qué había compartido Kim con su padre?

Había estado solo en un par de cenas en casa a la semana, con sus abuelos. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta desde temprana edad- de que si no daba el primer paso- nunca podría haber llegado a conocerlo. Es por eso que había decidido aprender química, física y biología en cuanto había sido capaz de aprender a leer correctamente: sabía que esas cosas mantenían el interés de su padre y que si deseaba que la notara, tendría que ser a través de esos temas. Había sido difícil, se había aburrido (Kim recordaba mas de una tarde soleada que paso en su cuarto con más de un libro del que ni siquiera entendía la mitad) y se había transformado en un fenómeno asocial a los ojos de todos los otros niños de la isla. Pero no le había importado, había valido la pena- y todavía lo pensaba, a pesar de todo, valió la pena.

Pero al final la relación con su padre había sido nada más que una conexión a través de un tema que ambos amaban. O más bien, una conexión que Kim había creado porque instintivamente supo -a pesar de ser tan joven- que su padre no era del tipo de venir y esperarla después de clases al final del día, debía encontrar una manera de que él la viera…

Una risa la aparto bruscamente de sus pensamientos y recuerdos nebulosos, por lo que empujó en sus memorias los inoportunos cuestionamientos.

"Parece que estoy inspirando a mi hermanito, Hiro" Hina sonrió con la sonrisa más grande que Kim había visto en un tiempo "Embosco a algunos matones en la escuela, aplicando una estrategia marine básica que le enseñe antes de irme. ¡Mamá no está muy feliz porque fue severamente castigado por su maestro, pero papá está muy orgulloso!"

Kim rió y escuchó atentamente mientras Hina relataba el resto de eventos destacados del mes, vagamente pensando que esto podría convertirse en un libro muy bueno si Hina cambiara alguna vez la carrera de marine (aunque sería difícil que sucediera).

"Voy a escribir mi respuesta mañana" Hina exclamó una vez que terminó de leer y había colgado los dibujos y fotografías en la pared junto a la cama (el privilegio de ser las dos únicas mujeres a bordo de la nave: mantenían sus cuartos como querían, si se aseguraban de limpiar y ordenar, no dudaban en decóralo). " ¡Tengo tanto que contarles desde el mes pasado!"

Kim sonrió y dejo su libro al lado, cuando las dos chicas se acostaron en sus pequeñas literas de repente se le ocurrió algo "¿Les dirás que sucedió en Gurashia?" preguntó con cuidado.

Hina la miró brevemente, con sus ojos y cara inusualmente severos, antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda y quedarse mirando el techo de madera" Tengo que contarles sobre la fruta del diablo" dijo finalmente con una voz tranquila que Kim apenas oyó "Y si les hablo de la fruta, entonces se preguntaran como pude obtenerla, así que voy a tener que explicarles sobre la misión en Gurashia"

"¿Incluso la parte en que casi mueres?" Kim frunció el ceño ligeramente, aturdida por semejante honestidad. Si hubiera estado en los zapatos de su amiga más joven, no estaba muy seguro que habría hecho…

Hina dudó solo unos segundos "Sí, incluso eso" asintió con la cabeza decididamente "Después de todo tienen derecho a saberlo todo y me sentiría muy mal si se los escondiera. Mi madre probablemente se pondrá histérica cuando lo lea, pero se calmara con el tiempo, en cuanto a mi padre, conoce los riesgos y estará feliz de que logrará escapar sana y por si fuera poco con nuevos poderes. Significa que con seguridad voy a ser un oficial algún día"

Kim no supo que responder, tratando de comprender cuán profunda era la relación de Hina con sus padres, pero incapaz de comprenderla verdaderamente. No estaba muy segura de si debía sentirse celosa por no haber compartido nunca un vínculo similar con nadie, una persona en quien pudiera confiar siempre, sin importar el tema, confiar sus secretos más profundos con… sí, talvez debería sentirse aliviada: no era buena lidiando con las relaciones (incluso las más simples como amistades, con las que ya tenía dificultades) y su vida era demasiado complicada para cargar a alguien más con sus secretos… o aun peor que cargarlos- ponerlos en peligro, definitivamente no pondría a nadie en ese peligro mortal ,si tuviera que confiarles en que consistían sus metas y objetivos verdaderos.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No te gustaría contarle a tu familia todo lo que te ha pasado?" Hina preguntó de repente, mirando a Kim con curiosidad.

La pregunta sorprendió a la joven Flowan momentáneamente, antes de darse cuenta de que nunca le había contado a nadie a bordo de su familia, ni siquiera a Hina "No queda nadie más a quien contárselo" dijo a la adolescente de pelo rosa, mostrando una sonrisa con la que deseaba enmascarar la amargura y celos de los que simplemente no podía deshacerse.

Los ojos marrones de Hina se agrandaron y al instante cambio a una posición sentada en su litera.

"¡Oh, Kim! ¡Lo siento!" exclamó "Debería haberlo adivinado, ya que nunca hablas de ellos o escribes a cualquiera…"

"Está bien, Hina" Kim le aseguró, la mirada de lástima de su amiga la incómodo y aparto la vista, prefiriendo observar el techo – _que fascinante patrón de madera_ … "Nunca te lo dije, así que no podías saberlo"

¿De todos modos, por qué nunca se lo había contado a nadie? Tal vez simplemente no había llegado la oportunidad, trataba de creerlo.

"¿Qué sucedió con ellos?" Oyó a Hina preguntar en voz baja.

"Mis abuelos ya eran mayores" Kim murmuró "No fue inesperado de todas formas: durante los últimos meses de sus vidas estaban un poco perdidos…" Lo que era un eufemismo: su abuelo ni siquiera tocaba el ukelele o cantaba, cuando la música era una de las grandes pasiones de su vida y su abuela olvidaba más y más a menudo sus entrenamientos diarios. Sip, estaban completamente perdidos.

"¿Tus abuelos?" Hina repitió intrigada "Me dijiste algo acerca de ellos un par de veces ahora que lo pienso, pero nunca sobre tus padres"

La alférez lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga antes de encogerse de hombros "Mi padre era una adicto al trabajo" dijo en breve. No quería nada más que terminar por completo esa conversación, pero debido a todo lo que había compartido Hina con ella, sentía que era justo que le explicara unos pocos hechos básicos sobre sí misma "Así que mis abuelos fueron quienes realmente me criaron. Murió cuando era joven, así que en realidad nunca lo conocí muy bien"

"Ya veo…" quedo claro en su tono sin embargo, que la adolescente tenía grandes dificultades en imaginar cuan distanciados habían estado padre e hija. Pareció entender que su amiga no quería hablar sobre eso así que cambio de objetivo "¿Y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Eran cercanas?"

Kim se congelo y miró a su amiga más joven en la cama opuesta con sorpresa "Mi madre…" dijo lentamente antes de encogerse de hombros otra vez "No tengo madre" esperaba a que la chica de pelo rosa dejara las cosas ahí- usualmente prefería ignorar el tema por completo.

"¿Qué? Pero todo el mundo tiene una madre…"

La joven mujer dio una larga mirada al techo antes de borrar la expresión de su rostro y mirar a Hina con indiferencia. "Bueno, biológicamente hablando, tengo una" dijo en una voz inexpresiva que pareció asustar un poco a su amiga "Pero nunca la conocí, así que si me preguntas, no la considero mi madre… es solo la mujer que me dio la mitad de su composición genética"

Hina y Kim se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos antes de que una de las dos rompiera el silencio

"Tienes una extraña familia, sabes" Hina de repente dejo escapar.

Kim sintió divertidamente, solo podía imaginar cuan arruinada debería parecer todo a una chica como Hina que tenía el tipo de familia ideal- y eso que Hina no sabía ni la mitad de todo… "Me ha hecho la persona que soy" dijo a la adolecente con una sincera sonrisa "Créeme, yo misma me obsesione sobre esto más que suficiente cuando tenía tu edad, pero simplemente entendí que no podría haber cambiado nada al respecto, incluso si hubiera querido: mi familia ciertamente estaba muy arruinada, pero no creo haber resultado tan mal considerando las circunstancias"

Hina le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que todavía había compasión brillando en sus ojos "Resultaste muy bien, creo" dijo.

"Gracias, Hina"

Estas últimas palabras intercambiadas parecían marcar el final de la conversación. Cuando Hina siguió leyendo sus cartas y mirando fotografías, Kim se sintió más cómoda, a punto de dormirse y obtener un merecido descanso por otro día a bordo del famoso barco del vicealmirante Garp.

Sin embargo, a pesar del sueño reclamándola, un pensamiento flotaba en su mente y tuvo que empujarlo lejos de nuevo, decidida a ignorarlo a pesar de su importancia: aun no había lidiado con todas las consecuencias de ser el único miembro vivo de su familia. La persona que era, aún estaba expuesta a grandes cambios en el futuro cercano y debía ser muy cuidadosa sobre como manejarlo todo.

….

* * *

Continuara...

Quiero recomendar a quienes entienden inglés unos excelentes one- shots publicados en esta misma página, basados en esta historia pero con eventos independientes, de creación de otra seguidora del fanfic, se llama " **When Phoenix stuck his head inside the Potato Bag** ", que significa " **Cuando el Fénix metió su cabeza dentro de la bolsa de patatas"** al menos vale la pena echarle una mirada. Me hubiese gustado publicar las traducciones pero la autora no lo autorizo pues no entiende español y no se siente cómoda al no saber cómo sería traducida, así que por ahora las traducciones las tengo yo en mi lapto. XD

También podría intentar escribir mis propios one-shots, así que si tienen ideas, opiniones o algunas situaciones o comentarios al respecto, por favor coméntenlas, todo será bienvenido ;)


End file.
